Borrando el Amor
by Aiosami
Summary: Harry y Hermione son los mejores amigos, todos han hecho su vida, pero una noche cambiará las perspectivas de ambos, ahora Hermione no recuerda nada. Y Harry notará que siente por su amiga.
1. Borrando el recuerdo

Titulo: Borrando el Amor.

Disclaimer: **Todo el mundo Mágico de Harry le pertenece a su escritora Jo K. Rowling. Yo solo los usó para una buena acción . xDD**.

Inicia 31/Agosto/2004 9:46 p.m. (Esto se lo copie a mi Primi - eres la mejor)

Capítulo I: "Borrando el recuerdo"

La mañana entraba por la habitación, una joven bruja de cabellos castaños y lacios que le tapaban suavemente su rostro y su piel blanca que hacia juego con ese par de sabanas, pero lo que ella no sabía, era que no estaba sola en esa habitación, un cuerpo masculino estaba a su lado, dio un sobresalto, ¿Cómo fue posible? ¿Él ahí? Se llevo instintivamente las manos a su cara y se sentó, tratando de recordar, ¿Qué había pasado?

Tomó la primera ropa, la camiseta de él, le quedaba algo grande, pero le cubría gran parte de su ahora desnudo cuerpo, sí, para su desgracia estaba desnuda, se levanto suavemente sin hacer ruido y salió sigilosa hacia el cuarto principal, rodó sus ojos por el lugar, se percato que no era su casa.

Él la había comprado meses atrás después de haber salido de Hogwarts y la verdad es que la primera vez que estuvo en ella, estaba vacía. Ahora tenía la calidez de un hogar, aunque era sencillo, para él era su hogar.

Se acercó a la cocina y tomó una taza, tomo su varita, para suerte de ella estaba en la barra de la cocina ¿Pero que rayos hacía ahí? Y ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? Agito la varita apuntando la tetera que pronto comenzó a echar vapor y sirviéndose una merecida taza de té, se sentó en el sofá, que ella misma le había regalado.

Dio un sorbo al líquido que aún echaba humo, y centro su mente en sus recuerdos, primero tenía que saber que hacía con él y como había acabado en su departamento y sobre todo y más importante, ¿Había pasado la noche con él? ¿Sin disfrutarlo? Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo rubor y volvió a dirigir la taza a su boca.

Trató de enfocar su último recuerdo o más bien dicho consultar a su memoria.

-_Te ves hermosa-_ La voz de él le resonó tan cerca, como si se la hubiera murmurado.

Pero, ese no era el punto, tenía que concentrarse más, porque a pesar de sentirse dichosa y feliz, tenía que saber ¿Cómo había acabado con él?

_-Hermione, tienes que ir, promételo- la voz de una joven pelirroja le insistía por el teléfono._

Claro desde, que Ginny había adquirido el teléfono por parte de su padre y sobretodo saberlo usar, se comunicaban frecuentemente. Pero había retrocedido demasiado a sus pensamientos, eso era en la boda de Ginny, y la verdad es que había pasado ya un mes desde eso.

¿Cómo fue? Cerró sus ojos para oler el delicioso aroma al té.

_La mañana entraba por la habitación, había visto la invitación de la boda, había querido no ir, pero sabía que él estaría solo, y ella por más que evitará su compañía sabía bien que siempre estaba a su lado._

_Había comprado un vestido sencillo, después de todo, la boda de la pequeña Weasley había tirado el dinero por la ventana, pero a pesar de eso, había decidido gastar el dinero en un hermoso vestido aunque fuera sencillo, necesitaba sentirse cómoda. Y así fue, Hermione Granger de frente a los aparadores, mirando como toda mujer, el vestido más acorde a la ocasión y sobre todo a la acción, sí, aunque le sonará tonto, también necesitaba mostrar que no era más la pequeña Hermy, no, era la nueva mujer._

_Nerviosa entró a la tienda, la empleada se acercó a ella y ahí comenzó, después de unas horas salió con un vestido de tirantes de un color tornasol con la espalda descubierta pero cubierta a la vez por delgados hilos que hacían cruz y que se ajustaba en su parte superior, con un suave escote y terminaba suelto de la cintura para abajo, sus zapatos de igual color y unos pequeños detalles para su cuello y unos aretes. Todo en una bolsa de plástico._

_Pero eso no fue todo, después de llegar a su casa y colocar aquel vestido en el sillón, había recibido la llamada de él._

_-¿Hermione? Pasaré por ti a las 8- su voz sonaba tan hermosa._

_Dio un suave suspiro._

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, definitivamente recordar aquella vez era gratificante. Hace cuanto tiempo no ha sentido que él la protege. Y sobretodo que está también para ella. Dio otro sorbo al té y volvió a concentrarse en aquel recuerdo, y para suerte de ella, tendría que comprarse un pensadero para guardar esos recuerdos.

_El reloj marcaba las 7:55 sabía bien que a escasos minutos, él tocaría el timbre, le diría lo hermosa que se veía, y aunque había alaciado su cabello, cosa que a muchos les gustaba su nuevo aspecto, a ella más le reconfortaba el poderse ver hermosa ante él._

_-_Aunque nunca lo conseguí- Hermione se levantó del lugar donde había estado sentada y se dirigió a la alacena, buscó algo que comer y volvió al lugar.

_El reloj marcaba las 8:25 y él no se aparecía, trato de llamarlo a su casa, pero solo recibió el absurdo mensaje de la contestadota._

_-Esta llamando al hogar de Harry… deja tu mensaje-_

_¿Cuántas veces había llegado tarde?, en realidad siempre era lo mismo, Harry podía prometer una hora y llegaba media hora después, y antes de comenzar a maldecir al joven de gafas, el timbre de su apartamento sonó. Abrió pesadamente la puerta y le dirigió una fría mirada de odio._

_-Lo siento Herms, perdóname, es solo que…- _

_Y ahí estaba con su traje negro, su camisa blanca, todo se veía perfecto, sus ojos verdes ocultos bajo aquel cristal y sus cabellos azabaches visiblemente acomodados._

_-¿Podemos irnos ya?- _

_Hermione cerraba la puerta y salía hacia el elevador, Harry le miraba embelesado. _

_-Te ves hermosa- logró articular el de verde mirar._

_Pero la castaña estaba demasiado molesta para poder aceptar un cumplido._

-Nunca cambiaste y eso probablemente me ha hecho estar loca por ti-

_Habían viajado en el auto de Harry, a pesar de ser un mago la familia Dursley le había regalo cierto dinero muggle, y la verdad era por la amenaza de Harry. Habían llegado al lugar, un hermoso jardín donde se celebrarían ambas bodas, al estilo muggle, el civil y después el religioso. La novia se acercaba feliz hacia ellos. _

_-¡Harry, Hermione! ¡Vinieron!- exclamaba la pelirroja._

_-Felicidades Ginny- Harry abrazaba a Ginny mientras que Hermione le sonreía para después abrazarla._

_-Hacen tan bonita pareja, deberían de casarse, solo faltan ustedes-_

_Hermione se sonrojó ante el comentario y Harry atinó a sonreír nervioso._

_-¿Qué no piensan saludar?- la voz de un joven les llamó._

_-¡¡RON!!- Hermione se acercó al pelirrojo y le abrazo, Harry también saludaba._

_-¿Cómo esta la bebe? ¿Cómo esta Luna?- _

_-Muy bien gracias, a buena hora mi mujer se viene aliviar- contesto el pelirrojo. _

_-Muero por verlas-_

_Habían pasado platicando de esos días sin verse, de cómo la felicidad poco a poco reinaba el mundo mágico, con la tranquilidad de que el señor Tenebroso había muerto y sobretodo que Harry el niño que vivió lo había derrotado._

_Ginny y Dean se veían tan felices, había escuchado el claro Acepto de ambos y fundirse en un beso, Ron había dejado a Harry y ella solos en aquella fiesta, después de todo había sido papá horas antes._

_Pronto comenzó a sonar el vals de los novios, poco a poco las parejas se levantaron, ella no era buena bailando pero ahí estaba él, tan galante, tan apuesto, extendiéndole la mano para que lo acompañara._

_-¿Quieres bailar?- _

_-Sí- murmuró la joven, mientras irradiaba felicidad, ella bailando una suave canción con él._

_Harry se acercó a la castaña, llegando a la pista de baile, la tomo delicadamente por la cintura, las manos de Hermione se centraron una en el hombro de Harry y la otra en la mano de él, mientras la mano de Harry se posaba suavemente en la cintura de la castaña._

_-Hermione… yo realmente lo siento, por llegar tarde-hablo el de verdes orbes._

**_Don't pretend you're sorry_**

**_(No simules que lo sientes)_**

****

**_I know you're not_**

**_(Yo sé que no)_**

_Hermione atinó a dar un suspiro y mirar sus ojos verdes, ¿Qué mentira le dirá a continuación?_

-_Lo que pasó, fue que… no encontraba el traje… entonces… solo quiero disculparme- _

_-Entiendo- atinó a decir la castaña mientras miraba hacia los nuevos esposos._**_You know you got the power_**

**_(Tú sabes que tienes el poder)_**

_Harry entendió que ella no lo perdonaría, la acercó más a su cuerpo, para demostrarle que realmente lo sentía y que realmente necesitaba tenerla cerca._

**_To make me weak inside_**

**_(Para hacerme débil por dentro)_**

-_Es verdad… créeme por favor, no me gusta verte molesta conmigo-_

_Hermione fijó sus castaños ojos en los de él y le brindo una sonrisa, había conseguido que la chica le perdonara, pero ¿Qué tenia esa sonrisa que lo cautivaba?_

**_Girl you leave me breathless_**

**_(Chica me dejas sin aliento)_**

_Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba con aquella sonrisa tan sincera, posó suavemente su mano por la espalda de la joven para evitar que se alejara de su cuerpo, como esperando que ella le abrazará por el cuello y el poder tener la libertad de sentir su piel._

Dio un suave suspiró, al recordar tan bella escena, el recuerdo del baile que tanto anhela, el que tantas sonrisas y suspiros le ha costado guardar.

Tan hermoso momento, pero sin embargo había acabado igual a los demás, él la llevaba a su casa y después no se verían en días, en esos días había aprovechado para conocer a la pequeña Melyssa, la hija de Ron y Luna que tenía días de nacida, exactamente dos semanas después de la boda.

_-¿Estas segura? Vamos Hermione quieres a Harry aunque trates de negarlo-_

_-Luna, Harry y yo solo somos muy buenos amigos, solo eso, amigos -_

_-Bien, solo amigos, por favor, ¿a quien quieres engañar?, Ronald y yo nos hemos dado cuenta del cariño que sienten-_

-_Tú lo has dicho, "cariño" no puede haber nada entre nosotros- sentenció la castaña._

_Había acabado por molestarse por la insistencia de Luna, claro que era amiga de Harry, no podía ser más que eso, no porque ella no quisiera, sino porque Harry así la veía y prefería mil veces permanecer a su lado como su amiga que arruinar la amistad, confesándole que lo quería._

_Mientras en la oficina de aurores, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en "ella" tenía que arreglar las cosas, sabía que ella nunca, le perdonaba así como así, en realidad no pensaba que Hermione lo había perdonado, y eso era porque la había llamado varias veces a su casa y ella no respondía._

**_But it's okay 'cause_**

**_(Pero eso esta bien) _**

_-Harry tienes visita- la voz de su ayudante le saco de sus pensamientos._

_-Hazla pasar-_

_Una joven de rasgos orientales le sonreía animadamente._

_-¿Qué hay Harry?-_

_-¿Cho? ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-No pongas esa cara, vine aquí para invitarte a la cena del ministerio, ya sabes como son estas cosas-_

_-¡Ah!- logró articular el joven de una singular cicatriz en forma de rayo._

_-Es para dos personas, necesito saber ¿Quién es tu acompañante?-_

**_You are my survival_**

**_(Por que eres mi supervivencia)_**

_Esa era la oportunidad perfecta, llevar a Hermione a una cena de trabajo, después de eso, se aproximaba el cumpleaños de la castaña._

_-¡Hermione Granger!- exclamó el joven, la joven frunció el entrecejo._

_-Bien- garabateo unas cuantas palabras y le entrego una invitación- contamos con tu presencia._

_-Claro-_

_Y ahí se dejó caer en la silla, tenía planeado celebrar con ella, el nuevo cambio de ministro y sobretodo, se celebrar su cumpleaños, salió de la oficina para dirigirse al departamento de ella, llegó lo más rápido que pudo, notó desde abajo que la habitación de ella tenía luz._

_-"Debe estar leyendo"- se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada, entro por ella y se dirigió a la puerta de la joven, al llegar toco dos veces._

_-Voy, ¿Quién es?-escuchó decir._

_-Soy yo-_

_-¿Harry? ¿Que __haces aqu__?-_

**_Now hear me say_**

**_(Ahora escúchame decir)_**

_-¿Quieres venir conmigo? ¿Por favor?- suplicó._

_-¿A donde?-interrogó la castaña_

_-La próxima semana el ministerio tendrá una fiesta, y quiero que vengas conmigo-_

_-Pero…- titubeó la joven._

_-Por favor- volvió a suplicar._

_-Esta bien, pero… sino llegas puntual, será mejor que no vengas, entendiste Potter-_

_Harry asintió y sonrió hacia la castaña._

_-Sí, entendí-_

_Y estaba resuelto, una cita, sabía que él, nunca le invitaba asuntos de su trabajo, "demasiado peligroso" no era que algún compañero de trabajo quisiera hacerle daño, no, lo que más le atormentaba es que le ayudará y llegará a combatir contra Voldemort, como la última vez. _

_Se despidió de la castaña con un suave beso en la mejilla, algo que fue correspondido, además de llevarse un abrazo extra._

**_I can't imagine life_**

**_(No puedo imaginar mi vida)_**

_"Tan cerca que estuviste de morir, no puedo dejar de pensar, que sí te hubiera perdido, no podría sobrevivir"_

**_Without your love_**

**_(Sin tú amor)_**

_"Por que eres tan importante para mí y no quisiera ponerte de nuevo en riesgo, no mientras yo siga con vida"-murmuró para sí, mientras subía al coche._

**_Even forever don't seem_**

**_(Y siempre por siempre)_**

**_  
Like long enough_**

**_(No parece mucho)_**

Abrió sus ojos, al sentir que una suave mano se posaba en su hombro.

-¿Harry?- la joven se exaltó tanto que tiro el té en el sofá.

-¿Hermione? -interrogó el joven de verde mirar.

Hermione se puso como tomate al encontrar en ropa interior a Harry.

-Eh… bueno yo…-

-¿No recuerdas lo que pasó?-

-¿Tú si?-

Harry le sonrió y se acercó a ella, besándola suavemente por el cuello y después besándola en los labios. La castaña atinó solo a sonrojarse y sentir como hervía.

-Por supuesto… mi Hermy, ahora ven a la cama-

Harry la tomó con su mano y la guió hacia la habitación.

Continuar

Termina 01/Septiembre/2004 12:46 a.m.

Notas de Autora:

Bien no podía esperar en subir este capítulo, primero para ver si la idea en sí era conveniente, porque la verdad desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir algo nuevo de ellos dos, espero les guste, el título (ú.ù) me gusta como suena y espero que si le quede a la historia, pero lo que más me gustaría es saber sus opiniones, para que esta escritora (intento) siga con esta loca historia que ha estado cosechándose en mi cabeza.

Debo aclarar que este fic al menos por mí no tardará en actualizarse (n.n) pero si publicaré cada semana, si es que puedo, hasta ahorita me arme de confianza porque tengo varios capítulos adelantados, pero aún así, pueden cambiar.

Así que espero me digan que tal. Se despide **Aiosami**.

Dedicado para mi ángel, y para todas las personas que me apoyan con sus comentarios, Primi, Sis, Aris, Mei, Iyis, y muchas más que ocupan mi corazoncito.

**_Debo pedir una disculpa a mi Primi y a Kimmy Angy por que borre el fic, el motivo pues aún tenía miedo de subirlo, así que lo borré. Pero agradezco sus n.n reviews, gracias. _**__


	2. Y tú te vas

Capítulo II: Y tú te vas.

Comienza el 01/Septiembre/2004 12:47 a.m./6:25 p.m.

Harry se recostaba sobre la cama, Hermione nerviosa, le siguió, ¿Cómo era posible que él si se acordará de esa noche?

-¿Qué pasa preciosa?- Harry se acercó a la castaña y la tomo suavemente de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo.

-Bueno… yo…pues no sé, ¿Qué pasa contigo?- Hermione se exaltó y se separó de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada de ayer?- interrogó el de verde mirar a la castaña.

-¿Qué no es obvio? ¡¡CLARO QUE NO!! ¿Puedes explicarme?-

-¿Hermione, como no lo recuerdas? Anoche me dijiste que me amabas, que era el chico de tus sueños-

Hermione se puso pálida ante esa confesión ¿Ella confesándole sus sentimientos? Esto no tenía nada de sentido.

-Estás loco verdad-

-Sí, por ti- atinó a decir acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña.

-¡¡Basta!! Harry ¿Cómo pudiste aprovecharte de mí? Pensé que éramos amigos-

-Pero… Herms… tú-

Hermione se llevó las manos a su rostro, sus mejillas poco a poco comenzaron a humedecerse, se encerró en el cuarto de baño, sollozando.

-¿Hermione? Deja que te explique-

-¡DEJAME SOLA!-

Hermione se llevo las manos hacia su cabellera.

-Es imposible… yo no le confesé mis sentimientos-se decía una y otra vez.

Harry dio un hondo suspiró ¿Cómo era posible que ella no recordará nada, de hecho ella lo empezó todo? Tomó sus jeans y una sudadera, los rayos del sol pronto comenzarían a alumbrar la habitación, salió a conseguir el desayuno y sobretodo a dejar que la joven recordará.

-¿Qué paso?- se preguntaba una y otra vez la castaña.

Se sentó en la taza del baño y cerró sus ojos para tratar de recordar.

_Hacía una hermosa mañana aquel día, Harry la había llamado y sobretodo la había invitado a desayunar cerca del trabajo de ella, aunque trabajaba con los aurores, trabajaba también en el "quisquilloso" tenía el puesto de redacción y por la ayuda de Luna que era la gerente._

_Se había puesto unos pantalones negros y una blusa azul con un pequeño escote en forma de V, que hacía ver sus atributos de mujer, también usaba un ajustador que le hacía ver con volumen._

_Harry había tocado la puerta y al verla logró sonreír._

_-¿Estas lista para la noche?-musitó el joven de gafas._

_-Supongo que si- contestó sin ánimos._

_Habían subido al coche de Harry y pasaban por las calles muggles, se detuvieron en un restaurante modesto para la ocasión. Harry bajó y le abrió la puerta a la joven que se impresionó por el acto del chico._

_"Todo un galante" se dijo mientras entraban por la puerta._

_Tomaron la primera mesa cerca de una ventana que deba una hermosa vista a la calle. Un joven mesero se acercó, les entrego las cartas y los dejó solo._

_-Hermione- carraspeó el joven para llamar la atención de la joven._

_-mmm-_

_-¿Estas segura que quieres acompañarme?- Harry tomó la carta para cubrir su rostro._

_Hermione volvió su mirada al rostro del chico y sonrió al ver como ocultaba su rostro._

_-A menos que tú no quieres que vaya y que hayas conseguido a una bruja muy hermosa una como… ¿como se llamaba?…así Cho Chang-contestó la joven._

_-¿Estas jugando, verdad?-_

_La joven soltó una suave risa y lo miró._

_-No sé, tu dime si estas jugando, eh Potter-_

_-¿Cuál va a ser su orden?-el mesero había llegado colocando unas tazas para café._

_-Quiero un cóctel de fruta y unos hot-cakes y tú Hermione-_

_-Lo mismo-_

_El mesero garabateo la orden y sirvió el café en las tazas, dejando de nueva a la "pareja" para que platicaran._

_-Pasaré por ti a las 8 te parece-_

_-Claro, pero recuerda, si para las 8:02 no estas en mi puerta, será mejor que no te atrevas a llamar-sentenció la castaña._

_Después de 10 minutos, el desayuno les fue servido, desayunaron y se platicaron de lo que habían hecho esas dos semanas de no verse._

_-¿Pensé que estabas molesta?-reprochó._

_-Pues debería… llegaste tarde-replicó la joven._

_-Lo siento, ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo?-_

_-Cuantas veces sea necesario- la joven le sonrió suavemente ante el rostro de preocupación de su amigo-. Estoy jugando Harry-_

_-Me estaba preocupando-_

**_'Cause every time I breathe_**

**_(Porque cada vez que respire)_**

_-¿Por que?-interrogó la joven de ojos castaños._

**_I take you in_**

**_(Te llevo dentro)_**

_-"Porque me gustas mucho"-pensó el joven mientras le sonreía, miró su reloj y llamó al mesero-La cuenta por favor-_

_-Enseguida-_

_Salieron sonrientes del lugar, como todo caballero, volvió abrir la puerta del coche, y partieron con rumbo a sus respectivos trabajos. Al llegar a las oficinas del quisquilloso, Harry sin darse cuenta había colocado su mano sobre la de Hermione, se ruborizó con el suave pero rápido contacto. Harry bajó y le ayudó a salir._

_-Gracias-musitó la castaña._

****

**_And my heart beats again_**

**_(Y mi corazón late de nuevo)_**

_Sin predecirlo, Harry le besó en la mejilla y le sonrió._

_-De nada Herms, te veo a las 8:00- concluyó mientras con un ademán se despidió y subió al vehículo._

_Hermione, solo atinó a despedirlo con una sonrisa y tocar con su mano la mejilla que había sido besada, esperaba que Harry no la dejara plantada._

Abrió sus ojos, quería que fuera una pesadilla, no comprendía ¿Por qué ahora que Harry está con ella? Tiene tanto miedo. ¿Cómo fue que se burló de ella? Abrió la puerta del baño para encontrarse con la habitación vacía.

-¿Harry?-

Pero no consiguió respuesta, tomo sus ropas y se sonrojó, estaba el camisón que su madre le había regalado para esa noche especial, pero ¿Cómo lo tenía puesto? Se llevo las manos a sus ojos para evitar que cayeran más lágrimas y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Salió de la habitación y tomó el primer pergamino.

_Harry:_

_"No se que rayos paso contigo y porque me fallaste así, pero por favor no vuelvas a hablarme, ni siquiera me busques, no quiero saber nada de ti."_

_Atte. H. Jane Granger._

Colocó el pergamino en la barra y tomó su varita, salió de aquel departamento, sentía que poco a poco se desmoronaría y que se quedaría seca, no era haber perdido su más preciado tesoro, sino el no poder recordar y que por ello, Harry la haya usado, haya pensado que era la Hermione que conocía, que le confesará sus sentimientos así como así, ¿Qué tonto fue? ¿Por qué pensaba que ella lo amaba? Bueno, si lo amaba, pero nunca le confesaría ella sus sentimientos. Porque no lo notó antes, sabía que Harry no era el tipo de chico que jugaba con las mujeres.

Tomó el primer autobús, y bajo aquella hermosa mañana llegaba a su apartamento, se dirigió al baño para relajarse y poder recordar más de aquella fiesta, abrió la llave para que poco a poco la bañera se fuera llenando, al llenarse se desvistió y poco a poco entró en ella, sintió la calidez del agua.

-"_Solo quisiera recordarlo"-_

Harry llegaba del paseo, traía una bolsa de súper, traía un poco de leche y unas galletas, entró y se percató que no tenía seguro, algo extraño.

-¿Herms?-

**_Baby I can't help it_**

**_(Nena, no puedo ayudarlo)_**

Pero no consiguió respuesta, se acerco a la barra y visualizó aquel pergamino, sintió que su corazón se despedazaba, con aquellas frías palabras de la castaña que el quería.

**_You keep me_**

**_(Me tienes)_**

Se sentó en el sofá teniendo entre sus dedos aquella nota, ¿Por qué había sido ella tan cobarde? ¿Por qué pensaba eso de él? Le dolió que ella no confíe en él.

-"_Pensé que me quería, que tonto eh sido"-_

Apretó el pergamino en su puño, reduciéndolo a una bola de papel. Si eso era lo que quería, si ella no quería hablar con él, era perfecto, no le rogaría por algo que él no empezó.

**_Drowning in your love_**

**_(Sumergido en tu amor)_**

Pero también sabía que ella estaba actuando raro, ¿Por que no se acordaba de la fiesta? Y por que pensaba que él era culpable, llevó sus manos a sus cabellos alborotándolos más y telefoneo el número de su mejor amigo.

**_Every time I try to rise above_**

**_(Cada vez que trato de elevarme)_**

-¿Ron? Oh… Luna ¿Como estas? ¿Se encuentra Ron? Puedes decirle que me vea en 30 minutos en el Caldero Chorriante, gracias-

Se dirigió a su cuarto, sacó unos pantalones y un suéter verde y se dio un rápido baño, saliendo con rumbo al Caldero. Miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba a Hermione, pero tenía que actuar, pese a que la joven no lo vería, él no la perdería, aunque después de eso, volvieran a ser amigos.

**_I'm swept away by love_**

**_(Estoy limpiando por amor)_**

Había salido del baño, sus ojos permanecían un poco rojos, pero no le importo, tomó su pijama y se recostó en su preciada cama y quiso perderse en sus sueños, pero venía a su mente la imagen de Harry y de lo apuesto que se veía cuando la había recogido, exactamente unas horas antes.

**_Baby I can't help it_**

**_(Nena, no puedo ayudarlo)_**

Harry había llegado temprano al Caldero, pidió una mesa cercana a la puerta y un poco apartada, a lo lejos visualizó a Ron.

-Por aquí- Harry levantó la mano para ser visto.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? Me dijo Luna que sonabas extraño-

-Ron… yo dormí con Hermione-

- … -el joven, ahora padre se quedó sin habla.

-¡RON! No sé que hacer-musitó el joven mientras agachaba la mirada rojo como tomate.

-Dime Harry a que te refieres exactamente a que no sabes que hacer, que no es lógico que andes con Hermione-indagó el pelirrojo mientras les atendía un mago.

-Lo que pasa es que…-Harry tomó la cerveza de mantequilla que le habían llevado.

-No puedo creer, te acostaste con Hermione y la rechazaste que poco hombre, pensé que te gustaba-

-Sí… sí me gusta… pero…¡¡RON!! Ella no recuerda nada de lo que pasó-dio un sorbo a la botella.

-¿Qué cosa? Un momento, me estas diciendo que Hermione y tú pasaron una noche de amor, porque me supongo que no fue solo aventura- el pelirrojo le daba un sorbo a la cerveza de mantequilla que también le habían servido- y ¿Qué ella no recuerda nada?-volvió a dar un sorbo.

-Exacto- contestó Harry con pesar.

-Pues eso mi querido amigo, es demasiado extraño-articuló el joven.

-Lo sé- Harry terminaba su cerveza.-pero lo que más me preocupa es que no quiera hablar conmigo.

**_You keep me_**

**_(Me tienes)_**

**_  
Drowning in your love  
(Sumergido en tu amor)_**

-¿Qué ella no quiere charlar contigo? ¿A que te refieres?-

-Bueno… ella cree que me aproveche de la situación-

Continuara…

Terminó el 2/Septiembre/2004 12:11 a.m.

Notas de autora: n.n (o sea yo)

Pues le agradezco de corazón que me hayan dejado un review, diciendo que la historia es buena, la verdad lo agradezco. Como el capítulo pasado lo borré, olvide agregar unas notitas que me faltaron.

Primera: La canción que uso es **Drowning de los Backstreets Boys. Y es la que voy a usar en el fic OO hasta el capítulo 7 creo. Es por versos.**

Segunda: _En cursiva muchas veces se utiliza para denotar pensamientos, O.o bueno o recuerdos xDD viene siendo lo mismo xDD. _****

Y mis contestaciones a mis reviews. Me hacen tanta alegría.

**Hermspotter: **Pues hola, si tienes ese fic de "La carta" (Y que recomiendo) que es buenísimo la verdad es que me alegra que una persona que escribe hermoso, me deje su comentario, trataré de subir más rápidos los capítulos, pero primero quiero terminar la primera parte del fic, así que n.n tardaré de 2 a 5 días en subir un nuevo capítulo a partir de este. Gracias por tu review.

**Monik: **Bueno pues eso de que recuerde, va a ser difícil, ya verás porque, que bueno que te guste, la verdad es que tenía miedo de que esta idea no pegara en sí, pero me alegra contar con tu review. Muchas gracias.

**RoHermione: **Si algo así, Harry digamos que los chantajeó xDD para que le dieran dinero, el motivo, O.o no se si lo llegue a poner, probablemente no, pero es simple es porque quería vengarse de ellos. Espero te guste este capítulo y gracias por tú review.

**Primi: **Que te puedo decir, una disculpa por borrar el fic, xDD pero me alegra o.O que lo hayas vuelto a leer, bueno tú más o menos sabes esta historia, espero te siga gustando como quede, porque a mi me ha gustado como me ha quedado. Por cierto **gracias **por publicar tu fic, me encanta demasiado, que hasta xDD o.O no mejor luego te la digo. TE quiero Mucho y gracias por volverme a dejar review.

**Flor: **Aquí está la continuación espero te guste. Y Gracias por el Review.

**Kimmy Angy: **Muchas gracias de nuevo por dejar review, la verdad es que pues había tomado la decisión de esperarme a actualizar otros fics, antes de subir este, pero ya una vez que me dejaron reviews, mejor decidí dejarlo, Muchas gracias por este review y espero te guste este capítulo.

**Many: **Gracias por tu review, y pues en este no tardé pero estoy segura que en el capítulo III si tarde un poco en subir, espero me tengas paciencia T.T.

**Angy: **En serio, no voy tan mal, pues gracias por dejarme el review, te dejo este capítulo, y bueno se sabrá a ciencia cierta que pasó xDD.

**Sis: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en mis fics, la verdad es que me alegra que te guste lo que escribo y sobre todo xDD que a partir de los demás capítulos (7 en adelante) te dejará con la duda, ya sabes porque, jiji así que espero te siga gustando, gracias en verdad por ser mi Sis y te quiero y admiro bastante, please ¬¬ sube pronto un capítulo t.t no me gusta que no subas capítulos. A como molesto xDD. Pero no dejaré de insistir (cara de diablilla).

**Kayra: **Gracias aquí te dejo el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por el review, A mi también me gustan esos dos ¿o.O? se notará.

**Nethy: **Pues aquí lo dejo, gracias por tu review y espero también te guste este capítulo.

_A todas aquellas que lo leen y no dejan review, aún así les agradezco mucho que se tomen la libertad de leerlo, muchas gracias. Y pues la verdad el siguiente capítulo lo vendré subiendo como para el miércoles o jueves. Please sean pacientes conmigo t.t. gracias por dejarme un review, me alegran y mucho._

_Se despide Aiosami._

_Adelanto del capítulo III._

-Es extraño… muy extraño ¿No será una especie de hechizo?-

Harry miró su reloj, habían pasado más de 2 horas.

-¡Oh! ¡Por Dios!-exclamó.

-¿Qué sucede?-interrogó el pelirrojo.

-Quede con Remus… me disculpas- Harry pidió la cuenta y pagó.__


	3. Fragile Heart

Capítulo III: Fragile Heart.

Comienza 10/09/2004 5:39 p.m.

-Pero… ¿Cómo puede pensar eso?-indagó el pelirrojo.

-Exacto, ¿Cómo puede pensar que me iba aprovechar de ella? Y me deja una nota diciendo que no la busque para aclarar las cosas-

-Primero Harry… dime realmente que pasó-

_-_Llegué 10 minutos antes de las 8:00 como le había prometido, llevaba el traje que había comprado, azul marino, además que Remus me había acompañado a buscarlo, sabes que desde que él también se casó ha andado ocupado. Entonces ahí estaba frente a su puerta, toque y se sorprendió al verme, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, se veía hermosa y claro se lo dije_-_

_-¿Harry? ¿Pero pensé que no vendrías?- logró articular la joven mientras miraba el reloj._

_-Te dije que estaría temprano-_

_-Si pero, no pensé que cumplirías-murmuró la castaña mientras tomaba su bolso._

_Sin embargo sonrió para sí, sabía que a pesar de que llegara tarde, ella ya estaba lista, ¿Acaso iría como quiera? Sino hubiera confiado en que llegaría temprano ¿Por qué estaba vestida?_

_-¡Estas hermosa!-el joven se acerco a ella y la beso en la mejilla._

_-Gracias, tú te ves muy apuesto-_

_Bajaron hacía el vestíbulo y después hacia el estacionamiento, ahí Harry volvió a abrir la puerta a la joven castaña y ella le sonrió ampliamente, subió y manejo con toda la precaución posible._

_-No lo puedo creer-murmuró la castaña._

_-¿Qué no puedes creer?-interrogó el joven de verde mirar, viéndola de reojo. _

_-Pues tú… aquí tan temprano-la joven le sonrió._

_-Vamos Hermione, no es nada de otro mundo, te dije que iba a llegar, lo cumplí o no-_

_-Sí- logró articular más para sí que para el joven._

_Habían llegado de pronto a un hotel que parecía viejo y destartalado, Hermione lanzó un hondo suspiro y bajaron del auto, Harry llevaba en la mano la invitación, entraron al hotel y en la recepción se encontraba un hombre._

_-¿Van a la fiesta del Ministerio?-_

_-Sí- contestó Harry enseñando la invitación._

_-Por el elevador, cuarto piso-_

_-Gracias-_

_Entraron por el elevador y Harry miraba de vez en cuando a Hermione, en ese hermoso vestido blanco medio entallado, dejaba ver unas hermosas curvas que había notado desde que comenzó a verla como una mujer y no como su mejor amiga._

_Llegaron al gran lugar, al entrar se encontraron con una banda al final que tocaba música algo aburrida, y en las esquinas grandes mesas, llenas de personas que algunas conocía. El lugar se veía más grande de lo que parecía por fuera, las hermosas decoraciones, resaltaban, era completamente hermoso._

_-Definitivamente tuvieron buen presupuesto para esto-murmuró Harry a Hermione al oído. Ella le atinó a sonreír._

**_Maybe_****_ I'm a drifter_**

**_(Quizá soy un viajero)_**

_-¡Harry, por aquí!-la voz de un joven les llamo. Era Neville Longbottom llevaba un traje color crema, su aspecto había cambiado radicalmente en los últimos años, era alto y delgado y podía ser que se veía algo guapo. -Hola Hermione- saludó cortésmente._

**_Late at night_**

**_(Tarde por la noche)_**

_Hermione le sonrió y Harry le estrechó la mano._

_-No sabía que trabajaras para el ministerio- _

_-Ah no, estoy saliendo con Parvati- dicho esto, el joven adquirió un color rosado._

_-¿En serio?-interrogó la castaña. _

_-Si… bueno espero que seamos algo más, imagino que ustedes también son pareja-_

**_'Cause I long for the safety_**

**_(Por que anhelo la seguridad)_**

_Al decir esas palabras Harry no había notado que sostenía entre la suya la mano de Hermione, ambos se ruborizaron. Sus mejillas adquirían un tono carmesí, mientras separaban lentamente sus manos._

_-Eh…-Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, Parvati se acercaba con una sonrisa._

_-¡¡Por Dios!! ¿Hermione?- exclamaba la joven con una sonrisa._

_Pero Hermione no le gustaba esa expresión ¿Acaso tenía algo en el vestido? ¿O en el maquillaje? Fingió una sonrisa._

**_Of_****_ flowing freely_**

**_(De fluir libremente)_**

_-Hola Parvati- musitó, viendo que la chica llevaba un vestido negro suelto._

_La joven le dirigió una mirada de arriba abajo como buscando algún imperfecto. Y a Hermione eso le molestaba._

_-Hola Harry-saludó la joven acercándose a Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla. Algo que hizo que Hermione se enojará y empuñará su mano. _

**_In your arms_**

**_(En tus Brazos)_**

_-Hola-musitó el chico mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione de nuevo._

_-¿Acaso son novios?-preguntó fijando sus ojos negros en la "pareja"._

_-Bueno… -_

_-Sí- musitó Harry mientras sonreía y jalaba a Hermione a la pista, estaba comenzando una hermosa canción. _

_Hermione se sonrojó acaso había escuchado aquella palabra ¿un sí? Sintió las manos de Harry posarse en su cintura y por acto seguido colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello. _

_Bailaron una lenta canción, Hermione apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, quería sentir aquella calidez que solo él le brindaba y es que a pesar de pasar unas semanas evitándole, no podía resistir que bajo aquellos brazos, se sentía con mayor seguridad, la canción parecía estar hecha para los dos._

_Al terminar la canción Harry evitaba mirarla a los ojos, se sentía extraño al mencionarle a Parvati que él y Hermione eran novios, porque a pesar de aquel comentario, la chica no los dejaba de ver con el ceño fruncido. Tomó delicadamente la mano de Hermione y caminaron hacia la mesa, sentía que sus piernas temblaban._

**_I don't need another lover_**

**_(No necesito otra amante)_**

_Neville que miraba también la escena les sonrió ampliamente se puso en pie y se acercó a Harry._

_-¿Podemos hablar?-musitó el joven. Harry asintió y besó suavemente en la mejilla a Hermione._

_-Ahora regreso-_

_-Si-_

-Bueno ahí deje a Hermione con Parvati, mientras yo hablaba con Neville-terminó Harry mientras volvía a darle un trago a la cerveza de mantequilla.

-Es extraño… muy extraño ¿No será una especie de hechizo?-

Harry miró su reloj, habían pasado más de 2 horas.

-¡Oh! ¡Por Dios!-exclamó.

-¿Qué sucede?-interrogó el pelirrojo.

-Quede con Remus… me disculpas- Harry pidió la cuenta y pagó.

-Por supuesto, pero pase lo que pase, no dejes a Hermione- dijo, pero Harry ya había salido por la puerta -Espero que esto se solucione- dio el último sorbo y se puso en pie.

Harry subió a su coche, a pesar de ser un día donde no trabajaba, de vez en cuando llegaba a la oficina, y ese día había acordado cenar con Remus y su esposa. Llego lo más rápido posible, al entrar su secretaria lo saludo.

-¿Ya esta aquí?- dijo casi sin aire.

-Señor… -pero la joven no terminó porque Harry ya había entrado.

-Lo siento Remus… estuve -Harry se detuvo en seco- ¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

**_It's_****_ not for me_**

**_(Eso no es para mí)_**

Una joven de rasgados ojos y cabellos negros le miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Harry, llegas tarde al trabajo ¿no crees?-

-Te pregunte ¿Qué haces aquí Cho?- Harry frunció el entrecejo mientras se acercaba a la silla.

-Solo vine a arreglar unas cosas en el departamento y pase para ver si querías comer conmigo-

-Pues no gracias-

La joven hizo una mueca de desagrado y lo miro.

-Es por ¿Hermione?-

-Eso no te incumbe… ahora si me haces el favor de dejarme, en un momento saldré- Harry se puso en pie indicándole que saliera, Cho se abalanzó sobre él y lo beso en los labios.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- la voz de un hombre le sobresaltó, separo rápidamente a Cho.

-Por favor vete-

****

**_'Cause only you can save me_**

**_(Porque sólo puedes salvarme...)_**

La joven solo asintió y saludo con una fingida sonrisa al hombre.

-¿Hagri?- preguntó un pequeño de cabellos negros y ojos grises. Quien entraba seguido de su padre.

Harry sonrió abiertamente mientras cargaba al pequeño. Y le sonreía a su padre.

-¿Interrumpimos algo?-repitió el hombre, al no obtener respuesta.

-Al contrario Remus, me salvaste de esa mujer- Harry bajo al pequeño y estrecho a Remus en un abrazo su aspecto estaba mejor, no se encontraba tan pálido.

-En serio… pensé que -

-¡No! Como crees, esa chica me gustaba en tercero, créeme que - harry se sonrojó un poco, pero no le importaba, Remus era como un tío. -ella me besó en quinto.

-¡Ah! SIRIUS NO- el pequeño comenzaba a tomar una especie de jarrones.

-Déjalo Remus, al fin no hay como un _reparo _para componerlo, por cierto ¿Cómo esta Belem?-

-Ansiosa por verte, ya sabes que le gusta mucho que convivas con nosotros-

-A mi también me encanta, saben que son mi única familia- harry suspiró y Remus noto algo extraño.

**_Oh can't you see_**

**_(Oh, no puedes ver)_**

-¿Algo te pasa? ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo?-

-Claro que lo sé- Harry le brindo una enorme sonrisa. -De hecho creo que eres el indicado para ayudarme.

**_I can't imagine life_**

**_(Yo no puedo imaginar la vida)_**

- Pues cuéntame-

Harry se sentó mientras el pequeño Sirius jugaba con unos extraños instrumentos, comenzó el relato que le había contado horas antes a su pelirrojo amigo, después de pasar una hora más en la conversación sin ser interrumpido, solo cuando el pequeño rompía algo y era reprendido por Remus.

**_Without your love_**

**_(Sin tu amor)_**

-Y así termino todo ¿Crees que haya sido hechizada?-

Remus le miró fijamente y después con una amable sonrisa se dirigió a él.

-Si, mira Harry hay muchos hechizos para la memoria, y este debe ser algo fuerte-

-¿Fuerte?-

-Bueno si Hermione y tú hubieran hablado, se darían cuenta, ¿Por qué? si Hermione no recuerda nada de anoche, ¿Recordará otras cosas?-

-Bueno, no me dejó ni explicarle, solo me dejo esa nota-

-Lo ves… ¿Por qué no me dejas revisar mis libros de hechizos?-

Harry asintió y por primera vez en ese día se sentía tranquilo, sabía que Remus haría lo posible por ayudarlo. Remus miró su reloj.

-Bueno Harry, creo que Sirius y yo tendremos que dejarte- el pequeño que escucho aquella palabra comenzó a ser pucheros -Vamos enano necesitamos comprar las cosas para la cena.

-Yo quelo tar con Harly- musitó el pequeño mientras en sus ojos se amontonaban unas lágrimas.

Harry sonrió y miro a Remus.

-Porque no mejor, me llevo a Sirius a casa y tú compras las cosas y en la noche llegamos-

-¿Estas seguro? ¿Qué quieres llevarte al enano?-

-Sí, verdad - Harry le dirigió una mirada al pequeño este le sonrió igual.

Remus se acerco al pequeño y lo cargo brindándole un calido beso y despidiéndose salio de la habitación.

-Nos vemos en la noche- la voz de Remus se escuchó a lo lejos.

Harry miro al pequeño y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en ambos labios. Sin embargo eso no le había evitado pensar en la castaña.

**_And_****_ even forever don't seem_**

**_(Y siempre por siempre...)_**

-Tú y yo saldremos de compras- El pequeño asintió y le daba la mano a Harry que salían por la oficina.

**_Like long enough  
(no parece mucho tiempo)_**

**_  
(No parece mucho tiempo, sí)_**

Continuara…

Termina el 19/Septiembre/2004 11:43 p.m.

Notas de autora: Bueno espero les guste este capitulo, el titulo de la canción lo saque porque xDD estaba escuchando el sido "Coast to Coast" y me pareció bonito el título de una de las canciones.

Voy a contestar los reviews.

**Amigui: **Este review lo recibí en el capítulo 1 pero aún así muchas gracias por dejarlo.

**Pipu-Radcliffe: **Primero gracias por tu review, y segundo no puedo continuarlo tan rápido porque aún no he avanzado lo suficiente en los demás capítulos, pero sin falta cada sábado estará el capítulo siguiente. Espero te guste este capítulo.

**Sis (primi): _Lo que te iba a decir, después te lo digo, y en ¿serio? Crees que estoy mejorando, pues muchas gracias, te quiero mucho. Y bueno tú más o menos sabes como va esta historia, espero no dejes de escribir, "Libertad" así que te quiero mucho (o.O de nuevo xDD). Gracias primi por tu review._**

****

**Haher: **Que te puedo decir, muchas gracias, me sonrojas :: blush :: gracias en verdad por todo lo que me dices ¿Cho? xDD sabes una de las cosas que me gusta de este fic, es que habrá misterio con lo que le paso a Hermione, y no son drogas, pero xDD pobre Hermy sufre, bueno no los hago mucho sufrir, pero espero te siga gustando esta historia y las que llegue a escribir algún día. Gracias, tus historias también son increíbles t.t aunque aún no me pueda leer la que tienes en línea. Pero de que la leo la leo.

**Nelly Esp: **Gracias por el Review, primero, o.O apoco fue tan obvia la mini actitud de la Cho (¬¬ me cae mal) jeje Hermione sufre por que quiere ¿no crees? Digo ella es muy inteligente y sufrirá pero muy poquito, aunque no signifique ya se van a reconciliar, esta historia da para más y espero pronto continuar los demás capítulos, que tengo estancados, Así que espero contar también con tú review en algún otro o en el siguiente.

**Eve-angel: **No fue mi intención hacerte llorar, créeme que nunca pensé que ¿alguien lloraría? Y no creo lo que dices, ¿mira lo que escribo? xDD, Gracias por dejarme review y espero que este capítulo no te haga llorar.

**Sis: **Que te puedo decir, creo que este fic es tuyo, lo hice pensando en ti y ¿también sabes a que me refiero verdad? :: Aio le guiña un ojo :: sabes que tu opinión es y será muy importante, y espero pronto tengamos esa chispa de volver a escribir. **TE quiero SIS y Mucho**. Gracias por dejarme review.

_Gracias a todos (a) las que leen mi historia sin dejar un review, aún así les agradezco. _

**_Advertencia: El próximo Capítulo contiene ligero Lemmon. Voy a subir la clasificación en el siguiente, aún así, si desean que lo quite, puedo omitir esa parte. _**

****

_Adelanto del Capítulo IV._

-¿Cuál eliges tú?-le dijo al pequeño enseñando las dos cajas de galletas. El pequeño le miro y señalo las dos –Por supuesto- sonrió.

Ambos caminaron por el supermercado cercano de su casa, necesitaba llevar algo para el postre, siempre lo hacía cuando Belem y Remus lo invitaban a cenar o a comer.

Nos vemos. El otro Sábado. __


	4. Running

Capítulo IV: Running.

Comienza el 19/09/2004 11: 47 p.m. 20/09/2004 2:18 p.m.

Hermione abrió perezosamente sus ojos, había dormido más de tres horas y ahora su estomago le pedía alimento, miro el techo tratando de buscar una solución, sus ojos castaños comenzaron a reflejar la imagen de aquel joven de verdes ojos. ¿Cuánto le quería? ¿Pero que insegura era? Dio un suave suspiró mientras se ponía en pie.

Su apartamento era pequeño a comparación del de Harry, solo tenía una habitación, una gran sala y la cocina, en realidad así lo había buscado, se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a hervir el agua al estilo muggle, miro a su alrededor, sentía que se encontraba en un lugar frío, hace unas horas estaba en los brazos de Harry y no en un simple abrazo, si estaba desnuda era porque efectivamente había pasado la noche con él.

Miro en el rincón de la sala, ahí reluciente estaba su librero, todos los libros de Hogwarts y algunos que había recibido por parte de Harry y Ron, incluso de Ginny y Luna. Un momento…

Hermione se dirigió rápidamente a un libro arrinconado _"Hechizos"_ eso era, ¿Qué tonta fue? Era completamente extraño que no recordará nada "ella" debió haber sufrido un hechizo de memoria y probablemente manipularan su mente.

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡¡HE COMETIDO UN ERROR!!-Exclamó mientras apagaba el agua y corría a su habitación.

-Bien- Harry miraba de arriba abajo la caja que tenía en sus manos y tomando otra repitió la acción.

-¡Hemanito! Silius quele dultes- el pequeño llamó la atención de su "niñero".

-¿Cuál eliges tú?-le dijo al pequeño enseñando las dos cajas de galletas. El pequeño le miro y señalo las dos -Por supuesto- sonrió.

Ambos caminaron por el supermercado cercano de su casa, necesitaba llevar algo para el postre, siempre lo hacía cuando Belem y Remus lo invitaban a cenar o a comer. Y claro que también aprovechar con su "hermanito" o "ahijado". Porque cuando se enteró que Remus sería padre, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo se sintió realmente feliz, tanto por él, como por Remus.

-Bien pequeño, será mejor que regresemos a casa- Harry tomaba las bolsas con una mano mientras con la otra cargaba al pequeño que llevaba una paleta.

Hermione miraba su reloj, sabía que Harry había ido a su oficina, después de cambiarse y telefonear rápidamente, ahí estaba ella en un taxi con dirección a la casa de Harry, bajó rápidamente pagando y corriendo por las escaleras. Llego al departamento y tocó, pero no recibió respuesta.

**_'Cause every time I breathe_**

**_(Porque cada vez que respiro) _**

-Vamos Harry, quiero hablar contigo-musitó la castaña mientras hacía el intento de seguir tocando.

-No hay nadie-dijo la voz de Harry mientras miraba a Hermione.

-¡¡HARRY!!- Hermione se giró y se encontró con una hermosa escena, Harry cargando al pequeño Sirius y con la otra llevando una bolsa de comida, el pequeño al parecer había dormido.

**_I take you in_**

**_(Te llevo dentro)_**

Harry se acercó a la puerta y abrió con las llaves. Hermione se quedó en la puerta, Harry colocó al pequeño en el sofá y se dirigió a Hermione.

-¿Y?- La voz fría de harry le calo en los huesos.

-Harry yo… necesito disculparme, ¿Podemos hablar?-musitó la castaña mientras miraba a Harry.

-No lo creo…-Harry tomó aire -¿Qué? ¿Ahora confías en mí?

-Harry-

-No Hermione, discúlpame pero me tachaste como un manipulador, como una persona que se aprovecho de ti y ahora vienes a decirme, más bien a querer hablar conmigo- la voz de Harry se exaltó un poco.

-Harry lo siento- Hermione contuvo las lágrimas que aclamaban por salir. Pero sabía que había cometido un grave error.

-Si me disculpas Hermione, tengo una cena y creo que esta vez yo necesito pensar las cosas-

**_And my heart beats again_**

**_(Y mi corazón late de nuevo)_**

Hermione asintió y salió ocultando su rostro que comenzaba a ser surcado por las lágrimas, ella era la causante de todo, en primera por desconfiar de Harry y segundo por no dejar que se explicará. Tal vez esto ya no tenía solución.

**_Baby I can't help it_**

**_(Nena, no puedo ayudarlo)_**

Por su parte Harry se recargo en la puerta, por un instante quiso salir a buscar a la castaña, tal vez besarla y decirle que sin ella no respiraba, pero a pesar de querer decirle eso, sabía que Hermione no había confiado en él y eso le dolía. Tomo al pequeño que aún aferraba la paleta y lo llevo a su habitación, aún faltaban varias horas para la cena.

**_You keep me_**

**_(Me mantienes)_**

Regreso a la cocina, tomando la bolsa en la que llevaba varios postres, galletas, helados y lo acomodo en su lugar correspondiente, tomó un refresco y se sentó en el sofá.

**_Drowning in your love_**

**_(Sumergido en tu amor)_**

-Hermione- murmuro para sí, mientras cerraba sus ojos para recordar lo que horas antes se había consumado entre ellos.

_Después de charlar con el ministro y contar algunas cosas que se habían presentado, él y Neville, regresaron a la mesa donde Hermione platicaba con Parvati, Neville se acercó a Parvati y la invito a bailar. Hermione le miro y el asintió ofreciendo su mano, la música comenzó a sonar, una canción lenta… la aferro de la cintura y por primera vez sintió que su cuerpo se electrizaba._

_-Harry- ella le abrazó por el cuello y para su asombro lo besó en los labios, algo que el no correspondió, estaba demasiado extasiado con el beso._

**_Every time I try to rise above_**

**_(Cada vez que trato de elevarme)_**

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-_

_-Perfectamente- sintió como Hermione le acercaba más a su cuerpo. Algo extraño para él. - ¿Podemos irnos ya?-_

_Harry asintió y salieron, la noche caía, no eran más de las 11:30 de la noche, Hermione parecía dormitar en el asiento._

**_I'm swept away by love_**

**_(Estoy limpiando por amor)_**

_-Te llevaré a tú casa-_

_-¡No! Será mejor quedarme en tú casa, así yo dormiré en el sofá-_

_-¿Pero?- Harry le miraba mientras el semáforo se tornaba verde. _

_-Sino quieres tenerme en tu casa, llévame a la mía, no quiero que regreses solo- musitó la castaña con una sonrisa mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos. _

_Harry negó con la cabeza y viró directo hacia su casa, nunca pensó que aquello sería el causante de su ahora desgracia. Había llegado al estacionamiento, cuando bajó y ayudo a bajar a Hermione, la joven le besó suavemente en el cuello._

_-¿Hermione te sientes bien?-interrogó el joven ante las reacciones de su amiga._

_-¡Por supuesto Harry! debí hacer esto desde hace tiempo- Hermione le abrazaba por el cuello y lo besaba con pasión, algo que Harry tardo en corresponder. _

_-Hermio…-Harry ahogo un gemido, los labios de su amiga, le habían mordisqueado el lóbulo de su oreja._

**_Baby I can't help it_**

**_(Nena, no puedo ayudarlo)_**

_-"Te amo"- le escuchó susurrar. La cargó y ella se aferro a su cuello, al llegar al departamento, y poner a Hermione en el sofá, se giró para cerrar la puerta, aquellos pocos segundos, en los que había girado sin ver a la castaña._

_Y al volverla a ver, se encontró con Hermione sin aquel hermoso vestido entallado, solo con un hermoso camisón blanco que dejaba ver su hermoso cuerpo, un calor se apoderó de él. Ella poco a poco se acercó a él, los sentidos de Harry se aceleraron más, Hermione con una sutil caricia había dejado a Harry sin el saco y le besaba suavemente en el oído. _

**_You keep me_**

**_(Me mantienes)_**

_-Hermione… será mejor que descanses-Harry le tomo suavemente por la cintura llevándola a su habitación, notó que las mejillas de ella estaban en un suave color rosado y su respiración sonaba un poco agitada. Al llegar le sonrió y al dejarla ahí, sintió como su mano aferraba la suya._

_-No me dejes sola esta noche… por favor-musitó la castaña mientras se dirigía a los botones de la camisa de Harry._

_-No puedo… Herm…-los labios de Hermione callaron a Harry, aquellos besos que Harry sintió tan ardientes, no quería lastimar a su amiga, pero la actitud de ella estaba llegando lejos, sin darse cuenta, Harry le besaba por el cuello y ella emitió pequeños gemidos._

_Tocó delicadamente la piel de Hermione, quiso saborear aquella piel aperlada, pero de nuevo aquella sensación de que eso no era correcto, detuvo su mano que bajaba suavemente el tirante de aquel camisón._

_-No puedo-musitó el chico mientras se separaba de Hermione. Ella agachó su mirada._

_-Entiendo… no soy lo demasiado bonita para que me quieras… -_

_-Hermione por Dios, eres preciosa, pero esto esta mal, estas actuando extraño y yo no quiero que mañana te arrepientas-Harry levantó aquella mirada castaña._

_Hermione le sonrió, se preocupaba por ella y eso era lo importante._

_-Harry… -se acercó más a él- no me voy arrepentir, créeme- y lo besó de nuevo quitándole lentamente aquella camisa y dejando ver el pecho de Harry que definitivamente 5 años de Quidditch le habían asentado bien. Puso sus manos haciendo caricias suaves algo que al parecer Harry disfrutaba._

-En que momento me deje vencer por tus encantos- Harry miraba de reojo la habitación donde el pequeño dormía placidamente. Y dando un sorbo a su refresco volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

_La tomo por la cintura, y la guío a la cama, la besó suavemente en los labios, parecía que su piel le quemaba, recostados sobre la cama, Harry notó que aquel camisón hacía ver las curvas de Hermione, si que era preciosa, le besó en el cuello, haciendo que su amiga, gimiera, algo que le encanto, suavemente quitó el camisón de la chica, notando que sus pechos estaban descubiertos, beso su hombro, y saboreo aquel cuerpo del hombro de la chica hasta llegar a sus senos._

_Por su parte Hermione, hacia suaves caricias en el cuerpo de Harry, notó como la despojaban de su camisón. Y sintió los suaves besos que Harry hacia en su ahora desnudo cuerpo. Llevo lentamente su mano al cinturón del chico y poco a poco comenzó a desabrocharlo. Notó que Harry acariciaba suavemente su vientre._

_Después de minutos de besos y caricias, ambos se encontraban desnudos, el miedo por medio de los dos se hizo presente, Harry temía lastimarla y ella solo quería amarlo._

_-Harry… - le beso suavemente en los labios, la joven respiraba agitadamente. _

_Contemplo su cuerpo desnudo, tenía miedo, miedo de lastimarla, que mañana por la mañana todo terminará, el no quería que eso pasara, pero no había vuelta atrás, algo por ella estaba creciendo ¿Amor? Si tal vez la amaba o la quería como algo más que su mejor amiga, la compañera de armas, la compañera en todo momento._

**_Drowning in your love_**

**_(Sumergido en tu amor)_**

_-¿Estas segura?-preguntó apartando unos cuantos cabellos que se habían adherido a su frente ahora un poco sudorosa._

_Ella asintió y le beso de nuevo estaba vez con pasión, invitándolo a continuar._

_Harry correspondió aquellos besos y posándose suavemente arriba de la joven, sintió como ella aferraba sus uñas a su espalda, la miro y notó que había hecho una cara de dolor, que poco a poco disminuyo mientras el se movía suavemente. Sus labios ahora se buscaban con ansiedad, varios gemidos provenían de ellos dos, para Hermione era su primera vez y para él…_

_-_También-terminó su refresco y se dirigió a la cocina, revolvió sus cabellos negros y dio un hondo y prolongado suspiro. ¿La amaba? Si, ella era la única que siempre estuvo a su lado.

Aquellos ojos castaños que brillaron aquella noche, hoy se extinguieron… sentía que había cometido un error, ¿Pero porque aún sentía que ella le había fallado? Se dirigió a su habitación tomando unas cuantas ropas para ducharse, después de todo, las cosas con Hermione algún día se solucionarían. O tal vez nunca se solucionarían.

-Solo hasta que recuerde lo que paso-

Hermione llego a su departamento, sus ojos aún seguían cubiertos por aquel salino liquido que surcaba su rostro, se desplomo a un lado de la puerta, ocultando su cara en sus rodillas y abrazándolas.

-¡¡Maldita sea!! Juro que voy a vengar quien me hizo este hechizo- murmuró mientras volvía a perderse entre sus lagrimas, ¿Por qué había sido tan ciega? Ella era la culpable, sintió que su corazón latía lentamente, pero ¿Por qué Harry se comportaba así?

-"Tonta"- Si aquella palabra que salía de su inconciente y que extrañamente sonaba a la voz de Harry, fue más que una tonta por pensar cosas erradas de él, aunque de una cosa estaba segura, recurriría a todo libro e incluso a sus ex-maestros para poder recordar el rostro de quien le hechizara y aunque fuera una chica calmada, esta vez se vengaría, no solo por haberla manipulado, sino también por haber arruinado su amistad con Harry. Se incorporó del piso para dirigirse a la estantería de libros que mantenían intactos.

Harry salio de darse su respectivo baño, se vistió y despertó suavemente al pequeño que dormía placidamente en su cama, contemplar al pequeño "mi hermano" pensó con una suave sonrisa surcando su rostro, ¿Cuánto le quería? Después de todo lo que había sucedido años atrás era compensado ahora por tener una familia.

-Vamos pequeño-

El niño asintió restregándose suavemente sus ojitos grises y dedicándole una suave pero sencilla sonrisa se aferro de las manos de su "hermano mayor" y salieron con destino a casa de Remus, sin embargo estaba conciente que al llegar aquella casa, encontraría alguna solución a su problema.

Termina 23/Septiembre/2004 1:00 a.m.

Notas de autora.

Disculpen la tardanza, pero he estado media ocupada con cosillas en la mente, aquí les dejo este corto capítulo, la verdad es que llevo como dije los capítulos adelantados, pero ¬¬ Megami se niega a escribir y me ha dado un ultimátum de abandonarme para siempre. Así que espero que me ayuden a convencerla que se ponga a trabajar ¬¬ y deje de andar parrandeando xDD.

**Contestación a los reviews.**

**Haher: **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, a medias, sí, bueno habrá muchos capítulos donde no me centre para después meterme de lleno a la trama, gracias por lo que me dices, me alienta a seguir escribiendo. ¿Sirius? Bueno la verdad es que Sirius es mi "Merodeador favorito" pero como sabemos que cayó por cierto arco, no sabemos acerca de él, entonces me dio como una emoción al que Remus fuera padre y justamente le pusiera Sirius a su primer hijo(O.o será dato extra xDD), el ¿Por qué? Se sabe más adelante, porque si lees, Harry es el Padrino del pequeño. Gracias por tu review.

**Primi (Sis): **Pues no he avanzado mucho, solo lo poco que te mande, la verdad es que mi neurona se a puesto con huelga de ideas y como dije, ¬¬ se quiere pasar a retirar y dejarme sin nada en la cabeza. Bueno tú has leído lo poco que llevo y sabes que me gusta, saber que has vuelto a leer el capítulo, te lo agradezco mucho y ya publicaste Libertad (O.o aún no te digo jeje lo que quiero hacer, luego te lo cuento) Gracias de verdad por dejarme unas palabras, espero te gusten los demás capítulos si es que logo concluirlos. Te quiero y te extraño MUCHO.

**Little Prongs: **Bueno no actualice el sábado, pero aquí tienes el capítulo en versión original n.n espero te guste mucho y gracias por dejarme un review. A tú pregunta se contestará justamente en el siguiente capítulo.

**Nathalie de Potter Radcliffe: **Gracias por el review, y pues no puedo publicar tan rápido y espero te guste este capítulo.

**Nelly Esp: **Bueno O.o parece que adivinaste más o menos lo que pasa en este capítulo, el título original era "Ahora me toca decir que No" te imaginas quien se lo dice a quien. Gracias y n.n espero ver tu lindo review.

**Herm-Harry2: **Gracias por el review. Bueno la verdad es que en esta historia tengo hasta el capítulo 6 avanzado y 7 y 8 a la mitad, así que no puedo publicar rápido porque después pierdo el hilo de las cosas (me pasa con mis demás historias) pero cada sábado o domingo tendrás la actualización sin falta, gracias por leerme.

**Sis: **Este fic te lo dedico completamente, porque cuando lo escribí pensé en ti, y tenía que incluirte en una de mis historias, gracias por mi dibujo de Harry Y Hermione me gusta mucho que lo tengo de foto de inicio (el fondo). A que el pequeño Sirius es encantador, veremos un poquito más de este pequeñito n.n a MI me encanta, es UN amor de niño, además que por él pasarán muchas cosas entre varios de nuestros personajes y…bueno esos adelantos son más adelante. Gracias por dejarme Review.

**P.D. ¬¬ QUIERO FIC DE LOS MERODEADORES, QUIERO FIC!!!**

Bueno espero verlos en el próximo capítulo. Adelantito.

Llevo su mano a la cicatriz, sintió hervirle… respiro agitadamente, quería que el dolor cesara, pero no podía…

-¡¡REMUS!!- gritó mientras se desplomaba en el suelo.

Remus y Belem se asustaron, Remus corrió hacia la habitación de Harry, al abrir la puerta su corazón dejo de latir, Harry yacía en el piso, restregándose aquella maldita cicatriz.

o.O ¿a que soy mal? xDD.


	5. La Familia Lupin

Capítulo V: La familia Lupin.

Comienza 23/09/04 1:01 a.m. / 28/09/04 5:17 p.m.

Harry salio de su departamento con el pequeño en un brazo y las bolsas en el otro, salio al estacionamiento depositando al pequeño en el asiento trasero del coche y subiendo al coche partieron. Eran más de las 6 de la tarde, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, la casa de Remus no quedaba tan lejos, la última vez que la visito fue exactamente hace 2 semanas, después de la boda de Ginny, Remus no pudo asistir por acompañar a su esposa a una convención de Doctores.

Detuvo el coche, miro hacia el pequeño Sirius que aún tenía aquella carita "dormida".

Le gustaba tanto pasar algunos días con el pequeño, en realidad siempre le pedía a Remus que dejará a Sirius en su casa, cuando ellos necesitaban estar solos.

Harry había llegado a casa de Remus, estaciono el coche y volvió a cargar al pequeño con las cosas, la casa era hermosa, el color de la casa era azulado, y la puerta negra en perfectas condiciones, caminó unos cuantos pasos y al llegar toco suavemente el timbre.

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una mujer de cabellos negros y unos ojos cafés oscuros, tenía 28 años, Harry le sonrió y ella le correspondió. Y con el pequeño en brazos se dieron un calido abrazo.

-Pasa por favor-musitó la mujer.

-Gracias… ¿Cómo estas Belem?-

-Muy bien- cerró la puerta tras de sí, y le miro sonriendo. -Él esta en el despacho.

-Gracias- contestó mientras depositaba al pequeño en brazos de su madre.

Y se dirigió al despacho, pasando hacia la hermosa sala, las paredes eran de un color crema con hermosas figuras, no sabía exactamente que eran, pero podían verse extrañas formas, la sala de estar constaba de un hermoso sofá y más adentro se encontraba la sala, los muebles del color crema haciendo juego con las paredes y la mesita del medio era de una fina madera, sin contar que en el segundo piso se encontraban 4 habitaciones. Cada una perfectamente cómoda, el despacho de Remus, y la cocina.

Viró hacia la derecha, pasando las escaleras y se encontró con una hermosa puerta de madera, muy bien cuidada, toco una vez, la voz proveniente de adentro, le indico que pasará. Giró la perilla y entro, encontró a Remus sentado, con unos extraños lentes que le hacían ver muy intelectual.

-¡Harry!-exclamó mientras quitaba sus lentes y se paraba a saludarlo.

-¿Estas ocupado?-inquirió el joven mientras Remus le abrazaba.

-No… bueno estaba buscando lo que me pediste-concluyo mientras retomaba su lugar y le indicaba a Harry que se sentara.

-¿Y lo encontraste?-la voz de Harry sonó impaciente.

-Eh… si y no-musitó mientras llevaba sus lentes de nuevo a sus ojos.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Verás Harry, estuve leyendo estos libros de hechizos desmemorizantes y de todos y he encontrado 150 hechizos-Remus le miró y después noto el asombro de Harry.

-¿¿QUE COSA??- Harry se levanto de su silla y después de tomar aire se sentó -Lo siento.

Remus le miro y sonriendo agregó.

-Pero de esos 150, he llegado a la conclusión que 5 son los demasiado fuertes para borrar recuerdos-

-Ah, entonces uno de esos pudo haber causado lo que le paso a Hermione-

La puerta se abrió de repente, un pequeño con una pijama, blanca con dibujitos de perritos negros, se restregaba sus ojitos y en su brazo derecho traía un peluche de un bonito perro negro.

-Mami dishe que la tena ta sevida- Remus le dirigió una mirada a Harry y ambos se pusieron en pie. Remus se acercó al pequeño y lo abrazo, depositando un suave beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo te portaste, pequeño?-

-Bien- murmuró mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su padre, Harry miro enternecido la escena.

-"Ojala algún día tenga un hijo"-pensó mientras seguía a Remus hacia el comedor.

Llegaron al comedor, era una enorme habitación, en el centro se encontraba un fino comedor de pino, la elegancia del mantel, contrastaba perfectamente con los retratos y pinturas que se encontraban ahí, Harry sabía que Lupin y Belem eran demasiado modestos, pero aquella casa, había sido heredada a Belem, después que sus padres, se mudarán.

Los platos se encontraban puestos en la mesa y Belem salía con un hermoso vestido, que hacía relucir que era una mujer muy guapa.

-Siéntense- se dirigió a los dos, mientras Remus le sonreía y Harry asentía.

Una vez sentados los tres (Sirius en una silla para bebés) , comenzaron a cenar, la cena era exquisita, una de las cualidades de Belem, es que tenia el don de la cocina, aparte de ser una gran psicóloga, algo que de pronto Harry sintió extraño ¿Se daría cuenta de lo que le pasaba? Y ¿Remus?, disimulo comiendo su pieza de pollo.

Después de haber cenado, se hizo presente las galletas y la taza de café, que como siempre, tomaban en la sala de estar, hablando sobre las cosas, que últimamente sucedían y sobretodo, que Remus tendría que despedirse por regresar al colegio.

-Llevare a Sirius a su recamara- Remus tomaba al pequeño que yacía acostado en la alfombra con una pequeña escoba de carreras, que Harry le había regalo en su cumpleaños. Después de que Remus se fuera, Harry dio un sorbo al café, deseando que aquellos ojos castaños y oscuros, no le preguntaran algo. Sin embargo… no fue así.

**_Go_****_ on and pull me under_**

**_(Sigue y tírame bajo)_**

-¿Algo te pasa verdad Harry?-pregunto la joven, mientras miraba a Harry.

Harry asintió y sintió unas lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, se sentía tan mal de haber rechazado a la única mujer que siempre estuvo a su lado, la única que le entrego el corazón.

**_Cover me with dreams, yeah_**

**_(Cúbreme con sueños, sí,)_**

-Sí… no sé si Remus te contó…- Harry hizo una pausa y al ver a la joven negar, le relato lo que había pasado y lo que había hecho él, esa misma tarde, en su departamento.

-Bueno Harry… lo único que te puedo decir, es que -

-¿De que hablan?-preguntó Remus que se acercaba a su esposa y se sentaba a un lado.

-Harry me contó que esta tarde Hermione fue a su casa-

-¿En serio? Y ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-inquirió el hombre.

Harry volvió a contar lo que había pasado y miro a la pareja, con algo de vergüenza.

-Bueno… Harry… yo- Remus se quedó sin palabras no sabía que decirle a su ahora "ahijado".

Harry miro su reloj y vio lo tarde que era. Pero noto a Belem demasiada centrada en sus pensamientos, después le miro y le sonrió.

-Sabes Harry, la forma de actuar de una mujer en una situación así, es precisamente esa… si Hermione recapacito o se dio cuenta que no eras culpable, era lógico que fuera a disculparse, y creo…-

Ambos hombres le miraban con interés, Belem sonrió interiormente, sabia que el pensar de una mujer era tan complejo, que a veces, podría decir que ni ella misma se entendía.

-Creo que ella, se quiere disculpar… así que si le dolió que la rechazaras, pero creo que ella esperara a que te tranquilices y la perdones...-

-Gracias- musitó Harry un poco aliviado, si Hermione se disculpara de nuevo o tan solo lo buscará, el sabia que le perdonaría, es "mi amiga" pensó.

-No te preocupes Harry, se que ella volverá a buscarte -agregó Lupin al ver a Harry.

Harry asintió y dio un leve bostezo.

-¿Quieres dormir en la casa?- preguntó Remus al ver a Harry cansado.

-No… gracias, no quiero incomodar-

-No incomodas, iré a preparar el cuarto- contesto Belem, mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

-En serio… no quisiera… -

-Tonterías Harry, sabes que esta también es tu casa- agrego Remus mientras el también bostezaba.

Después de tomar su último sorbo de café, Harry fue conducido a la habitación, era un poco chica que su habitación, pero tan calida, tenía una suave cama, y una lámpara puesta en un buró de madera, y la vista se veía muy bien bajo aquella noche.

-Buenas Noches- dijeron al unísono el matrimonio mientras se despedían de Harry.

-Buenas Noches- contestó mientras se recostaba en la cama y cerraba sus ojos.

Hermione estaba en el centro de una pila de libros, abiertos, había leído mas de tres veces cada libro de hechizos que había encontrado y pesé que era la más inteligente, no recordaba que hechizo era realmente un desmemorizador, que borrará el último recuerdo.

Dio un suspiro y se recostó en el piso del departamento.

-"Harry que estas haciendo"-pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dormía.

-¿Crees que él este bien?-Remus pregunto nervioso a su esposa.

**_Love me mouth to mouth now_**

**_(Ámame boca a boca ahora)_**

-Harry ya no es un niño, es un hombre… Remus estoy segura que Harry sabrá demostrarle a Hermione que la quiere, es solo, que no olvidemos que Harry sufrió en casa de sus tíos y no sabe demostrar el cariño que siente por las personas, incluso contigo es aún callado, pero creo que te quiere y mucho-agrego su esposa mientras depositaba un fugaz beso en los labios del licántropo.

**_You_****_ know I can't resist_**

**_(Sabes que no puedo resistirme)_**

-Si…yo también lo creo- Remus se acerco a Belem y lo tomo por la cintura, se abrazo a ella aspirando el aroma que desprendía, el que le encantaba.-Te amo-murmuró.

-Yo también te amo-contestó mientras depositaba un suave beso en los labios.

Sin embargo en la habitación continua, Harry no podía dormir, sintió un extraño escozor en aquella cicatriz, algo muy inusual, porque aquella cicatriz le molestaba solo si, Voldemort estaba feliz o enojado, se levanto de golpe, sintiendo un poco de dolor… ¿eso era imposible? ¿Él estaba muerto?

Llevo su mano a la cicatriz, sintió hervirle… respiro agitadamente, quería que el dolor secara, pero no podía…

-¡¡REMUS!!- gritó mientras se desplomaba en el suelo.

Remus y Belem se asustaron, Remus corrió hacia la habitación de Harry, al abrir la puerta su corazón dejo de latir, Harry yacía en el piso, restregándose aquella maldita cicatriz.

-¿HARRY? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Me…duele… Vold… -Harry perdió el sentido.

El corazón de Remus paro de nuevo, acaso ¿Voldemort? Pero si había caído en aquella batalla, esto era imposible, sin embargo, nunca encontraron restos del cuerpo, habían dicho que la explosión había calcinado todos los huesos, entonces…

-"Imposible"-

-¿Qué pasa Remus?- Belem cargaba al pequeño que al parecer había comenzado a llorar.

-¿Hary?- preguntó el pequeño tratando de bajarse de brazos de su madre.

-Tengo que… Belem cuida a Harry- se acercó a su esposa, beso al pequeño en la cabeza y con un fugaz beso, salió de la habitación.

-¿Remus pero que?-no entendía la reacción de su esposo, deposito al pequeño en el piso y le susurro.

-Cuida a Harry, sí -el pequeño asintió y Belem salió detrás de Remus.

-Me quieres decir que esta pasando- Belem sujeto a Remus del brazo mientras tomaba algunas cosas de su habitación, entre ellas, la varita de Remus que tenía guardada.

-El ha vuelto, tengo que avisar a Dumbledore, cuida a Harry- Remus salió de la habitación.

Belem se desplomó en el suelo de su habitación, ahora se sentía tan pequeña, aferro sus brazos y se puso en pie, hacia la habitación donde Harry dormía. El pequeño, había limpiado la sudorosa frente de Harry.

-No… por que…Si… fue… -murmuraba Harry, su cuerpo se movía constantemente, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla. Belem se acercó a él y acaricio sus revueltos cabellos.

-¿Y papá?-pregunto el pequeño, mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

Belem le sonrió y deposito un fugaz beso en la frente del pequeño.

-Todo va a estar bien-

Mientras que…

**_'Cause you're the air_**

**_(Porque eres el aire)_**

Hermione que dormía placidamente, abrió sus ojos.

**_That I breathe_**

**_(Que yo respiro)_**

-¡¡HARRY!!- sintió una presión en su pecho, como si él estuviera en peligro. Se levantó del piso y se vistió para salir, sabía que Harry debería estar en su apartamento, marco y no consiguió respuesta.

-"La cena"- pensó mientras tomaba sus llaves y salía.

Continuara…

Termina el 29/09/04 11:51 a.m.

Notas de autora: (n.nUUU)

Hola gente linda de esta página web (¬¬ si porque bueno… me reservo comentarios).

Así que paso a lo importante los reviews.

**Alita: **¡¡Hola!! Me da mucho gusto contar con tu review, ¿O.o? ¿Escritora famosa? Yo :: Aio roja :: jeje bueno si lo llegará hacer que no creo no me olvidaré de ti. Y Sí Harry es un tonto N/H: ¬¬ y pues aquí tienes el capítulo siguiente y espero te guste n.n. Esperaré con ansias tu comentario. Gracias por el review.

**Monik: **Hola, tenía tiempo sin verte o.O ¿Cómo has estado? Y me he leído el capítulo 1 y 2 de tu fic n.nU pronto lo terminaré de leer. Esta genial. Espero te guste este capítulo y nos estamos viendo en otro review. Lo que le paso a Hermione se sabrá ya muy… bueno espero sigas leyéndolo. Gracias por tu review.

**Nelly Esp: **Gracias Nelly o.O bueno la actitud de Harry es de HARRY él no esta hechizado. Y si se arreglaran las cosas, pero mucho más adelante. Mentira xDD. En fin espero contar con tu review, y Gracias por este review.

**Little Prongs: **Jeje o.O muy buena idea, del hijo de Harry, pero pues no creo que lo ponga sino hasta muy adelante, si es que tengo planeado dejarlos juntos Hermy: O.O ¡¡¡QUE!!! Gracias por el review.

Y Sirius es mi pequeño preferido - quisiera tener un hijo como él.

**Nuriko sakuma: **Pues Gracias por leerlo, y pues continuarlo muy seguido no creo, de hecho n.n necesitaré tiempesito para sacar tres capítulos y estar segura, aunque xDD los tengo aún así les modifico muchas cosas. Y pues gracias por leerlo todo. Espero contar con tu review.

**Yoru Black "alias mi Sis": **Solo te diré una cosita. **¡¡QUIERO FIC!! **Muchas gracias por estar siempre para soportar mis locuras Remus: … y jejeje sigue en pie decir que este fic lo hago pensando siempre en ti, aunque últimamente creo que unos capítulos quedarán algo tristes y se que me vas a matar xDD. Pero espero te siga gustando al 7 O.o si y después el 8 y 9 ¡¡¡Oooopss!!! Yo también te quiero mucho y bueno nos estamos viendo por el msn.

_P.D. QUIERO FIC, QUIERO FIC_

**Primi (Sis): **La única palabra que te puedo decir es que te Quiero Mucho y te extraño demasiado. Espero poder charlar contigo aunque fueran 30 minutos. Bueno funde un sindicato de SDMNT "Sindicato De Neuronas No Trabajadoras", así que últimamente Megami se ha puesto a trabajar a regañadientes porque tiene una fuerte demanda de asesinato Corre a manos de Aris y de trabajo, así que se ha puesto a trabajar n.n Gracias, tu también eres una excelente escritora y te admiro bastante.

**Te quiero y te extraño mucho Sis (Primi).**

**Flor: **¡Hola! Guapa, pues aquí también esta mi capítulo 5 y me encanto tu capítulo 9 espero poder charlar por el msn, y Bienvenida al Clan del Fénix. ¿O.o? ¿Olvidar por emoción? No bueno pues la hechizaron, el que haya más de 150 es invento que yo sepa, O.o no se cuantos desmemorizantes hay, pero como es mi fic y mi neurona escribió tantos, digamos que si existen xDD. Espero que descubran como puede romper el hechizo. (Di una pequeña pista en el capítulo pasado y nadie se dio cuenta jijiji) Gracias por el review y mujer quiero hablar contigo por msn. T.T

**Alicejoaneblack: **Pues MUCHAS gracias por tu review, la verdad es que yo tampoco leo los que se centra mucho en "eso", sino en los sentimientos de ambos, y de lo que hay trama si la hay, n.n espero te siga gustando el fic.

**Camila: **NO TE MATES, luego que hago sin tu review N/T: ¬¬ convenciera, N/A: ¬¬ bueno que hago sin tener a una lectora, que me de su opinión, cada Sábado o Domingo sin falta publicaré, porque es los días que tengo libres N/H: ¬¬ ¿libres?, N/A: sshhhh GRACIAS por tu review.

El mini adelanto.

Capítulo VI: o.O sin título creo xDD. "El regreso de la Orden"

Hermione, sintió una gran opresión, Harry estaba sufriendo, su cuerpo temblando, acaricio sus suaves mejillas, deposito un fugaz beso en aquellos labios, que alguna vez disfruto y poco a poco se recostó a un lado de Harry, pegando su cuerpo y brindándole protección.


	6. El regreso a la Orden del Fénix

Capítulo VI: El regreso a la Orden del Fénix.

Comienza 29/09/04 11:52 a.m./05:30 p.m.

Hermione, sabía que Harry no se encontraba bien, ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque casi 10 años a su lado, le han mantenido una fuerte conexión con él, tal vez por eso, siento que el no se encuentra bien y que corre peligro, sin importarle que Harry la rechacé de nuevo, ella quiere estar con él.

Bajó del taxi encontrándose con una hermosa casa de color azulado, pagó y se acerco a la puerta, tocando suavemente el timbre, pasaron como 3 minutos, cuando oyó que la puerta se abría dejando ver a una mujer, al parecer, no había dormido, tenia prominente ojeras.

**_Every_****_ time I breathe_**

**_Cada vez que respiro (cada vez que respiro, sí)_**

-¿Hermione?-musitó la mujer mientras le invitaba a pasar con la mano.

-Gracias, ¿Esta él?-inquirió la castaña.

-Si… él esta arriba, descansando- murmuró mientras cerraba la puerta.

Hermione asintió, y se sentó en el sofá, tenía mucho que no había vuelto a ir a esa casa.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

-No… muchas gracias, ¿Él esta bien? ¿Verdad?-

**_I take you in_**

**_Te llevo dentro_**

Belem negó con la cabeza.

-No Remus ha salido, dijo que tenía que ver a Dumbledore-

Aquel nombre le pareció como si una cubeta de agua fría cayera sobre sus hombros, eso significaba una cosa, pero era imposible.

-¿Puedo?-

-Por supuesto -Belem le sonrió y camino hacia las escaleras, Hermione le seguía, cuando llegaron a la habitación donde Harry dormía agrego. -¿Puedes cuidarlo?

-Si, tú descansa, no te preocupes estaré al pendiente-contesto la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- Belem le devolvió también la sonrisa y se dirigió a su habitación. El pequeño Sirius dormía tranquilamente en la cama. Sin embargo, ella estaba preocupada por Remus, había sufrido tanto, cuando había combatido en esa guerra, lo recordaba tan bien. Ella y Remus salían.

_Ella esperaba paciente en el lugar el "Caldero Chorriante", llevaba saliendo con Remus casi dos años, el primero fue cuando se conocieron y esa día cumplían su primer año como pareja, ella sabía todo de él y desde que lo conoció sabia que sería el hombre de su vida, no le importó el que el fuera un "hombre-lobo" en realidad, sintió que Remus le necesitaba, cuando lo conoció la mirada dorada que poseía estaba perdida, ese año había perdido a su mejor amigo y a Harry. _

_Pero también sabía que Remus pertenecía a una extraña organización "La Orden del Fénix" donde combatían a un mago tenebroso "Voldemort" aunque al principio aquel nombre le costaba pronunciarlo y siembre renegaba decirlo, porque cada vez que lo trataba de decir, era como si una ventisca le helara los huesos, sin embargo, comprendió que no importaba aquel nombre. Sino que Remus perteneciera en constante peligro. Aquel día no fue la excepción. Las lunas llenas de Remus las pasaba en la "casa de los gritos" encogido por la poción de matalobos que tomaba._

_Remus le preocupaba, y en cierto momento sintió que él, la dejaría para no arriesgarla, para que no muriera, pero no le importo, ella permaneció a su lado._

_-Llegas tarde-musito mientras Remus le sonrió amablemente._

_-Lo siento Belem… es solo que tenía que ser algunas pendientes-_

_-¿Qué pasa Remus? Siento como si te alejaras de mí- musitó la joven, sus cabellos negros los tenía en un fino corte y algunos caían hermosamente sobre los hombros._

_-Hay una guerra… en el mundo mágico… y yo voy a pelear por ella… por Harry-_

_Belem sabía perfectamente a que se refería aquella guerra, pero… no le importo._

_-__Déjame__ estar a __t__ lado… por favor-_

_-No puedo… arriesgaría tú vida, y no soportaría perderte-_

_-Remus… no decidas por mí, quiero ayudarte, se que siendo una "muggle" piensas que no se hacer algo, o al menos deja que ayude… -_

_-Es que… -_

_Y después de aquella platica, Belem se encontraba en "12 de Grimmauld Place" conoció a muchos magos, los Weasley, Harry y a otros. Todos se preguntaron el porque ella se encontraba en aquel lugar, a pesar de todo, era de ayuda, una muggle en el cuartel, podría ayudar a convencer a muggles del peligro. Que se aproximaba._

-Remus… no quiero volver a pasar la angustia de perderte- musitó acariciando los cabellos del pequeño.

Hermione había entrado a la habitación, un tazón con agua se encontraba a la derecha de Harry, con un pañuelo, Harry estaba acostado sobre la cama, y respiraba normalmente, su corazón se acelero, ahí estaba tan perfecto, tan hermoso…se acercó a él, tocando suavemente la frente y mejillas del joven. Sintió que la frente esta algo caliente, "tiene fiebre" pensó mientras tomaba el pañuelo y limpiaba el poco sudor que tenía en la frente, removió unos cabellos azabaches, que se adherían en la frente del muchacho.

**_And my heart beats again_**

**_Y mi corazón late de nuevo_**

-Harry- susurró, mientras tomaba la mano del chico- Estoy aquí contigo.

Harry comenzó a temblar lentamente, volvía a murmurar cosas sin sentido, era como si se negará a ser poseído, luchaba contra lo que le estaba haciendo daño.

"_Una voz fría resonaba en su cabeza, estaba tratando de hacerle ver algo, por favor, no quiero… desaparece, no quiero verlo, no quiero verlo…" _

Hermione, sintió una gran opresión, Harry estaba sufriendo, su cuerpo temblando, acaricio sus suaves mejillas, deposito un fugaz beso en aquellos labios, que alguna vez disfruto y poco a poco se recostó a un lado de Harry, pegando su cuerpo y brindándole protección.

**_Baby_****_ I can't help it_**

**_Nena, no puedo ayudarlo (nena, no puedo ayudarlo)_**

Sintió que el cuerpo de Harry se calmaba, se abrazo a él, el aroma que desprendía le extasiaba, sus mejillas se sonrosaron, nunca pensó que estaría en brazos de Harry de nuevo.

Hacía más de 5 horas que había salido de casa, había buscado con los "Weasleys" y solo consiguió que buscara en el colegio, llegó en aquel infernal autobús noctámbulo, era un dolor de cabeza tratar de no caerse, había llegado al colegio, una adormilada profesora de Transformaciones le recibió.

-¿Profesor Lupin? ¿Que hace?-

-Profesora, necesito hablar con el Director, es Harry-aquellas palabras fueron el punto clave, la profesora, le indicó que lo siguiera.

-El no está aquí, pero me había dicho que esto sucedería-

-¿Él? ¿Sabía?-interrogó Remus con el semblante preocupado.

-Sí, al menos me había dicho que le llamarían con urgencia-

Remus y Minerva, caminaron hacia el despacho del Director, la profesora, dijo la contraseña y ambos se introdujeron, mientras las escaleras subían, al llegar a la puerta, Remus se sorprendió, al parecer el Director se encontraba leyendo unos libros.

-¿Profesor?-interrogó la Profesora, mientras este les miraba a través de sus gafas de media luna.

-Lo sé Minerva- el hombre hizo un ademán a Remus para que se sentará, la profesora asintió y salio dejándolos solos.

-¿Y bien Remus?-interrogó, cerrando el libro. Y fijando su mirada.

-Es Harry… Dumbledore ¿acaso?-hizo una pausa al mirar al director.

-Tenía una ligera sospecha…-se levantó de la silla y camino hacia un dormido fénix. -nunca se supo donde estaba su cuerpo.

-¿Pero? ¿Fue una explosión?-

-Nunca se encontró rastro de su varita, muy en el fondo… sabía que aquella batalla no era la última, ya que Harry no uso aquel poder que vencería a Voldemort-musitó mientras acariciaba unas cuantas plumas del animal.

-¿Poder?-Remus se llevó una mano para ahogar un grito de asombro.

-Remus, mañana los integrantes de la Orden sabrán que Voldemort ha regresado, esta será la última batalla-

-¿Qué pasará con Harry?-preguntó temiendo lo peor.

-Voldemort, planeo esto, estoy seguro que no lo hará más, Voldemort quería que Harry nos diera la señal de que esta por volver, Remus… -el aludido le miro fijamente- Harry podrá salir de esto.

Remus sonrió ligeramente, mientras que su corazón latía normalmente, dio un respiro y agregó.

-Gracias Director, nos veremos en septiembre- dicho esto Remus se puso en pie y salio del despacho.

-¿Por qué no le dijo?-inquirió la voz de un retrato.

-No es el tiempo-contestó mientras volvía a sentarse y tomar el primer libro.

**_You_****_ keep me_**

**_Me tienes_**

Harry abrió perezosamente sus ojos verdes, la cicatriz había dejado de dolerle y sobretodo, sentía una inmensa calidez, una calidez que había sentido, justo cuando él y Hermione habían estado juntos, casi podía oler el aroma de su castaña amiga.

-"Me estaré volviendo loco"-se dijo mientras suavemente tomaba sus gafas. Pero unos brazos y un pequeño movimiento le sobresaltaron, ¿estaba siendo abrazado? ¿Pero por quien?, miro a su lado, borroso, una melena ¿castaña?

-Hermione-murmuró mientras que la aludida se acomodaba más en su pecho.

**_Drowning in your love_**

**_Sumergido_****_ en tu amor_**

Sintió una extraña descarga recorrerle cada uno de sus sentidos y cada parte de su cuerpo, Hermione le abrazaba y su cabeza estaba apoyada en su pecho, no era más extraño que su respirar se había puesto agitado. ¿Ella ahí? Trató suavemente de deshacerse de ese abrazo, pero era como si la castaña se aferrará a su cuerpo.

**_Every time I try to rise above_**

**_Cada vez que trato de elevarme..._**

Con un poco de esfuerzo, se deshizo de esos brazos protectores, acarició suavemente la mejilla de la joven, unas ganas tremendas por besar aquellos labios le invadieron. Se detuvo cuando notó que lentamente la puerta se abría dejando ver a un pequeño con pijama.

**_I'm swept away by love_**

**_Estoy_****_ limpiando por amor_**

-¿Sirius?-musitó mientras el pequeño restregaba sus ojitos, dejando caer a un pequeño peluche de perro negro y correr en dirección a Harry. Harry se levantó de la cama.

-¿Tas mien?-preguntó el pequeño mientras pequeñas lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

-Shhh, tranquilo- Harry cargó al pequeño, que se acomodo en su hombro sollozando- ¿Dónde esta Belem?-pregunto mientras el pequeño le devolvía la mirada.

-Mami, ta dormita-

-Bien, bajamos a tomar algo-Harry tomó el pequeño peluche negro, algo en su corazón se volvió "Sirius" pensó mientras surcaba una pequeña sonrisa. Y salía de la habitación.

Bajó con sigilo cargando al pequeño, se dirigió hacia la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, sacando un bote de leche. Dejó al pequeño Sirius en el suelo.

-¿Quieres leche?-le preguntó, mientras le sonreía.

-Sip y quelo un poco de celeal-musitó mientras señalaba con su dedo una apartado de la alacena, Harry lo abrió y saco una caja de cereal.

Tomó dos platos y dos cucharas, se dirigieron al comedor y se sentaron, Harry sirvió un poco del cereal, y vertió la leche. El pequeño comenzó a comer mientras Harry fijaba su mirada hacia la puerta de entrada del comedor.

-"Habrá Remus buscado a Dumbledore"- pensó mientras escuchaba la cerradura abrirse y después escuchó los sonidos de pies acercándose dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos castaños, con algo de cabello canoso.

-¡PAPI!-grito el pequeño mientras bajaba de la silla y corría hacia Remus, que le sonrió al verlo.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?-interrogo con voz grave, mientras se acercaba hacia una de las sillas.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto a Harry mientras este le miraba.

-Mejor… gracias-

-Me alegro, ¿Belem?-

-Esta dormida… ¿Remus fuiste a ver al director?-

Remus se dirigió a la cocina y después con una caja de galletas le indico que le siguiera, ambos caminaron con rumbo al despacho de Remus. Al entrar, agito su varita, una cafetera, se encendió, en unos instantes, el café comenzó a salir.

-Si lo vi-contestó mientras se sentaba.

-¿Y Bien?-

-La Orden comenzará en unas horas, nada serio… estar alertas-contesto viendo el semblante de Harry. Se levantó dirigiéndose a la cafetera, tomo una taza y se preparo un café. -¿Quieres?-

-No… gracias ¿solo eso te dijo?-

-Si, solo eso-dijo mientras volvía a su lugar y le contaba la pequeña charla que había tenido con el director.

-------------

Hermione, abrió sus ojos, sintió el vació que había a su lado, se levantó de la cama, dando un ligero bostezo mientras peinaba un poco sus cabellos castaños.

-Harry-musitó mientras salía con dirección a la cocina, en las escaleras se topó con Belem.

-Buenos días-contestaron las dos al unísono. Ambas se sonrieron. Y bajaron, hacia la cocina.

-¿Cómo pasaste la noche?-preguntó Belem a Hermione, mientras esta visiblemente se sonrojaba.

-Bien-logró balbucear. ¿Habrá Harry contado lo sucedido?

Sirius jugaba alegremente con su peluche, Remus y Harry habían dejado de platicar y reían, de cosas que a veces hacia el pequeño Sirius.

La puerta de repente se abrió dejando ver a Hermione, Remus se sorprendió, Harry había omitido cierta parte en la que una joven castaña había decidido dormir con él.

**_And baby I can't help it_**

**_Nena, no puedo ayudarlo (nena, no puedo ayudarlo)_**

-¡¡HEMY!!-gritó el pequeño mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Hola Sirius-le contestó la joven con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Belem, dice que si quieren desayunar?-preguntó nerviosa mientras evitaba mirar a Harry.

-Sí… gracias-contestó Remus, mientras miraba a Harry, al parecer un color escarlata teñía sus mejillas.

Hermione asintió y salio del despacho, su corazón se acelero más de lo normal.

**_You_****_ keep me_**

**_Me mantienes_**

-¿Hermione? ¿Aquí?-interrogó.****

****

**_Drowning_****_ your love_**

**_Sumergido en tu amor._**

Harry solo asintió deseando en ese instante desaparecer.

Continuara…

Termina 17/10/04 11:33 p.m.

Notas de autora: (o sea de mí):

Hola, ¿Como han estado?, espero que bien, pues muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, la verdad es que me gusta mucho que les guste y que no duden en darme sus críticas, opiniones, la verdad para mí recibir cada review es un hermoso regalo, así que muchas gracias.

Disculpen por no haber podido subir el sábado correspondiente ::¬¬:: mi hermano hizo de las suyas con mis fics. Pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí les dejo el capítulo 6 de esta larga historia (Oo larga, bueno algo larga).

Una parte que me gusta: LOS REVIEWS!!

**Ophelia dakker: **Aquí te dejo la continuación espero la disfrutes.

**Nelly Esp: **Oo pues que crees, si es el que no debe nombrarse xDD. Espero te guste este capítulo. Y verte en el otro, cuídate mucho y gracias por el review.

**Pipu Radcliffe: **Pues u.u lamentablemente no pude publicar el sábado ¿Te gusto? Pues me alegra saber que te haya gustado y que esperabas el siguiente para el sábado (¬¬ el culpable es mi hermano) Pero muchas gracias por dejarme review. Un beso a ti también y cuídate mucho.

**Flor: Para mí es un gran honor tenerte como lectora de mi fic ::blush:: porque eres una gran escritora, y te admiro mucho, en verdad me alegra recibir tu review, espero te guste este capítulo. Y espero también publiques rápido (mira u.u quien lo dice) gracias por leerme. HHr por siempre n.n**

**El Fantasma del Destino: **Pues muchas gracias por dejarme review y por leerlo, claro que lo leeré, lo comenzaré a leer en un rato más. Muchas gracias n.n.

**Little Prongs: **Jeje pues gracias por tu review, ¿Cómo estas? Pues no es mucho HHr y no creo que haya hasta el siguiente capítulo, pero que me saliera así como así la idea, si n.n espero te guste este que subo.

**Monik: **Pues gracias por dejarme leer tu fic (digo por recomendármelo) no lo he terminado de leer, pero ahora me podré actualizar n.n. Gracias por tu review y espero te guste este capítulo.

**Prupotter: **Pues gracias por tu review y aquí va el siguiente capítulo, espero te guste.

**Arissita: Muchas gracias por dejarme review, tú eres como mi beta personal, ya que me diste el punto bueno y espero poder seguir haciendo así, muchas gracias en verdad.**

_Pues nos estamos viendo sin falta el domingo, con el capítulo VII, por el momento no pondré spoiler, porque tengo dos versiones del capítulo, así que después que me decida acerca del cual poner. Cuidense mucho y gracias por dejarme review y leerme._

_Nos vemos. Aiosami. _


	7. Un día como Familia

Capítulo VII: Un día como Familia.

Comienza 17/10/04 11:34 p.m.

Hermione se apresuró a la cocina, tenerlo tan cerca, no tenía palabras para volver a decirle a Harry que la perdonará ¿Tan mal se había portado? Hermione se reprimió mientras caminaba hacia Belem.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-interrogó a la castaña, que llevaba su mirada perdida.

-Ellos… si quieren… debería irme-se apresuró ha agregar.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Vamos Hermione, tienes que enfrentarlo de cualquier forma -le respondió Belem mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa.

-Pero…-titubeó la joven.

-Nada- Belem le sonrió mientras se adentraba a la cocina, Hermione le siguió.

-Es que él… -

-Mira Hermione, ambos son amigos… y Harry te necesita ¿no lo crees?-

-Si… pero -Hermione se detuvo un momento, era cierto que Harry le necesitaba, y la idea de alejarse de él, no le gustaba del todo, después de todo, estaba conciente que si alguien se atrevió a hechizarla, sabría que ella, tendría una solución ¿Pero? ¿Por qué hechizarla a ella?

-Tierra llamando a Hermione-sonrió Belem al ver a la joven distraída.

--------------

En un lugar apartado, en el centro de un bosque, los árboles frondosos se levantaban cuan altos, ocultando así una pequeña cabaña de aspecto deplorable, las ventanas mugrientas y la puerta rota, daban el aspecto de abandonado y ¿Quién desearía vivir en ella? Sin embargo la voz fría resonaba en aquellas paredes.

-¿Estas seguro… que todo salió bien?-inquirió la voz fría de penetrantes ojos.

-Si… mi señor, al menos he cumplido con la primera parte del plan-murmuró con voz ronca, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Muy bien… el te ayudará-dijo apuntando a un hombre de ojos inexpresivos, cabellos rubios, su aspecto era deplorable, tenía muchas cicatrices y le faltaba un brazo.

-No necesitó ayuda señor, digamos que soy lo suficiente fuerte…-

-¡¡COMO TE ATREVES!!-bramó el hombre.

-Me atrevo, porque yo hice este plan para que mi señor recuperará sus fuerzas, porque sin mí, tú nunca podrías-

-BASTA-rió mientras señalaba con su huesuda mano, la varita que yacía en la mesa.

-Mi señor…- hablo el joven.

-Seguiremos con el plan, él te ayudará, será para que no trates de traicionarme-

El joven hizo una última reverencia y desapareció.

-Síguele-espetó, el hombre asintió y en un instante desapareció. -El momento llegará Harry, nos volveremos a ver. -sonrió para sí mientras cerraba sus inexpresivos ojos.

-------------------------

Hermione y Belem habían acomodado la mesa para el desayuno, y ahora los 4 adultos desayunaban, a lado el pequeño Sirius jugaba con su pequeña escoba y con aquel peluche que tanto le gustaba.

El silencio reinaba en la mesa, solo el tintineo de los cubiertos, los diferentes sonidos que cada quien emitía, Hermione estaba enfrente de Harry, Belem aun lado de Remus.

Sin pensarlo, Hermione tomó la sal, y Harry lo hizo al mismo tiempo, sus miradas se encontraron, y Harry sintió un pequeño calor recorrerle el rostro, Hermione agachó la mirada.

**_Baby I can't help it_**

**_Nena_****_, no puedo ayudarlo_**

Sin embargo no habían notado que alguien les miró fugazmente, sonriendo para sí.

-¡Oh Harry!-inquirió Belem con una dulce sonrisa-necesito pedirte un gran favor-recalco con énfasis las últimas palabras. Harry levanto la mirada.

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué necesitas?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno yo… quería saber si podías llevar a Sirius al parque, Remus esta cansado-

-Pe…-Remus no alcanzó a replicar por que Belem le había tomado la mano y este la había mirado.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- el pequeño grito de Sirius atrajo la mirada de todos los adultos- Y Hermy puedo ir con nosotros-inquirió el pequeño, la aludida se sonrojó.

Harry también sintió una oleada de calor, él, Sirius y Hermione juntos, en un día, como una familia.

**_Keep_****_ me drowning_**

**_Me tienes sumergido_**

-¿Qué dices Harry?-

-Por supuesto-aceptó Harry con una sonrisa, miro rápidamente a la castaña que ocultaba su rostro.

-Gracias-agrego Belem, mientras la comida terminaba, Remus, Belem y Sirius subieron.

OooOooOooOooOooO

-¿Qué ha pasado allá abajo?-inquirió Remus con el ceño fruncido. Belem vestía a Sirius.

-¿A que te refieres? No me digas que no estás cansado John porque sabes que es así- sentencio su esposa.

-Nunca me llamas John-le contesto Remus con una tímida sonrisa. Belem le sonrió.

-Pues a veces necesito hacerlo-recalcó mientras Sirius estaba listo.- Muy bien, ahora te portaras bien- el pequeño asintió.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Abajo se encontraban Harry y Hermione, ambos mirando en direcciones opuestas, Hermione se sentía extraña al tener a Harry a su lado, Harry no podía creer, que Hermione aún seguía estando para él, reprimió una sonrisa en sus labios y solo la imagino, Hermione llevaba la misma ropa que traía ayer y el también.

-Eeh- carraspeó para llamar la atención de la castaña.

-¿Si?-contesto la joven.

-¿Quieres quitarte la ropa?-

Hermione adquirió un color carmesí con esa pregunta, miro fijamente a Harry y este comprendió el error de la pregunta, sin quererlo sus mejillas también estaban teñidas de rosa.

**_In your love _**

**_En tu amor_**

-Digo que si quieres que vayamos a tú casa a que te cambies-corrigió y Hermione oprimió una risita.

-Si quieres, tú también necesitas un cambio-le pregunto mientras peinaba un poco sus cabellos.

Harry dio un suspiro y se recargo en el sillón cerrando sus ojos. ¿Estaba todo como antes? ¿Eran amigos?

**_I keep drowning_**

**_Me tienes sumergido_**

"Vamos Harry dijiste que la perdonarías, esta a tú lado"-pensó el ojiverde, por su parte Hermione también lo miraba.

"Tan lindo, en sus ojos me dice que aún siente alguna especie de resentimiento, ¿Cómo hago para que me perdone?"

PPPPPPPPPPPPP

Remus miraba a Belem, en definitiva su esposa era hermosa, sus cabellos caían hermosamente sobre sus hombros y contemplar su rostro le volvía loco, una sonrisa se poso en sus labios y Belem lo notó.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto mientras Remus la miraba.

-Te he dicho lo hermosa que estas- le dijo con una coqueta sonrisa, Belem se sonrojó un poco.

**_In your love_**

**_En tu amor_**

-¡Remus!-le regaño, mientras le sonreía -en un rato vuelvo.

-Te estaré esperando-dijo con galantería mientras se acercaba a ella y le besaba en el cuello.

Belem y Sirius bajaron, sentados se encontraban Harry y Hermione. El pequeño se acerco a Harry tomando su mano.

-¿Están seguros?-pregunto Belem a ambos.

-Si, no te preocupes-hablo Hermione para asombro de Harry.

-Si necesitan algo solo nos llaman-

-Si Belem, no te preocupes, nos divertiremos- contesto Harry cargando al pequeño.

El pequeño llevaba unos jeans azules, y una camiseta con una chaqueta, el tiempo en Londres no era tan fresco en esa temporada, sin embargo tenía que tomar sus precauciones.

Los tres salieron de la casa, Harry cargando al pequeño y Hermione cargando una pequeña maleta, estaba algo nerviosa, pero una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, cuando Harry abrió su puerta.

"Todo un caballero"-pensó mientras le sonreía y se adentraba al coche.

**_Baby_****_ I can't help it_**

**_Nena, yo no puedo ayudarlo_**

"Tan hermosa"-se dijo Harry mientras cerraba la puerta y abría la trasera para colocar a Sirius en el asiento trasero. Una vez acomodado las cosas, emprendieron camino.

-¿Iremos a la casa?-cuestionó la joven mientras miraba de reojo a Harry.

-¿Quieres ir?-

-Eh… no ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Bueno Remus, Sirius y yo siempre salíamos a un lugar… -

-Siii, juegos-interrumpió el pequeño. Ambos adultos sonrieron.

-¿Qué lugar?-interrogo la castaña, temiendo saber el lugar.

-Bueno, antes Belem asistía a unas conferencias los domingos, así que nosotros íbamos a un lugar a distraernos. -Harry concluyó mientras detenía el coche en un semáforo y miraba a Hermione.

-Iremos a ese lugar-

-Si, al menos que tengas otro lugar mejor-puso el coche en marcha mientras regresaba su mirada hacia el frente.

Hermione dio un suspiro y sonrió, no le gustaban mucho esos lugares, pero el brillo en los ojos de Harry le convenció, después de todo aun seguía teniendo una parte de niño, la que nunca disfruto con sus tíos.

-¿Por cierto Harry, me dijiste que tu tío te dio este coche?-Hermione arrugo el ceño. Harry emitió una pequeña carcajada.

-Claro… en realidad fue gracias a una pequeña amenaza, después de tantos años mi adorado tío me obsequio un regalo-Hermione notó cierto sarcasmo en las palabras.

-¿Amenaza?-

-Verás Hermione, mis tíos no eran los mejores, bueno tú sabes, más o menos lo que pase, cuando recibí el título de auror, por fin les dije que era dueño de mi vida, así que si no querían que los demandará, debían cumplirme ciertas demandas, y creo que este bello coche es una de ellas-

-¿Una de ellas?-

-Llegamos… -Harry estacionó el coche y Hermione miro el lugar.

Era un lugar muggle, las letras eran un contraste perfecto con el nombre, "muggle mágico" algo extraño para un lugar, Hermione se sorprendió.

-Si… es un lugar entre muggle y mágico-

Harry bajaba al pequeño Sirius mientras Hermione bajaba también del auto, una vez los tres abajo, Harry activo la alarma y ambos caminaron hacia la entrada.

-¿Es mágico y muggle?-

-Si, digamos que el dueño es mago y su esposa muggle, así que ambos abrieron este mini parque- Harry se acerco a la taquilla.

-Pase Familiar-sonrió la joven detrás del mostrador.

-Sí-sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, Hermione miró al pequeño con su carita emocionada. Para evitar que Harry la mirara.

-Vamos-

Los tres se adentraron hacia el lugar, un joven de aspecto extraño se acerco a ellos.

-Mágico-susurro Harry, y el hombre asintió, abriendo una puerta, los tres se adentraron, dejando ver un hermoso parque, parecía mentira que existiera tal parque en un lugar tan pequeño.

-… En serio es hermoso-Hermione caminaba sorprendida.

-Te dije, nosotros siempre vamos hacia allá-Harry señalo lo que parecía una mansión- El pequeño Sirius llevaba una enorme sonrisa, mientras corría delante de ellos dos.

-¿Qué hay allá?-

-Ya lo verás-Harry le sonrió y tomó su mano- Vamos.

-Pero… -trato de replicar la joven. Mientras que Harry aferraba su mano y le sonreía.

-Estará todo bien-

Y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar.

**_Can't_****_ help it no, no_**

**_No puedo ayudarlo, no, no_**

****

Termina el 16/11/2004

Continuará…

Notas de autor.

A medida que fan.fiction estuvo actualizando o no se que fregados estaba haciendo no pude publicar el capítulo 7 de esta historia y también lo malo es que perdí el Internet, así que andaré más lenta de lo que andaba con eso de las publicaciones, el capítulo VIII estará en línea a más tardar el domingo o sábado, pido mil disculpas por este inconveniente, pero también la "cabeza pensante de esta Web" (Copyright the my Oka Misao) me borraron un fic y por ende me cancelaron la cuenta, por lo tanto, no podía accesar a ella y pues con todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahorita he podido subir este capítulo.

En mi opinión es uno de los pocos capítulos que me ha gustado escribir, tengo muchos planes para la continuación de esta fic, así que como dije una enorme disculpa por no poder haber publicado antes. Gracias por la espera y pues espero les guste y ya saben háganmelo saber por medio de la palabrita GO de abajo y déjenme un mensajito.

Sin más que decir, solo Gracias por seguirme leyendo.

Gracias por su apoyo y por seguir leyendo mi historia. Ahora la parte favorita de fanfiction, los reviews.

**Monik: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el review y lamento demasiado la demora, pero tuve problemas técnicos y la verdad como explique arriba, pues si estaba algo enfadada que no me daban ganas de terminar el capítulo, lo que paso es que tenía una versión diferente al capitulo que puse como más directo y quise cambiarle muchas cosas, que espero se vayan desarrollando más adelante, sin falta tendrán el capitulo 8 muy pronto. Y Pues si lo he leído así que ahorita leeré lo que me falta n.n así que cuenta con mi opinión.

**Nelly Esp: **No es tanto la profecía, te darás cuenta unos capítulos más delante de que trata ese secreto que Dumbledore no quiere que se sepa, pero si es un pequeño misterio, la profecía ya la conocen todos, que Harry debe asesinar o morir, digamos que "ese" es un pequeño secreto que Dumbledore le guarda a "alguien". Así que espero n.n te siga gustando la historia.

**AliPotterGranger: **Gracias por tu review, me da muchos ánimos, la verdad es que en el capítulo 8 veremos más Harry y Hermione juntos, estos dos se quieren pero será difícil para Harry admitirlo, ya veremos más adelante porque. Sabes a mi me gustan los videos que has hecho de esos dos y puedo decirte que cada vez me gusta más la pareja de Harry y Hermione. Espero te guste este capítulo.

**Pipu-Radcliffe: **Muchas gracias por tu review y espero te guste este capítulo. O.o creo que tu review se cortó.

**Sis: **Bueno este fic en general te lo dedico con todo mi cariño, porque eres una persona muy especial y te llevo siempre presente (nuestras charlas por el msn de yahoo) así que habrá más de Belem en este fic, de hecho, como dije este ficky es para ti y me da alegría poder saber tu opinión eres "Mi beta favorita" (beta la que me da sus críticas) desearía que u.u pudieras escribir lo de tus fics, que son geniales, y nuestro fic de Sirius, quiero continuarlo!! Te quiero Sis. Y pues t.t que feo que te hayan formateado tu pc.

**Primis: **O.o no recibí tu anterior review, (¬¬ maldito ) ni tampoco en mi cuenta… pero gracias por seguirme leyendo. Si hay muchas sorpresas con eso de las futuras batallas, y la verdad es que estoy algo nerviosa, porque xDD nunca he puesto algo así, pero espero lograr el gusto por mi fic, en verdad me alegra ser tu prima (sis) y contar con tu apoyo. Yo también TE QUIERO MUCHO y TE extraño Demasiado.

TheHard: Pues algo así de Hermione con Harry puede ser, no lo tengo muy bien definido pero aun me falta hacer sufrir a mis niños (léase Harry y Hermione), Gracias por tu review.

**Muchas gracias en serio a los que leen mi historia, se los agradezco de corazón. Dedicado para Flor que n.n ella me dedico un capitulo de su fic, que esta excelente así que véanlo en mis historias favoritas. **

Spoiler Capitulo VIII: "La apuesta" (título que puede cambiar).

-Oye tú castaña-

Hermione giro al escuchar como se dirigían hacia ella.

-¿Es a mí?-dijo frunciendo el ceño al ver a la mujer que le hablaba, era de cabellos negros y ojos cafés, su piel blanquecina y su esbelta figura.

-Si es a ti-dijo con firmeza mientras se acercaba a Hermione y Harry rodaba sus ojos.

-¡Oh no!-murmuró Harry.

¡¡Nos vemos!! El miércoles nn

**Se despide Aio. **


	8. La apuesta

Capítulo VIII: "La apuesta"

Comienza: 18/11/2004 3:57 p.m.

Hermione tomó la mano de Harry, una pequeña descarga le recorrió la nuca, cuando caminaron hacia la mansión, cada vez se veía grande.

-¿Qué hay ahí?-preguntó la joven deteniendo su andar.

-Bueno es un lugar entretenido, te diviertes-Harry sonrió abiertamente.

-Un lugar entretenido-Hermione medito las palabras para asombro de Harry.

-Vamos Hermy, es divertido-

-mmmm… no sé, prefiero quedarme aquí un rato, porque no se adelantan-contesto la castaña mientras se dirigía a una banquita.

-¿Estas segura?, te lo vas a perder-dijo Harry con una lánguida sonrisa.

-Vayan, no se preocupen por mi- "debe ser aburrido" pensó mientras se sentaba en la banca.

Harry y Sirius la miraron, Harry dio un suspiro exasperado y asintió caminando con el pequeño.

-A que te ganó "Enano"-dijo con énfasis mientras corría y el pequeño le correteaba. Hermione sonrió ante la acción.

"Como desearía tener una familia"-pensó mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Hermione Granger? ¿Eres tú?-

Hermione abrió los ojos al escuchar aquella voz, se encontró con una joven de cabellos negros, muy guapa, de rasgo hindú.

-¿Eh Padma?-inquirió Hermione mientras la joven le sonreía.

-Sí, estas muy guapa-le dijo con una sonrisa. -¿Cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien y tú-

-Igual… ¿Qué haces acá?-

Hermione dio un suspiro y miro a la joven, sin duda a pesar de ser gemela de Parvati, no se parecían en nada, tal vez porque Padma estaba algo más llenita que la última vez que la vio, había escuchado que se había casado y que ahora tenía un pequeño de no mas de 3 años.

-Eh descansando-

-En serio… no me digas que te han aburrido los juegos, son increíbles, mi esposo y yo venimos casi cada domingo-

Hermione esbozo lo que era una sonrisa.

-Sí… -

-Amor entramos-dijo un hombre de cabellos rubios, que traía cargando a un pequeño.

-Michael, ella es Hermione, una amiga del colegio, Hermione él es mi esposo, estudio en Beaxbautons-

-Encantada-dijo Hermione extendiéndole la mano, el joven la extendió también.

-Vienes… -dijo Padma mientras señala con la cabeza el lugar.

-Eh…-

-Vamos Hermione-la joven asintió y camino junto a Padma.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-

-Excelente, trabaje un tiempo en el ministerio, pero después de tener a Jimmy le deje el puesto a Parvati, me contó que te vio el día del baile del ministro-

-Ah sí, platique con ella-

-Anda con Neville, es un buen chico, detallado y amoroso, aunque a veces Parvati es algo… -

-"Insoportable" – Hermione sonrió.

-Molesta…-contesto el hombre con una sonrisa.

-¡Mike! Es mi hermana… él y ella no se llevan bien, creo que mi hermana se celó un poco con lo del matrimonio-

Hermione miro la mansión que resulto ser una pequeña cabaña muy hermosa, en ella brillaban unas hermosas letras color verde, le recordaron a Harry y esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿Vienes con tu esposo?-le pregunto Michael.

-Noooo… -Hermione enrojeció. –Vengo con un amigo.

-¡Oh!-exclamo mientras entraban.

Hermione se llevo una sorpresa, el lugar era enorme, era como una gran locación llena de aparatos de juegos, que Hermione observo que muchos levitaban, cosa que imagino era por magia. Estaba repleto de gente, magos en su mayoría, era en definitiva un ambiente familiar, muchos pequeños, riendo con sus padres, observo el lugar y dio con una desordenada cabellera color azabache, reconociéndolo de inmediato. Dio un suspiro.

-Me disculpan- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Harry, a pocos metros de él, le invadieron unas intensas ganas de abrazarlo, de decirle cuanto lo quería y cuanto lo necesitaba. Sin ver, Hermione tropezó y fue a parar a espaldas de Harry, abrazándolo. Harry enrojeció al instante, mientras Hermione se aferraba más a su espalda, sus ojos cerrados le impedían ver el bulto con el que había chocado.

-Lo siento… discúlpeme-gimoteaba la joven.

-Tranquila Hermione-la voz de Harry le sorprendió, y más cuando sintió las manos de Harry acariciar las suyas. Ahora el sonrojo fue inevitable para la castaña.

-Oh, Harry lo siento mucho, no vi...-Hermione logró deshacer el abrazo mientras Harry giraba para encontrarse con sus ojos.

-Tranquila Hermione… que bueno que viniste ¿Quieres jugar?-

-¿hiu?-

Harry rió divertido por la cara de Hermione.

-¿Es fácil, solo debes de meter esa bola en la canasta?-le dijo el ojiverde, mientras le pasaba la pelota.

-No gracias, ¿Dónde esta Sirius?-contesto mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Ah, el esta en el baño- Harry señalo unas puertas y Hermione sonrió.

-Oh- dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba fijamente al joven.

El silencio comenzaba a resultar molesto.

-¡HERMY!- grito el pequeño acercándose a Hermione –Ven-dijo jalando a la joven.

-Espera Sirius-

Sirius jalaba a Hermione hacia una sala de juegos, Hermione miraba la sala con sus ojos desorbitados, estaba repleta por parejas.

-¿Eh?-pregunto al joven de mirada esmeralda.

-Sirius, porque nos trajiste aquí-comento Harry mientras sus mejillas adquirían color rosado sin que la castaña lo notará.

-Quelo verlos jugar- dijo el pequeño con unos ojitos soñadores, cosa que ambos adultos no pudieron evitar.

-Pero yo no se jugar-reprocho la castaña.

-Hey tú castaña-

Hermione giro para encontrarse con una joven de cabellos negros, ojos cafés, su piel aperlada.

-¿Me hablas a mí?-inquirió la joven.

-¡Oh Oh!-se dijo Harry.

-Si, te hablo a ti-dijo muy segura la joven.

-Me llamo Hermione-contesto molesta.

-Te apuesto un partido-dijo la joven acercándose a Hermione -¿Qué dices?-

-Disculpa-Hermione frunció el entre cejo mientras miraba a Harry. –Vamonos-espetó la joven.

-No podemos, verás Hermione cuando alguien te reta, por lo general se debe aceptar el reto-dijo Harry en un murmuro que la joven solo escuchará.

-Pero… -

-Tienes miedo, eh Castaña-resalto la joven con una sonrisa.

Hermione cerró sus puños y giro enfrentando a la joven.

-Ok, ¿Cuál es la apuesta?-dijo Hermione a la joven, mientras Harry desorbitaba sus ojos.

-Una comida en el comedor del parque-musitó la joven mientras le sonreía.

-Que tal si añadimos una invitación al parque-

-Hermy ¿Qué haces?-le dijo el ojiverde en un reproche.

-Perfecto, Hermione- dijo la joven –Soy Alejandra-dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Bien, Alejandra, solo dame un minuto-Hermione giró y tomo a Harry del brazo separándolo un poco.

-¿Qué has hecho?-pregunto nervioso.

Hermione lo miro y después al pequeño.

-Bueno Harry ahora solo dime ¡Como se juega!-exclamó nerviosa, Harry llevo su mano a su frente en señal de frustración.

-Bueno ¿Has jugado boliches muggles?– la joven negó- bueno este… estamos perdidos-comento con tono derrotado.

-Lo siento-dijo el pequeño.

-No estamos perdidos, y no lo sientas –dijo la joven mientras se acercaba a Sirius y acariciaba su mejilla. –Ahora Harry dime como se juega.

Harry tomó aire.

-Bien, tienes que tirar esos pinos (bolos) pero no están fácil, verás la máquina te dice que pino tirar, pero además como es un juego mágico, te pone varias trampas-

La joven asintió nerviosa y se acerco al juego donde Alejandra la esperaba.

-¿Lista?- Hermione asintió- Bueno pues lanzamos una moneda para ver quien empieza-

Harry tomo un galeón y lo lanzo. Hermione fue la ganadora.

-Empieza tú- le dijo a la joven. Una multitud de personas ya se encontraban alrededor de ellos.

-Perfecto-dijo la joven mientras tomaba la bola.

No muy lejos de ahí un joven miraba la escena.

-¡Maldición! El amo se enfadará mucho-dijo mientras miraba al pequeño -¿Será su hijo? –Se acerco lentamente a la multitud.

El juego empezó, el tiro de la joven, causo ovación y Hermione se puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Sintió la mano de Harry, tomar la suya.

-Tranquila, se que tú puedes-la joven le esbozo una sonrisa, sintió como su visión se nublaba, y en ella vio imágenes que pasaban rápidamente.

-Gracias… -dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Poco a poco tomaba la bola, el tablero le indico que pino tirar y Hermione tiro la bola saliéndose del lugar muchos comenzaron a reír. –Lo siento… -contesto la joven con las mejillas acaloradas.

-Mira Hermione tienes que ponerte aquí –Harry la tomo de la cintura y puso la bola de nuevo en su mano, solo tienes que acomodarte aquí ahora tira.

-¡Tu puedes Hermy!-grito el pequeño, Hermione asintió y volvió a lanzar dando en el pino correcto, muchos aplaudieron.

-Eres buena –contesto Alejandra mientras tomaba la bola.

Pasaron más de 25 minutos, toda la gente estaba ansiosa por ver el resultado, por increíble que pareciera Hermione iba empatada con Alejandra, ese era el tiro definitivo si una de las dos fallaba perdía.

Alejandra tomo la bola y vio la indicación de la máquina, muchos hicieron murmullos que sonaban "No lo va a conseguir" "es muy difícil ese tiro", el esposo de la joven un chico de cabellos cafés y de piel morena, le deseaba suerte, la joven hizo el tiro, todos parecían aguantar la respiración, sin embargo la chica había fallado.

-Es tú turno Hermione-le índico Harry mientras la gente esperaba la victoria de la chica castaña.

-¡Suerte Hermione!-le deseo la joven con una sonrisa.

Hermione asintió y tomó la bola, la máquina le indico el pino que debía derribar, Harry se acercó a ella.

-No importa sino ganas, para mí eres la mejor-el ojiverde le sonrió mientras Sirius le daba un beso en la mejilla.

La chica asintió y sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras de Harry, se coloco frente a los pinos lanzando la pelota, cerró sus ojos mientras la gente estaba a la expectativa, el sonido de la caída del pino y la ovación que recibió confirmo que Hermione había ganado.

-¡Lo lograste! ¡Ganaste! Hermione- Harry se acercó a ella y en un impulso Hermione se aferro al cuello de Harry quedando a escaso centímetros, todos aplaudían, sin poder evitarlo ambos unieron sus labios en un suave pero tierno beso… sin embargo alguien había visto que el pequeño celebraba, sin pensarlo el hombre se abalanzo sobre el niño tapándole la boca… lo habían secuestrado.

Continuara…

Termina 14/12/2004 3:20 p.m.

Notas de autora (¿O.o? ¿Quién es esa?):

Hola Gente hermosa de esta parte de fan.fiction… bueno mil disculpas (O.o) creo que siempre tendré que pedir disculpas por no publicar a tiempo… culpen a mi mama xDD que hace poco me puse el Internet y bueno aún así solo puedo conectarme dos días a la semana. U-U y los fines… además se acerca Navidad y Dios santo que tengo � muchos fics por sacar adelante, sobre todo el de mi linda Ariss (chica te extraño).

Bueno ya que me desahogue en mis notas (R: � cuales, Aio: �.� Calla Lobo)… así como decía este capítulo es el primero de muchos en el cual me van a odiar :: aio se pone una armadura de fierro :: bueno solo de puro adelanto a partir del siguiente capítulo tenemos a algunas personas infiltradas en el fic… y por tal motivo a mi me van a odiar… (R: � ya da el adelanto, Aio: u-u) este bueno… mejor lo leen el título lo dice todo y es muy probable que lo suba el domingo (veamos que tal les parece esta capítulo 8) En fin ya saben que me gusta recibir críticas y vaya que las recibo, así que nn no duden en decirme en que esta mal ¿ok? Bueno nos vemos y cuídense mucho.

Dedicado a: Flor que escribe hermoso y si tiene chance pásense a mis historias favoritas ahí encontraron buenos fics (O.o y me faltan más por leer). Y A mi **Sis (te quiero mucho).**

A contestar reviews…

El primero que recibí es de **Nelly Esp: **Muchas gracias por dejarme review… espero te siga gustando (estas ideas � que salieron de mi cabeza) la trama que toma la historia…porque si eres fan de Harry y Hermione vamos a tener que esperar para volver a verlos juntos… así que espero te guste y me digas que tal… sobre lo del Internet pues ya tengo nn pero � tengo pocos días uu. Cuidate nos vemos.

**Monik: ¡**Guapa! Que me he leído los primeros 6 capítulos de tu fic y esta buenísimo… no he podido dejar review… pero muy pronto te los dejo nnUU lo que la oficina me hace hacer… (Ya veras porque lo digo) Espero contar con tu opinión… en este chap… ya tuvieron su momento juntos y el u… jejeje sin adelantos. Pero muchas gracias por leerme. Cuidate.

**Pipu-Radcliffe: **¿insulso? O.o pues xDD no se que significa xDD pero en que le falto algo tienes razón… creo que lo publique solo para adelantar algo a la historia y conseguir tiempo… O.o no siento que este capítulo quede así de hecho me ha gustado escribir este capítulo y los dos siguientes… pero me encanta saber tu opinión así que gracias por el review.

**Pruepotter1: **O.o te me haces conocida… jejeje si a esta Hermione le va a pasar cada cosa… pero sin duda tienes razón ¡Están hechos el uno para el otro! (Es que me estoy leyendo el libro 4 y brinco de la emoción cuando leo que Harry y Hermione caminan solos por el lago hablando nn)… ¿Le quitan al chico? Eeehhhh O.o vaya… este nada. Gracias Por el review.

**Amps14: **Hola Ana María… sabes me alegra contar con tu preciado review, siendo que tu también eres muy buena escribiendo… sobre el plan de Voldy se va a saber más adelante… porque en el capítulo siguiente doy UNA enorme pista de las cosas y la futura batalla… así que de que hay Voldy para rato lo hay… y O.o lo que me gusta es que haber si adivinan quien es ese chico con el que habla Voldemort… nadie me ha dicho nada nnUU tal vez me falta describirlo más xDD. Gracias por tu review.

**Ariss: **lo olvide por completo . … bueno haré la mención… "muggle mágico" era antes "mundo mágico" y mi amiga Ariss trabaja en un guardería con ese nombre… así que nn gracias a ella (O.o) eh digo bueno xDD solo que al parecer se me ocurrió un nombre que ya estaba registrado… (O.o así Aris?) Bueno chica… sigo insistiendo que el capítulo pasado fue algo así como "relleno" xDD porque mis ideas no querían surgir y por más que me exprimí el cerebro � eso fue lo que resulto… espero te guste este capítulo y te espero por el msn o por el cel de mi mamá xDD (I don't have Money) pero espero tu opinión en este y en los demás capítulos nn ¿Tú modelo a seguir? Pero si tú también eres buena escribiendo.

Cuidate Aris y nos estamos leyendo. Gracias por el review.

**Night Elven Assassin: **Trataré de hacerlo cada semana, y no tardará demasiado el capítulo siguiente porque ya lo tengo nn… ¿Te gusta mi fic? ¿Y es una de tus favoritas? Gracias… me alegra saber que aún haya nn personas que les gusta como escribo y que me dejen sus comentarios… mi Messenger es sara (guión bajo ()) 18 "arroba" Hotmail O.o te voy agregar a mi msn. Y Muchas Gracias por el review.

**Cafeme Phoby: **Primero Gracias O.o a todas por dejarme el review… y sobre leerme su historia con gusto lo haré…ya me leí la historia de cada una de ellas solo falta leerme el fic :: aio da guardar historia :: listo… mañana tendré lectura… bueno sobre la actualización pues nn creo y confirmo que será cada semana. Gracias… cuídense.

**Maki-arlaar- **Primero gracias por dejarme review. Ahora bueno es lógico mi pareja favorita también son ellos dos y algunas más del mundo mágico nnUU, y si tiene misterio y romance y muchos más elementos que pueda tener un fic…(tampoco tedioso) pero de algo estoy segura cuando me gusta escribir algo lo termino y espero no tardar en actualizar nn al menos tengo 9 y 10 adelantados y gracias por ser una nueva lectora… nn me alegra saber que a alguien le agrada lo que escribo, cuídate y nos vemos con tu opinión en este capítulo.

**Sis: **Te diré esto y no lo voy a repetir (O.o soné a mi mamá xDD) eres excelente Y YO se que las ideas las tienes en tu cabeza el problemas es como plasmarlas (mira que con el fic de LXS escribes genial) y ambas hacemos un gran equipo ¡¡SOMOS SIS!! Espero uu que este 24 me regales un capítulo de los merodeadores ¡Yo si perdí todo! ¡¡Hasta tus fics UU que horror!! Quiero mis virus de vuelta xDD, bueno este pues ya podemos vernos por el msn y poder platicar TE QUIERO MUCHO y cuida al perrito por mí xDD (R: � dirás POR MI) (Siii, Siii) Sobre lo de los jitomates O.o tienes razón xDD ¡¡AMBOS son muy tímidos!! Bueno espero tu review… aunque tú me lo digas personalmente.

¡¡Fiu!! Cuantos reviews… tenía tiempo que no contestaba tantos y son las 1.33 de la madrugada xDD, pero me alegra saber que aún les gusta la historia… hoy solo puedo dar de Spoiler el título porque es muy revelador… o eso creo yo.

Y no olviden dejar un review… presiona Go (R: � suenas a comercial) xDD

El capítulo siguiente se llama: **Un encuentro… ¿Inesperado?**

**Se despide Aio. **


	9. Un encuentro ¿Inesperado?

Capitulo 9: Un encuentro… ¿Inesperado?

**Dedicado a mi Sis y a Flor.**

Empieza 07/12/2004 3:23 p.m.

Harry estaba asustado, el pequeño Sirius había sido secuestrado, los miedos le invadieron ¿Voldemort tenía que ver con eso? Su corazón latiendo rápidamente como queriendo salirse de su pecho, a su lado Hermione corría agitada.

-¿Harry?-interrogó la castaña, su semblante estaba pálido y sus ojos estaban algo cristalinos.

-El va a estar bien-contesto el ojiverde con mucha seguridad, no permitiría que dañaran al pequeño Sirius.

Una extraña luz inundo el lugar, unos gritos, el corazón de Harry se detuvo ¿Y si esa luz era? Negó mentalmente mientras sentía que las lágrimas se agolpaban por salir de sus pupilas, la gente reunida en un círculo, muchas expresiones de asombro.

Harry se adentro con dificultad y la escena que vio, no la imaginó, un hombre estaba inconsciente en el piso, pero no había rastro del pequeño ¿Dónde estaba Sirius?

-¿Disculpe?- una voz suave, hizo que Harry girara, se encontró con una chica que en sus manos llevaba a un pequeño.

-¡Sirius!- el joven se acerco a ella, acariciando al pequeño. Hermione veía la escena, ¿Quién era ese hombre y como había acabado a ahí?

-¡Vaya, Vaya si es Potter!-la voz fría de un joven llamó la atención del aludido y de la castaña.

-¡TU!-gritaron al unísono mientras levantaban sus varitas.

-¡NO!-gritó la joven que inmediatamente se puso enfrente del joven.

-¡¿QUE HACES?!-gritó el joven de azabache melena.

-El no es el culpable, el detuvo al hombre-dijo señalando al sujeto que yacía inconsciente.

La expresión de Harry fue de asombro, era imposible, debía ser una trampa, sin embargo la joven parecía tan sincera.

-No entiendo… -dijo por fin, mientras bajaba su varita, Hermione le siguió.

-Vaya que eres retardado Potter- espetó el joven, sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos grises eran diferentes a los que una vez conoció.

-Malfoy-espetó Hermione mientras le dirigía una mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-Déjenos explicarles… -la joven había vuelto a hablar, por primera vez Harry vio fijamente a la chica, notó que tenía los ojos castaños muy bonitos, semejantes a los de Hermione.

-Señor, que hacemos con él-pregunto un hombre a Malfoy.

-Llévenlo al ministerio, digan que Draco M. Black lo manda-espetó y se giro hacia Harry.

-Mi nombre es Samantha Lavat y a él ya lo conocen –sonrió –somos aurores de la división Francesa, hemos estado siguiendo a este hombre, creyendo que pertenece a las listas de mortífagos integrados-

-¿Mortífagos integrados?-preguntó Harry mientras la joven depositaba al pequeño en sus brazos.

-Una especie de seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, no directamente, sino comandados por otro mortífago, posiblemente la mano derecha de… -

-Voldemort-completo Harry, muchos de los presentes hicieron ruidos de horror. Hermione miraba atónita la escena ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Auror? Estaba en una especie de sueño.

-Sí… de Voldemort, vinimos a Londres para unir fuerzas con la división de Aurores de Londres, directamente con el jefe del departamento-Samantha miraba a Harry directamente. –Supimos que vendría a vigilar a la principal causa por la que Voldemort regresó. –señalo al hombre en el piso.

-¿Yo?-

-Efectivamente Potter, y también sabemos que eres el jefe de dicho departamento-Draco miraba fijamente a Harry después sus ojos grises se fijaron en Hermione. –Así que estas casado con Granger y tuvieron un hijo al cual llamaron como uno de mis parientes-Draco sonrió maliciosamente, los aludidos se sonrojaron instantáneamente.

-¡Eso NO TE IMPORTA!-le grito el joven de mirada esmeralda –Hermy y yo solo somos amigos y Sirius es hijo de Remus-

-Será mejor que nos vayamos… -Samantha tomó a Draco por el brazo –Espero pueda recibirnos mañana Señor Potter-

-¿Eh? ¿Señor Potter? Dime Harry-el joven le tendió la mano a la joven –Ella es Hermione- le dijo girándose hacia la castaña.

-Mucho gusto-contestaron las dos al entrelazar sus manos.

-Con permiso-dijo Samantha haciendo una pequeña inclinación y ella y Draco salieron dejando a la "pareja".

-¿Qué vamos a ser Harry?-

-Vayamos a dejar a Sirius a la casa, es probable que este mejor con sus padres –Harry miro al pequeño y noto una pequeña herida, sangraba poco, al parecer el pequeño estaba inconsciente, no le gustaba del todo- Mejor vamos a San Mungo

La castaña asintió y ambos salieron del lugar, Sirius respiraba normalmente, pero a Harry no le gustaba ese pequeño corte, y que aún el pequeño no despertará, el camino hacia el sanatorio, fue rápido, entraron casi corriendo, después de unos minutos un medimago los atendía.

-¿Cómo esta el pequeño?-pregunto Harry temiendo una mala respuesta.

-Su hijo está en perfectas condiciones, solo tuvo un pequeño golpe que le hizo esa pequeña cortada, nada de que preocuparse Señor Potter-

Harry enrojeció ¿Su hijo? Algo dentro de él le hizo sonreír ¿Estaba listo para tener una familia? ¿Y si no? El quería velar por una familia, estaba seguro que si sus padres vivieran, estuviera ya casado y con al menos dos hijos, tenía 22 años, edad por la cual muchos magos hacían sus vidas.

-¿Señor Potter?-

-Disculpe… entonces podemos irnos-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Te duele?-preguntó dulcemente Hermione al pequeño que era curado por una chica de ojos azules.

-No-contestó el pequeño con una sonrisa.

-Su hijo es un niño muy fuerte y apuesto-sonrió la joven, mientras colocaba una bandita en la frente del pequeño.

Las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron de un color carmesí ¿hijo? Tendría alguna vez la dicha de estar a lado de Harry y formar una familia.

"Pero que estas pensando" se reprocho mientras miraba a Sirius.

-Ah no, él es el hijo de un amigo-contestó la joven.

-¡Ah discúlpeme!-dijo la chica de ojos azules –Eres muy valiente-sonrió al niño, y se levanto hacia un gabinete, saco unos dulces –Toma pequeño.

-¡GRACIAS!-exclamó el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa.

-Gracias-sonrió Hermione a la joven y tomó al pequeño de la mano, saliendo encontraron a Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿Todo bien pequeño?-se agacho a la altura del niño.

-Todo mien-contestó el pequeño mientras abrazaba a Harry, unas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Harry, las limpio rápidamente –Bien vayamos a casa-

-Si-respondió el pequeño mientras tomaba firmemente las manos de Harry y Hermione.

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Hacia más de una hora que Remus estaba despierto, miraba el techo de la habitación, esperando poder encontrar la solución a los problemas, estaba más que seguro que una última guerra se desataría y esta vez la última, temía por su vida, pero sobretodo por la de su esposa e hijo, lo único importante en su vida, claro también estaba Harry al que había aprendido a querer no solo como un "ahijado" sino como un hijo.

-¿Sigues despierto?-le pregunto la dulce voz de su esposa.

Remus miró a su esposa y le dedico una sonrisa. Estaba preocupado, no quería volver a sufrir una pérdida, primero sus mejores amigos, James, Lily y Sirius, no quería perder a Harry en una cruel batalla, si por el fuera, el daría su vida por la vida de las personas a las que amaba.

-¿Remus? ¿Estas preocupado?-la joven se acercó a él y se sentó a un lado depositando un beso en la frente de su esposo.

-Me conoces bien- dijo tomando la mano de Belem y la entrelazo con la suya.

-Te amo-le contestó acercando sus labios a los de Remus y los fundió en un tierno beso.

-Yo también te amo, al igual que a Sirius-los ojos dorados de Remus se perdieron de nuevo en el techo de la habitación.

-Entonces ¿Qué te preocupa tanto?-

-No es nada… nada –dijo reincorporándose y besando suavemente los labios de su esposa, se dirigió al baño.

-Estas mintiendo… te conozco bien- murmuro Belem mientras salía de la habitación dejando a Remus.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

-¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO!-vociferó un joven de ojos profundos. Viendo a un hombre de unos 36 años.

-Tranquilízate no volverá a pasar-contesto la voz de una mujer.

-Los errores que cometió… ¡Crucio!-grito apuntando su varita al hombre que yacía parado en la puerta, el hombre se retorció de dolor.

-Estas algo paranoico, fue una pequeña falla-la mujer se acercó al joven y acaricio suavemente su mejilla –No volverá a pasar-afirmo acercando sus labios al joven este se separo.

-¡¡¡NO ME IMPORTA!!! –bufó el joven mientras se sentaba en un sillón y tomaba una copa de vino.

-Mi… señor… lamento que ocurriera…-el hombre lentamente se incorporaba del piso.

-Cállate, ya me las pagarás… ahora vete y mas te vale limpiar tus estupideces-espeto mientras daba un sorbo a la copa.

-Si señor-el hombre hizo una exagerada reverencia y salio rápidamente.

-¡Maldición! Por que lo hiciste-dijo dirigiéndose a la joven de melena negra, llevaba una minifalda y una blusa escotada.

-Fue un error-chilló la joven, mientras se dirigía al chico, acaricio suavemente los cabellos de este, y lentamente se acercó a él depositando un apasionado beso. Se separo a falta de aire.

-No perdonare un error más… entendiste-tomo a la joven de la muñeca he sido que se sentara en sus piernas, besaba suavemente el cuello de la chica.

-Quería mi venganza-contesto entre pequeños gemidos.

-Muy pronto la tendrás, no te preocupes-lentamente la despojo de la blusa, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la chica.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Harry y Hermione habían permanecido todo el trayecto callados, Sirius miraba embelesado la bolsa de dulces que la chica le había obsequiado. Era un poco tenso ver a Harry tratando de encontrar explicación a lo que había pasado, por más que pensaba, todo se le hacía confuso, todo había pasado tan rápido.

Hermione por su parte, miraba fijamente el camino, la noche estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad, ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? Por sus descuidos Sirius había sufrido y no le dejaba el remordimiento si Draco y esa chica no lo hubieran rescatado.

-Llegamos-habló por primera vez Harry mientras miraba hacia la puerta de la casa de Remus.

Hermione asintió y los tres descendieron del vehículo, Harry estaba nervioso, ¿Cómo explicarle a Remus que por unos instantes Sirius no estaría con ellos?, no imaginaba la reacción de Remus y sobre todo la de Belem, de que lo odiarían lo iban a odiar ¿Cómo descuidar a un pequeño de tan solo 4 años?

-¿Hary estas mien?- preguntó el pequeño al ver que el joven permanecía como estatua y no había ni avanzado ni un centímetro desde que había bajado del coche.

-¿Eh? Ah sí pequeño… estoy bien- Harry estaba nervioso.

-Papi es bueno, no se va a enojar-repuso el pequeño para asombró de Harry.

Sirius no solo era un pequeño de 4 años, era tan diferente a los demás, era hijo de un mago y de una chica muggle, pero el parecido con su padrino, le indicaba que muy probablemente Sirius sería un gran mago, tal como lo fue Sirius Black, además que poseía una inteligencia asombrosa, el niño era muy atento con las cosas.

"Un gran mago"-pensó Harry mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta donde Hermione le esperaba. Ambos tocaron el timbre, en unos segundo Belem abrió la puerta.

-¡Chicos! ¿Cómo les fue? –dijo con una sonrisa mientras invitaba a ambos a entrar.

-Muy bien-respondió Hermione.

-¿Sirius que te paso?-pregunto su madre al ver la pequeña bandita en su cabeza.

-¡Hola!-exclamo Remus bajando de las escaleras. -¿Por qué esas caras?-les pregunto a Harry y Hermione.

-Tenemos que hablar-espetó el chico de melena azabache sentándose en el sillón a un lado Hermione le siguió, una vez sentados Remus y Belem, Harry les contó parte de lo sucedido.

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió-concluyo la castaña con nerviosismo, al ver a la pareja, tan atónita por los acontecimientos. Todos permanecieron en silencio…

-Deben odiarme-murmuró Harry.

-Claro que no Harry, nunca podríamos odiarte-contesto Belem, mientras abrazaba al pequeño Sirius.

-Belem tiene razón Harry- agregó Remus.

-Silius quele a Hary mucho-expresó el pequeño sonriendo. –Y se divitio mucho hoy con Hemy- la aludida se sonrojo un poco y le dedico una sonrisa.

-¡Pero no estemos tristes, lo bueno es que Sirius esta bien!-exclamó Remus con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Quieren algo de tomar?-

-No muchas gracias, Hermione y yo tenemos que irnos, pero estaré al pendiente-concluyo Harry, mientras se levantaba.

-Con permiso-hablo Hermione.

-Entonces nos vemos luego-respondió Remus mientras los acompañaba a la puerta. –Y Harry, gracias por traerlo de nuevo-Remus abrazo a Harry.

Harry sonrió "Daría mi vida por ese pequeño"

-Nos vemos-ambos se despidieron.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa?-

-Será mejor quedarme esta noche en tu casa-la castaña le sonrió –sino te importa.

-Entonces vamos a la casa-

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Se levanto de la cama viendo a la joven a un lado, prendió un cigarrillo y se dirigió a la sala, un hombre le esperaba a ahí.

-El amo me ha pedido que comiences-

-Dile que ya comenzó…-curvo sus labios en una sonrisa y el hombre desapareció. –Sangre sucia me las pagarás…

Continuara…

Termina 09/12/2004 3:38 p.m.

Notas mías:

¡Hola!

Me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo pasado, y la verdad a partir de este capítulo, la historia me gusta más… o me ha gustado más escribir varios capítulos medio raros ... pero sin duda espero les guste el cambio de la historia ¡A mi me gusta xDD!... el motivo por el cual no subí este capítulo, es porque subí un Song-fic llamado **"Corazonado"** que � la verdad no me gusto mucho, pero sin duda muchas gracias a las personas que lo leyeron, (O.o 15 reviews que soy feliz) Bueno, tenía pensado escribir otro Song-fic llamado "El me mintió" en señal de regalo para recibir un nuevo Año, pero � no estuve de humor para escribirlo U.U iba a ser un Hermy/Ron (Si alguien tiene la oportunidad de escuchar la canción se darán cuenta de la letra) pero el final terminaría siendo un Harry/Hermione - ¿Cómo si… no? Son mi pareja favorita. Pero bueno. Una vez terminada parte de mis notas de autora, les dejo con lo mejor de los fics, los reviews.

_Contestación de Reviews._

**Monik: **¡¡Wuapa!! Claro que me preocupa dejarte los reviews… si se que son 14 capítulos (los tengo en la oficina) y me los he leído poco a poco, solo una pequeña observación (o Sugerencia) no escribas todo el texto en Negritas, porque como lectora, a veces es extraño leerlo así pero sin duda esta precioso, pronto tendrás los reviews U cuando termine de leer todo el fic y créeme no tardo mucho xDD. Sobre el pequeño Sirius, la verdad el pequeño es un punto importante y lamentablemente Si va a sufrir T.T No me maten.

**Amps14: **¡Hola! Wuapa… respondo tus preguntas… El hombre no es de importancia, de hecho no debió hacer eso, son solo lacayos que trabajan para "alguien", bueno Sirius fue rescatado, pero sin duda… ese pequeño es un misterio, y más adelante… No Voldemort no estaba hablando con Draco… es con alguien más que he mantenido en sumo secreto pero pronto se sabrá quien es. Bueno si se besan pero _Spoiler…_ es el último beso que se den. Te deseo un prospero año 2005 en compañía de tus seres queridos y ¡Feliz Navidad! (u.u siento que estén atrasadas). Cuídate.

**Nelly Esp: **Hola… bueno efectivamente el que secuestro a Sirius no llego lejos, por suerte, sin embargo espero te guste… el poder de Harry ¿No lo había pensado? Pero sin embargo si existe algo oculto, y también pásate unas felices fiestas.

**PruePotter: **Sobre lo de Sirius se resolvió xDD… el beso de Harry y Hermione tenía que darse para que pudieran secuestrar al pequeño… sin embargo debo argumentar que será el último por el momento… así que espero te siga gustando la historia.

**AliPotterGranger: **Pues espero te guste este capítulo también… sobre el secuestro es el primer paso, ya verás que viene.

**Arissita: **El pequeño esta a salvo xDD por ahora… bueno vienen cosas raras por este fic, pero sin duda espero que te gusten, y sobre mi muela xDD si dormí como un angelito xDD que al día siguiente me fui de viaje xDD… nn modelo a seguir :: blush :: Gracias.

**Pipu Radcliffe: **No me mates… jeje lo Sirius… uuuhh no quiero ni pensar con lo que le va a pasar más adelante O.o :: tiembla :: bueno espero te guste el capitulo este, es el que más me ha gustado escribir y el 10 xDD pero sin duda… el que lo secuestro es un personaje x, el porque lo descuidaron, bueno todos estaban felices e impresionados… sobre esto, Harry analiza las cosas, ya verás como Sirius se le pierde, al perderse en el abrazo de Hermione y ese beso, entonces era justificable que muchos chismosos se enfocaran en la pareja que en el pequeño…

**Angela: **Bueno esta historia es de ellos y de Remus/Belem, de hecho cuando la empecé la historia era de Belem y Remus, pero no podía dejar de meter a mi pareja favorita, pues te comunicaré por mensaje, pero lo que te recomiendo es que te crees una cuenta en fan fiction y aunque no publique hay una opción donde automáticamente te manda un review cuando la autora actualiza un capítulo. Cuídate.

**Sis: **Mi Beta y mi gemela…que puedo decirte, me encanta saber tu opinión en línea y en reviews, mi fic Navideño me gusto, aunque solo fuera mío… xDD que soy envidiosa… sin duda necesito toda la inspiración Slash que pueda para sacar mi ficky de mi primer beso uu estoy esperanzada que con los fics de (Lastra P excelente escritora ) pueda conseguirlo y MI FIC DE LOS MERODEADORES SIS, espero pronto te arreglen el cacharro (el pc) xDD para podernos ver T.T Feliz Año Sis bonita, TE quelo yo también.

**Flordelis: **¿Eres Flor? P Hola Wuapisima…si eres Flor la escritora del fic de Sucedió en Sexto Año… lee esto (sino discúlpame) Primero leí la nota del capítulo 17 y me dejo triste, no solo porque aunque hubiese deseado conocerte, me intriga la forma en la que dejas todo así, a mi también me ha pasado… he dicho que no volvería a escribir, sin embargo a veces siento que todas y todos los que me leen, merecen que sea constante con mis escritos, que le eche las ganas por aquellas que les gusta o esperan impacientes un capítulo nuevo (Yo soy una de ellas) leí en tus reviews � una personas #$##" que no tiene cerebro… sin duda yo la ignoraría… fíjate bien, de todos los 289 reviews que tienes solo una $&#$&# se atreve a decirte eso, para mí esa persona no tiene cultura, si vas a criticar un fic… debes hacerlo correctamente sin agredir a las personas (te lo digo por experiencia). Bueno pero aún así Flor espero pronto nos intrigues con más de la enfermedad de Mione y � de esa Cho grr… No te desanimes.

Ahora si como dije no eres flor de ese fic xDD que pena, aquí va la contestación del review.

Empezaré por publicar los sábados cuando comience la escuela, por el momento publicaré el miércoles o en dicho caso el jueves de la otra semana, sobre Cho… eeeh si te lo digo lo adivinarás, pero esa chica esconde misterios… que lentamente iré desentrañando xDD.

**Primi: **No pude asistir por que en ese tiempo venía de viaje U.u hubiese querido estar presente, pero sabes que te deseo lo mejor… sobre tus fics… siempre he dicho que escribes precioso y NUNCA cambiaría de opinión, gracias por volverlos a leer y por andar por estos rumbos, yo también te quiero mucho y espero también te guste este capítulo (a diferencia de los tuyos ESTOS si son horribles xDDD).

**Bueno a ustedes O.o (12 reviews) vaya si son muchos, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y LOS TOMO SIEMPRE EN CUENTA. Y LES DESEO UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2005 y que se la pasen divino en compañía de sus seres queridos, un fuerte abrazo de esta lok escritora de fics.**

**Nos vemos el sábado y el título que tengo propuesto se llama: **"Puedes manejarlo" ó "Can U Handle it?" viene siendo como un capítulo o song fic. (Puede cambiar)

**_Mini Spoiler._**

En una de ellas, venían las posibles familias que esperaban el resurgimiento de Voldemort, entre ellas…

-Draco Malfoy-

Leyó los antecedentes de su padre Lucios Malfoy…

-Poderoso mortífago, condenado a Azkaban, escapo junto a Bellatrix Lestrange… -Harry detuvo su lectura y cerró sus ojos.

Este fic lo iba a subir el 31 � pero la "cabeza pensante de esta web" Copyright mi Oka Misao-CG o probablemente se saturo la línea, así que disculpen, las molestias, espero les guste.

Aiosami.


	10. Primer día de trabajo

Capítulo 10: Primer día de trabajo.

Comienza: 09/12/2004 3:38 p.m.

El día comenzaba a hacerse notar, para Harry ver los impredecibles rayos solares le indicaba solo una cosa, día de trabajo, aunque toda la noche no había podido conciliar el sueño completamente, estaba más que preocupado por que el estupido hurón de Malfoy no era un mortífago.

¿Cuantas veces no fantaseo con algún día poder llevarlo a Azkaban? Ahora sus fantasías no se iban a realizar, mala suerte, pero lo que más le intrigaba era esa joven. Dio de nuevo vuelta a la cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero no lo consiguió.

-¡Rayos!-se dijo mientras tomaba unos pantalones y salía con rumbo hacia la cocina, en el sofá se encontraba su castaña amiga, Hermione Granger, su amiga incondicional, estaba seguro que ayer había sido fantástico y que había olvidado por completo el inconveniente de que su amiga estaba hechizada ¿Pero no era tan grave? ¿O sí?, sonrió mientras preparaba lo que parecía una taza de café.

Una vez preparada, la tomo y fijó sus ojos verdes en un reloj de pared que su pelirrojo amigo le había obsequiado, las 6:30 de la mañana, ¡Vaya que sí había madrugado! Se sentó en la primera silla desocupada y tomó lo que parecía varios periódicos del profeta y algunas carpetas que había estado leyendo. ¿Cuándo olvido revisarlas?

En una de ellas, venían las posibles familias que esperaban el resurgimiento de Voldemort, entre ellas…

-Draco Malfoy- musitó mientras veía una imagen de Draco moverse haciendo un gesto de asco.

Leyó los antecedentes de su padre Lucios Malfoy…

-Poderoso mortífago, condenado a Azkaban, escapo junto a Bellatrix Lestrange… -Harry detuvo su lectura y cerró sus ojos.

_5 años atrás…_

_Harry había salido ileso del ataque de los mortífagos, la Orden estaba en su apogeo, varios estaban heridos y otros estaban muertos._

_-¡¡HARRY!!-la voz de Lupin lo distrajo mientras veía como escapaban unos tantos mortífagos. Remus estaba herido._

_-¿Remus? ¿Dónde esta Hermione y Ron?-preguntó temiendo la respuesta._

_-Ellos están peleando atrás… con Bellatrix-_

_El corazón de Harry sufrió un sobresalto ¿Bellatrix? La mujer que había matado a Sirius Black a su padrino._

_-¡¡¡HARRY!!! ¿A dónde vas?-_

_-A VENGAR A MI PADRINO-espetó mientras corría._

_-¡Pobre sangre sucia! ¡Avada…!- la mujer apuntaba a Hermione con su varita._

_-¡No! ¡Expelliarmus!- _

_Bellatrix salió suspendida hacia unos escombros, ocasionando así que cayeran sobre ella algunos más._

_-¿Hermione? ¿Estas bien?-Harry tomo a Hermione sobre sus brazos, sangraba de un brazo y una de sus mejillas tenía un corte. Un poco lejos de ellos se encontraba Ron, tratando de alcanzar su varita._

_-¡Avada Ke…!-_

_La sangre de Harry se congeló, el iba a morir… cerró sus ojos temiendo el final, pero escucho una explosión… los cuerpo de Lucius y Bellatrix estaban a sus pies… muertos. Remus tenía su varita levantada…_

-Lo único que quedaron fueron sus cuerpos… -Harry se sobresalto al hojear más de las páginas, la madre de Draco era una esposa mortífaga, eso significaba que convencía a otras mujeres de sangre limpia a unirse al clan. ¿Pero entonces porque Draco era un auror? La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, no estaba seguro de la historia de Draco, pero tendría que averiguarla.

Tomo el primer diario del profeta que tenia un dobles, era de 3 semanas atrás y parecía que todo marchaba con tranquilidad, _Hedwig _su lechuza reposaba dormida en la orilla de la ventana, se levanto hacia ella y acaricio suavemente el plumaje blanco, la lechuza emitió algunos sonidos que Harry interpreto como que no le gustaba del todo. Dejo de acariciarla y comenzó a leer el periódico.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Hacía más de 20 minutos que Belem miraba fijamente al pequeño dormir placidamente, sabía que tenía que ir a trabajar, cosa que le disgustaba al saber la situación en la que se encontraba.

-El va estar bien-contesto la voz de Remus mientras abrazaba a Belem por la espalda y aspiraba su aroma.

-Lo sé- contesto mientras se giraba y abrazaba a Remus por el cuello, juntando su frente y viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Pero?-le sonrió mientras besaba la punta de la nariz de su esposa.

Belem besó suavemente los labios de Remus, él le correspondió.

-Será mejor que me vaya si quiero llegar temprano- dándole un último beso.

-No te preocupes el estará bien-le dijo tomándola suavemente de la mano y atrayéndola hacia el.

-Vendré para hacer la comida-sonrió mientras se separaba de Remus y salía por la habitación.

Remus se quedo extrañado, Belem nunca se portaba así, ¿Estaba preocupada como él lo estaba? Sabía que las cosas no marchaban bien desde que Harry fue "poseído" esto era lo que Remus temía, Belem se pondría un poco a la defensiva con respecto a él y al pequeño y tenía que hacer algo.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Las 8:00 a.m. Samantha corría a lado de Draco.

-¡Estas bien! ¿Te ves algo agitado?- decía la joven mientras se detenía, Draco estaba parado a falta de aire.

-Sabes que nunca he sido bueno para las carreras-contesto con algo de dificultad, respiraba agitadamente.

-Lo que pasa es que… -

-No tengo condición, ¿Cuántas veces me lo has dicho?-preguntó mientras tomaba a la chica de la cintura.

-Lo que pasa es que no te gusta perder-dijo con tono irónico.

-En eso tienes razón- contesto mientras emprendía de nuevo la carrera.

-¡ERES UN TRAMPOSO! ¡DRACO! ¡REGRESA!-exclamó la joven mientras sonreía divertida. Comenzó a correr y en unos instantes alcanzó al joven.

Ambos se detuvieron en lo que parecía una mansión, estaba algo mugrienta y parecía que en unos años podría venirse abajo, Draco abrió el portón y entro seguido de Samantha.

-Tú casa da miedo-

-Lo sé, pero recuerda no todo es lo que parece-sonrió mientras tocaba la puerta y esta se abría.

Y en eso tenía razón, la casa por dentro era tan diferente, a pesar de ser la casa Malfoy que era algo fría estaba inundada por calidez y era enorme. La sala principal estaba integrada por lo que parecían dos habitaciones grandes, los sillones, la chimenea, las mesitas, todo era perfecto.

-¿Un hechizo?-pregunto la joven al sentarse y ser atendida por lo que parecía un elfo doméstico.

-Sí… mi pad… Lucius lo puso para repeler a los muggles -

-Ahora le dices ¿Lucius a tu padre?-pregunto la voz de una mujer.

-Buenos días Señora Malfoy- Samantha se levanto del sillón haciendo una pequeña inclinación.

La mujer sonrió, habían pasado los años por ella, tenía prominentes arrugas, aunque aún conservaba algo de belleza, la madre de Draco era guapa en sus tiempos, ahora sus cabellos negros estaban veteados de blanco y su semblante era pálido.

-Lo siento madre-respondió Draco agachando un poco la mirada.

-Fue un gran hombre Draco, aunque haya cometido un error-le reprochó mientras se sentaba en unos de los sillones. -Prepara el desayuno Kreabby-le ordeno al elfo, este asintió.

-¿Puedo... puedo ducharme?-preguntó Samantha con timidez.

-Por supuesto, no soy tan mala- le cuestionó.

-Con su permiso-dijo la joven excusándose y saliendo de la sala hacia la habitación.

-Mi padre no fue un gran hombre… el era un asesino -espetó Draco enfrentando a su madre.

-¡Como te atreves! Dio todo por nosotros ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo?-

-El arruino MI VIDA, hubiese… hubiese preferido ser hijo de muggles -Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos grises del chico, su madre se acercó a él.

-No te pido que lo ames hijo… perdona a tu padre-

-No… no puedo, ahora comprendo que durante mi niñez cometí la peor de las estupideces, me deje convencer por el dinero… me corrompí-murmuró.

-Escucha Draco…el que hayas hecho una carrera de auror, no te da derecho a juzgar a tu padre que fue un mortífago, el nos amaba-

-¿Nos amaba? Por favor madre, mi padre no nos amaba, amaba lo que podía conseguir… luche por obtener que la gente me viera por lo que soy… no por mi apellido y no quiero discutir más madre, todo es lo mismo, ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?-

-Por que fue mi primer amor y espero que entiendas que te amo a ti también por ser parte de mi sueño-su madre besó la frente de su hijo y salió de la sala dejando a Draco, sumido en sus pensamientos, sintió un extraño dolor en la boca del estomago… estaba molesto.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

9:00 a.m. Harry se había quedado dormido en la silla, un grito hizo que se exaltara.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?-preguntó la castaña mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Hermy?- pregunto un adormilado Harry.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué hago en tu sofá?-preguntó inquisitivamente.

-Un momento no recuerdas… ayer me pediste que te dejara dormir en mi casa-

-CLARO QUE NO TE PEDIRÍA ESO-contesto enfadada.

-¿Tienes que gritar así?-pregunto el joven mientras llevaba su mano a su cabeza.

-Lo siento… ¿Yo te pedí?-la castaña se detuvo -¿Por que haría eso?-

-Que se yo… ayer cuando dejamos a Sirius me dijiste que era mejor que pasarás la noche en mi casa y acepte- contesto el ojiverde al ver el semblante de Hermione. -¿Lo recuerdas verdad?-

-No… no recuerdo… debí haber tenido algún problema con mi departamento y por eso vine-la joven le dedico una sonrisa.

-¿Hiu?- Harry estaba en una dimensión desconocida Hermione no recordaba nada, eso era extraño.

-Nada y gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa ahora tengo que irme-la joven se puso una chaqueta y peino sus cabellos. -Puedo usar tu baño-

-… Eh por supuesto-

-Gracias- Hermione le dedico una sonrisa.

-Será causa del hechizo… pero esta vez olvido todo lo que paso ayer… ¡Maldición! Tendré que hablar con Dumbledore-Harry carraspeo mientras se estiraba, presentía que tendría un mal día.

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Belem había llegado a su oficina y se preparaba una taza de café, estaba preocupada no por Sirius, sino porque Remus estaba preocupado, preocupado por la guerra que empezaría.

Ella no quería que Remus volviera a pedirle que lo dejara pelear solo, no, ella sabía que los tiempos se volverían difíciles, y que eso significa volver a discutir con el hombre que amaba. Sin embargo ahora se sentía diferente como si su lugar fuera estar a lado de Remus como si algo le indicará que tenía que hacer algo, aunque para ella que era "muggle" eso no significaba mucho ¿Qué podía hacer ella siendo tan ordinaria?.

-¿Belem? ¡Belem!- la voz de una joven le llamó.

-Lo siento Michelle… estaba pensando -

-En tu familia… ¿Que paso amiga? me puedes contar-dijo la joven -Peleaste con Remus.

-Eh, no… es solo que me preocupan muchas cosas –sonrió mientras se sentaba en la silla, le indico a la joven que se sentará –Cosas de familia-sonrió ampliamente mientras daba un sorbo al café.

-Pues creo que es más que eso…-contestó Michelle al ver los ojos de Belem perderse en la habitación. –Es sobre "eso"-pregunto tímidamente la joven, Belem alzó la vista.

-Creo que sí… -contestó con desgano, le había contado todo a su mejor amiga, sobre su vida y sobre el mundo mágico.

-Nunca te había visto así, tan preocupada-agregó mientras le sonreía –Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-Lo sé… -Belem dio otro sorbo a la taza y volvió a mirar al vacío.

-Esta bien, cuando necesites hablar ahí estaré-

-Gracias Michelle –la chica asintió y salió dejando a Belem con sus pensamientos.

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Una vez que Hermione había dejado a Harry tan confundido, el moreno salio después de ella, llevaba unos jeans y un suéter (obsequio de la señora Weasley) y con la túnica doblada en su mano, una vez que llegó al estacionamiento, metió la túnica y su varita en el asiento trasero del coche y subió con rumbo hacia la casa de Ron.

Su cabeza tenía miles de preguntas, no solo por Malfoy sino también por Hermione, ¿Qué tan grave era el hechizo? ¿Y cual era? Después de 25 minutos de manejo, estacionó el coche en lo que parecía una calle un poco abandonada, bajó y se coloco la túnica y la varita en su cinturón y una vez cerrado el vehículo se acercó a un lote vació y tomo lo que parecía una taza que se encontraba tirada, sus tripas se revolvieron bruscamente y apareció a unos cuantos metros de la casa de Ron. Camino hacia la casa y una vez que llego toco suavemente, la puerta se abrió rápidamente.

-¡Harry! Que bueno que llegaste muy puntual-sonrió Luna mientras le indicaba que pasará.

-Hola Luna… ¿Cómo esta la pequeña Weasley?-dijo sonriendo a la bebe que se encontraba en la cuna.

-Ron, no tarda ¿Cómo te fue con Hermione?-preguntó la rubia que había cargado a la pequeña.

-Mal, al parecer el hechizo es sobre mí-

-¿Sobre ti?-pregunto el pelirrojo que bajaba del segundo piso de su casa, arreglándose la corbata. Luna le dio la pequeña a Harry y se acercó a su esposo.

-Si –Harry miro a la pequeña mientras le hacia gestos –Ayer pasamos el día juntos y hoy no recordó nada.

-¿Y has averiguado algo?-

-Remus me hizo el favor de investigar, pero al menos tengo conciente que es un hechizo muy poderoso, que tiene que ver con nosotros-

-La persona que lo hizo quiere que estén separados ¿Pero porque?-pregunto Luna mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Harry y tomaba a la pequeña.

-No lo había pensado así-contesto Harry mientras analizaba la pregunta, era cierto que él y Hermione habían sido más unidos después de que Luna y Ron se casaran y ahora más que Ginny (una posible pareja para él) también se había casado. Ahora ambos estaban solos y que mejor para relacionarse más.

-Bueno será mejor irnos ya, mi padre debe estar esperándonos-habló el pelirrojo trayendo a Harry de vuelta a la realidad.

Ambos hombres se despidieron de Luna y de la bebe y emprendieron camino hacia un bosque que se encontraba cerca de la casa Weasley.

-¿Qué te pasa Harry te noto raro?-

-Bueno ayer Ron… -Harry le contó al pelirrojo lo del dolor de la cicatriz.

-¿Crees que…? ¿Pero esta muerto?-Harry notó el nerviosismo en la voz de Ron.

-Pues… creo que no-

-¡Pero lo mataste! El mismo Dumbledore lo dijo-

-Ron, Dumbledore dijo que no esta seguro, pero que era probable que hubiera muerto, no tuvimos pruebas-

-¡Pero dejo de dolerte la cicatriz!-chillo Ron, a lo lejos una figura agitaba la mano.

-¡Chicos! Por aquí-

-Buenos días Señor Weasley-

-Hola papá-

-Hola Harry, Ron tu madre va a visitar a Luna esta tarde-

-Si no hay problema- contesto el aludido mientras miraba a Harry.

Harry decidió no seguir contando acerca del "maravilloso" encuentro con Malfoy y platicaron de todo menos lo que ayer había pasado. Pasaron 10 minutos cuando dos hombres más llegaban a donde estaban ellos y sacaron un translador. De nuevo Harry sintió el movimiento brusco de las tripas. Habían llegado cerca de la cabina telefónica del Ministerio, Ron y Harry quedaron al final, una vez que entraron al Ministerio, Harry tomo a Ron del brazo.

-Tengo algo que decirte-

-Esta bien- ambos caminaron por un largo pasillo, hasta llegar a un retrato, Harry saco su varita y murmuro unas palabras, el retrato se abrió dejando paso a una pequeña habitación.

-¿Qué más paso?-

-Ron ayer vi a Malfoy-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero se suponía que estaba en Francia?-

Harry asintió y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido, de vez en cuando Ron lanzaba gritos de exhalación y una que otra vez lo quiso interrumpir.

-Y ahora es un auror-concluyó Harry.

-¡ESO NO LO CREO! Harry, primero vería a Hagrid en traje de baño a que Malfoy sea un auror ¡Es imposible!-

Harry rió con la sola idea de ver a su mejor amigo Hagrid en tal situación.

-Mandaré a investigar, hoy viene a verme-

-Pues ten cuidado amigo- Harry asintió y ambos salieron de la pequeña habitación.

-Entonces nos vemos después-

-Nos vemos-

Ron y Harry tomaron diferentes caminos, una vez que Harry llego al departamento de aurores, su ayudante, una joven de cabellos negros lo saludo con una sencilla sonrisa.

-Buenos días Kate ¿Algún mensaje?-

-No señor, pero tiene una visita, trate de que no entrara pero no me hizo caso-protesto la joven.

Harry dio un bufido, ¿Cómo se atrevía Malfoy a entrar así como así a su oficina?

-Esta bien yo me encargo-contesto mientras abría la puerta de nuevo para llevarse una sorpresa. – ¿Que haces aquí?

Continuara…

Notas de autora:

¡Hola! Mil disculpas, se que debí haber subido este capítulo hace unos días, pero la inspiración no me llegaba (por lo general siempre trato de cambiar la historia) y cuando por fin me vienen las ideas � me surge la idea para otras historias…

(Please no pregunten porque ese título xDD)

Bueno hasta aquí la historia toma un cambio diferente, la introducción de Draco para mi no ha sido fácil y debo serles sincera, me saldré un poco del Canon (creo que ya lo hice ¡Sorry!) en la forma de ser de Draco Malfoy, lo sé ¿Qué loca idea se me dio que lo introdujera como un auror? (si alguien quiere matarme dígame ahora) pero sin duda Draco es una pieza un poco clave en una de las historia del fan fic, si alguien recuerda el título se llama Borrando el amor y si lo relacionan con lo que le pasa a Mione (alguien podría deducir de que se trata el hechizo P) así que Hermione no olvida del todo lo que pasa, sino con quien lo pasa. (O.o suficiente spoiler di aquí xDD).

Bueno, la introducción del personaje de Samantha también tiene un peso en la historia, por lo tanto no le pierdan detalle y el chico misterioso es alguien que todos conocen, pero que no se me ha dado de explicarlo muy bien (por que sería muy obvio).

Mmm creo que hasta aquí mis pequeñas notas y a contestar reviews.

**Eva-AngelH/Hr: **¡Hola Wuapa! No te preocupes, me alegra al menos que te guste el fic, y ¡Si pertenezco al clan! (LPDF), sin duda el pequeño Sirius es un amor y me encanta escribir de él, pronto publicaré un capítulo sobre sus padres (Remus y Belem) pero será más adelante, sin duda se viene la primera parte de la guerra y aunque soy 98 H/Hr, 1 R/L y 1 D/? va ver cambios de la historia. Espero te siga gustando y gracias por dejarme review.

**Pauly: **Primero que nada gracias por dejarme los reviews en los diferentes capítulos. ¿Colagusano? O.o mmm ¿Piensas que Colagusano secuestro al pequeño Sirius?, pues espero que el capítulo 9 te lo aclare, no él va a salir después, la esposa de Remus debía ser tierna y amorosa, pero sin duda esta historia también es historia de ella, así que veremos que sucede con ella. Más adelante, cuídate y espero te guste el capítulo este.

**Pipu Radcliffe: **Gracias Wuapa por el review y espero también te guste este capítulo que aunque no haya mucho H/Hr pronto habrá.

**Flydown: **Pues primero muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un review y espero te siga atrayendo la forma en la que continua la historia.

**Andr3!ta**: Hola, primero muchas gracias por dejarme review, sobre tu pregunta, bueno el spoiler era simplemente datos, lo del song fic, se refiere a que acoplas un capítulo a una canción, pero conforme fui desarrollando el capítulo, me di cuenta que la canción no le pegaba del todo y mejor no la puse, por eso aclare que podía cambiar. Y si se leen igual, solo con trozos de canciones (si te fijas en los primeros dos capítulos te darás cuenta a lo que me refiero). Espero te guste el capítulo.

**Arissita: **¡Sigo con bloqueo Roswelliano! Es que por más que quiero hacer un simple beso entre Max y Liz se me borra de la mente. ¡Soy un fracaso! Y gracias por el review, O.o vaya que le tomaron afecto al pequeño T-T seguro en el capítulo "Darkness" me van a querer asesinar. Pero bueno, me gustan tus reviews y espero te guste este capítulo. XDD bueno Hermione no lo hace "con esa intención" ella siempre esta para cuidar a Harry, por eso se lo dijo, pero ahora vemos que la pobre sufre de amnesia xDD.

**Hickisu Misaki: **mmm pues gracias por el review, ¿Arreglando? Bueno pues no del todo, besos entre estos dos, no se si se vayan a dar muy pronto, pero ya veremos que pasa ¡Espero te guste el capitulo!

**Amsp14: **¿Por qué el voceo al tuteo? O.o me haces sentir vieja T-T, xDD bueno Ana María, me gusta mucho que me dejes review, la historia a partir de este capítulo entre HHr es muy poca, pero ya veremos porque, el hechizo de Hermione solo puede curarse de una forma (O.o espero alguien atine como) y Draco, como dije en mis notas, era impredecible, me salí un poco de su forma de ser, soy pésima manejando a Malfoy, el misterioso personaje… como también mencione, de que lo conocen lo conocen, lo raro es que cuando sepan quien es, se van a quedar con cara de O.O era él. O al menos eso pienso. Y más adelante comenzare a exponerlo más. (Estoy segura que alguien si atino quien es la chica que O.o estuvo con él).

**Hibari: **espero te guste el capítulo y muchas gracias por el review.

**Alita: **Bueno si te darás cuenta, los capítulos se han centrado en el día siguiente de cuando Harry habla con él, por lo tanto todos estos capítulos son apenas referentes al viernes, sábado y domingo, porque por el título hoy es lunes (o inicio de semana) Ron comienza a parecer a partir de estos capítulos, junto con Luna y en dos capítulos más llega Ginny de su luna de miel. Así que espero te guste este capítulo y gracias por el review.

**Joanne Granger: **Pues mmm te paso la dirección o si quieres te dejo el msn y por ahí te la paso � porque el fanfiction no pone enlaces. Mi msn es **sara (guión bajo) g18 "arroba" Hotmail (punto) com **Y gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también.

Se despide Aio.

No spoilers.


	11. La Mentira en tús ojos cafés

Capítulo XI: La mentira en tus ojos cafés.

Harry fijó sus orbes verdes en la chica que se encontraba sentada placidamente en la silla.

¡Amor¡Te extrañe-exclamó mientras se tiraba a los brazos de Harry y besaba con pasión, Harry se apartó de la chica y se limpió los labios con parte de su túnica.

Cho ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que nunca habrá algo entre nosotros-el chico le miraba con odio y por primera vez con algo de asco.

LO QUE NO ENTIENDO… -gritó y tomo un poco de aire-Es porque no dejas que te ame-contesto la joven llevando sus manos a sus ojos, lentamente comenzó a sollozar.

"No, por Dios"

Cho… -carraspeó el joven, mientras se dirigía a su silla y se sentaba- No puedo corresponderte porque ya tengo novia.

La joven alzó la mirada y se limpió la cara.

A que te refieres, que yo sepa, Granger y tú no andan-

¿Y quien te dijo que andaba con Hermione-pregunto fijando sus ojos en la joven.

Entonces es mentira que andas con alguien-

"Piensa Potter, debes quitártela de encima"

* * *

Tenía más de 10 minutos viendo hacia fuera, sin duda la mansión se encontraba en un lugar demasiado apartado de las vistas muggles, dio un hondo suspiro y tomó la libreta negra que se encontraba en su cajón, la tomó con cuidado y lo abrió hojeando las primeras hojas, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, tantos recuerdos guardados en unas hojas.

* * *

Una cosa es Cho, que no sepas con quien ando-dijo mordazmente, la chica fijo sus ojos en él evaluándolo.

Pero… pero se supone que no tienes novia-titubeó.

¿Se supone? Yo puedo tener novia cuando yo quiera-contesto con cierto enfado.

Lo sé Harry, pero nunca has salido con alguien-

Es que mi novia no se encontraba aquí-

Cho desorbito sus ojos. ¿A que se refería?

–Estas mintiendo- el chico le sonrió negando.

* * *

Samantha había terminado de bañarse y había escogido la ropa que se iba a poner, una falda de color café con una blusa de una tonalidad rosa y una chaqueta café, haciendo juego con sus botas, una vez que se vistió, se recogió el pelo castaño en un moño alto, cayendo algunos por sus mejillas, se había puesto un ligero brillo labial y había tomado una túnica de una fina tela. Salió de la habitación con un pequeño bolso para encontrarse a Draco sentado en el sof� con sus manos entre su rostro.

¿Draco¿Estas bien-pregunto suavemente mientras se acercaba a él.

Sam, estoy bien, necesito que te adelantes, dile a Potter que más tarde llegare- la chica asintió, se inclino un poco para besar la mejilla del chico.

Nos vemos más tarde-el chico le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y ella le devolvió una igual.

Salió con el corazón hecho trizas, odiaba ver a Draco con aquella expresión de soledad, de tristeza y a veces de enojo, lo conocía tan bien. Draco le había explicado como llegar al ministerio y al departamento, le había hecho un mapa y le había explicado por lo menos 3 veces, por lo tanto, se escuchó un ¡clack! Y segundos después, se encontraba frente a una cabina telefónica de estado deplorable. Se adentró a la cabina descolgando el auricular, marco unos números en el aparato y una fresca voz femenina sonó dentro de la cabina, como si estuviera a su lado.

Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor indique su nombre y ocupación.

Samantha Lavat, soy visitante, tengo una cita en el departamento de aurores-

Esperó unos minutos, y segundos después notó que de donde se devolvían las monedas, salía una tarjeta con la inscripción "Samantha Lavat, Departamento de Aurores".

Visitante al ministerio, se le solicita que se someta a un reconocimiento y presente su varita para registrarla en el mostrador de seguridad que está situado al final del pasillo.

El suelo de la cabina se estremeció y lentamente se fue hundiendo en la tierra, después de un minuto, una rendija de luz ilumino sus pies hasta llegarle en la cara.

El Ministerio de Magia le desea un agradable día-habló la voz de la mujer, Samantha salió de la cabina, estaba parada en un extremo de un pasillo muy largo y espléndido, con un suelo de madera oscura muy pulida, miró el lugar con una suave sonrisa, el techo era de azul pavo real y tenía destellantes símbolos en oro, que se movían y cambiaban como un enorme tablón de anuncios celestiales.

Las paredes a cada lado eran oscuras y de brillante madera artesonada y tenían muchas chimeneas doradas fijadas en ellas, cada pocos segundos una bruja ó un mago emergía de las chimeneas. En el centro del pasillo había una fuente y un grupo de estatuas de oro, más grandes que el tamaño natural, colocadas en el centro de un estanque circular.

Samantha fijo sus ojos cafés en la estatua de un mago de aspecto noble con su varita apuntando al aire y agrupados alrededor de él había una bruja maravillosa, un centauro, un duende y un elfo doméstico, los tres últimos mirando a la bruja y mago con adoración. De ellos salían brillantes chorros de agua, de modo que el tintineante silbido del agua cayendo se unía a los estallidos y cracks de los que se aparecían y al estruendo de la confusión de pasos de brujas y magos, la mayoría de ellos luciendo el malhumorado aspecto del inicio de la mañana.

Dio un resoplido y comenzó a caminar hacia unas puertas doradas que se encontraban en el extremo lejano del pasillo, una vez llegado, fijo su mirada en un hombre robusto que se encontraba debajo de un letrero "seguridad" y que leía atentamente el diario el profeta.

Buenos días, soy visitante-

El hombre bajo el diario para fijar sus orbes oscuras en ella y mirándola de arriba abajo una sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Se levanto y tomó una barra de oro larga, delgada y flexible como una antena de coche y la pasó por arriba y por abajo, por adelante y por detrás de ella.

Varita por favor-habló con voz ronca, mientras Samantha sacaba su varita de su túnica y se la daba, observó como era introducida en un instrumento de cobre que parecía una pesa con un solo plato. Comenzó a vibrar, una tira de pergamino salió rápidamente de una ranura de la base. El mago la cortó y leyó lo que estaba escrito en ella.

10 pulgadas… 6 años de uso. ¿Es correcto-

Samantha sonrió.

Sí, es correcto- el hombre le devolvió la varita.

Puede pasar-

Gracias- Samantha tomo su varita y entro por las puertas doradas, llegando a un pasillo más pequeño en donde había más de 20 elevadores, entro con la multitud y comenzó a subir, la voz que ella había escuchado en la cabina, la volvió a escuchar.

Nivel 7, Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, incluidos los Cuarteles Generales de las Ligas Británica e Irlandesa de Quidditch…-Samantha notó como varios magos y brujas salían del elevador y desaparecían rápidamente, ella nunca había sido aficionada al Quidditch, sin embargó le gustaba verlo. El ascensor volvía a ser un brusco movimiento y la voz de nuevo se escuchó.

Nivel 6, Sección de Transporte Mágico, incluyendo la Autoridad de Redes de Polvos Flu, Control Regular de Escobas, Oficina de Llaves y Centro de Pruebas de Apariciones- dio un bostezo y escucho atentamente los siguientes niveles hasta escuchar.

Nivel 2, Sección de Entrada en vigor de Leyes Mágicas, incluyendo la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia, Cuartel General de los Aurores y Servicios de Administración de los Pergaminos.

Samantha sonrió mientras pasaba por los pocos magos que aún quedaban en el ascensor, llegando a un pasillo con una hilera de puertas, torció en una esquina y atravesó un par de pesadas puertas de roble y apareció en una desordenada área abierta, dividida en varios cubículos que estaban zumbando con charlas y risas.

En un cartel desvencijado en el cubículo más cercano leyó: "Cuartel General de los Aurores" Camino hacia el final de los cubículos, detuvo su mirada en unas puertas de madera muy bonitas y a lado de ellas se encontraba una joven de cabellos negros escribiendo.

Eh… Buenos días, tengo una cita con Harry, soy Samantha-

La joven le sonrió y checo unos documentos.

Puede pasar-

En la oficina, Harry, trataba de pensar ¿Quién podría mentir por él? De alguna manera tenía que quitarse a Cho, la joven lentamente se fue acercando a él acariciando su mejilla, se levanto de la silla y notó como unas letras aparecían en la pared, lentamente leyó.

"La señorita Lavat esta aquí, perfecto"

Vamos Harry, se muy bien que no tienes novia¿Por qué no salimos a desayunar-

Sabes Cho-Harry le sonrió –Mi novia acaba de llegar de Francia –se acercó a la puerta y antes de que Samantha tocar� la puerta se abrió.

No te creo- espetó mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

¡Amor¡Llegaste-Samantha frunció el entrecejo, Harry le dio una pequeña mirada, que interpreto a la perfección. Se abalanzo hacia él, sus caras quedaron a escasos centímetros, Harry podía ver el pequeño lunar que ella poseía a lado izquierdo y el color de sus ojos lo magnetizaron, sin pensarlo fue acercando sus labios a los de ella en un suave beso.

¿Por qué no fuiste por mí-chilló con los ojitos tristes, mientras dejaba espacio para sus bocas.

Lo siento… -sin saber porque Harry atrapó los labios de Samantha en un beso, tierno y con deseo.

¿Disculpen-hablo Cho al ver lo que pasaba.

¡Ah sí! Sam ella es Cho, trabaja en el ministerio, Cho ella es mi "novia"-le dijo abrazando a la chica por la cintura.

Mucho gusto-contesto Samantha mientras le extendía su brazo y la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Igual-contesto con desgano y salía de la habitación, dejando a Harry y Samantha solos, sus miradas se encontraron, Harry sintió un pequeño calor posarse en sus mejillas ¡Había besado a esa chica! Y lo peor es que ¡Algo había sentido! el silencio comenzó a ser molesto.

Discúlpame- hablo Harry mientras se acercaba a Samantha, por extraño que fuera, él deseaba probar de nuevo aquellos labios.

No… -pero Samantha no termino porque Harry la había vuelto a besar, esta vez, ella coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y él abrazaba la cintura de ella con delicadeza. Lentamente se fueron separando, las mejillas de Harry estaban rojas y él pudo notar que las de ella también.

El silencio reino de nuevo el lugar, sus miradas se encontraban fugazmente.

Lo siento… yo… -la joven comenzó a reír, Harry la miró extraño.

¿Qué sucede-preguntó con cierto enfado ¡De que se reía!

Bueno, los besos, digo nunca había venido a una oficina y que me hiciera la novia del jefe-rió, Harry comprendió y sonrió.

Lo siento, pero esa chica no entiende la palabra No-

"Por que puedo hablar bien con ella ¿Cómo si la conociera?"-pensó el ojiverde.

Lo imagine, además… bueno el beso era para hacerlo más creíble- Harry asintió mientras buscaba con la mirada a "algo" ó más bien a "alguien".

¿Dónde esta Malfoy-

Bueno Draco tenía que hacer algunas cosas, pero no creo que tarde mucho-contestó sentándose en la silla.

Ya veo-Harry no dejaba de mirarla.

Sí, pensé que andabas con la joven de ayer… ¿eh Hermione? –preguntó mientras Harry asentía.

Bueno ella no es mi novia, solo somos buenos amigos-

Oh, pero parecía como si ambos fueran algo más, además el pequeño es un encanto-

Sí, Sirius es un niño encantador, es mi ahijado-Harry le sonrió mientras tomaba unos papeles.

Entiendo… -Samantha fijo sus ojos en la habitación de Harry, sus tripas le gruñeron un poco.

¿Quieres un café-preguntó el moreno.

Encantada-contesto ella con una suave sonrisa.

Mejor… te invito a desayunar para disculparme, no debí… bueno-Harry se estaba sintiendo extraño. Samantha lo miró y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

Me encantaría-contestó apagando el nerviosismo del chico. Harry le sonrió y ambos se pusieron en pie, Harry abrió la puerta dándole el paso.

Gracias-murmuró, Harry le sonrió.

Kate, si Malfoy llega dile que nos espere-la chica asintió. ¿Qué te parece Londres-preguntó Harry caminando a lado de Samantha.

No he tenido el placer de visitarlo ampliamente, de hecho viví de niña en Londres, después de que mis padres murieran, me fui a Francia con mis tíos-

Ya veo… se me hacia raro no notar un típico acento extranjero en ti- la joven rió. Caminaron por un pasillo y salieron por otro lugar, subiendo unos escalones, llegaron a una puerta y Harry la abrió, Samantha se sorprendió al ver que había salido por la parte trasera de un edificio.

Bueno además tengo un compañero de Londres-Harry comprendió de quien se trataba, si necesitaba saber algo de él, necesita preguntar.

Y ¿Tienen mucho de conocerse-

Solo 4 años, cuando salí de Beaxbautons, entre a la academia de Aurores, sus puestos son muy peleados, no cualquiera es aceptado.

Conforme caminaban, Samantha visualizó un pequeño lugar, tenía inscrito en un letrero "Cafés Rápidos", pesé que el lugar se veía pequeño, una vez dentro se sorprendió bastante, el lugar era inmenso.

Buenos días Harry-habló una mujer de cabellos rojizos.

Una mesa por favor-la mujer asintió y les indico la mesa, ambos se sentaron.

* * *

Hermione llegó a su departamento y se sorprendió bastante al encontrarlo intacto¿Por qué entonces se había quedado en casa de Harry?

Y si fue verdad lo que dijo-murmuró mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, camino pesadamente hacia su habitación, en ella encontró sus libros sobre la cama, dio un hondo suspiro y paso de largo hacia el cuarto de baño.

Una vez dentro, sus ojos castaños se fijaron en su reflejo, se veía desvelada y en el fondo sentía que algo pasaba pero no sabía ¿Qué?

"Imaginaciones tuyas Hermione"

* * *

Draco salió minutos después de que Samantha se despidiera de él, su mirada gris se fijaba en cualquier extraño moviendo, lo había aprendido en la carrera de Auror, nunca imagino que él hubiera estado ahí, que conociera a una chica muggle. Él un sangre pura, defendiendo la pureza antes que los sentimientos, aún recuerda cuando se despidió de su madre.

_¿Estas seguro Draco-el joven asintió, habían pasado dos días después del funeral de su padre, un gran mortífago y un gran prófugo._

_-Quiero alejarme de todo-había espetado a su madre y había partido, sin despedirse, después de todo ¿Quién lo iba a ser¿Pansy, su prometida¿Sus amigos gorilas, No para Draco abandonar Londres fue lo mejor._

Lo mejor-se dijo mientras una figura le cortaba el paso.

¿De regreso Malfoy-

Draco observó la figura corpulenta que le había cortado el paso, en sus labios una fría sonrisa se posó.

¿Goyle? –el hombre asintió con una sonrisa tonta. –He vuelto-levantó su manga y el hombre fijo sus orbes al tatuaje que poseía, le sonrió.

Bienvenido- Draco solo asintió.

* * *

La oficina le parecía sin duda grande, sus ojos se centraban en diferentes puntos, en definitiva no estaba conciente de que delante de ella, tenía un paciente.

¿Belem-habló la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella. –¿Belem¿Me escucha-

Belem volvió de su irrealidad y centró sus ojos en la mujer.

Lo siento –se disculpó mientras se ponía de pie-No me siento bien¿Podría cambiar la cita? –la mujer asintió, se puso en pie y salió por la puerta, antes de cerrar la puerta Michelle entró.

¿Te sientes bien¿Van 3 pacientes que dejas ir-

Belem negó lentamente, en realidad no sabía como se sentía, su hijo había sido secuestrado unos minutos y aunque ahora dormía placidamente con el hombre que amaba se sentía tan tonta.

No… se como me siento-

La chica se acerco a ella y la brindo un ligero abrazo cargado de cariño.

Todo saldrá bien… -le murmuró mientras acariciaba sus cabellos- Por cierto, te llego esto-le dijo enseñándole una pequeña cajita.

¿A mi-Belem frunció el entrecejo, y tomo la cajita entre sus manos, la abrió lentamente ¿Pero que es esto-dijo sacando su contenido.

Un anillo, algo sencillo-

Belem asintió, fijo sus orbes detenidamente en el pequeño objeto ¿Regalo de Remus¿Pero no tenía nota¿Sencillo? Belem vio en el frente del anillo, una forma, como un escudo, con algunas letras ¿Por qué Michelle no lo veía?

* * *

El teléfono sonó tres veces, un hombre salió del baño con la toalla enredada en su cintura, no le importó que el aparato sonar� si lo buscaban con urgencia volverían a marcar, se cambio tranquilamente, una vez terminado sonrió al escuchar el sonido del aparato, descolgó el auricular.

¡YA ERA HORA! –la voz inconfundible de su cómplice, una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

¿Qué ha pasado-

¡Ese Idiota! Tiene NOVIA-vociferó –Nuestro plan esta arruinado.

Es imposible, la _sangre sucia _esta perdiendo la memoria, es imposible que estén de novios-concluyó.

Pues no es la tal Granger, es una francesa-espetó –Tienes que hacer algo.

El hombre perdió la sonrisa¿francesa? Era imposible, tenía vigilado a Potter, no había encontrado nada acerca de una novia, la única era ella.

Tranquilízate, investiga a esa chica ya veremos que hacer con ella, si estorba habrá que quitarla del camino-

Esta bien- fue lo único que contestó y cortó la llamada.

Es hora que entre en el plan-una sonrisa surcó sus labios, una de maldad.

* * *

¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí- pregunto con ese tono frío que poseía.

Reuniones, sabemos que el Señor esta por regresar, pero muchos desconfían de ti-dijo el hombre mientras caminaba –Muchos piensan que eres un traidor.

Draco dio un hondo suspiro y cerró sus ojos¡como sino! Era un auror, debían de desconfiar de él, la única manera era.

¿Quién esta a cargo-el hombre negó.

No puedo decírtelo, me mandaron solo a ver si habías regresado, sabemos que eres un auror-

Aquellas palabras le causaron estremecimiento, claro que debían saberlo, en Francia se había encargado personalmente de meter a prisión al líder mortífago francés. Claro que las noticias llegarían a Londres.

¿Solo ha eso-

El hombre se detuvo y saco su varita, un rayo de luz se ilumino, un cuerpo cayó al suelo.

* * *

Mi señora, la buscan-el elfo se inclino ante la joven que tenía en frente.

La joven bajó hacia la sala, en ella una mujer le esperaba.

Mi querida Narcisa-dijo con cierto desprecio ¿A que has venido-

A que él esta aquí, volvió-

¿Draco-la joven frunció visiblemente el ceño –Dijiste que no regresaría.

Llegó hace dos días, ni a mi me lo había dicho, llego con una asquerosa _sangre sucia_-

Vaya, siempre creí que Draco era demasiado Idiota, pero ahora no me queda la menor duda, no te preocupes por _ella _lo importante es recuperar a Draco, cumplir mi venganza-la chica sonrió.

Aún piensas vengarte-preguntó la mujer.

¡Por supuesto! Tú hijo me dejó, no cumplió el trato y lo va a pagar-

Pero… -musitó con cierto pavor.

* * *

Remus se encontraba en su despacho, leía una y otra vez el libro que tenía frente a él, Sirius yacía en el piso jugando con su peluche negro¡Cuantos recuerdos le traía aquel peluche! Aún recuerda cuando se lo compró al pequeño.

_¿Vamos a salir-preguntó Belem con una ligera sonrisa._

_-Por supuesto, quiero comprarle algo especial a mi hijo-_

_Belem se acercó a él y lo besó dulcemente, cargó al pequeño que yacía en la cuna. Los tres salieron de la casa, habían paseado por todo Londres comprando muchas tantas cosas para la casa y para ellos._

_¡Entremos ahí-Remus sonrió al ver una juguetería._

_Pasearon por todos los estantes, el pequeño Sirius yacía dormido en brazos de su padre, Remus se detuvo y vio un extraño peluche negro, parecía como si él peluche lo mirara, le sonrió recordando a su mejor amigo, cuando el y Belem se disponían a salir, el hombre de la tienda le llamó._

_¿Disculpe Señor? Pero no ha pagado eso-dijo apuntando al peluche negro en forma de perro._

_¿Pero como? –Remus se quedo de piedra, su hijo yacía aferrando el peluche contra él, sonrió._

un regalo especial-murmuró.

¿Papi-el pequeño se encontraba a lado de Remus.

¿Qué pasa pequeño-Remus lo tomó en brazos y lo sentó en sus rodillas.

Nada… -dijo aferrándose a su padre, hundió su carita en el pecho de Remus.

¿Qué pasa Sirius-preguntó alarmado ¿Te sientes bien?

Sí-contesto el pequeño-Tengo miedo.

Aquellas palabras fueron como hielo, Remus acaricio la cabeza de su pequeño.

Yo estaré contigo y no dejaré que nada te pase-

* * *

Así que no pensabas que las oficinas estuvieran aquí-dijo Harry dando un sorbo a la taza de café que tenía enfrente.

Bueno claro que sí, pero no sé, me dio la impresión que no es la verdadera oficina de aurores-

El chico sonrió y asintió.

Tienes razón, las oficinas están en otro lugar-

¿Por qué-

Bueno los aurores que trabajan en la oficina, son más en lo teórico, ya sabes investigan, son buenos armando pistas interpretando y están las otras oficinas practicas-dijo con una suave sonrisa, aquellos ojos cafés le atraían.

Ya veo- dijo la chica –y ¿Hermione en donde trabaja-

Ella trabaja en ambas partes al igual que yo, pero yo me inclinó más por lo practico, además que decidí que Hermione dejará el departamento momentáneamente-

¿Por qué¿Para protegerla-

El chico asintió, Hermione era una parte de él muy importante.

Digamos que sí, a ella no le importó mucho-

¡Pues claro que no te lo iba a decir! –la chica se exalto y Harry le sonrió. –Lo siento.

¿Te pasó lo mismo con Malfoy-

La chica agacho la mirada y asintió.

Porque siempre creen que no somos lo suficiente fuertes para estar a su lado-dijo con un hilo de voz.

Harry se acercó a ella y levantó la mirada de la chica.

Yo no creo que no sean fuertes, lo que no quiero es perderlas-y sin pensarlo se acercó a ella rozando sus labios –Y aunque suene raro… -hizo una pausa y miro a la chica-Me gusta besarte –y unió sus labios a los de ella.

�¿HARRY-

El aludido alzó su mirada y vio al dueño de la voz.

Ron ella es Samantha-dijo señalando a la chica, esta sonrió con nerviosismo pero le extendió la mano.

Eh mucho gusto Ronald Weasley¿Podemos hablar-

Samantha miró el joven pelirrojo y se levantó.

Disculpen voy al tocador-dijo con una ligera sonrisa dejándolos solos.

Es mi imaginación ó ¡TE ESTABAS BESANDO CON ELLA-dijo visiblemente exaltado.

Ron tranquilo, y sí me estaba besando con ella ¿Qué tiene de malo-

¡Como¿Qué tiene de malo? Haber te lo voy a explicar de una manera que la entiendas-

Estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, fue solo un beso-contestó frunciendo el ceño.

La primera razón es Hermione¡Estuviste con ella! Y ahora solo porque no recuerda, tú te besas con cuanta chica se te pone enfrente-

¡Solo me he besado con ella-

Eso no es justificación, Hermione es mi amiga también y no quiero que sufra, además deberías de investigar lo que pasa con ella y sí… -el pelirrojo miró a Harry.

¿Qué quieres decir-

Y si el hechizo también te afecto a ti-

Es imposible, Remus me lo hubiera dicho-

Dijiste que le faltaba una parte, que tal si esa parte también te incluye-Ron hizo un ademán de impaciencia y se sentó en la silla –Tú también amabas a Hermione lo sé.

Harry miró a su amigo ¿amaba a Hermione? Tenía la ligera sospecha que sí, sentía algo por Hermione sin embargo ahora parecía como si aquel sentimiento se perdiera y solo una pregunta surgiera en su cabeza,una que tenía que ver con esta chica ¿Me enamoré de ella?

Samantha miró su reflejo en el espejo, tocó suavemente sus labios y sonrió, ese chico de verdes orbes le encantaba, sin embargo podía sentir como si él amará a alguien más. Salió del baño y se dirigió a la mesa, en ella el chico pelirrojo se encontraba sentado.

Tendré que hablar con Remus-murmuró al ver a la chica acercarse –Debemos regresar, tal vez Malfoy este en la oficina-la chica asintió.

Gusto en conocerte Ron-dijo la chica con una ligera sonrisa.

Igual a mí-

Ambos caminaron en silencio, Harry venía absorto en sus pensamientos, tal vez Ron tenía razón, el hechizo también había hecho efecto en él y tal vez perdería aquel sentimiento que sentía por Hermione, y se dejaría llevar por lo que comenzaba a sentir por la chica que tenía a un lado. Cuando llegaron a la oficina, Draco aún no había llegado, de hecho ya había pasado más de una hora.

¿Crees que venga-preguntó Harry, la chica negó.

No se que le paso, pero me preocupa-dio un suspiró y se levantó –Es mejor que me vaya y vea que paso-

Samantha caminó hacia la puerta, Harry también lo hizo y antes de que ella girara la perilla, Harry tomo su mano.

Tú y Malfoy vengan mañana, los llevaré a nuestro departamento-la chica asintió y giro la perilla.

Hasta mañana entonces-y se acercó a Harry besando su mejilla.

* * *

Hacia más de 1 hora que Hermione se encontraba en casa de Luna, la rubia le miró, al parecer Hermione estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, tomo a la pequeña Melyssa y la arrulló.

Lo que más le preocupaba a Hermione era el hecho de que tenía la sensación de que algo no andaba bien con ella y con Harry.

¿Luna tu sabes algo verdad-preguntó una vez que fijo sus ojos castaños en su amiga, Luna dio un hondo suspiró y asintió.

Lo único que se es que al parecer te hechizaron y has olvidado algunas cosas que has pasado con Harry-dijo acomodando a su pequeña en sus brazos.

Por que siento que algo muy importante pasó entre él y yo y cuando quiero recordar simplemente mi mente se pone en blanco-

Tú y Harry durmieron juntos, te entregaste a Harry el día en que ambos fueron a la fiesta del ministerio.

Hermione desorbito sus ojos y sus mejillas se pusieron de un rojo carmesí, eso no podía ser cierto, simplemente no podía, ella lo recordaría.

Eso es imposible… no puede ser Luna¡Y sabes si Harry ha averiguado algo-

Al parecer sí, pero no saben cual es el contra hechizo-

Pero… pero debería de saberse, he leído que no existen muchos hechizos desmemorizantes-la joven se llevo las manos al rostro.

Mira Hermione, estoy segura que Harry esta en eso, verás que pronto recordarás todo y lo más importante el amor que sentías por él-Luna le sonrió, Hermione la miró y trato de sonreír.

Y sino, y si terminó por olvidarme de él y enamorarme de otra persona ¿Con que motivo-la chica comenzó a sollozar. Luna acomodo a la pequeña en su cuna y se acercó a Hermione abrazándola.

Verás que Ron y Harry encontrarán la solución y pronto estaremos riendo de esto, aunque… -Luna hizo una pausa y parecía como si sus ojos se cristalizaran.

¿Qué pasa que no me has contado-pregunto la castaña secándose dos lágrimas.

La Orden, otra batalla-dijo la rubia mientras llevaba su mano a su mejilla.

¿QUE-Hermione se exalto tanto que la pequeña Melyssa despertó en llanto. –Lo siento-se excusó visiblemente sonrojada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

No te preocupes, pero también me preocupa, me preocupa que Ron vaya, que él no regrese que nos deje, tengo miedo Hermione y sin embargo se que no podré impedir que el vaya y que siga a Harry después de todo, ellos han sido los mejores amigos-Luna guardó silencio y cargo a su pequeña

La chica asintió y por primera vez se sintió segura de sí, de lo que podría lograr.

Luna ¿Cuándo regresa Ginny-

Creo que en tres días ¿Por qué-

Ya lo verás –dijo la joven y se levantó –Será mejor que me vaya, tengo algunas cosas que hacer –dijo firmemente y salió con una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

Samantha había pasado por el Callejón Diagon y compro algunas cosas, al regresar a lacasa, se llevo una sorpresa, Draco se encontraba sentado en el piso de la entrada, parecía que estaba en otro lado, sus ojos grises se encontraron con los castaños de la chica.

¡Por Dios¿Qué te paso-dijo la chica acercándose a él, Draco tenía un hilillo de sangre en su labio inferior.

Perdona por no haber ido hoy, tuve otras cosas que hacer-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa fría.

¿Por qué estas afuera-

Te estaba esperando, mi madre no está y decidí mejor esperarte aquí, no me gusta la casa cuando no hay nadie-el chico se puso en pie y recogió las pocas bolsas que traía la chica y abrió la puerta. ¿Quieres algo de tomar o comer?

No, gracias, me vas a decir que te paso-inquirió, el chico negó.

¿Por qué? –

Porque no te incumbe-espetó mientras dejaba las bolsas en la sala ¿Qué paso con Potter?

Eso tampoco te incumbe-contestó la chica enfadada, recogió las bolsas y se dispuso a abandonar la sala.

¡Soy tu jefe-

Pues entonces debiste ir, además –la chica hizo una pausa y lo miró –Por si lo olvidas yo también soy jefe.

Samantha entró a la habitación, se recostó en la cama y dio un hondo suspiró.

"_¿Será que? Y ¿Sí?"_

La chica se quedó profundamente dormida. La noche pronto se hizo presente, Samantha abrió sus ojos y se encontró con aquellos ojos grises.

Discúlpame-dijo el chico y entró a la habitación, la joven le sonrió y le indico que se sentará a su lado –Ellos saben que estoy aquí.

Lo supuse-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –Pero yo estaré a tu lado.

Lo sé-contestó el rubio.

* * *

Harry había quedado muy intrigado con las palabras de Ron, de hecho estaba preocupado ¿Y si su amigo tenía razón¿Será acaso que el hechizo que utilizaron iba a ser efecto en él? Y Sobretodo había olvidado hablar con Dumbledore.

Se reprimió por eso, había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde encontrando hechizos de la memoria pero todos eran tan patéticos y absurdos, algunos sugerían muestras de sangre, plantas que al parecer no existían ¿Qué tal si Remus había encontrado el hechizo equivocado?

Salió de la oficina con rumbo hacia su casa, sin embargo alguien le llamó.

¿Aún no te vas-

¿Ron¿Qué haces aún aquí- dio un suspiro y miró a Harry.

Mi padre quería que le ayudará con algunos asuntos¿Qué paso con la chica-

Nada, es solo una compañera de trabajo, vas a tú casa-

Sí, le mande una lechuza a Luna diciéndole que llegaría tarde que no me esperara para la comida ¿Por cierto que va a pasar con la carta que recibimos-

¿Carta-

La de Orden, la de la junta que vamos a tener-

No sé nada, Remus no me dijo nada-

Bueno será porque te mantuviste ocupado el domingo con Hermione-dijo con una suave sonrisa.

Tal vez, bueno es el mejor momento de visitarlo, nos vemos amigo-dijo despidiéndose del pelirrojo este solo asintió.

Harry manejó en el trayecto con una sola cuestión, tenía que encontrar una solución y pronto.

Continuara

"_Pensamientos de las personas"_

Notas de autora:

¡Hola! Mil disculpas, se que debí haber publicado hace rato pero () megami mi neurona se puso en huelga y bueno, he andado con muchas ideas que quiero escribir y no más no me venía las ideas para este capítulo.

Lo que escribí me gusto mucho y estoy desarrollando el capítulo 12, pero como quiera demoraré un poco, porque a partir de este capítulo empieza la segunda parte del fic, espero les guste.

Por cierto no me maten por lo que pasa entre Harry y Samantha.

Y háganmelo saber con un review.

Así que aquí esta la contestación.

**Lothus.Hicksa: **Primero que nada muchas gracias por seguir la historia, y pues me alegra que te guste, la verdad es que sí entre Harry y Hermione no habrá besos al menos no hasta el capítulo 14 creo, los capítulos que siguen son más enfocados a la segunda parte de la historia, así que espero que te siga cautivando mi forma de escribir y la forma de la historia.

**Monik: **Pues gracias wuapa! Yo también espero con ansias el capítulo 24 D aahh que hermosura Hermione va a tener una niña, es bonito pero que me has dejado con el corazón detenido. Bueno escribes muy bien y me alegra que te guste la historia y que me dejes un review, en verdad te lo agradezco.

Cuidate Wuapa!

**Arissita: **Pues gracias por la esperar, aquí esta el capítulo 11 fueron solo 17 hojas, es que deje algunas cosas para el capítulo 12. Pues la verdad es que si voy a dejar de recibir reviews a partir del capítulo 16 que es cuando… bueno no diré más solo que empieza lo oscuro de la historia, así que espero te siga gustando y que me sigas dejando review. Gracias Amiguchis.

**Flydown: **Pues muchas gracias por el review, espero que tu duda se aclaré aquí, que es obvia, y sobre continuar pronto, lo siento no pude hacerlo porque anduve con algo de problemas con mis ideas. Pero espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Nelly Esp: **Bueno es la segunda¿Parvati? Bueno nunca pensé en ponerla a ella, Parvati tiene su lado en la historia pero más adelante, sobre el contra hechizo de Hermione tardará un poquito, porque se darán cuenta en el capítulo 18 o 19 que vendría siendo el capítulo final de esta segunda parte. Y muchas gracias por el review y espero te siga gustando la historia.

**Amsp14: **Primero que nada, me honra que sigas leyendo este monstruo de fic, porque tiene muchos cambios, pero sin duda Ron es pieza clave, sobretodo recordándole a Harry como viste aquí sobre sus sentimientos por Hermione. No estarán juntos hasta más adelante pero de que quedan juntos lo hacen, muchas gracias por el review y sobre la fiesta, bueno creo que te darás cuenta de quien fue la culpable de que pasará algo así, ella no hizo el hechizo pero estaba de acuerdo con alguien. D ¡Cuídate Mucho! Y de nuevo gracias por el review.

**Sherylan: **Pues gracias por el review, aquí te dejo el capítulo 11 espero te guste.

**_Este fic dedicado a Belem mi hermana del alma, Ariss y a Monik. _**

_Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la Warner._


	12. La Primera Etapa

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la warner por comprar los derechos.

**Capitulo XII: La Primera Etapa**

Aclaración de texto:

_"Entre comillas y cursiva es un recuerdo en su mente"_

"Entre comillas y en letra normal es un pensamiento"

_Texto en cursiva recuerdos._

Harry abrió sus ojos verdes con cierta pesadez, había decidido mejor visitar a Remus por la mañana, no quería molestar a esas horas de la noche, además se había dado cuenta que la casa estaba completamente oscura, supuso que sus dueños se encontraban dormidos, se levanto con un pequeño dolor de cuello, había estado dormitando tratando de hallar un solución y lo único que se le venía a la mente eran esos ojos castaños. Se extraño mucho, porque sabía que esos ojos no pertenecían a Hermione, no, esos ojos eran de esta chica.

Se levanto completamente de la cama, estaba seguro que Hermione era su mejor amiga y que la quería¡De eso no había duda¿Pero de amarla? era distinto... no pudo conciliar el sueño porque venía a su mente esa palabra amor, si amaba a Hermione ¿Porque entonces se sentía atraído por esa joven? se introdujo al baño para poderse bañar y prepararse para salir, también necesitaba hablar con Hermione porque ella también trabajaba con él.

Draco se removió inquieto sobre las colchas, Samantha se levanto de la cama y lo contemplo por un momento, su mejor amigo, habían pasado la noche charlando de las cosas que habían pasado en el Ministerio, claro, ocultando ciertas cosas que no quería mencionar, hasta que estuviera segura de decírselas, besar a un chico de apenas unas horas de conocerlo, no le agradaba del todo, sin embargo aquellos labios, el salado sabor que desprendían los labios de Harry le inquietaban, aunque fuera muy mínimo, porque ella no estaba lista para una relación¡ella iba a trabajar! Nunca con las intenciones de enamorarse del primer hombre con el que trabajará, además ella conocía su regla y no la podía romper porque una vez lo había hecho y su corazón había quedado destrozado y se refugió en la amistad.

Dio un suspiro y curvó una suave sonrisa, se cambio la ropa que no había podido quitarse y se puso unos cómodos pants y una sudadera, amarro sus cabellos y salio de la habitación, se llevo una enorme sorpresa al ver a la madre de Draco parada en el pasillo.

Buenos días-

La mujer frunció el ceño, la miro de arriba a abajo.

No pensé que tú y mi hijo fueran algo más-dijo con voz áspera, mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

No lo somos-dijo cortantemente mientras la miraba -Draco y yo, bueno nos quedamos charlando hasta tarde y nos quedamos dormidos-

Ya veo-

Con permiso-contesto Samantha y paso a un lado de Narcisa, la cual solo asintió con la cabeza.

Salió de la casa, respirando el aire fresco de la mañana, le encantaba correr por las mañanas, se sentía libre y sin duda la ayudaba a pensar con mucha más claridad, lo que Draco le había dicho sobre ese mortífago, le había puesto un poco a la defensiva, si ya sabían que él había llegado era seguro que sabían la profesión de Draco.

_"Sabes es bueno que sea auror"_

_"Estas loco, pueden tratar de usarte o en todo caso de matarte"_

_"No, si los convenzo de que estoy de su lado"_

Samantha si estaba segura de algo, auror o no, Draco tenía la marca en su brazo, se lo había explicado el día en que había pasado el examen de la Academia, su padre un gran sirviente del señor tenebroso lo inicio en los mortífagos y los pocos que habían esperado el regreso, habían marcado a sus hijos también, con el simple hecho de entregarle más hombres a su servicio, también le había hablado de la relación que tenían los hijos con las hijas de mortífagos, los comprometían.

_-¿Estas comprometido?-_

_-No te importa-_

Recuerda lo huraño y frío que había sido, bueno, sonrió divertida al saber que en eso Draco no había cambiado, seguía teniendo una mirada penetrante y fría y una extraña forma de hablar, como si arrastrará las palabras, como una serpiente, y ¿Como si no? Había pertenecido en la casa de las serpientes en Hogwarts, conocida como la de los magos tenebrosos y malos. Pero no le importó la forma en que Draco la había tratado en Francia, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios al recordarlo.

_-Hola-sonrió una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, sentándose a lado de un joven de ojos grises y cabellos rubios -¿Vas a entrar a la academia, no eres muy platicador... ¿Verdad?-_

_-Que te importa eh-dijo bruscamente poniéndose en pie y dejándola con la palabra en la boca._

_-Buenos días alumnos, quiero decirles que son pocos los que entran a la A.F.A (Academia Francesa de Aurores) de este grupo solo entraran a lo mucho 6, harán equipo con un compañero para trabajar y para practicar unos cuantos hechizos- _

_El hombre que hablaba tenía no más de 50 años, les miraba con una sonrisa y tomo un pergamino._

_-Veamos el Sr. Malfoy y sí -sonrió ampliamente-la Srita. Lavat por favor trabajaran juntos durante las tres semanas en que dura el primer examen. Les daré sus trabajos y me tendrán informados de todo lo que realicen como equipo, recuerden que un auror siempre debe trabajar acompañado para mejor seguridad-el hombre guardo silencio y después comenzó a formar los demás equipos. Después de haber formado los equipos había asignado los trabajos para realizar, el hombre se había despedido y había salido, los integrantes del grupo se habían juntado con sus compañeros._

_-¿Quien demonios es Malfoy?-dijo con exasperación._

_-Yo soy-miro fijamente al chico, no era posible que tuviera tan mala suerte, el huraño, frío y estupido muchacho de rubios cabellos._

_-Si claro-dijo con ironía._

_-Lo quieras creer o no-dijo sin inmutarse._

_La muchacha lo vio por primera vez fríamente, arqueó una ceja y le entrego lo que parecía el proyecto._

_-¿Cuándo empezamos?-_

_-Solo puedo por las mañanas-contesto mientras releía la hoja._

_-Pues yo puedo por las tardes-contesto con enfado la joven_

_-Pues que lastima, tendrás que hacerlo por las mañanas-el muchacho sonrió ampliamente al ver la cara de la joven._

Se detuvo, sintió unos ojos posarse en ella y no se intimidó. Siguió corriendo, recordar aquellos tiempos le gustaba, más porque nunca pensó que aquel joven llegaría hacer su amigo. Se detuvo para ajustar una agujeta y alistar su varita por si tenía que mandar hechizos, pero se percato que era solo un perrito tras de ella, sonrió y volvió a correr.

_-Pues entonces olvídate si piensas que dejare de cuidar a mi tía por esto- contestó la muchacha mientras le daba la espalda y se encaminaba hacia la puerta, sintió una mano tomar su brazo._

_-¿A que horas puedes?- la joven sonrió con una ceja levantada._

_-A las 5-_

_-Perfecto nos veremos a la 5- el muchacho de rubios cabellos le entrego el papel y salió con esa caminada tan altanera. Ella solo dio un resoplido._

Se detuvo de nuevo a la entrada de la casa, esa casa le daba miedo, se veía tan tétrica, camino hacia la puerta y una vez que se adentró se dirigió directo a su habitación el rubio ya no estaba.

Otro día más- suspiró y se metió a bañar.

Harry había salido de su departamento y había manejado por lo menos 30 minutos de camino y ahora se encontraba estacionado en la acera, viendo con sus verdes ojos unos departamentos. Bajo del coche y espero que alguien saliera, una vez que una pareja de magos saliera entró hacia el elevador, le encantaba ese lugar…

_-¿Por favor?- suplicó una joven de melena castaña, sus ojos brillando._

_-¡Esta bien! Te acompañare-exclamó derrotado un joven de cabellera negra._

_-Gracias Harry-Hermione se abalanzo dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla –Eres el mejor- el joven solo asintió._

_Harry había decidido ayudar a su castaña amiga a buscar un lugar donde vivir, pesé que le había sugerido que ambos vivieran en su departamento, Hermione había dicho que no, necesitaba su espacio. Anduvieron por toda la ciudad buscando, dando por último con aquel edificio. Entraron sonrientes, a Hermione parecía gustarle._

_-Disculpe de casualidad tendrá un departamento libre-inquirió el muchacho a un hombre de aspecto huraño._

_-Sí lo tenemos-contestó mientras Hermione saltaba a su lado._

Entró al elevador marcando el número 5, sonrió.

_-Pero solo tenemos en la planta alta-la joven dejó de brincar, Harry sabía que Hermione temía a las alturas, a ella no le gustaba volar en escoba y cuando habían liberado a Sirius, la joven casi le perfora la cintura._

_-Pe… per… pero ¿No tendrá en un piso más bajo?-preguntó la muchacha._

_-Lo siento-contesto tajantemente el hombre -¿Quiere verlo o no?_

_-Si-contesto Harry, Hermione se aferró al brazo de él._

_-¿Estas loco?- Harry le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla._

_–No Hermy, pero mira hemos visto demasiados y este parece gustarte, vamos a verlo, sino te gusta buscamos otro o decides quedarte conmigo- la muchacha resoplo disgustada y se aferró más a su brazo._

El timbre le indicó a Harry que había llegado, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver un largo pasillo, salió con una sonrisa y su corazón palpitando rápidamente al detenerse en aquella puerta, alargó su mano para tocar.

_-Es este-habló el hombre a la "pareja" abrió la puerta del lugar, Hermione desorbitó sus ojos marrones y Harry por fin sintió la circulación en su brazo, él al igual que Hermione quedo extasiado por el lugar, era hermoso._

Tocó con suavidad la puerta de madera y aguardó.

_-¡Es genial!-exclamó una muy alegre Hermione, esa sonrisa le había indicado la decisión de la joven._

Harry revolvió sus cabellos frustrado, tocó de nuevo sin conseguir respuesta, miro el reloj de mano y le indico que no era muy temprano, Hermione debería estar despierta, tocó de nuevo esta vez un poco fuerte. Unos ruidos le indicaron que la castaña había escuchado, cual fue la sorpresa de Harry al ver que lentamente se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una Hermione completamente mojada y envuelta en una toalla.

¡Harry! Pasa, pasa me estaba dando una ducha- la joven hizo un ademán con la mano para que el chico pasará, Harry sintió enrojecer.

Herm… mione, no quiero interrumpirte, puedo esperar afuera- la joven negó.

Vamos Harry, no tardó ni 5 minutos ¿Quieres algo de tomar? –el muchacho negó, Hermione le sonrió y caminó hacia su habitación.

"Y pensar que tú y yo hemos estado juntos"

_-¿No te parece fabuloso?-preguntó Hermione paseando por el lugar._

_-¿Estas segura Hermione?-la joven asintió –Nos quedamos con él –el hombre emitió un gruñido y salió._

_-¡Es magnifico¡Mi propio hogar!-Hermione se acercó a el y lo abrazo, fundiendo el aroma de ella con el de él. _

Lista- Harry miró hacia la joven, lucía unos pantalones cafés y una blusa que dejaba ver de vez en cuando su ombligo.

Te ves muy bien-Harry se mordió la lengua.

Gracias… Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó cuando se puso a lado de Harry.

_Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte  
que te quiero amar  
que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo  
y dejar mi vida atrás_

El muchacho carraspeó un poco y la miro a esos marrones ojos.

Necesito de tu ayuda, en el departamento ¿Quieres volver a estar a mi lado?-

Hermione sonrió y sintió acolarse, le dedico una sonrisa y unas palabras volvieron a su mente, aquellas palabras de su amiga Luna.

¿Ha pasado algo malo?-preguntó –No hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme Harry –agregó fijando su mirada inquisidoramente.

Harry sintió un vuelco en el estomago¿Hermione había recordado? Porque esa mirada.

_Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida  
que me puedas amar  
con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesía  
renunciar a lo demás_

¿Qué?-

Ayer hable con Luna, ella me contó algo que quiero que tú me digas Harry-el joven de verdes orbes agacho la mirada. –Algo que paso entre nosotros y que he olvidado por…

Culpa de un hechizo-murmuró el moreno mientras miraba a Hermione, la joven le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo que te dijo Luna es cierto Hermy, tú y yo… -la muchacha se acercó a él y coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

Solo quería que me lo dijeras tú- Harry asintió con sus mejillas sonrosadas -¿Quieres decirme que vamos a ser en el departamento?-

¿No te preocupa lo del hechizo?-

Me preocupa Harry, pero no he encontrado un contra hechizo y aún así, lo único que sabemos es que olvido las cosas cuando las paso contigo-

_Y en cada frase oculta de lo que tu digas  
en un beso hablara  
ya no me queda duda solo ven y escucha  
decidamos comenzar_

Harry asintió y de nuevo se sintió culpable, porque por su culpa su amiga estaba en esa situación, aunque no había pensado en la pregunta de ¿Qué iba a pasar después de lo que paso entre ellos¿Cuál iba a ser la reacción de Hermione? De la verdadera.

¿Harry?-

Lo siento Hermione, es solo que…tengo que decirte que habrá dos nuevos integrantes en el equipo-la joven alzó una ceja, estaba segura que Harry le diría otra cosa.

Ya veo –

Pero será mejor que los conozcas en persona y que vayamos a desayunar que muero de hambre- Hermione asintió.

Harry agradeció que la muchacha no siguiera con un interrogatorio y ambos salieron del departamento, a Harry le pareció más hermosa que antes, sus cabellos castaños perfectamente rizados, su piel suave y esa sonrisa que le dedicaba solo a él. Entraron al elevador y Harry sintió que el aire le faltaba, Hermione miraba con interés los botones del elevador y Harry no pudo resistir carraspear para llamar la atención.

_Por besarte_  
_mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
tú, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
bésame y solo así podré tenerte  
eternamente en mi mente_

¿Hermione?-la joven le miró.

¿Pasa algo?-

Harry no supo en que momento la había tomado por el mentón y había reducido su distancia, viendo el hermoso brillo que reflejaban esos castaños ojos. Parecía que la joven no ponía resistencia y que al igual que él deseaba estar así de cerca, sus ojos se cerraron viendo que al igual que su amiga lo seguía y un dulce contacto con sus labios se hizo presente, al principio deseo separarse pero lentamente se entregaba a esa dulzura que la joven emanaba, las manos de él se posaron en la cintura de ella, mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello y acariciaba con ternura la nuca de Harry, sensaciones que Harry creyó reconocer, vagaban por todo su sistema nervioso, su lengua incitando la boca de ella para dejarla entrar y Hermione accediendo, dejando libertad a que sus lenguas jugaran y danzaran. Separándose a falta de aire, se miraron intensamente y un suave murmullo llegó a oídos de Harry.

Abrázame fuerte Harry- el joven no se opuso y abrazo a la joven, sintiendo de pronto como el cuerpo de ella parecía perder fuerzas, Hermione había quedado inconsciente.

El miedo cruzó por su mente, cargó suavemente a la chica y una vez que el elevador se detuvo, salio con ella y se acercó al lobby del lugar donde yacía una chimenea y en un frasquito unos polvos, Harry colocó a Hermione en el sofá y con nerviosismo tomó los polvos y exclamó.

¡Casa de Remus Lupin!-una llamarada lo rodeo y acercó su cabeza, un hombre de cabellos dorados le miraba.

¿Harry que ha pasado?-

Voy para San Mungo, nos vemos allá- y con eso el joven de cabellos negros desapareció.

Tomando de nuevo a la joven salió con ayuda de aquel hombre huraño.

¡Contacte a San Mungo y diga que Harry Potter lleva una emergencia!-el hombre asintió y Harry sintió que sus fuerzas le abandonaban¡El era el culpable de lo que le pasaba a Hermione! Colocó con sumo cuidado a la joven en el asiento de atrás y subió al coche.

Samantha peinaba sus cabellos lacios, un suave ruido en la puerta le hizo ponerse en pie y abrir.

Buenos días-

Buenos días Draco-la joven se limitó a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

¿Qué pasa?-preguntó este con el ceño fruncido.

Me siento rara, como si algo pasará y yo tuviera algo que ver-el rubio enarcó más las cejas.

¿A que te refieres?-

Nada¿Ya estas listo?-

_Un solo intento basta en este momento  
para poder saber  
si aun nos queda tiempo para estar en medio  
de lo que va a suceder_

No me ocultes las cosas Sam- inquirió el rubio con cierto tono de impaciencia –Sabes que puedes confiar en mí- ella se puso en pie y se acercó a él y besó con ternura su mejilla, Draco no supo realmente como reaccionar, pero la abrazo con suavidad. Ella recargó su cabeza en su pecho y sintió una calidez.

Gracias-murmuró la joven.

¿Me estas preocupando Sam? –Draco se separó un poco de ella y levantó su mentón para encontrarse con dos ojos brillantes y dos lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, él paso sus dedos limpiando esa dos lágrimas. -¿Qué esta pasando¡DIMELO!-

¡No esta pasando nada!-exclamó con fiereza. -¡Solo déjame sola!- y Draco asintió y giró sobre sus talones.

Pensé que éramos amigos-dijo una vez cerrada la puerta.

Yo también lo pensé-susurró mientras tomaba su túnica y con un ¡plof! Desaparecía de la casa.

Remus había enviado una rápida lechuza a Ron y había tomado la red flu para llegar a San Mungo, no sabía exactamente que estaba pasando, pero su mente trabajaba por encontrar una solución, unos días antes su hijo casi fue secuestrado, sin contar que Hermione había sido hechizada y no habían encontrado todavía una cura y ahora Harry le daba el mensaje de verlo en San Mungo. Su mente ya comenzaba atar cabos y si no se equivocaba el lugar de donde Harry había salido era el edificio de Hermione ¿Había pasado algo con ella¿O habían sido atacados? Lo cierto era que en todo esto Dumbledore no había tenido la delicadeza de decirles nada y la Orden ya estaba lista para entrar de nuevo en acción, incluido él y sin olvidar que su esposa se estaba comportando extraña.

Camino por los pasillos y rápidamente pregunto a una medimaga sobre emergencias, la mujer le indico el camino y la siguió, pudo notar la figura de Harry y revolverse con brusquedad su cabellera.

¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó el licántropo una vez que hubo llegado a lado de Harry.

Ella solo se desmayo-fue lo que consiguió decir, mientras llevaba su mano a esa peculiar cicatriz y la frotaba.

¿Harry¡HARRY!-gritó Lupin.

Harry sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar, una risa resonaba en su cabeza, una que ya había escuchado antes, macabra y fría¡Él estaba feliz!

Remus alcanzó a tomar a Harry antes que su cuerpo cayera al suelo, temblaba constantemente, unos curanderos se acercaron a él y con un agitar de varita Harry levitaba hacia una habitación, las manos de Remus sudaban, una voz le hizo girar.

¡Remus¡Vine lo antes posible!-Ron se detuvo y miro el pasillo -¿Dónde esta Harry? –Remus dio una exhalación de frustración. Después de explicarle, el mensaje de Harry y de mandarle la lechuza, Ron no estaba seguro ¿El que hacía ahí? Pero entonces a su mente vino Hermione y todo lo del hechizo.

¿Crees que sea por el hechizo ese?-el hombre de dorados ojos asintió. Un joven de ojos cafés, les indico a ambos que podían pasar a ver a Harry.

¿Estas bien?-preguntó Lupin acercándose a Harry, este asintió.

¿Qué ha pasado Harry?-preguntó Ron con impaciencia, el ojiverde iba a comenzar su relato pero un hombre entró a la habitación.

¿Qué ha pasado con Hermione?- el hombre que era un poco más grande que Lupin, miro fijamente a los tres hombres.

Creo que tengo malas noticias-

Samantha vio con tristeza el lugar donde estaba, era una casa en ruinas, camino con suma delicadeza hacia lo que parecía la puerta hecha trisas, se agacho para acariciar la madera, sintió una mirada en su nuca y giró rápidamente con la varita en alto.

_Conmigo no hay peligro ven te necesito  
la distancia no es  
motivo del olvido aquí estoy yo contigo  
y para siempre yo estaré_

¿Esto es lo que te preocupaba?-preguntó Draco Malfoy a la joven.

¡Por que me seguiste!-exclamó molesta cuando bajó la varita.

Responde mi pregunta-el joven no se inmutó por la chica. Esta agacho de nuevo la mirada, inhaló.

_Por besarte  
mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
tú, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
bésame y solo así podré tenerte  
eternamente en mi mente_

No-respondió y levanto la mirada café hacia él, Draco se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla y sin reparar siquiera en la acción que iba a ser, la besó.

Samantha se estremeció cuando sintió tan sublime contacto con aquellos labios, un suave besó que le removió recuerdos pasados que ya tenía tan borrados, pero que surgieron a flote, cuando las manos de él se posaron sobre su cintura y aquel delicado beso se convertía en un deseo que tal vez ambos deseaban desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero en un instante ella se separo rápidamente.

Sam…-el rubio la miró, esta le dedico una ligera sonrisa, acomodo unos cabellos que caían sobre su mejilla.

Esto no debió pasar-dijo con un suave tono triste.

Pero… -el muchacho iba a replicar cuando la joven negó.

Escúchame Draco, no puede volver a pasar, porque no quiero volver a sufrir-el chico la miro ausente y después asintió.

Tienes razón, perdóname… ¿En donde estamos?-preguntó para cambiar de tema. La joven lo notó y sonrió.

En mi casa-dijo fijando de nuevo sus orbes cafés a los escombros –Cuando mis padres murieron, esto fue lo que quedo de mi hogar.

¿Y que haces aquí?-

Quería regresar, quería saber si lo que siento tenía que ver con esto-

¿Con un montón de ruinas?-preguntó el rubio con el entrecejo fruncido.

No tontito, con mi destino-el chico arqueó más sus cejas.

Después te lo explico¿Hablaste con tu madre?-

Sobre mi "prometida"- dijo con tono sarcástico –No, pero no tengo ni deseos de verle la cara a Parkinson-

Eres imposible Draco, pero bueno será mejor irnos si queremos llegar a tiempo a la cita con Harry-

¿Sabes, Potter no es de mi agrado?-la chica sonrió.

Si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta el día que capturamos a ese tipo-

Ja Ja, que graciosa eres, pero bueno mejor nos vamos- la chica asintió y dio un suave suspiró. Ella no quería que cambiara nada entre ellos, no después de ese beso.

Ambos llegaron al Ministerio, Draco y ella pasaron rápidamente por las puertas, al llegar, la secretaria de Harry se encontraba arreglando unos papeles.

¿Esta Potter?-la joven los miró y negó.

Lo siento pero el señor Potter tuvo una emergencia y esta en San Mungo-

¿Lo atacaron?-Draco notó el tono preocupado de la joven y algo extraño se removió en su estomago.

No tengo noticias, solo recibí el aviso por parte del señor Weasley que estaba en San Mungo-

Iremos para allá, muchas gracias- la joven asintió.

Yo no pienso ir-espetó Draco molesto.

¡Draco!-

Ve tú Sam, al parecer te has hecho su amiga- la joven se extraño por el comportamiento del joven.

Nos vemos después- pero Draco ya estaba a una distancia que no la alcanzó a escuchar.

Mientras que en un apartado lugar, en un bosque se encontraba saliendo humo por una chimenea que provenía de una cabaña mugrienta y en mal estado, adentro un hombre sonreía por una rendija que tenía por boca, un hombre regordete le veía con temor mientras una serpiente se encontraba a su lado.

Muy buen trabajo ha hecho mi mejor mortífago, pero la parte siguiente es la mejor- rió con estruendo llenando la pequeña habitación –Dile que comience, ese Dumbledore sabrá quien es Lord Voldemort, la comunidad mágica sucumbirá ante mi poder.

Mi señor-el hombre regordete se inclino hasta besar el piso en una exagerada reverencia.

¡Que te hace interrumpir mi celebración!-bramó el hombre tomando su varita.

Lo siento señor-gimoteaba.

Agradece que mis fuerzas aún no regresan, pero ya pagarás por tu atrevimiento Colagusano- el hombre tembló -¿Qué quieres?

Mi señor que pasa… que pasa si Potter averigua el contra hechizo ¿Mi señor?-

¡Eres estupido! No me importa si Potter descubre el contra hechizo y salve a esa asquerosa sangre sucia, lo que me importa es que esa profecía se cumpla, que con ella mis poderes vuelvan como lo era antes de que la sangre sucia hiciera ese sacrificio de sangre con su hijo y arruinara mis planes.

El hombre regordete frunció el ceño confundido

No espero que lo entiendas mi fiel vasallo, y ahora tráeme a mi mortífago- este asintió y salió. Voldemort miro por la ventana, el día comenzaba, acaricio a la serpiente que yacía a su lado. –Verás mi amada Nagini, que pronto tendrás tu recompensa –La serpiente silbó.

Minutos más tarde un joven entraba a la habitación, Voldemort le miró y este se inclino en reverencia.

Me ha llamado mi señor, dígame en que puedo ayudarle-

Eres mi mejor mortífago, nunca pensé volver a tener uno, pero mereces ese puesto tu trabajo con la sangre sucia por fin empezó- el joven aún seguía con la cabeza inclinada. Voldemort guardó silencio.

Me siento honrado mi señor que mi trabajo le haya gustado-

Quiero que comiences la segunda etapa del plan, recuerda que debes probar su poder y debes traerlo con vida a mí- este asintió.

En un poco tiempo lo tendrá con usted mi señor-

Bien ahora vete, tú identidad seguirá siendo un misterio para mis demás mortífagos y recuerda que pronto Dumbledore sabrá de mi ejercito –este asintió y salió de la habitación, sus penetrantes ojos fríos, y la rendija se abrió en una sonrisa.

Tu peor error Dumbledore será esperar y mentirle a tu protegido-

¡NO!-gritó Ron cuando escuchó las últimas palabras del medimago acerca de su amiga, Harry se encontraba callado y Remus no podía pensar.

Esto no podía pasarle eso a ella, no a ella, Harry sintió que todo su mundo se desmoronaba en tan solo unos minutos, cerró sus puños con fiereza y trato de levantarse pero Remus lo sujeto.

Tranquilo-

Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore, el sabrá el remedio- el licántropo negó.

¡REMUS NO ME PUEDO QUEDAR ASI!-

Harry tendrás que tranquilizarte primero, no puedes ayudar a Hermione con tú actitud- Ron que había visto la escena habló con voz queda.

Remus tiene razón Harry, debes tranquilizarte y después veremos como arreglarlo, hablaré con Luna-dijo el pelirrojo y salió de la habitación.

Yo también voy hablar con Belem- Harry asintió y el hombre de dorados ojos salió de la habitación, Harry cerró sus ojos deseando que solo fuera una pesadilla, y que despertará, sintió una calidez extenderse por su mejilla y abrió sus ojos viendo un brillo café.

¿Hermione?-preguntó con delicadez, la joven negó y Harry enfocó mejor, era Samantha.

Siento despertarte-contestó la joven.

No te preocupes, no estaba dormido-contestó él, acomodándose en la cama. Ella le sonrió.

Pensé que estarías herido, que te habían atacado-Harry pudo notar angustia en su tono de voz y acarició su mano.

No, la que me preocupa es Hermione… ella –Harry dudó en contarle a una chica que apenas conocía, no estaba seguro porque Samantha le inspiraba confianza como si la hubiese conocido desde hace mucho tiempo. Algo extraño en esa chica le hacía hablar tan normal, como si de Hermione se tratará e incluso Ron, tenía la confianza para decírselo y así fue, hablo con ella de todo lo que el recordaba e incluso de lo que había pasado ese día.

Así que Hermione olvida las cosas cuando esta contigo- el joven asintió -¿Qué sientes por ella Harry?-

A Harry esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, esa misma pregunta le rondaba en su cabeza desde la mañana que había despertado¿Amaba o no a Hermione? Estaba seguro que tal vez su indecisión era por culpa del hechizo y que le hacía dudar sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero ¡El recordaba muchas cosas, el recordaba cuando estuvieron juntos, cuando se besaron y también ese beso que deseaba.

Yo no se-fue lo único que respondió. La joven acarició con delicadeza sus cabellos negros, Harry sintió adormecerse por la caricia de la joven, sus penetrantes ojos cafés reflejaban que estaba pensando en todo lo que él le había dicho.

Será mejor que duermas-el negó pero ella, se acercó y beso con ternura su frente, Harry agradeció el acto y cerro sus ojos. Samantha sonrió, era demasiado extraño todo eso, pero algo, le estaba inquietando¿Por qué tanta soltura con Harry Potter¿Qué tenía ese chico de verdes ojos que le llamaba la atención¿Qué era esa extraña sensación por ver a Hermione¿Y porque sabía que hacer? Salió de la habitación encontrándose con un hombre de dorados ojos.

¿Quién eres tú?-soltó Remus bruscamente. La joven le sonrió.

Me llamo Samantha, soy auror- Remus alzó una ceja.

¿Así? No te había visto nunca en Londres-

Soy de Francia, yo salve a tu hijo Sirius- Remus analizó las últimas palabras y recordó el relato de Harry.

Lo siento, no quise sonar grosero, me llamo Remus Lupin-se disculpó el licántropo con una suave sonrisa y extendió su mano.

No te preocupes, y mucho gusto Remus- entrelazo su mano con él y la joven miró hacia el pasillo y reconoció una cabellera pelirroja.

Hola Samantha-habló Ron cuando llegó a lado de los dos.

Hola Ron-

¿Esta despierto Harry?-

No, esta dormido, creo que es bueno que duerma- ambos hombres asintieron. -¿Saben en que habitación está Hermione? Lupin negó pero Ron no estaba seguro el porque ella preguntaba por Hermione.

Esta al final del pasillo, pero esta inconsciente, no ha despertado-habló el pelirrojo en voz queda.

¿No les importa que vaya a verla, verdad?-preguntó la joven, Remus negó y Ron medito las palabras, negó después. –Gracias.

Samantha camino a lo largo del pasillo, una vez que estuve enfrente de la puerta, abrió con delicadeza, cuando entro a la habitación se sorprendió al ver a la joven en la cama, su rostro parecía como si estuviera durmiendo pero ella sabía que no dormía realmente, Hermione peleaba contra su mente, contra un hechizo que parecía conocer, se acercó a ella y corrió unos suaves cabellos que cubrían sus mejillas.

No se que pueda hacer por ti, pero algo haré-la joven junto sus manos y cerró sus ojos pasaron no más de 20 segundos cuando Samantha colocó su mano sobre la frente de ella. –Ahora regresa, y no olvides que él te ama muy en el fondo, él va a lograr traerte de nuevo Hermione Jane Granger, ahora abre tus ojos Jane.

La joven salió con una sonrisa curvando sus labios, se despidió de Remus y de Ron, regresaría a la mansión Malfoy por última vez.

Continuara.

Notas de autora:

La canción se llama "Por Besarte" de la agrupación LU.

¡Hola!

Mil disculpas, si, debe sonar repetitivo, pero las vacaciones de semana Santa no ayudaron a Megami para que trabajara, y cuando al fin adoptó una nueva neurona resulta que Megami llega decidida a ocupar su lugar y la pierde.

¡I miss you Kanny! (o.O si estaré loca).

Bueno aquí les traigo este monstruo de capítulo, espero les haya gustado el Harry y Hermione, les había comentado que ellos no volverían a estar juntos pero lo deseche de inmediato jeje. Y tenía que agravar un poco más las cosas, Hermione por fin sucumbió hacia el hechizo y Harry confundido (¬¬ vaya problema). Espero les gusten los capítulos que se vuelven un poco interesantes, ya gracias al cielo, tengo la mayoría de los nombres de mis demás capítulos y la idea base de cada uno. Así que ahora sí trataré de no ausentarme TANTO tiempo y publicar como lo hacia antes cada semana D. Ahorita estoy trabajando en el capítulo 13 y bueno les dejaré el pequeño spoiler al final de los reviews.

Un agradecimiento a todas las personas que se prestan 20 minutos para leerme y aunque no me dejen reviews se que están ahí .

Agradecimientos a los reviews (estos serán contestados conforme me llego el último hasta el primero).

**Nyssia: **¡Guapísima! Mi ídola 0 soy tu fan, (recomendación lean Harry Potter y la Heredera del Pasado) Primero es un GRAN honor que me estés leyendo y me pone más roja que el mismo tomate, Muchas pero Muchísimas gracias por dejarme un review, sobre tú pregunta aquí te dejo esa escena entre ellos dos y espero te haya gustado D. ¡Porque a mi me encanta escribir sobre esos dos! Y por cierto muchas gracias por incluirme en tu fic. Nos estamos leyendo.

**Hermione151: **Muchas gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste. Nos estamos leyendo luego.

**ChantyGranger: **Lo primero es gracias por dejarme el merecido review, me anima que te haya emocionado, sobre Harry y Samantha verás que ella no le quiere quitar a Hermione "su" hombre, al contrario el que ellos dos se sientan raramente atraídos tiene explicación, pero vendría explicándolo por el capítulo 16, espero te siga gustando Chanty.

**Flydown: **Pues gracias por el apoyo, pero me hubiese gustado que fue lo que no te gusto o que te gusto, debo aclarar el pequeño error que cometí en el capítulo pasado pero gracias de todos modos.

**Ana María: **Harry se enreda solo, no necesita a Samantha para complicarse, pero bueno el niño en sí nunca ha demostrado muchos sus sentimientos y en cierta manera teme en demostrarlos. Ya verás que no esta tan enredado y que sigue pensando en ella. Mucha gracias por tu review D me alegra leerte por acá.

**Pipu-Radcliffe: **Sabes me llamó mucho la atención tu review porque me ha gustado la manera en la que me dices sinceramente que te revolvió, creo que tienes razón, además que con el tiempo que me lleva actualizar los capítulos pierdes el hilo de la historia, te recuerdo que Hermione olvida las cosas que pasa con Harry por un hechizo, lo demás no tiene mucha relevancia, solo que Samantha es un poco importante en la historia y se acercó a Harry. Hasta aquí es un poco el resumen, ahora aclaro lo del capítulo pasado.

**Lo que sucedió en el capítulo pasado no es que haya quedado a la mitad, las líneas marcaban cambio de escena, si en eso momento pasaba algo en otro lado pasaba lo otro ¿Me explico o te revolví más? Si lo lees con cuidado te darás cuenta que después regresaba a la escena. Debo aclarar que a mi tampoco me gusto mucho y por eso opte por no volver a hacer esa tontería. **

**Marta-hp: **¡Ya mero llegas! Espero que no te revuelva el capítulo 12, gracias por tu review y por leerme.

**Monik: **¡Guapa! Fuiste la primera en dejarme review y se te agradece mucho, me alegra que te guste, porque a mi ME ENCANTA tu historia (Please, lean Sexto Curso en el Lado Oscuro y Amor Mágico este último ya esta terminado) Bueno aunque hubiese querido actualizar, no podía, pero lo prometido es deuda y esta vez, prometo tardar a lo mucho 7 días D. ¡Gracias y sígueme leyendo! Je

**Este capítulo dedicado especialmente a Nyssia, Ariss, Monik y Lothus.Hicksa.**

Spoiler.

_Capítulo 13: La pluma del fénix_

¡Hable claro Dumbledore!-exclamó Harry fuera de sí. El hombre de barba plateada, solo suspiró.

Lo siento mucho Harry, pero no se como ayudarte- Harry cerró su puño y azotó con fuerza el escritorio.

Nota importante: Fanfiction puso reglas de ortografía o no se de que, pero el caso es que a veces se come los guiones o incluso los acentos que piensa que son incorrectos los distorsionan.


	13. La pluma del fénix

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la warner por comprar los derechos.

**Capitulo XIII: La pluma del fénix.**

Aclaración de texto:

_"Entre comillas y cursiva es un recuerdo en su mente"_

"Entre comillas y en letra normal es un pensamiento"

_Texto en cursiva recuerdos._

Samantha salió de San Mungo no sin antes notar como una joven de rubios cabellos la veía, sonrió y la joven le devolvió el gesto. Quería despejarse y además se sentía demasiado cansada, así que camino por las calles, hasta parar enfrente de un pequeño parque, el sol calentaba su piel y se refugió en una pequeña banquita que se encontraba cerca de un enorme árbol brindándole una fresca sombra, se sentó temiendo que en cualquier momento se desplomaría, cerró sus ojos. Un recuerdo azotó su mente.

_Estaba ella jugando con unas hermosas flores cuando una explosión le hizo mirar hacia su casa, humo comenzaba a salir y su corazón latiendo con rapidez, corrió hacia su casa, la puerta estaba tirada hecha trisas y al entrar pudo notar dos cuerpos, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y se agachó junto a ellos._

_-¿Mamá¿Papá?- la niña de 6 años vio fijamente los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres, su casa estaba apunto de caer a pedazos y una voz que le helo la sangre, era un hombre que le miraba fijamente._

_-Es una desgracia que hayan muerto... tú serás la siguiente heredera del... -una luz iluminó todo el lugar impidiéndole ver, otros ojos le habían visto y transmitían tranquilidad, después de eso había despertado en casa de su tía._

Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos cafés, aferró sus puños llena de ira ¿Por que los habían matado¡Por que! después de eso, su tía había decidido dejar Londres y vivir en Francia, lo poco que había vivido había de ser olvidado para empezar un nuevo capítulo en su vida, estaba agradecida con su tía, le había brindado el cariño que le faltó de su madre, siempre estuvo pendiente de ella y siempre le contaba una historia. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, sus sentimientos estaban confundidos, se sentía enojada y triste a la vez, su vida pasó por muchos tristes momentos, y la muerte de la única familia que le quedaba le había hecho comprender que siempre estaría sola, que debía estar alejada de las personas que más quería, incluyéndolo a él.

Una calida ventisca acarició sus mejillas limpiando las dos lágrimas que habían salido, las ramas del árbol se agitaron con brusquedad llamando la atención de la chica y mirando fijamente notó algo que la veía, iba a sacar su varita pero el tiempo parecía detenerse y parecía que su cuerpo era más pesado, esos ojos brillantes le miraban y una hermosa nota se escucho tranquilizándola, cerró sus ojos para dejarse envolver por la tonada que parecía mantenerla en calma, y cuando los abrió noto que nada se encontraba en el árbol, pero algo llamó su atención, debajo de donde aquellos ojos le miraron, se encontraba algo, se puso en pie y se acercó, tomó lo que en el suelo había y se sorprendió bastante al notar que era solo una pluma, pero el tamaño y el color le intrigaron, pocas veces había visto un color así en un ave... esa pluma era de un fénix. ¿Que hacía un fénix viéndola? Sus fuerzas parecían haber regresado y extrañada decidió regresar a casa.

Luna entró a San Mungo extrañada al ver aquella joven, hubiese apostado varios galeones por decir que esa chica tenía un extraño parecido a su amiga, pero desecho la idea porque le azotaban en la mente aquellas palabras de Ron, no podía ser cierto, apenas ayer estaban hablando de Harry, del hechizo de varias cosas y ahora se encontraba inconsciente, su corazón se estrujó y sonrió con cierta nostalgia, llegó al largo pasillo donde Ron se encontraba sentado a lado de otro hombre que de inmediato reconoció.

Hola Remus-saludó la joven dándole un beso en la mejilla.

¿Como estas Luna?-preguntó el hombre.

Muy bien, gracias ¿Sigue igual? No habido algún cambio-el pelirrojo negó y se acercó a ella abrazándola -¿Y Harry?-

Él esta dormido, iré a ver si esta bien-inquirió el licántropo dejando a la pareja sola.

Dime que es mentira Ron, dime que Hermione va a estar bien y que no puede estar así-las lágrimas salieron y Ron la apretó contra su pecho.

No hay nada que hacer, los curanderos dicen que nunca han tratado un hechizo así de poderoso-Luna sollozó.

Quiero verla-Ron asintió y ambos caminaron hacia la última habitación del pasillo.

Te espero afuera, sabes que no soportaré verla ahí-habló con un hilo de voz, Luna asintió.

Remus entró a la habitación de Harry, se encontraba durmiendo, su pecho bajaba rítmicamente, se acercó a él y quitó los lentes del chico poniéndolos en la mesita de a lado, acarició la frente de él notando una temperatura normal, cuanto daría él porque Harry no estuviera sufriendo, por estar en su lugar, por no haber sufrido todo lo que cargaba en sus hombros, la muerte de sus padres, la muerte de Sirius, la muerte de muchas personas que daban su vida por él.

Sabes que eres como un hijo para mí-agregó sentándose a su lado.

_El día se encontraba poblado de nubes negras, había recibido la carta de Dumbledore ofreciéndole el puesto de Defensa en el colegio, ahora que la Orden del Fénix volvía reunirse, su corazón acepto pero también estaba preocupado, Sirius Black el culpable de las muertes de sus amigos había escapado y estaba seguro que regresaría a Hogwarts a vengarse y acabar con el último Potter ¡Que equivocado iba a estar! el reloj marcaba las 9, los pasillos vacíos y el anden nueve y tres cuartos a tan solo unos pasos, sintió una descarga al verse así mismo a la edad de 11 años¡Como extrañaba su vida en el colegio! Sus paseos a la luz de la luna llena, con sus mejores amigos y entonces la culpa le decía que Sirius no podía ser el culpable de hacerlo, porque él sabía que Sirius amaba a James, eran hermanos, tal vez no de sangre, pero se querían como si lo fueran, atravesó aquella pared encontrándose con una máquina escarlata, subió y buscó una compartimiento, se sentía cansado, la luna llena había pasado y sus fuerzas estaban agotadas, una vez dentro se sumió en un mar de sueños, todos ellos de su infancia, y entonces sintió frío y una extraña sensación de no ser feliz y levantando su varita, espantó aquel dementor y vio esos ojos verdes, parecidos a los de su amiga, era la viva imagen de James pero con esos ojos de Lily ¡Era Harry! su corazón sonrió y viendo que no estaba solo, se sintió aliviado ¡Harry tenia amigos!..._

_-Toma Harry, esto te ayudará-el muchacho tomó la barra de chocolate que le ofrecía. -Comételo, es chocolate y si me disculpan tengo que ir hablar con el conductor-hubiese querido quedarse, pero tenía que mandar una lechuza a Hogwarts._

Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, Harry estaba diferente, la muerte de Sirius le había hecho madurar, la pelea con Voldemort, era ya todo un hombre y él aun quería que fuese un niño, que no hubiese sufrido, y ahora solo quería que fuera feliz.

Luna entró a la habitación, sus ojos se empañaron y sintió el líquido salino correr con fuerza sobre sus mejillas, se acercó a ella, se veía tan tranquila, durmiendo ¡Porque no despertaba¡Porque le hacía eso! se acercó a ella y tomo su mano, la sintió fría y acarició la mejilla de la joven.

_Se encontraba arrullando a la pequeña Melyssa cuando el teléfono sonó, la verdad es que habían adquirido ese aparato muggle gracias a Hermione, ella misma lo había llevado y lo había hechizado para que sirviera, y ahí estaba la voz temblorosa de Ronald el hombre de su vida._

_-Hermione está en San Mungo, ella... –_

_-¿Que pasa Ron?-_

_-Ella esta inconsciente y no va a despertar nunca más-dejó caer la bocina del aparato y aferró a la pequeña contra su pecho -¿Luna¿Luna¿Estas ahí?- la rubia tomó el auricular y con voz temblorosa contesto._

_-Salgo para allá-_

Y ahí estaba esperando que solo fuera una broma de él, pero al verla ahí pálida

Vamos, se que tú puedes Hermione, puedes contra este hechizo-la joven agachó la mirada y sintió un suave movimiento, tal vez su imaginación, pero un susurró le hizo sobresaltarse. Parecía que la joven hablaba en otro idioma porque no entendía ninguna de las palabras.

¿Qué pasa Hermione?-y un brusco movimiento por parte de la castaña le sobresaltó, se puso de pie para pedir ayuda, pero entonces se sorprendió.

¿Luna?-la voz era extraña, no parecía el timbre de voz de la joven pero se acercó a ella.

¿Herm...?-no terminó cuando la chica volvió a hablar.

Dime Jane... escucha, evita que las personas me llamen por mi primer nombre-

¿Pero...?-la rubia se sorprendió al ver que la joven no habría los ojos y parecía que solo su boca se movía.

No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, pero no seré la misma-agregó.

¿Porque?-

Escucha, como toda Ravenclaw deberías deducirlo, el hechizo que esta sobre mí se encarga de borrar mi memoria y he tenido solo un pequeño lapso para poder explicarte lo que va a pasar, evita que mencionen el nombre de Ha... de él, toda mi vida ha sido borrada y cuando abra mis ojos seré como una niña pequeña a la que haya que enseñar-la rubia sollozó.

Entiendo... y no me vas a recordar-

No, pero cuando se rompa el hechizo volveré a ser la misma, solo procuren que sea rápido... -un movimiento brusco sobresaltó a la rubia y se acercó a ella.

¿Jane¿Jane?-pero parecía que la joven había terminado de decirle las cosas. Luna sollozó a un más pero acarició con delicadeza la mano de Hermione -Me encargaré de que Ha... James te traiga de vuelta -y se dirigió hacia la salida, esta vez limpió sus lágrimas y se encontró con Ron viéndole fijamente.

¿Sigue igual¿Ha habido algún cambio?-la rubia negó.

Ninguno-le dolió mentirle, pero ella le había dicho que regresaría y se sintió aliviada por una fracción de segundos -Solo falta esperar-susurró.

Ron asintió, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Luna, la atrajo hacia él y la rubia oculto su rostro en su pecho.

Espero que todo salga bien-le murmuró, Luna solo asintió.

Samantha llegó a la mansión, el lugar se veía apenas iluminado por los rayos del sol, tembló ligeramente al sentir el viento sobre sus mejillas y caminó hacia la casa, una vez que entró se apresuró a llegar a su habitación, pero alguien le salió a su encuentro, aquellos ojos grises que tal vez deseaba ver.

Necesitamos hablar-la joven asintió, el rubio le indico que la siguiera y ella aceptó, caminaron por un largo pasillo, varios retratos les miraban ceñudos y ella escuchó algunos cuantos comentarios sobre su descendencia que no le importaron, Draco paro sobre una hermosa puerta de madera, giro la perilla dejando ver una hermosa habitación, tenía varios estantes llenos de libros y algunas cosas que pudo identificar como artefactos de magia, y al final lo que parecían tres escudos, los ojos siguieron las figuras, pero fue interrumpida.

El escudo de la familia Malfoy y esa es la de los Black y ese último...-

El de los Malfoy Black-agregó con una sonrisa, Draco asintió. El silencio reinó la habitación, la joven se acercó al segundo escudo "Los Black" por extraño que le pareciera esa forma le parecía conocida tenía un legendario escudo como de armas, a decir verdad no le haya mucho la forma, parecía una espada envuelta en algo que eran letras, "Black", se acercó tocando el último escudo y siente como Draco acarició su mano y le sonríe.

_En palabras simples y comunes yo te extraño_

_En lenguaje terrenal mi vida eres tú_

_En total simplicidad sería, yo te amo_

_Y en un trozo de poesía, tú serás mi luz, mi bien,_

¿De que querías hablar?-dice con tono nervioso, Draco la mira fijamente y acaricia su mejilla, provocando un escalofrío.

De ti-Samantha arquea una ceja pronunciada y le mira extrañada.

¿De mí¿Que quieres decir?-el rubio parece escoger cuidadosamente las palabras, Samantha le ve pensativo y sus ojos grises completamente clavados en ella.

De lo que paso hoy y de la forma en la que te compartas-Samantha abre la boca para pronunciar algo pero Draco continua -De esa forma misteriosa en la que veo que te has convertido y de la poca confianza que me tienes como tú "amigo"...

_El espacio donde me alimento de tu piel que es bondad_

_La fuerza que mueve dentro para recomenzar_

_Y en tú cuerpo encontrar la paz_

Samantha se siente visiblemente extrañada por esa revelación y una pequeña pero latente ira se acumula lentamente en su mirada.

¿Qué forma misteriosa¿Como me comportó?-preguntó con un tono elevado, Draco frunce el ceño -No se de que hablas -espeta molesta y gira sobre sus talones para salir, pero la fuerte presión que siente en su brazo le indica que él no la dejará ir.

¡De esto estoy hablando¡De tú extraña forma de hablar de Potter!-Samantha siente que le falta el aire y ríe en un carcajada sin humor.

¿Así que Draco Malfoy esta celoso?-la joven le sonríe, pero Draco no se intimida por su expresión, ella sabe que ninguna forma le hará cambiar de opinión y esta segura que si se enfrenta a él, terminará más herida y lo lastimará.

¡Y que sí lo estoy¡No entiendo como regresas a Londres y sales sin decirme nada¡No hablas conmigo!-el rubio pierde un poco el control pero suelta el brazo de la chica, Samantha se soba lentamente y reprime todas las ganas de llorar.

Pues te lo advertí Malfoy, te dije que no podía enamorarme que siempre debería estar sola ¡Y que me duele más a mí!-es ahora el turno de Draco reír ante las palabras de ella y sabe que su temperamento se elevará, a reconocido aquel temperamento y confirma sus sospechas.

¿Vaya, así que a Samantha le duele no poder seguir sus sentimientos y que le duele más a ella?- la joven siente que se está saliendo de control, el tono irónico con que él dice aquellas palabras le confirma que esta dolido y que ciertamente aún esta molesto con ella, pero ella no puede evitarlo, ella sabe que no puede estar con él y aunque realmente quisiera seguir a sus sentimientos, sabe que algo esta cambiando, algo con Harry Potter y exactamente no sabe que es.

Pues aunque no lo creas... es cierto, me duele que sufras-esta vez su voz es apagada y carente de emoción, agacha la mirada para no volver a ver esos grises ojos, pero la mano de él ya se a puesto en su barbilla y lentamente la levanta.

_Si la vida me permite al lado tuyo_

_Crecerán mis ilusiones, no lo dudo_

_Y si la vida la perdiera en un instante_

_Que me llene de ti,_

_Para amar después de amarte... vida_

Dime la verdad... dime que está pasando contigo ¡Quiero ayudarte Sam! Déjame estar a tú lado-suavemente acaricia su mejilla y sus ojos brillan con sinceridad, Samantha sabe que debe detenerlo pero no puede, su corazón palpita aceleradamente y nunca lo ha dejado de hacer desde que se besaron por primera vez, desde que él sigue con ella.

No puedo-murmura suavemente, dando un paso hacia atrás, Draco suspira con resignación y la mira.

No entiendo... el porque desconfías de mí ¿No te he dado la suficiente confianza?-ella nota el tono de tristeza en su voz y siente que sus lágrimas no pueden contenerse, reprime un sollozo, pero su mirada se nubla, deseando decirle que ni ella sabe que pasa con ella y con lo que tiene que hacer, el porque se siente extraña cada que dice "Harry" o cada que recuerda su mirada esmeralda o el simple contacto con el que se besaron, el porque también siente cierta atracción, no sabe si esta confundida o si es por que siempre se ha sentido que no pertenece en ese lugar, siente suavemente como el la abraza contra él y hunde su cabeza en su cuello, aspirando el embriagante aroma de su piel y de sus cabellos que se han colado hacia sus pulmones. Lo abraza fuertemente queriendo nunca separarse pero sabe que tiene que hacer así, titubea en decirle que quiere estar con él, pero su razón le dice que callé. Rompe el abrazo, extrañando al rubio.

_No tengas miedos ni dudas_

_Este amor es demasiado bueno_

_Que tú serás mi mujer_

_Yo te pertenezco todo entero_

_Mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto_

_Para que vivas en él_

No puedo decírtelo... aunque quisiera- la chica gira sobre sus talones y sale de la habitación, dejando correr con ligereza las lágrimas, Draco la mira y agacha la mirada un poco derrotado, pero sabe que algo le sucede, algo que ha estado queriendo descifrar desde hace tiempo, sale para seguirla y una vez que llegó a su habitación se recarga en la puerta de espaldas, mientras que del otro lado Samantha se encuentra recargada y se deja vencer por la gravedad, hunde su cabeza entre sus rodillas y Draco desea abrir la puerta y decirle que siempre va a estar para ella, pero decide mejor dejarla sola y se encierra en su habitación.

El camino se cierra dejándolo en la negrura total, pero reconoce el camino como la palma de su mano y sabe en donde terminará, se siente satisfecho de haber sido elogiado por el Señor Oscuro y que pronto tendrá más, sabe que todo esta a su disposición y que ha sido la mente y el cuerpo de su señor, pero también está seguro que así como lo ayuda lo puede traicionar y esta convencido de hacerlo, pero debe esperar y el tiempo se niega.

"Así que Hermione... la sangre sucia por fin sucumbió ante el hechizo" piensa con una media sonrisa en sus labios y despeina sus cabellos, después de todo ha estado planeando ayudar y ser victoreado por ello, así como vengarse de Harry Potter¿Quién lo iba a pensar de él? ha escapado de los mejores aurores y ha matado otros tanto, ha escapado de su país y a manipulado a varios de sus mortífagos, solo con la simple acción de vengarse...

Una vez que el camino se cierne sobre sus pies y la poca luminosidad del sol le ilumina, puede sentirse satisfecho de seguir con el plan, pero debe esperar y sus músculos se tensan, no puede esperar mucho, debe de hacerlo lo más pronto y debe agradecer que si su señor no le hubiese confiado su plan, estaría jugando a ciegas, la luz llena su cuerpo y se quita la túnica, para no levantar sospechas, agita su varita y deposito un vaso de cristal, cuando lo toca siente que sus tripas se mueven bruscamente y se ve en un remolino de colores, siente que sus pies tocan tierra y abre los ojos viendo la enorme habitación iluminada solo por los destellos del fuego que hay en la chimenea, ve con sus ojos negros a la mujer que le espera sentada y con una copa de vino en sus manos.

¿Pensé que tardarías más?-habla con voz carente de emoción.

Espero que hayas tenido ya esa charla -dice sentándose frente a la chimenea y deja la túnica a un lado.

Lamento decirlo, pero no, no he tenido la oportunidad y –

¡El tiempo se agota! Y tú lo único que haces es malgastarlo-dice molestó y se levanta de su lugar, dirigiéndose a las botellas de vino, toma una copa y abre la botella vertiendo el líquido.

Pensé que sería más importante que vieras esto-saca una carpeta de color negro y se la ofrece, el frunce el ceño pero la toma con desgano y se acerca de nuevo al sillón donde ya estuvo sentado. La joven se acerca a él.

¿Qué es esto Parkinson?-pregunta sin siquiera abrirlo. Ella esboza lo que parece una sonrisa sarcástica.

Algunos datos que Chang te ha traído, dijo que eran importantes-el bufa molesto y decide revisarlos después, pero al colocar la carpeta a su lado un fotografía cae, la mujer le mira y él concentra su vista en la foto, se da cuenta que es un chica, muy guapa, sus cabellos son castaños y completamente lacios, sus ojos son cafés y su tez es demasiado pálida, podría decir que veía a Herm... la sangre sucia, solo con algunas diferencias poco notorias. Se levanta y la recoge, sus ojos negros fijándose en cada facción de la chica.

¿No me digas que te ha gustado?-dice en un tono que parece sarcástico y con asco.

¿Aún estas aquí¡Ve y cumple con tú misión!-brama molesto, ella simplemente le mira y hace una mueca de disgusto.

Como quieras-la mujer sale y el puede interesarse más en la carpeta, la abre viendo unas cuantos pergaminos y toma uno, leyéndolo con cuidado.

_Samantha Lavat, auror de 22 años. Nacida en Londres, sus padres mueren cuando tiene 6 años, después de eso vive en Francia y termina el colegio en Beaxbautons, entra a la AFA... _

En la ¿AFA?- una sonrisa se posa de nuevo en sus labios y por primera vez da un trago a la copa de vino, siente el liquido recorrer su garganta y fija de nuevo sus ojos en la fotografía, de nuevo saca otro pergamino y lee con interés y repara en que la joven esta en Londres, con ¿Malfoy, una carcajada sale de sus labios y de un trago acaba con el contenido de la copa. -Espero poder conocerte Samantha-con su dedo índice acaricia el contorno de la fotografía y con más énfasis sobre los labios de ella.

Belem miró por la puerta, la noche se acercaba y Remus aún no había llegado, se angustio al escucharle decir que Harry se encontraba en San Mungo¿Y si se había complicado? se sentía enferma y mal consigo misma, el día anterior había llegado a casa, había preferido pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con su hijo e ignorar un poco a su esposo, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, ni Remus ni Sirius tenían la culpa, pero algo en ella se removió, una extraña ¿Culpabilidad? y un temor a algo, el pequeño se encontraba felizmente jugando con su perro negro y con la escoba que se elevaba a pocos centímetros del suelo. La comida humeaba pero no había rastro de él, sintió las ganas de llamar algún amigo, tal vez ¿Molly Weasley? alguno que le pudiera dar datos sobre Harry e incluso sobre él. No sintió cuando el pequeño se había acercado y la sobresalto.

¿Pasa algo pequeño?-pregunto con tono nervioso, el niño negó, ella sabía que extrañaba a Remus, esos días eran los que más disfrutaban juntos, Remus partía a Hogwarts y rara vez lo volvían a ver, solo los fines de semana que Remus decidía enviarle un traslador o aparecer en la chimenea de su casa, pero casi siempre era por contables horas que su hijo extrañaba. Acarició con delicadeza la mejilla del pequeño y este le devolvió una sonrisa de niño, sincera.

¿Done tá Papá?- Belem lo cargó y acaricio aquellos cabellos negros que se acomodaban con perfección, notó por primera vez los rasgos de su hijo, algunas cuantas facciones eran de Remus pero la mayoría eran de ella y de ¿Su familia? los ojos no eran negros como pensaba, eran de un cierto color gris y su tez pálida le daba un aspecto ¿Elegante? contrastando con sus cabellos negros. No porque fuera su madre, pero el pequeño sería atractivo, tenía cierto porte que dudaba fuera de ella e incluso de Remus, pero también veía la sencillez y el corazón que Remus poseía, Sirius Lupin era una extraña combinación de genes.

Esta con Harry- fue lo que le respondió, el pequeño arrugo un poco el ceño y le miro.

¿Poemos i con el?-ella le sonrió con mucha delicadeza y dulzura.

No, no podemos, el esta en el hospital y en el hospital no dejan entrar niños-Sirius pareció procesar cada una de las palabras de su madre y con una sonrisa le miró.

Peo Silius ue al osital-Belem sonrió.

Si pero era un hospital para niños-el niño negó, haciéndole entender a su madre que sabía que en el hospital también había personas mayores -Iremos mañana por la mañana ¿Te parece?-el niño frunció el ceño, pero acepto.

Te quelo mami-susurro mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Belem. Ella acarició su cabeza.

Yo también te quiero.

Harry despertó, su visión se encontraba borrosa.

Toma-la voz de Remus le hizo girarse y palpar la mano de él dando con sus gafas.

Gracias-

¿Te sientes bien? -el moreno asintió acomodándose en la cama.

Parece como si hubiese dormido una semana entera ¿Algún cambio en Hermione?-el licántropo negó.

Solo dormiste unas horas, después que se fue Samantha-Harry notó el cierto énfasis en las últimas palabras y se sonrojó visiblemente.

Es una compañera de trabajo-agregó, revolviendo sus cabellos, la puerta se abrió y dejo entrar a una joven pareja.

¿Como estas Harry?-preguntó la rubia.

Bien Luna ¿Como estas tú?-la rubia asintió con la cabeza y se acerco a él.

Ve a ver a Her... Jane-

¿Jane? - Harry alzó las cejas extrañado, seguido por Remus e incluso por Ron.

¿Por que la llamas por su segundo nombre?-preguntó Ron a su esposa, ella contuvo una exhalación.

Deben hacerlo por el bien de ella-habló con un hilo de voz -Y Harry, para ella eres James-

¿Te sientes bien Luna¿O hay algo que no nos has dicho?-preguntó poniéndose lentamente en pie.

Sí-la joven les contó lo que había pasado y Ron desorbito más sus ojos.

¡Eso sucedió después de que Samantha la viera!-

¿Que?-preguntaron a su vez Harry y Luna -¿Quien es Samantha?-se adelanto la rubia.

Un auror que vino a trabajar en el departamento¿Samantha la vio?-Ron le miro.

¡Yo sabía que esa chica era extraña¡Con ese parecido que tiene con Hermione!-Luna hizo memoria, recordando que ayer había visto a una chica parecida a Hermione. -¡Ella debió hechizarla y ahora se arrepiente!-Ron estaba fuera de sí y rojo de ira.

Eso no lo creo-espetó Harry molesto ¿El motivo era el porque se sentía molesto? Ron le miro ceñudo.

¿Porque Harry¿Porque estas con ella en un absurdo juego?-Luna y Remus miraban a ambos, Harry cerró sus puños y sintió que la sangre le hervía.

¡No estoy en ningún juego con ella!-explotó molesto.

¿Quieren calmarse?-habló la tranquila voz de Lupin.

Mira Potter ¡TU ERES EL CULPABLE! Tú eres un idiota por no aceptar que te mueres por Hermione, que desde hace tiempo has estado perdidamente enamorado, pero eres el cobarde más grande que conozco-Ron cayó al suelo y de su labio comenzó a brotar un hilillo de sangre.

¡Ron!-gritó Luna acercándose, pero él le indico que se detuviera.

¡Será mejor que te calles RONALD WEASLEY¡Porque tú no sabes lo que siento!- Ron emitió una sonora carcajada y se puso en pie.

Que lastima me da Harry, porque pensé que éramos los mejores amigos ¿Sabes? -Ron hizo un ademán y rió -Yo me di cuenta de lo que sentía Hermione, yo sabía que ella estaba por ti, que desde que tengo uso de razón ella ha estado siempre preocupada por ti, que ha estado siempre a tu lado y que te amaba y que ahora que lo pienso, tú siempre la viste como la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, la chica que se arriesgaba por ti, sin siquiera dudarlo.

Harry sintió que su cuerpo temblaba por la ira, pero por otra, sabía que Ron tenía la razón, era un maldito cobarde, había dejado que ella se acercará, que lo cuidará ¿Para que? para sentirla cerca, para saber que lo que ella le daba era más que la simple amistad, para sentirse ¿Amado? o para probarse que había personas que estaban con él por lo que valía y ¡No se equivocaba! Hermione hubiese dado la vida por él y el que hacía ¿Besar a la primera chica que tenía un parecido con ella¿Dudar de sus sentimientos aquella noche en que se unieron en alma? Negando a pronunciar aquellas dos palabras que la joven le había dicho.

Lo siento-el joven sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban, miro fijamente los ojos azules de su amigo que le miraba con ¿odio? y ¿porque no? era lo que merecía realmente.

¡BASTA LOS DOS!-ambos miraron a la portadora de la voz, Luna temblaba de pies a cabeza y con los ojos humedecidos -¿Se dan cuenta de lo que esta pasando? HERMIONE LOS NECESITA ¡Y ustedes pelean como dos niños de colegio!-la rubia, tembló un poco más y sintió una mano sobre su hombro, agradeció el acto del hombre de ojos dorados y continuo -Lo que necesitan es estar juntos, librar esta pequeña batalla que ha ganado lentamente terreno. Necesito, más bien les pido que recapaciten, al final del pasillo esta su mejor amiga ¡Así que déjense de tonterías!-Luna sollozó y Remus le brindo un abrazo, Ron le miraba estático y Harry dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

Perdóname Harry-susurró el pelirrojo y se acercó a él -Me salí de mis cabales, necesitaba descargar mi ira y lo hice contigo-

No Ron, yo... -pero no termino porque el pelirrojo lo estrecho en un abrazo, Harry se aferró a su hermano del alma, Remus pudo notar cierta escena y casi pudo recordar a James abrazado de Sirius. Se acercó a ellos y coloco sus manos en varios hombros.

Debemos estar juntos-ambos jóvenes asintieron, Remus les sonrió y se giraron al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Un hombre de aspecto jovial frunció el ceño por la escena que tenía enfrente, sus ojos pasaron de la rubia, hacia la cama y luego hacia los tres hombres.

Lamento interrumpirlos, pero alguien los busca-

Una cabeza se asomó por la puerta, Remus sonrió y Harry limpió sus lágrimas.

¡Hary¡Hary!-gritó el pequeño emocionado y corrió abrazos de su padrino. Seguido del pequeño una mujer entró, la sonrisa de Remus se ensanchó más y se acerco a ella y depositó un dulce beso en los labios.

Quería verte Harry¿No interrumpimos nada?- el moreno niega mientras carga al pequeño.

¿Que tal has estado pequeño?-Sirius le sonríe y contesta un "bien" abrazando a Harry, algo que le agradece.

¿Cómo esta Hermione?-pregunta Belem a Remus, este le mira con los ojos cansados.

No ha despertado y según sabemos cuando despierte no sabrá quien es, no recordará nada-Belem le da un suave beso en los labios.

Ron mira a su esposa que tiene los ojos enrojecidos, se siente como un completo tonto, se acerca a ella, lentamente esperando no ser rechazado, pero al contrario, la rubia se acerca a él y se funde en un abrazo.

Es hora de que vea a Her… Jane-habla decidido Harry mientras baja a Sirius.

El tintineo de las ramas golpeando el cristal de su habitación, le obligan a abrir sus ojos cafés, se siente tremendamente cansada, no recuerda como llego a la cama, lo único es que sabe que anoche lloro por un breve tiempo y que al final quedo vencida o tal vez sin más lágrimas que derramar, se levanta y se sorprende al encontrar una rosa roja y una pequeña nota, no puede evitar sonreír y con delicadeza abre la nota.

_Para tu tranquilidad me tienes en tus manos_

_Para mi debilidad la única eres tú_

_Al final, tan sólo sé, que siempre te he esperado_

_Y que llegas a mi vida y tú me das la luz_

_El bien,_

_"Soy un tonto, confió en ti y por eso te pido disculpas"_

_Atte. Draco Malfoy B._

Sus labios dejan escapar un suspiro y sabe que Draco nunca es de los que se disculpan, se siente triste el saber que las cosas no pueden mejorar porque de cualquier forma ella tiene que irse, se da un refrescante baño y una vez que esta lista, sale de la habitación, camina por los pasillos y entra al comedor donde lo ve al final de la mesa leyendo lo que parece unos pergaminos y a su lado un periódico.

Buenos días-el joven mira a la chica y sonríe.

¿Yo…?-

Ella se acerca a él y le besa la mejilla con ternura.

No hay nada que perdonar Draco-él nota que el timbre de voz es suave y sabe que ella no esta molesta.

Pensé tal vez que podrías empezar a situar algunos grupos- le entrega lo que parece un pergamino con algunos lugares y nombre de personas.

¿Qué es esto?-pregunta al leer los lugares y nombres.

La poca información que le saque al que trato de atacarme-ella le mira desafiante y sabe que no esta de acuerdo.

No se como puedes confiar en alguien que fue enviado ¿No crees que sea una farsa¿Qué le hayan metido las ideas a la cabeza?- el toma un trago de la taza y le mira.

No creo-Samantha frunció el ceño y vuelve su mirada café hacia el pergamino, muchos nombres que lee no reconoce, pero esta segura que muchos son mortífagos, da un suspiro y el desayuno le es servido -¿Entonces me vas ayudar?

Samantha tomo un pedazo de pan y lo muerde, mirando fijamente al rubio, después de pasar el alimento por su garganta, niega.

No puedo-el arquea una ceja y le mira.

_Ese mundo donde tus palabras hacen su voluntad_

_La magia de este sentimiento_

_Que es tan fuerte y total_

_Y tus ojos, que son mi paz_

¿Por qué no puedes?-

Tengo algo que hacer… y ayer tome una decisión-la joven evita la mirada que el rubio le da, sabe que es de confusión.

¿A que te refieres?-

A que regreso a Francia, mañana a primera hora-la taza de Draco cae al piso rompiendo el silencio que se formo, le mira extraño, tal vez encontrando en su mirada una especie de sonrisa, indicándole que es una broma, una de mal gusto.

¿Qué?-pregunta un poco exaltado.

Lo siento, pero he tomado una decisión-

¿Has tomado una decisión?-el tono de él suena sarcástico y ella lo nota, mirándolo fijamente -¿Por qué?-

Porque es necesario y no hagas preguntas, voy a salir te veo en la ¿noche?-el rubio la mira y sabe que sus ojos reflejan una especie de tristeza que pocas veces ha visto en él, asiente con la cabeza y regresa su mirada hacia el periódico.

Harry salió de la habitación, con paso firme se dirigió hacia la última puerta y sintió que la sangre se le había ido al suelo, se sintió mareado y estaba seguro que no tardaría en desmayarse, pero reunió las pocas fuerzas que parecían no abandonarle, miro hacia atrás, encontrando todas las miradas de las personas a las que apreciaba, sus ojos se posaron en aquellos grises del pequeño que le saludaba con la mano, exhaló y giró la perilla, sus ojos recorrieron con rapidez la habitación y ahí en aquella cama se encontraba el cuerpo de la chica que más quería en su vida ¿o amaba, se acercó temblando ligeramente y se sentó a su lado acariciando su mano, la sintió fría y se maldijo así mismo por no haber podido evitarlo, acarició su mejilla, deseando que Hermione despertará y le mirara con ese brillo marrón que le gustaba, sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle el estomago y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella.

Quiero que estés a mi lado… Jane-no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la joven, deseaba estar en su lugar, que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla, que abriera los ojos y que ambos rieran por lo sucedido, pero el sabía que no era posible, miro el contorno de su rostro, sus mejillas se encontraban pálidas y detuvo su mirada en el contorno de sus labios ¿Y si? La había besado y había quedado inconsciente, se acercó lentamente reduciendo la poca distancia que quedaba de sus labios con los suyos.

Te amo Jane-murmuró y selló sus labios con los de la joven, se sorprendió bastante al sentir el cuerpo de la joven moverse y se separo con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, los ojos de Hermione se abrían lentamente, el brillo café que deseaba ver, pero notó que no era el mismo, la joven le miró fijamente y sorprendida.

¿Qui…quien… eres?-preguntó, Harry sintió el brusco movimiento que sus tripas hicieron, una sacudida, agacho la mirada y cuando la vio de nuevo.

Me llamo James-la joven parecía procesar las palabras. Hermione le miraba de forma extraña, realmente podía ver su incomodidad de tenerlo cerca –Soy tú medico… -agregó.

¿Estoy enferma?-preguntó fijando esa mirada marrón sobre la habitación, Harry asintió.

Descansa, alguien quiere verte –la joven le miró y asintió, Harry se sintió ¿feliz? Al menos estaba contento, Hermione estaba de vuelta, al menos le daría tiempo para ayudarla y estaba seguro que alguien le podía ayudar, salió de la habitación indicándole a Luna que entrará, la joven sonrió al escuchar que ella había abierto los ojos pero que como había dicho parecía no recordarlo. Remus le llamó pero no se detuvo tenía que verlo, el tendría la solución y la quería de inmediato, se acerco a la chimenea de San Mungo y tomo los polvos.

A Hogwarts-exclamó y una llamarada verde le envolvió.

Samantha se encontraba en la habitación guardando la poca ropa que había desempacado, sintió una mirada sobre su cabeza y estaba segura que ya la había sentido antes, se giro para encontrarse con dos ojos brillantes, las hermosas alas color carmesí daban un brillo y la cola dorada, el animal abrió sus alas y Samantha dudo en tomarla, el fénix canto una suave nota y extendió su mano hacia el, envueltos en una llamarada, sintió como sus pies pisaban el suelo, unos ojos azules le miraban, una sonrisa en el rostro del hombre se borró.

Escóndete, por favor- Samantha no estaba segura el porque debía obedecerle pero, se oculto rápidamente viendo como alguien entraba a la habitación donde se encontraban, esos ojos verdes y esos cabellos ¡Era Harry¿Qué hacía ahí¿Habría despertado ya Hermione?

¿A que se debe el placer de tu visita Harry?-el hombre le miro detrás de sus anteojos de media luna.

Usted debe saber el contra hechizo, dígame como puedo curar a Hermione-Dumbledore negó.

Lo siento mucho Harry, pero me temo que yo no te puedo ayudar- Harry sintió que una ira se apoderaba de todo su ser.

¿Cómo que no puede? No es usted el mago más poderoso, aparte de Voldemort-

No esta en mí ayudarte Harry, tú eres el único que la puede ayudar-

¡Hable claro Dumbledore!-exclamó Harry fuera de sí. El hombre de barba plateada, solo suspiró.

Lo siento mucho Harry, pero te darás cuenta por ti mismo o tal vez por alguien más- Harry cerró su puño y azotó con fuerza el escritorio.

Pensé que le importaba, pensé… ayúdeme, por favor-Harry se dejo caer de rodillas, dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos –Por favor-el hombre se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro.

El tiempo es indispensable Harry, pero yo no te lo puedo decir, no me corresponde-el muchacho levantó la vista.

¿No entiendo¿Quién me lo va a decir?-

Lo sabrás, estoy seguro que pronto lo sabrás, ahora Jane te necesita-Harry asintió mientras se ponía en pie.

¿Cómo sabe que debemos llamar Jane a Hermione?- el hombre le sonrió.

Digamos que lo sé –el ojiverde asintió pesadamente sintiéndose más tonto de lo que pensaba, sin embargo tenía la rara sensación que alguien le miraba, salió del despacho sin siquiera despedirse, era cierto que Hermione le necesitaba¿El era el único capaz de curarla? Pero si no sabía exactamente como y Dumbledore no le diría y odiaba saber que el hombre le ocultaba la verdad, dio un bufido, si de confiar se trataba Harry comenzaba a perderla.

¿Por qué no se lo dijo?-la voz de la joven, sobresaltó al hombre.

Tú y yo tenemos que hablar-

Continuara…

¡OMG! 18 hojas de Word.

La canción que utilice y que no concluí se llama "Yo te amo" y es del cantante Chayanne. No sé que deba decir, que la inspiración estaba a flote y que no pensé que estaría tan largo, el capítulo siguiente aún no lo tengo escrito ni mucho menos se como se va a llamar, pero tenía pensado que fuera solo un pequeño relleno, y es más sobre recuerdos pero con algunas cosas que tienen que pasar, así como la llegada de Ginny a la historia y la despedida de Draco hacia Samantha. (Que creo que solo va a ser un recuerdo en su mente) aún así no estoy segura, pero espero y creo que no va a ser más largo que este. Y viene lo bueno el capítulo 15 se llama "Darkness" o en español "Oscuridad" así que estoy a la mitad de la historia y estoy contenta.

Ya saben que me hacen feliz si me dejan comentario, para decirme si realmente debería seguir o de plano dedicarme solo a leer.

No iba a contestar reviews, pero me parecen cortitos.

**Ariss: **Me alegra saber que te gusta, porque eres mi beta principal jeje eres la que me dice si esta bien o no y a veces dudo de tu sano juicio, ¬¬ ya sabes como soy yo conmigo y mis historias. Pero muchas gracias por dejarme review, ahora sobre tu pregunta, Samantha tiene cierta relación con Harry que voy a detallar en el capítulo 16 y tal vez 17, y alguna alusión en el capítulo siguiente, pero por lo general su verdadera identidad se sabe en el capítulo 16. Así que espero que te siga gustando, sobre la relación Draco y ella (n.n) solo puedo decir que te leas el siguiente capítulo porque sabremos más sobre ellos. Sobre la escena de HHR xDD sin comentarios, no pensé que el que Hermione le preguntará a Harry fuera por que se le ofrecía xDD.

**Nyssia: **Muchas gracias por el review (Oo todavía siento mis mejillas sonrosadas por tenerte como lectora) si, yo quiero a Remus para mí ¬, no te apures en incluirme que se que cuando lo hagas me voy a sonrojar por leerme. Espero que te siga gustando la historia y sobre momentos HHR, puedes estar segura que :D que pronto habrá más.

**Hicks: **Lo que tiene Hermione es un hechizo que se llama o se acerca al título "Borrando el amor" ya verás más sobre el, aun no se realmente el nombre que le voy a poner, pero estoy segura que en su traducción debe ser "Borrando el amor" ¡Muchas Gracias por tu review!

**Asuka: **Oo te leíste los 12, uh imagino que debiste haberme odiado xDD por escribir tan ¿Mal, agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo y bueno sobre actualización, ahora si tratare de publicar entre sábado y martes. Espero te agrade este capítulo.

**Pipu Radcliffe: **Me gustan tus reviews ¡Muchas gracias! Y este que te puedo decir, que sobre lo que me pusiste tienes algo de cierto, ya verás en que Samantha esta involucrada con Harry y que tiene que verse incluso antes de haber nacido. Espero te guste este MONSTRUO de capítulo que me quedo demasiado largo y aún así me falto incluir la platica de Dumbledore y Samantha que a mi punto de vista es importante, pero el capítulo 14, veremos de que hablaron esos dos.

**Ana María: **¡Wuapa¿En la oficina? Espero no te cachen leyendo el capítulo 13 n.n, y sobre Sam, mmm por ahí vamos en resolver que tiene que ver con todo el asunto de Harry y Hermione y en que se involucra, que a mi en este capítulo he dado más de dos pistas de lo que va a pasar. Así que espero que te guste. Gracias por el review.

**Monik: **¡Siempre eres la primera! Y me alegra seguir leyéndote por los reviews (nota mental: leer sexto curso porque aún me falta el capítulo 4) ¡Muchas gracias! Espero te siga gustando la historia. Y yo seguir leyéndote por las tuyas, nos vemos después.

A todos, muchas gracias y este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a todas las escritoras (os) de fanfiction que tienen esa pasión por escribir, y más que escriben sobre mis parejas favoritas, HHR, RL y ahora el D/G sin contar las historias de los merodeadores. Pero también a mi hermana gemela de alma _Belem _que sabe que la quiero un friego y pues a todas las que me dejan reviews.

Atte. Aiosami


	14. Sometimes Momentos I

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a su creadora J. K. Rowling y los derechos comprados. Yo solo los uso por diversión y por que adoro escribir. A excepción de Samantha, la secretaria de Harry (xD olvide su nombre), Albert y Arianna (Si me perteneces Aris jejejeje).

_En cursiva son recuerdos._

"entre comillas pensamientos"

Capítulo 14: Sometimes… (Momentos I)

_You__tell__ me __you're__ in_

_Love__with__ me_

_Like__ you can't take_

_Your__ pretty eyes away_

_From__ me_

_It's__ not that I don't_

_Want__ to stay_

_But__ every time you_

_Come too close I_

_Move__ away_

La gente pasaba a su lado, se acercó hacia la humeante máquina un "Todos aborden" se escuchó y giró para ver si lo encontraba ahí, sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando no lo encontró, camino hacia las escaleras.

No creías que iba a dejar que te fueras sin antes despedirme- ella sonrió y giro hacia él. Draco la rodeo con sus brazos y recargo su cabeza en su cuello aspirando su aroma.

Te voy a extrañar-murmuró, Draco la separo un poco de él.

Aún no entiendo porque te vas Sam-le reprochó, ella miro hacia un lado un hombre indicaba que abordarán sino la dejaría.

Lo entenderás cuando regresé- y sin previo aviso unió sus labios a los de él, al principio a él le tomo por sorpresa para luego pasar a rodearla firmemente por la cintura. Samantha se separó -Cuídate Draco- el rubio asintió y sonrió tristemente, la joven subió y se despidió con un ademán.

Draco miro con sus ojos grises como la enorme máquina comenzaba andar, le separaba de lo que él quería. Quería ir con ella, pero sabía y la conocía tan bien que ir con ella sería un error, Samantha siempre guardaba algo y sus ojos reflejaban un dejo de misterio, algo que a él le gustaba.

Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla y busco su compartimiento dando con el al final del pasillo, entró y cerro la puerta y cortinas, sus maletas ya se encontraban ahí y miró por la ventana. Todo pasaba lentamente, así como su vida lo había sido, tanto para nada, tenía miedo y a la vez se sentía tan segura, se sentía vulnerable y débil pero algo dentro de ella le hacía ser fuerte. Aunque no sabía exactamente que era eso que le hacía sentir así. Un súbito golpeteo en la puerta le hizo tomar su varita, abrió lentamente la cortina para ver a una mujer de aspecto jovial y con uniforme.

Disculpe señorita ¿Desea algo de beber o comer?-preguntó la joven.

Un café-la joven asintió y la dejó de nuevo sola en el compartimiento.

Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, desde la plática con Dumbledore su cabeza ha sido un caos de teorías y de supocisiones, de secretos que no creía que se le revelarían. Exhaló y fijo sus castañas orbes en la ventana, el paisaje lentamente se iluminaba por los rayos de sol que ya comenzaban a bañar la tierra, la joven regresó con el café y le dejo unas galletas que agradeció, después cerro de nuevo el compartimiento, quería estar sola. Dio el primero sorbo a la taza, dejando que el líquido calentará su garganta.

_-¿Por que no se lo dijo?-le reprochó mirándolo fijamente._

_-No es el momento, lo más importante eres tú-contestó el hombre con esa mirada apacible y con su rostro calmado._

_-¿YO¡NO SE QUE QUIERE DECIR¡PORQUE ESTOY AQUI¿PORQUE SU FENIX ME SIGUIO?-_

_-Quieres bajar y decírmelo de frente-contestó yendo directo al fénix que reposaba sobre una percha dorada. La joven le fulmino y bajó._

_-Quiere ser claro-_

_-Me llamo Albus Dumbledore, toma asiento Samantha-indicó la silla frente a su escritorio._

_-Estoy bien así, ahora por que no le dijo a Harry-_

_-¿Que debía decirle?-preguntó calmadamente mientras regresaba junto al escritorio y se sentaba._

_-¿Como que? El contra hechizo, lo que debe hacer... -la joven iba a explotar, pero se detuvo al ser interrumpida._

_-Dirás lo que tú sabes-la joven iba a protestar de nuevo pero no pudo._

_-¿Que?-_

_-Como supiste que hacer con la señorita Granger, porque te has sentido extrañada desde hace tiempo y necesitabas venir a Londres-puntualizó, la joven le miró y sin pensarlo se sentó frente al hombre._

_-Yo no lo sé-_

_-Ves como eres importante, pero la pregunta aquí Samantha es ¿De que lado quieres estar?-_

_-¡Soy auror¿Como puede pensar siquiera que voy a dudar?- el hombre le miró seriamente, algo que le intimidó un poco._

_-Conocí muchos aurores que se cambiaron de lado, aquí mi pregunta es sobre ti y sobre lo que se avecina-puntualizó._

_-Estoy de lado de... -_

_-Tú madre era impredecible pero nunca dudó de lo que tenía que hacer y eso tú padre lo sabía-_

_-¿Conoció a mis padres?-preguntó con los ojos brillantes._

_-Sí y tú madre fue la que me pidió que hiciera esto, ella sabía lo que tú destino iba a ser, lo tenía trazado-_

_-No creo en eso del destino-murmuró con la mirada perdida._

_-Pues yo creo que sí y lo comprobaste con Harry-_

_-¿Con Harry?-preguntó mirando de nuevo al hombre._

_-Estas aquí para saber como descubrirlo, estas aquí porque tú madre ya lo había visto... ella sabía que algún día tendría que revelarte parte de la verdad, ella quería que estuvieras preparada-_

_-¿Preparada?-_

_-La única capaz de leerlo, la única capaz de modificarlo, la heredera del... -_

Samantha abrió sus ojos y sonrió con melancolía, la ironía de su vida, todo pasaba tan lento, todas esas palabras arremolinadas en su cabeza y la respuesta en Francia, lejos de la persona que le importaba mucho, aunque lo quisiera sabía que no podían estar juntos.

Que tontería-murmuró para sí mientras llevaba a su boca un pedazo de galleta.

Harry había regresado a San Mungo peor de como se había ido, había pasado la noche en la habitación de Jane y ella dormía placidamente, no le gustaba el hecho de que no recordará nada y lo angustiaba ¿Porque a ella? Se reprochó mentalmente mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño que nunca llegó, se levantó y salió de la habitación encontrando a Luna mirándole.

¿Que vas a hacer James?-

Lo mejor será llevar a Jane a un lugar seguro, mientras encuentro la solución-

Me puedo encargar de eso, mi padre tiene una cabaña, es un lugar seguro porque solo él y yo sabemos su ubicación y puedo... -

Gracias Luna-agregó el moreno mientras despeinaba sus cabellos -¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

Sí, gracias-ambos caminaron hacia la cafetería del lugar, en silencio. Harry sentía las lágrimas abultarse en sus ojos y no pudo reprimir un sollozo, la rubia lo abrazo y este correspondió.

Lo siento... -murmuró.

Tranquilo Harry, llora, no te preocupes-la joven acariciaba la espalda de Harry reconfortándolo y este se abrazaba a ella. Abrazados en el pasillo, Harry sintió que el mundo a sus pies se desmoronaba, no había esperanzas, había perdido a su amiga a la chica que amaba y repentinamente vino a su mente "Samantha".

Soy tan tonto... no sirvo para esto-

No digas tonterías Harry- la joven se separo un poco de él -Estoy segura que muy pronto estaremos riendo de esto y lo recordaremos como un mal recuerdo-

Gracias Luna-el muchacho sonrió y esta le devolvió el gesto.

Para eso soy tu amiga y para eso eres más que el amigo de Ron-Harry asintió y limpio las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas -Lo mejor será trabajar en esto... -

Tienes razón-

Ese día Jane fue dada de alta y Luna había pedido a su padre permiso para llevarla a la cabaña, estaba en perfectas condiciones, todos habían decido llevarla para protegerla y Jane iba de lo más sonriente, parecía como si descubriera el mundo de nuevo, tenía vagos recuerdos que llegaba de pronto a su mente, desconcertando un poco a sus amigos, Ron esa tarde llevaba a la pequeña Melyssa y Remus iba solo con Sirius, la cabaña se escondía entre el bosque, y Harry y Remus no dudaron en poner cuanto hechizo de protección había, el único problema era... ¿Quien la iba a cuidar mientras el asistía al ministerio?.

Remus se encontraba limpiando una de las habitaciones a lado de Harry.

¿Qué te preocupa Harry?-preguntó cuando se acerco a él y este miraba por la ventana.

Remus yo se que puedo cuidar a Hermione, se lo debo... pero ahora que todo esta así no puedo dejar el ministerio-el licántropo asintió y coloco su mano sobre su hombro.

Tal vez si le pido a Belem que la cuide en el día...-

Pero ella trabaja, es el único tiempo en la que puede trabajar, es antes que te vayas al colegio-puntualizó, Remus asintió. Cuando ambos terminaron de limpiar y de asegurarse que no hubiera nada, salieron más intranquilos.

Ya limpie la habitación siguiente y Luna está preparando algo de comer-habló Ron mientras se acercaba a ambos -¿Porque esa cara?-

Es que... -Harry alborotó sus cabellos -¿Crees que Luna pueda cuidar a Hermione mientras trabajo?-Ron sonrió.

Sabes, pensé en eso y tengo la solución-

¿En serio¿Luna se va a quedar?-el pelirrojo negó.

No, alguien viene a cuidarla-sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el comedor.

¿Quien va a venir?-preguntó Remus que había permanecido callado.

Mi hermana-Harry miró a Ron y luego a Remus.

¿Pero Ginny esta en su luna de miel?-

Bueno, verás... mi hermana no estaba en su luna de miel, de hecho ella a decidido vivir allá con su esposo, ya sabes creo que este consiguió un buen empleo y no se negó en venir-

¿Pero cuando fue eso¿Cuando le enviaste una lechuza?- preguntó impaciente el moreno.

Luna le mando ayer a _pig_ y mi hermana respondió a mi madre, aceptando, llega hoy en la noche- cuando ambos hombres llegaron al comedor se encontraron a una Luna sonriente, jugaba con el pequeño Sirius que a su vez hacia reír a la pequeña Melyssa.

¿Donde esta Jane?-preguntó Harry al no encontrar a su amiga.

Esta afuera ¿Quieren de comer?-Harry negó.

Yo sí, y me vas acompañar ¿Verdad Remus?-

Este... -las mejillas de Remus estaban tenuemente teñidas.

Vamos Remus, Luna tiene talento para la cocina-Remus asintió.

Harry salió de la cocina, visualizo a Hermione sentada en el pasto y tocando con suavidad una flor, se acercó lentamente hacia ella.

Hola Jane-la joven le miró y dibujo una sonrisa.

Hola-musitó a la vez que regresaba su mirada hacia la flor que tenía entre sus manos. El muchacho se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, un suave viento movía los rizos enmarañados de su amiga y el aroma a canela le impregnaba los pulmones, se recostó en el pasto con los brazos de almohada, la muchacha absorta y maravillada por la flor, no le prestó la mínima atención a Harry, eso le entristeció pero estaba seguro que ella estaría bien hasta que encontrará la solución, estaba seguro que estaba sobre el contrahechizo... que equivocado estaba.

_I wanna believe in_

_Everything__ that you say_

_'Cause it sounds_

_So good_

_But__ if you really want_

_Me, move slow_

_There's__ things about _

_Me, you just have to Know_

Dos meses después...

¡Vamos Jane!- le apremió una pelirroja.

Harry escuchó la voz de la joven desde su habitación y salió para encontrar a una Hermione sonriendo y jugueteando con la pelirroja.

Lo siento James, no quisimos- pero él negó y sonrió.

Habían pasado ya dos meses, dos largos meses sin encontrar nada, nada que hiciera alusión a un hechizo tan poderoso como ese, Ginny Weasley era la menor de 6 hermanos y se había ofrecido a cuidar a Hermione en lo que él trabajaba, llevaba dos meses sin movimiento, nada raro, solo las pequeñas notas de Malfoy haciendo hincapié en algunas partes donde se rumoraba había movimientos extraños, aunque para él era extraño trabajar con Malfoy lo que más le pareció extraño fue saber que Samantha esa chica que extrañamente a Harry se le hacía conocida había dejado Londres para volver a Francia, y no había podido tener contacto con ella, como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Esa misma tarde Ginny pidió salir a visitar a su hermano y cuñada y Harry se lo concedió, después de todo era responsabilidad de él cuidar de Jane, la joven se encontraba frente a la chimenea, haría el primer contacto con la antigua Hermione, entró a la habitación tomando un libro.

¿Quieres que te lea algo?-preguntó al regresar y sentarse a su lado.

Me encantaría-contestó con una sonrisa.

_Sometimes I run_

_Sometimes I hide_

_Sometimes I'm scared of you_

Te contaré una historia... se trata de una chica de hermosos ojos marrones, era muy inteligente y conoció a dos amigos... - la joven se recargo en sus piernas y Harry hojeo el libro que sin duda no tenía ninguna historia, inconcientemente acaricio la melena castaña de la joven y ella le miro con un brillo especial, sonrió y continuo con su relato, pero no llego hasta su tercer grado, cuando la joven dormía placidamente, se veía tan angelical, como si nada le pasara, por extraño que le pareciera, se imaginaba el mismo y Hermione así, casados y durmiendo frente al crepitar de las llamas, así era Hermione, le gustaba leer, le gustaba estar tan pendiente de él ¿Porque no se había dado cuenta antes? Pudo haber evitado todo, negó con la cabeza, mientras cargaba a la joven y se adentraba a la recamara, recostándola.

Regresa... Hermione-murmuró casi imperceptible para sus oídos y rozo sus labios con los suyos.

A la mañana siguiente Harry entró a la oficina con la misma cara de siempre, no estaba a gusto hasta conseguir curar a Hermione y lo malo de todo es que por más que investigaba algo todo le resultaba mal, se sentó en la silla y hojeo todos los pergaminos, no dudo en dejarlos aún lado cuando su secretaria entro.

Lo siento Señor Potter, pero lo buscan-

¿Quien?-preguntó tras dejar un pergamino a un lado.

Yo-dijo la voz. Un rubio entro a la oficina y Harry se levanto con la varita en alto -Suelta eso Potter-

¿Que quieres aquí Malfoy?-cuestionó.

¿Que no es obvio¿Tú cerebro no da para más?-Harry le indico a la joven que los dejara.

Creí que te habías largado ya-contesto indiferente al verlo sentar frente a él.

Pues créeme Potter, para mí sería un gusto el no tener que verte la cara y estar aquí, pero MI trabajo es importante, si el tuyo no lo es-

Ve al grano Malfoy-espetó. El platinado sonrió, saco de su túnica unos cuantos pergaminos -¿Que es eso?-

He estado "trabajando" en algunos mortífagos que se están reuniendo en el mundo muggle, siguiendo a alguien...-Harry los tomó y comenzó a hojearlos, quedo impresionado por los datos que contenían.

Eres bueno -contestó resueltamente al terminar de ver el último pergamino. Draco sonrió con ironía.

Claro que lo soy Potter, no por eso trabajo como auror-

Sabes eso es lo que yo me preguntaba cuando te vi hace dos meses con Samantha... y hablando de ella -

Ella regresó a Francia-

Lo sé, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por que?-Draco le miró, había sentido algo extraño en su estomago cuando él había mencionado su nombre tan ¿Dulcemente?

¿Qué sabes de ella Potter?-preguntó bruscamente. Harry frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Pues solo sé que vino después de haber capturado a ese hombre, después nos besamos y… -Harry se detuvo al ver la expresión del rubio.

¿Qué?- preguntó bruscamente.

¿Celoso Malfoy?- Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja.

¡Cállate!-bramó el platinado mientras se ponía en pie.

Vamos Malfoy, no quieres saber el porque de ese beso ¿no te interesa?-preguntó levantándose también. Draco le miró con el odio más puro que pudiera tener, para pasar a asesinarlo con la mirada.

Haz lo que quieras Potter-bramó.

Me ayudo a quitarme de encima a Cho Chang… últimamente ha tenido cierta manía conmigo, pero de ahí no paso nada, solo un simple beso-agregó. Draco no caminó y le pareció extraño.

_-A veces quisiera que no fueras así-la joven depositó un rápido beso sobre sus labios._

_-Y a veces quisiera que no fueras tan impulsiva-contestó abrazándola dulcemente por la cintura. La joven le rodeó con los brazos el cuello y le miró con una sonrisa._

_-Y yo a veces desearía que confiaras en mí- _

_-Pero lo hago¡Confío en ti!-murmuro acercándose a ella y besándola._

¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?-preguntó para la sorpresa de Harry y de él mismo.

Vamos, conozco un café aquí- Draco asintió mientras ambos hombres salían del lugar.

_But__ all I really want is_

_To__ hold you tight_

_Treat__ you right, be with_

_You day and night_

_Baby__ all I need is time_

_Francia… _

Sus cabellos castaños se movían con el viento, miraba con intensidad desde el balcón de su departamento las luces de la ciudad, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios al divagar sobre sus recuerdos que seguían tan latentes en su memoria y sobre todo en su corazón.

¿Te vas a resfriar, entra y toma una taza de té?-

¿Por que siempre tiendes arruinar mis momentos Arianna?-preguntó a una joven de cabellos negros y profundos ojos negros. La aludida arqueó una sonrisa en sus labios y acomodó los finos lentes.

Pues porque está fresco y créeme que estar un rato en el balcón puede perjudicarte-agregó mientras servía té en una taza.

Lo extraño… -murmuró mientras se acercaba a la joven.

Es normal, han pasado ya dos meses desde que regresaste y desde que no has encontrada nada ¿Segura que estaba aquí?-pregunto tomando la taza entre sus manos y dándole un sorbo.

Samantha sonrió y asintió. Arianna era su mejor amiga, pesé que era ella dos años más grande que la joven, se había llevado muy bien con ella, la había conocido cuando los habían invitado a ella y Draco para ser tutores para los futuros aurores, ella acepto gustosa, a diferencia de Draco que a regañadientes había accedido. Había sido esa chispa al verla y al saludarla, a veces pensaba que conocer a una persona podría llevar años, pero con Arianna no, parecía conocerla de toda la vida y se llevaban tan bien, Arianna era de esas personas que hablaba con el corazón, en pocas palabras y para disgusto de la misma era demasiado franca con las palabras, ella decía y actuaba de acuerdo a lo que pensaba estaba correcto y pocas veces se había equivocado, por eso cuando llegó de Londres no dudo en mandarle una lechuza para verse.

Si… dos largos meses en que por más que investigo no llegó a donde deseo ¿Lo estaré haciendo bien?-se sentó con desgano frente a la joven.

.Mira Sam, has estado trabajando arduamente, investigando aquí y allá, pero si te dejaron lo que sea que te hayan dejado no crees que debió ser más cercano-

¿A que te refieres?-preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

A que tal vez lo que busques esta más cerca de lo que crees… digo he visto que vas de un lado a otro en las bibliotecas mágicas e incluso muggles, le has preguntado a varios magos, me refiero a que si tú tía o padres te dejaron algo ¿No debe estar cercano?-inquirió sonriendo levemente y sorbiendo otro trago de té.

Puede que tengas razón… como no lo vi antes-

Te diré por que… Por que has estado pensando en Draco desde que llegaste, has estado huyendo de leer las cartas que te ha enviado, pero sobre todo… -

Ya entendí, quieres dejar de ser doctora corazón y preocuparte por tu propio corazón-inquirió, la joven cerró sus orbes como la noche y soltó un prolongado suspiro.

Al menos Draco te corresponde… a mi no-murmuró.

Arianna, verás que Albert se dará cuenta de que lo quieres… no quise sonar –la joven abrió los ojos y sonrió.

No te preocupes… yo se que mi lugar no está a su lado y lo aceptó, pero por una vez en tu vida ¿Podrías seguir a tu corazón cuando te hable?-

¿Qué?-

Mira Sam, deja de jugar a que tú y Draco no pueden estar juntos porque es una completa estupidez y no me veas así-bramó la joven –Ambos se aman, lo puedo ver y muchos lo supieron, aún me pregunto porque culpaste a Draco por algo que no tuvo la culpa-la joven le miró con intensidad, Samantha solo agachó la mirada.

¿Puedes dejarme sola un momento?-suplicó con la mirada, la joven asintió.

No te quedes mucho tiempo afuera ¿Esta bien?- Samantha asintió.

Como olvidar aquel día en que su corazón sufrió dos pérdidas… como olvidar algo que día a día le escocía el alma, todo su mundo había sido derrumbado cuando se dejo llevar, cuando su tía, una madre para ella, le alentó a que siguiera sus impulsos. Caminó de nuevo hacia el balcón y ver como la ciudad perdía la luminosidad, la noche comenzaba a caer, se sentó en el piso del lugar.

_Aquel día el sol brillaba con esplendor, como si los rayos del Sol le alegrarán cada paso que daba, y es que ella había conseguido lo que soñaba, aquel día se graduaría por fin de la academia de Aurores que a pocos aceptaba, y en una cena de gala les entregarían la insignia y todo lo que con ella llevaba, estaba feliz porque no solo ella lo había conseguido, su amigo y compañero también lo obtuvo._

_-¡Muchas felicidades!-sonrió una mujer de piel pálida y ojos negros, cabellos rubios, abrazándola cariñosamente –Tus padres deben estar orgullosos de ti Samy-sonrió la mujer apoyándose en el sofá. _

_-Sin ti no lo hubiera conseguido tía-contesto con una sonrisa y besándole la mejilla._

_-¿Y bien preciosa¿Vas a ir con ese amigo tuyo…¿Draco? A la fiesta-_

_-No, tía… me quedaré, además prefiero pasar mi velaba contigo… eres la única familia-_

_-¡Tonterías! Es tu noche y me sentiría mal si te quedaras con una vieja enferma como yo-_

_-¿Pero?-protesto la joven._

_-Nada de pero, ahorita mismo le llamas a ese muchacho y le dices que pase por ti a las 9 ¿Esta bien?-la mujer le sonrió._

_-¡Pero no tengo vestido¡Porque no tenía pensado ir!-exclamó la joven._

_-Tengo el vestido ideal para ti, yo misma lo arregle para ti… -_

_-Tía no quiero dejarte… tengo un mal presentimiento-cuestionó la joven acercándose a ella e hincándose a su lado, la mujer le acarició la mejilla._

_-Mira Samy, no puedo negar que últimamente me he sentido un poco mal, pero no te preocupes por mí, hoy estoy feliz de que seas por fin una auror y que luches por lo que quieres… estoy muy orgullosa de ti-Samantha le sonrió. La mujer agitó su varita y en un instante una caja de color blanco se posaba sobre sus manos. Samantha vio la caja con admiración y se sorprendió bastante al ver el contenido._

_-¡Es precioso!- exclamó al ver la hermosa tela de seda color azul turquesa, con una túnica que hacia juego -¡Pero no puedo aceptarlo!-_

_-No seas tonta corazón, este vestido fue de tu madre… claro le hice unas pequeños arreglos –le miro y guiño un ojo –Creo que con este vestido te concibieron-_

_-¡Que!-la joven se sonrojó -¿No tendrá un doble objetivo¿Oh Si?-la risotada de la mujer se escuchó en la sala._

_-Bueno Sam, eso dependerá de ti, pero si quieres un consejo, déjate llevar-la joven más roja que de costumbre balbuceo un "gracias" y corrió hacia su cuarto a arreglarse. Tomó el auricular mágico y dígito unos números._

_-¿Si?-se escuchó una voz masculina._

_-¿Nunca esperas a que suene?-preguntó._

_-Bueno es que no quiero hacer esperar ¿Qué sucede?-_

_-¿Aún sigue en pie ir a la fiesta?-_

_-¿Quieres ir a la fiesta? Pensé que te quedarías… -_

_-¿Si ó no?-cuestionó._

_-¿A que hora pasó por ti?-la joven sonrió._

_-A las 8:45 ¿Esta bien esa hora?-_

_-Perfecto-_

_Cortó la comunicación y miró su reloj "6:30" tenía tiempo. _

_I don't wanna be_

_So shy_

_Every__ time that I'm_

_Alone__ I wonder why_

_Hope__ that you will wait_

_For__ me_

_You'll__ see that you're_

_The__ only **one**** for me**_

****

****

_Samantha dejó sus cabellos castaños y lacios cayendo sobre su espalda, el vestido acentuaba su figura delgada, llevaba un ligero maquillaje y los zapatos eran preciosos. _

_-¡Sam¡Draco está aquí!-exclamó su tía desde la sala._

_Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente a causa de los nervios¿Estaría bonita para él? Tal vez y seguía viéndola como una amiga, como su compañera ¡Por que piensas en eso! Solo diviértete, se cuestionó mientras bajaba las escaleras. Y se detenía frente a la puerta de la sala…_

_"¿Esta bien señora?"_

_"O sí Draco… cuida de Samy"_

_"Lo haré señora"_

_"La dejo en tus manos, es algo testaruda, pero estoy segura que te quiere mucho ¿Promete nunca alejarte de ella, aunque ella te lo pida?-_

_Sus ojos se desorbitaron tanto y su mano amortiguo una exclamación._

_"Se lo prometo" _

_Algo se removió en su estomago, porque parecía que sus piernas estaban ancladas, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Diane._

_-Vamos linda, no hagas esperar al galán-le guiño un ojo y Sam asintió con las mejillas encendidas, entró lentamente viendo a Draco de espalda, lucia un traje negro, sus cabellos rubios se encontraba peinados, en pocas palabras se vea precioso, encantador ¿Cuál era ese adjetivo? Sonrió._

_-Te ves hermosa- murmuró al acercarse a ella y extenderle una rosa._

_-Gracias… tú te ves bien- sonrió y Draco frunció el ceño._

_-Gracias… ¿nos vamos?-ella asintió. _

_El lugar estaba repleto de personas, algunos aurores, otros compañeros que al igual que ellos había pasado pero para diferentes puestos, habían conversado con muchos de los maestros, que en su mayoría los felicitaba por su desempeño y compañerismo, y otros tanto que les explicaban lo que tendría que pasar, buscar mortífagos no era la platica que ella quería escuchar, así que Draco notando eso, se acercó a ella, una hermosa canción parecía sonar._

_-¿Quieres bailar?-preguntó acercándose a su oído, ella asintió sintiendo una descarga recorrer su cuerpo._

**_"It's amazing how you, can speak right to my heart. Without saying a word, you can light up the dark. Try as I may, I could never explain, what I hear when  
you don't say a thing"_**

****

**Es asombroso como, le sabes hablar a mi corazón. Sin decir una palabra, puedes iluminar la oscuridad. Por mucho que lo intente, nunca podría explicar, lo que oigo cuando, no dices nada.**

_La música comenzó lentamente y la pista fue llenada rápidamente de parejas que se abrazaban. Draco la atrajo mas hacia el en un rápido movimiento, lentamente fueron moviéndose al compás de los demás, ella no dudo en recargar su cabeza sobre su pecho y abrazarlo, Draco le rodeo la cintura y recargo su cabeza en su hombro, dio un corto beso que hizo que la joven se estremeciera._

**_"The smile on your face, lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand, says you'll catch me, when ever I fall. You say it best, when you say nothing at all."_**

****

**La sonrisa de tu cara, me dice que me necesitas. La sinceridad en tus ojos, dice que nunca me dejarás. El toque de tu mano, me dice que me agarrarás  
siempre que me caiga. Dices lo mejor, cuando no dices nada.**

_-Eres muy bueno bailando-murmuró._

_-Tengo una excelente pareja-inquirió mientras se separaban para verse a los ojos. _

_Ella le sonrió con calidez, con ternura y con aquello que nunca pensó sentir y pudo ver en aquella gris mirada, algo que siempre había estado ahí, algo más fuerte que la simple palabra cariño… el tiempo se detuvo para ellos dos, parecía que flotaban sobre una nube y que solo ellos dos existían en ese instante._

_-¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?-preguntó el joven viéndola fijamente. _

_-Si –_

Abrió los ojos castaños al sentir la mirada de "alguien".

¿Si?-preguntó al ver los ojos negros de su amiga.

¿No mencione que no te quedarás mucho tiempo fuera? –La joven se acercó a ella y toco su brazo -¡Dios mío! Estas helada, anda, entra para recuperar calor-Samantha se levanto con desgano.

¿Sabes? Acabas de interrumpir unos de mis recuerdos… -

¿íntimos?-sonrió con picardía.

¡ARIANNA!- exclamó la joven con un color escarlata sobre sus mejillas.

Lo siento… es solo que parecía que estabas sonriendo mucho¿Recordándolo?- la castaña le miró y arqueó una ceja.

Recordando el día de la graduación-soltó con un suspiró.

¡En serio! Entonces si son íntimos… sabes deberías de descansar y comer un poco… no me iré tranquila si te quedas así-la joven negó.

No tengo hambre, solo descansaré un poco, vete tranquila y me saludas a Albert- sonrió al ver la cara de su amiga.

_-Celle-ci bien _–la joven tomó la túnica del sofá y se la puso – _Ne doutez pas en me chercher pour toute chose-_

_-D__'accord- _contesto mientras despedía a la joven y cerraba la puerta.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos recargándose en la puerta.

¿Qué estas haciendo Draco?-preguntó al vacío mientras dos lágrimas marcaban un recorrido. "_Je t'étonne beaucoup" _sonrió mientras pasaba un dedo sobre sus labios.

Londres…

Draco miró la mansión, la noche ya había caído y una triste sonrisa asomaba por sus labios. La platica con Ha… Potter había sido reconfortante, él no tenía con quien hablar y la única persona se encontraba a una distancia considerable, pero le había hecho bien, no supo porque invitó a Potter a tomar un café, un café que se volvió una jarra, una tarde platicando con la persona que más hubiese odiado en su infancia.

Si le hubiesen dicho a la edad de 16 años que terminaría con Harry Potter sentado en un café y hablando de su vida como auror, hubiese reído a carcajadas, mandado maldiciones a los que hubiesen levantado terrible blasfemia… y sin embargo se sentía bien, se sentía de manera extraña y no es que con Potter hubiese lazos de amistad, pero hablar con él que estaba igual o peor que el mismo, por que las mujeres que amaban estaban en contra de esos sentimientos, al menos Samantha se negaría a aceptar que siente algo más por ser su amigo y compañero y está casi seguro que Granger esta enamorada de Harry.

Esbozó una media sonrisa mientras entra por el umbral de su casa, la casa está en penumbras, casi puede escuchar sus pasos y los ruidos de la casa al crujir, se siente completamente solo y a la vez bien. ¿Por qué entonces siente una angustia que le quema el pecho¿Cómo si la joven que quiere estuviera en peligro? El tenía que cumplir la promesa de cuidarla, lo había hecho aquel día.

Regresa pronto Sam… -murmuró mientras se acercaba a la sala y prendía la chimenea. Se sobresaltó al ver un rostro pálido y cabellos negros, que le sonreía.

Buenas noches Draco-saludó con una sonrisa en los labios.

¿Qué quieres aquí?-preguntó con brusquedad tocando su varita.

Creo que me debes una disculpa y un compromiso-sonrió más, mientras se ponía en pie, dejando ver un hermoso vestido negro que marcaba su figura, los cabellos negros caían en cascada sobre sus hombros.

_-Je ne te dois rien –_respondió con desprecio, mientras se acercaba a tomar una copa de vino.

Me gusta tú Francés, pero creo que debes saber Malfoy que si no cumples con el contrato perderás todos tus bienes, hasta la hermosa mansión… y créeme le hace falta arreglos-la joven se detuvo frente a él y saco un pergamino.

¿_Qui est cela? _–preguntó al tomar el pergamino.

Tú sentencia… tienes una semana para responder, sino perderás todo-la joven le miro y dio media vuelta.

La joven salió y Draco abrió el documento, la copa cayó al piso rompiendo el silencio de la habitación, sus ojos grises leían cada palabra… no podía ser cierto.

_"Matrimonio arreglado"_

_"Yo Lucius Malfoy doy fe y autorización para que mi hijo Draco Malfoy desposé a la señorita Pansy Parkinson en caso de que la señorita no se casé, deberá ceder una parte de la herencia Parkinson, en caso contrario será mi hijo el que de todos sus bienes en pago a su rechazó"_

Draco acarició la firma de su padre y la del señor Parkinson, sintió un nudo tremendo en el estomago. Era imposible ¿Por qué su padre no le habría dicho eso?

Medidas extremas-sonrió mientras arrugaba el pergamino y lo tiraba al fuego –Yo también estoy listo padre… yo también.

Continuara…

**Notas del autor:**

Mil disculpas, estaba atravesando una etapa en mi vida de no querer volver a escribir, el capítulo 14 ya la mayor parte estaba escrito a decir verdad las primeras 7 hojas ya las tenía, pero me había enredado un poco, pero por fin termine. Espero les guste… por ahí eh adelantado muchas cosas a mis a llegados D sobre cosas que se iba a aclarar, lamento informar que no lo verán hasta el capítulo 16, porque es cuando las cosas comienzan a resolverse.

El capítulo 15 se llama "Darkness" o en su traducción "Oscuridad" tengo las bases del capítulo, pero no lo he empezado, lo comenzará el lunes si Dios quiere para terminarlo más tardar para julio, es que la próxima semana se casa mi hermano y no se si tenga mucha chance de sentarme en el pc y escribir. Solo puedo adelantar que el capítulo 15 es el más oscuro y en el que más de una me va a odiar y querer matar (xDD).

Bueno la canción del inicio es la de Sometimes de la cantante Britney Spears (¬¬ lo sé, no soy fan pero la canción en sí me gusto mucho para tenerla de fondo) y la que esta en negritas es la de When you say nothing at all "Cuando no dices nada" del cantante Ronan Keating (¬).

Muchas gracias por leerme y por dejarme reviews. Que serán contestados del último al primero.

**Kuruma Chidori: **Hola preciosa me alegra que ya estés de nuevo por acá y que te hayas leído los 12 capítulos de la historia, me agrado la idea del dibujo sobre Samantha y Draco (0), yo te admiro y te quiero mucho porque eres una gran escritora D. Gracias por dejarme todos esos reviews. Te quiere tu Oka Aio.

**Mi Sis: **Ah ¡ tú alegraste mis días cuando volviste de nuevo : Aio abraza a Belem fuertemente : prepárate porque sales en los siguientes capítulos D y sabes a que me refiero, prometo no lastimarlo mucho (R: ¬¬ mas te vale) pero de que Darkness es mí capítulo favorito, muchas gracias por leer la historia, porque cuando la hice la hice pensando en ti, en pocas palabras esta historia es toda tuya D. Te quiero mucho hermanita del alma.

**Dojiz: **Primero muchas gracias por dejar review, ya me leía tu historia D y me gusto mucho aunque a veces como que me revolví un poco, pero ya te tengo en mis historias favoritas (u.u no he podido leer el capítulo nuevo, pero espero tener tiempo) y estaré pendiente de tus actualizaciones, sobre la historia, volví a demorar pero fueron por causas mayores, pero trataré de seguir la historia.

**Ana María: **Para mi es un honor tenerte como lectora y que te guste mi historia (habiendo tantas HHr que están mejores que esta) pero te agradezco que me leas, haber deja te aclaro algo, Sí, Cho es traidora y Pansy es mortífaga, eso lo sabrás exactamente en el capítulo siguiente, y a quien le informan también, habrá una pista que será demasiado notoria de "quien es él" así que espero D leerte en el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por el review. Lo olvide lo de Jane y James lo sabremos en el capítulo 17.

**Monik: **Mujer no tengo nada que perdonar, sino agradecer que te tomes el tiempo para dejarme un review, en verdad me alegra que te guste mucho mi historia porque a mi me encanta leer las tuyas, Oo ¿Qué te paso en la mano? Espero no fuera nada grave y pues mucha suerte en la recta final D cuando hablamos por el MSN. Cuídate mucho y actualiza (jeje).

**Paz: **¡Preciosa! Me postro a tus pies (Oo se nota que no he visto el Rey León xDD). Primero gracias por el review, segundo no te preocupes que espero solucionar eso de los nombres en el capítulo 17, que ya hay reconciliación en el capítulo 18 D. Espero te guste este, que a mi en lo personal Oo me gusto escribirlo.

**Arianna: **Jeje, primero Gracias. Ahora al review, haber pues si tienes razón con eso del lenguaje corporal ¿Qué te pareció Arianna? Y ese francés… que no me habías dicho que hablabas n-n. Gracias amiga por estar ahí con tus ánimos y palabras y te lo agradezco con esta pequeña participación en mi historia. Que más, bueno pues espero tu review y espero te guste. Ah por cierto, deberías hacerte una cuenta en ff para subir eso lemmon 3 que escribiste.

Atte. Aiosami termina 04 Junio de 2005 a las 10.30 p.m.

Las palabras en cursiva no se si estén bien traducidas ¬¬ pero mi traductor así las marco. Pondré la traducción de cómo aparecieron.

Esta bien.

No dejes de buscarme si me necesitas.

De acuerdo.

Te extraño mucho.

Yo no te debo nada.

¿Qué es eso?


	15. Oscuridad

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.k. Rowling. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro.

_Letra en cursiva son recuerdos._

_Letra entre comillas pensamientos._

Capítulo 15: Oscuridad.

El día comenzó con el Sol brillando en todo su esplendor, Samantha se removió en las sábanas, abrió los ojos y los talló para mirar el techo, las palabras de Arianna habían permanecido en su cabeza. Lo que buscaba estaba cerca ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la ventana y dejar entrar el aire matinal, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-¡Bonjour, belle durmiente!- Exclamó Arianna con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hora es? - Preguntó Samantha al ver a la joven.

-Las doce del mediodía -contesto resueltamente mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¡QUE!-

-IL est plaisanterie -contesto con una sonrisa en los labios.

Samantha le miro fulminante y la joven se encogió de hombros. La castaña soltó una pequeña carcajada, la joven de hermosos ojos negros frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-

-Pues tu cara-

-¿Mi cara te parece graciosa?- preguntó Arianna con enfado.

-No, tus gestos, esos si que son graciosos, ahora puedes decirme la hora -inquirió con una sonrisita.

-Las 9 de la mañana y estoy pensando en preparar algo para el desayuno-

-Me daré un baño y mejor salimos a desayunar algo ¿Qué te parece?- musitó la castaña, la joven de cabellos negros asintió.

-Esta bien, te espero entonces- Samantha asintió mientras la joven salía de nuevo, fijando sus negros ojos sobre la mesilla.

-¿No has leído la correspondencia de Draco?- preguntó al abrir la puerta.

-No -Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana -Y no quiero leerla- contestó antes de que la joven le preguntará cualquier cosa, se volvió para verla directamente mientras Arianna negaba con la cabeza.

-No te tardes, que muero de hambre- la castaña solo asintió.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco abrió los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol sobre su rostro, fijó sus orbes grises a la figura que yacía frente a él.

-¿Qué tal te fue hijo?- musitó su madre con una media sonrisa -Supe que Pansy vino a verte -la mujer se sentó frente a él.

-Si lo hizo… y sabes a que vino, porque tengo entendido que has estado viéndote con ella -musitó con cierto enfado -Creí que era tu hijo y querías lo mejor para mí-

-Draco esto es lo mejor… tú y Pansy serán una familia poderosa, tan solo con el apellido… - la mujer se calló al ver la mirada penetrante de su hijo. Sin embargó Draco se levantó con brusquedad del sofá donde había quedado dormido, le miró con enfado.

-Deberías saber una cosa madre, antes de que vuelvas a hacer las cosas a mis espaldas- Narcisa frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es lo que debo saber?-

-Que nada de lo que tú hagas ó Parkinson me va a obligar a casarme- espetó mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

-¡No pienso perder esta casa Draco!- exclamó su madre levantándose. Draco se detuvo.

-Pues creo madre que esta casa ahora viene siendo mía- sonrió mientras giraba un poco la cabeza -Y yo puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera, aunque será mejor que te enteres de una vez y corras a casa de Parkinson-

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-Esta casa ya no es más Malfoy ni el dinero, digamos que hice un pequeño cambio en Francia- arqueó una sonrisa -Lui conviens par mère- murmuró y la dejó ahí, aunque escuchará llamarlo con insistencia, necesitaba darse un baño y salir. Necesitaba despejarse, una vez que llego a su habitación, miró por la ventana.

Un suspiró salió de sus labios y arqueó una sonrisa triste al no ver correspondencia tampoco ese día, se acercó al buró y lo abrió sacando unos pergaminos, algunos cayeron y los tomo, fijó su mirada gris en los pequeños datos que ahí había escrito y una verdad cayó sobre sus hombros.

-IL est imposible- murmuró mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar -Como pude olvidarlo-

En Francia.

Samantha salió del departamento junto a su amiga, sin notar siquiera que dos pares de ojos la seguían, se sentía realmente bien caminar por aquellas calles que tanto a transitado incluso sabe el camino aún con los ojos cerrados, la joven a su lado platica animadamente sobre la noche que paso a lado de Albert, el chico francés del que su amiga se ha enamorado, sin duda, es una extraña maldición que circula por el trabajo, casi las parejas terminan enamoradas o peor terminan por separarse, aunque para ella el estar con Draco ha significado las dos cosas.

-¿Me estas escuchando?- pregunta molesta Arianna mientras se detiene.

-Lo siento¿Qué decías?-

-Eres un caso totalmente perdido Samy ¿Lo sabías?- la joven dibuja una sonrisita burlona en sus labios.

La castaña solo asiente con una mueca, han llegado al lugar y se sientan en la primera mesa desocupada, un joven no tarde en acercarles la carta y ofrecerles algo para tomar.

-Pensé en lo que me dijiste anoche Aris- la aludida le mira.

-Acerca de que buscaras en algún lugar cercano-

-Sí, debo de regresar de nuevo- aquella revelación hace que su compañera frunza ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Te refieres a…?-la castaña asiente. -Te acompaño, no deberías ir sola no ha ese lugar-

-No, prefiero que te quedes-

-¡Ese tema no se discute! Iré contigo te guste o no -reprocha la joven dando un sorbo a la taza de té que le fue puesta.

Sin embargo la castaña tiene un mal presentimiento acerca de regresar de nuevo, porque sabe que los recuerdos azotarán su memoria cruelmente y no quiere eso, pero a pesar de todo Arianna tiene razón, debe ir con alguien que le ayude y sin duda la necesita.

-Esta bien, pero necesitaré a alguien más- inquiere mientras da un sorbo a la taza de café.

-¿Lo vas a llamar?-

-Si -

Londres.

Harry abrió los ojos al escuchar el suave crujir de las ramas de los árboles, un viento suave mece las copas y algo le estremece. Se levanta de la cama y se dirige al cuarto de baño, abriendo el grifo y acunando las manos para enjuagar su rostro, mira su reflejo en el espejo y ve como este le devuelve la mirada un poco extrañado, lleva su mano inconcientemente a sus cabellos revolviéndolos más.

Cuando sale de la habitación mira la escena que esta frente a él, Hermione lee atentamente un libro y al escucharlo le mira y le sonríe, le devuelve el gesto sintiéndose estupido y miserable por no poder ayudar a la joven que ama. Pero una esperanza esta latente en su corazón y sabe que pronto encontrará la cura y que ambos se confesaran aquello que han sentido tal vez desde hace algún tiempo. Aunque muy dentro de él se siente realmente extraño y ha comenzado a sentir una extraña picazón en su frente, pero sobre todo en la cicatriz.

-Buenos días- le saluda acercándose a ella.

-Hola- responde la joven con la sonrisa más dulce que ha visto -Ginny aún no se levanta y pensé en leer un libro, espero no te moleste- inquiere al ver su mirada esmeralda.

-No, no me molesta ¿Cómo te has sentido Jane?- pregunta sentándose a su lado.

-Creo… que siempre me he sentido bien, es solo que a veces quisiera poder recordar algo- la joven cierra el libro de sus manos.

-Yo también quisiera que recordarás- murmura Harry pero la joven le mira.

-Usted… - le mira con intensidad esperando que el le diga algo.

-James… -contesta Harry con una triste sonrisa.

-James, dime tú sabes algo, tú debes saber lo que me paso-

-Lo sé, pero si te lo digo solo pondré en peligro…- acerca su mano a la mejilla de la joven y la acaricia, viéndole fijamente a esos ojos color castaño.

No sabe porque pero el simple contacto con él le causa un estremecimiento que no sabe describir y casi puede ver una imagen borrosa en su memoria, pero no recuerda nada, nada de lo que ha hecho en su vida. Se levanta del sofá y le mira.

-Lo siento James, creo que voy a despertar a Ginny- Harry se levanta y se acerca a ella.

_"Quisiera recuperarte Hermione"_ piensa mientras besa la mejilla de la joven y se va de nuevo a su habitación.

En un lugar un poco apartado de la civilización yace una cabaña con un aspecto deplorable, adentro unos leños crujen al ser devorados por las llamas del fuego, los restos de lo que fue hace tiempo un hombre yacen sobre el mullido sillón en medio de la recamara y su mirada puesta en el fulgor de las llamas reflejado en sus pupilas escarlatas, una enorme serpiente duerme sobre sus pies y un hombre se encuentra agazapado en la oscuridad.

-¿Ha habido señales Colagusano?- pregunta mientras mueve la huesuda mano blanca.

-No mi señor- jadeo el hombre temblando de miedo.

-¿Y entonces que estas esperando para llamarlo?- el hombre se estremece y sale rápidamente de la recamara.

-Oh sí, ha llegado el día en que Lord Voldemort regrese al poder- sisea mientras una sonrisa se curva en los delgados labios que posee.

Peter sale de la cabaña jadeando y gimiendo de terror, sabe que a pesar de todo el tiempo ha tenido que soportar los maltratos que el señor oscuro le daba y se siente realmente mal al recordar que hace exactamente ya muchos años sufrió igual, no hubiese querido traicionar a sus amigos pero era estar con vida a ser asesinado ¡Que equivocado estaba! Caminó a paso lento por la llanura del lugar, se transformó en rata y abordó un camión que en ese momento pasaba por la carretera desolada.

El camino le fue de lo más incomodo pero ha llegado a la ciudad y con su aspecto camina por entre las calles pasando desapercibido por los transeúntes y metiéndose entre los callejones, por fin y después de un largo camino llega a una pequeña pero al parecer grande mansión, entra por los barrotes y se transforma al llegar a la puerta.

La puerta se abre dejando ver a un hombre de aspecto malvado, le ve a los ojos y se estremece al ver tanta oscuridad en ellos, pero el hombre le ha dado el paso y una vez dentro de la mansión le es guiado por un pasillo hasta llegar a lo que parece un estudio, el crujir de la puerta le sobresalta y entra por ella.

-¿Qué te ha traído?- pregunta una voz detrás de un escritorio.

-Mi señor quiere verte… él esta impaciente- gimotea mientras se restriega la mano.

La figura que yace sentada dándole la espalda gira para verlo a la cara y una enorme sonrisa cruza sus labios.

-Vaya que el señor es impaciente… reúne a los mortífagos y diles que esperen mis ordenes _rata_- masculla mientras sale del lugar dejándolo ahí.

Peter aprieta los nudillos y asiente al verlo salir, saca su varita y la pone sobre una marca que ha llevado por años y le tacha de traidor y murmura unas palabras que hacen escocerle la carne bajo su brazo y parece que en cualquier momento va a incendiársele, porque sabe que el señor le ha enseñado a reunirlos y sabe también que es por la falta de poder que el señor oscuro le ha entregado esa capacidad.

There's a hero, if you look inside your heart.  
You don't have to be afraid of what you are.  
There's an answer, if you reach into your soul,  
And the sorrow that you know will melt away

Sus ojos dorados se posan sobre aquel lugar que tantos recuerdos le trae y casi puede sentir algo líquido mojar sus mejillas, acerca su mano para limpiarse el resto de lágrimas que han traicionado la decisión de quedarse donde están y es entonces donde todos los recuerdos le llegan como si hubiese sido ayer el último día en que platicaron bajo aquella chimenea con Harry.

Aquel día en que el leía atentamente un periódico en la cocina y Sirius alimentaba a Buckbeak en el piso de arriba, aún recuerda la charla después de que Harry les dejó.

_-¿Sabes?-pregunto Sirius al licántropo._

_-¿Qué pasa Sirius?-_

_-Quisiera… quisiera volver en el tiempo Remus y salvar a James y Lily-responde con una triste sonrisa adornando sus labios. En un acto involuntario Remus le rodea con los brazos._

_-Y yo quisiera poder concedértelo Sirius y es por eso que desearía ser yo el que hubiese ido a Azkaban y el que… -Sirius le calla separándose de él._

_-No digas tonterías Moony –Sirius sonríe – Yo agradezco que confiarás en mí de nuevo._

_-Tenía que hacerlo, vi a esa rata en el mapa… y –_

_-¿Y?-preguntó el hombre de profundo mirar. _

_-Me alegre mucho el saber que estabas de nuevo en Hogwarts ¡Maldita sea la luna!-maldice mientras Sirius coloca una mano en su hombro._

_-Vamos Moony, no te culpes, después de todo Harry me liberó de nuevo y fue exactamente el año pasado que te busque y ahora venos aquí-_

_-Gracias Sirius-_

_-¿Gracias? –pregunta el hombre con la ceja levantada._

_-Por estar siempre conmigo en el colegio, por ser mí amigo-_

_-¡Oh Vamos Moony! No te pongas sentimental-Sirius sonríe mientras asiente con la cabeza. -Iré a ver a Buckbeak debe de haber terminado con la comida-Remus asiente mientras le dedica una sonrisa. Y Sirius se dirige hacia la puerta, pero se detiene en el marco._

_-¿Remus?-_

_-¿Sí?-responde el licántropo._

_-Gracias a ti-_

-¿Estas bien Remus?- pregunta una voz, el asiente mientras gira hacia la persona.

-¿Cómo te ha ido Tonks?- inquiere al ver a la mujer con el cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-No me quejo, Harry ha tenido al departamento en poco movimiento pero… ¿Sabes porque nosotros regresamos a aquí?- el hombre niega con la cabeza.

-Me supongo que Dumbledore quiere reunir a la Orden-

-Eso parece pero… me parece extraño que nos haya citado solo a nosotros ¿No crees?-

Remus asiente mientras murmura un "12 de Grimmauld Place" y ante ellos aparece una puerta, Remus la abre dejando pasar a la rubia, las luces de la entrada yacen prendidas y una mujer gordita y de cabellos pelirrojos les saluda.

-¡Hola Molly! -exclama Tonks a la mujer que la estrecha en un abrazo y mira al licántropo.

-La reunión va a empezar en unos minutos- Remus asiente con la cabeza inundado de recuerdos que siguen atormentándolo.

Minutos más tarde en el salón principal todos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la mesa, en la esquina se encontraba el director del colegio de Hogwarts. Su mirada a través de esos lentes de media luna se encontraba turbada e incluso las facciones de su cara le parecían estar tensas. Todos miraban expectantes.

-Les he llamado por lo que se aproxima, gran oscuridad se va a cernir sobre el mundo mágico, Voldemort está a punto de levantarse y aunque aún no sabemos porque medio lo va a ser, debemos estar preparados, algunos ya han peleado en la primera guerra y sabrán bien que esta batalla que se aproxima es mucho más difícil- los murmullos se hacen presentes y entre todos su voz resuena.

-¿Por qué nos llamo a nosotros?- pregunta Lupin y varios voltean a verlo y asienten dirigiendo la mirada al hombre.

-Porque ustedes serán el primer batallón contra la fuerza de Voldemort, junto a los demás, ustedes tienen más experiencia y porque aún no es el momento de decirle esto a Harry y a los demás- muchas miradas se encuentran averiguando que es lo que piensa el profesor y es entonces donde vuelve a llamar la atención.

-No lo entiendo Dumbledore, nos dice que Harry y los demás no están preparados, pero ¿A que se refiere con eso? No encuentro sentido a esta charla, sin Harry que ya ha vencido a Voldemort- se escucha murmullos en la sala.

-Digamos que aún no es el momento, Remus-

-¿Momento para que?- preguntó el licántropo poniéndose de pie.

-Lo sabrás muy pronto- inquiere el hombre dejando a Remus más confuso que minutos antes. Se encoge de hombros y ve salir a todos murmurando, a decir verdad Remus no esta seguro porque solo reunió a los "mas" viejos en esta absurda platica que no revelo nada, aunque algo dentro de él se remueve. ¿Tendría que ver con esa chica? Y por el extraño encantamiento que esta sufriendo Hermione. El caso es que sumido en sus pensamientos no ha visto la sombra que se acerca al profesor y le murmura algunas cosas, pero el reconoce esa voz.

-¿Como te va Severus?- el hombre carraspea ante la pregunta y fija sus ojos negros en él.

-Bien Lupin, trabajando- Remus asiente mientras se pone en pie y sale, sentándose en el -primer sillón de la sala y acurrucándose. Se siente cansado y no sabe exactamente por que, pero no puede dejar de sentir que el cansancio esta venciendo sus párpados y que Morfeo lo llama con insistencia.

00000000

Un tumulto de hombres encapuchados se encuentran en la sala de la mansión, todos murmurando con frías voces los planes y maldiciones que tiene planeado utilizar contra los aurores, unos ríen y comentan los planes de sus familias y el dinero que obtienen torturando magos, ella esta entre la multitud y prefiere salir a tomar un poco de aire, no sabe porque razón ha caído en el juego del mal ni porque acepto arruinar a Harry. El caso es que no puede renunciar, sus manos le tiemblan y a pesar de todo no pensó que fuera a sentir algo así por él.

_Por donde vayas iré  
con una venda en los ojos  
lo que decidas haré  
el amor cuando es verdad es uno solo_

Lo conoció hace 3 años, ya una vez lo había visto y en ese entonces ella lo había visto como un intruso en el colegio, como un jugador, como un hombre inalcanzable y sin pensarlo, había terminado en el juego del amor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz le sacó de sus pensamientos y se da cuenta que ha caminado un largo pasillo.

-Estaba pensando- murmuró casi para ella, quitó la capucha dejando ver sus ojos rasgados y sus cabellos negros.

-Sabes que es peligroso que te vean, no… -

-No debería, pero sin embargo soy parte de esto ¿o no?- Agacha la mirada y un súbito mareo le hace tambalear, siente como el la toma por la cintura.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta caminando con ella hacia una habitación cercana.

-Nada, es solo un malestar-

-Quédate aquí, ya hablaremos- asiente con la cabeza mientras se acerca a la cama y se recuesta.

-No puedo seguir con esto- aprieta los ojos mientras dos lágrimas recorren sus mejillas.

_No me preguntes por qué  
he sido bueno contigo  
sólo sé que eres mi religión  
que me importa si lo llaman fanatismo_

Algo le dice que Cho no esta bien y que por muy frío e inexpresivo que es, siente algo especial por ella, tres años de estar compartiendo no solo misiones, sino también la cama le han hecho pensar que Cho es una chica que le pertenece y de alguna forma siente algo por ella, pero el no puede amar ni tampoco quisiera hacerlo, el será el próximo señor oscuro y amar es un sentimiento que no tiene permitido sentir, que amar es volverle débil.

Cubrió su rostro y entro en la habitación, los mortífagos cesaron la charla, sonrió por debajo de la tela.

-Estamos reunidos porque el Señor a decidido dar el primer golpe- todos escuchaban atentos -El primer golpe se dará hoy en la noche y será en un centro muggle, debemos capturar y matar a todo aquel que se oponga- miró a los hombres pudo al menos contar unos 50, sonrió al ver a colagusano temblar.

-¿Mi señor¿Cuántos iremos?-

-Solo irán 20 de ustedes, Colagusano les dirá quien tendrá la fortuna de acompañarme- los murmullos se hicieron presentes. –Prepárense- salió del salón y se quito la tela, camino hacia la habitación y se sorprendió al no encontrarla. –Maldición- masculló mientras cerraba la puerta.

Draco salió de su casa con unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul, la túnica que llevaba era de un verde oscuro. Su mano iba centrada en su bolsillo, en el se encontraba su varita, su madre le había hecho pensar algunas cosas que no quería, la primera era que si Pansy había tenido el valor para enfrentarlo era porque lo estaban vigilando y porque aquella vez en que se enfrento a unos de sus viejos "amigos" estaba planeado. Y lo segundo fue que había charlado con Potter y olvido esas pequeñas anotaciones que pasó desapercibido y que eran importantes.

-¿A dónde vas Malfoy?- preguntó una voz que reconoció.

-Goyle, viejo amigo- sacó la varita pero alguien más le gano el hechizo.

-No querrás que te llevemos muerto ¿O sí Malfoy?- arqueó una ceja con infinita incredulidad. Mientras su varita paraba a manos de Goyle.

-Vaya no pueden solos- siseó mordazmente el rubio.

-Desmaius- El cuerpo de Draco cayó sobre el suelo.

En Francia.

Samantha caminaba junto a Arianna, iban a pedirle a Albert que las acompañará y estaba segura que el muchacho no se negaría, tocaron el timbre del apartamento mientras Arianna acomodaba sus cabellos negros.

-¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó.

-Te ves bien- contestó mientras sonreía, la puerta del lugar se abrió dejando ver a un joven alto, de piel blanca, cabellos cafés y ojos del mismo color.

-Bonjour, mesdemoiselles ils passent à cette maison humble- saludó y beso las mejillas de las chicas. Ambas entraron.

-Merci- contestó Arianna cuando fueron guiadas hacia la sala.

-Albert, venía a pedirte que me acompañaras a mí y a Arianna aún lugar, ya que Aris se niega a dejarme ir sola-

-¿Un lugar¿Qué lugar?- preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a ellas.

Samantha aspiró una pequeña bocanada de aire, mientras escogía las palabras.

-Se que tú estas a cargo del departamento de Aurores, cuando Draco regrese será él el jefe, si es que regresa claro… -

-Excuse, Cela qu'il doit ici voir- interrumpió

-¿Estas bien Samy?- preguntó Arianna.

-Voy a ir a la mansión Lavat- susurró mientras Albert fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

El camino hacia la mansión Lavat era el mismo desde que recordaba. El largo corredor empedrado que llevaba a la casa antes estaba implacable, ahora las hojas de los árboles lo cubrían, la mansión lucía sin vida y parecía que pronto desaparecía entre la maraña de arbustos que la rodeaban, incluso le parece un buen escondite pero también un callejón sin salida, los pasos de Arianna y Albert le sacan de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunta Albert situándose a su lado. Ella niega con la cabeza.

-Entonces vamos, que esto me esta dando miedo- inquirió Arianna, acercándose a Albert. El chico le mira y le esboza una sonrisa, Samantha puede ver claramente que las mejillas de Aris se han coloreado y sonríe.

Los pasos parecen retumbarle en los oídos y algo le estremece, no es tanto la ventisca que ha comenzado, sino ver las ventanas llenas de polvo, se sobresalta al ver una figura, pero sabe que solo es producto de su imaginación, esta nerviosa, aún recuerda aquel día en que llegó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, un hombre esperando en la puerta con un maletín y con una triste sonrisa. Las últimas palabras retumbando lentamente en sus oídos.

"_Ella esta muerta y es tu culpa"_

Se sobresalto al llegar a la puerta, la mirada de temor en Arianna le infunde nervios, mira los ojos castaños de Albert, mientras saca su varita, seguida de sus dos acompañantes, apunta su varita hacia la cerradura mientras murmura con voz firme.

-Je suis en maison- un haz de luz blanca muy tenue atraviesa la cerradura, el chirrido de la puerta le estremece, Arianna da un salto y se abraza de Albert, puede notar que el chico se sonroja, pero Arianna no ha reparado en lo cerca que esta de él que cuando lo hace agacha la mirada.

-Perdón, perdón-murmura mientras Albert esboza una tímida sonrisa.

-Preparados-inquiere la castaña mientras pasa el umbral de la casa, ambos jóvenes llevan sus varitas en alto y entran seguidos de la castaña, el ambiente es tétrico, a pesar de ser de día parece ser de noche dentro.

-¡Lumos!-dicen ambos mientras Samantha aspira una bocanada de aire.

-¡Encendidos!-Aris frunce el ceño, pero rápidamente la casa adquiere luz.

-Sabes nos hubieras dicho…-

-Shhh- él acalla a la chica situándose frente a las dos –Algo se movió.

-Sí, una elfa… -

-¿Qué? Has tenido una elfa en esta casa ¿Por qué?-preguntó Aris con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras agitaba su varita.

-Por que no quería recuerdos, además… ella no habría abandonado la casa, quería mucho a mi tía-

Unos ojos resplandecieron y se llenaron de lágrimas, algo pequeño atravesó la estancia y quedo a los pies de Samantha, era una elfina doméstica, llevaba unas ropas viejas, sus ojos eran verdosos.

-¡Ama!-exclamó la elfina restregándose los grandes ojos –Linny sabía que volvería a casa ¡Ella lo sabía! Y limpiaba la casa para cuando la ama volviera-chilló.

-Sí gracias Lin –

-Linny irá a preparar bocadillos- la elfina desapareció y Aris hecho una carcajada.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- Albert que había visto todo solo tenía el entrecejo fruncido. -¡De que te ríes!-

La joven tomó una bocanada de aire y se calmó lentamente.

-¿Linny¿Por Merlín quien escogió ese nombre?-Samantha enrojeció.

-Bueno… mi tía quería que le diera un nombre y no se me ocurrió nada así que fue lo primero que salió de mi boca-

-¿Exactamente que hacemos aquí?-Albert había cambiado el semblante y ahora miraba la casa –Dijiste que venías a buscar algo-

-Sí, pero ustedes pueden buscar ahí –dijo señalando unas grande puertas –Lin ¡No te rías Aris!... Lin y yo iremos arriba-

-Pero tenemos solo 30 minutos ¿Recuerdas?-

-Lo sé, pero se me hace imposible buscar lo que sea que mi tía me haya dejado en esta mansión- Albert y Aris la vieron.

-No entiendo porque no me dicen que buscan ¡Que se supone que debo encontrar!-gruñó el muchacho.

-Que Arianna te explique- Albert fijo su mirada en la chica y esta le sonrió.

-Yo te explicaré, pero debemos darnos prisa- Samantha asintió, ambos se perdieron entre las grandes puertas de roble, ahí parada se encontraba en el recibidor de la mansión, giró su cabeza para ver hacia la sala, cuantos recuerdos tenía aquella casa, todos alegres y otros no tanto, el baile, aquella tarde en que Draco y ella habían pensado descansar un poco en su casa. Su tía aún no enfermaba, nunca supo que tenía, pero al parecer era grave.

_-¿Estas segura que podemos estar en tu casa?-preguntó el chico de rubios cabellos._

_-¡Ya te dije que sí!- la joven entrelazo su mano con la de él. Ambos se abrazaron mientras caminaban por el largo corredor, cuando llegaron a la puerta, Samantha salió hacia su habitación mientras el le esperaba en la sala._

_Cuando bajó escuchó a su tía hablar con él._

_-¿Así que te llamas Draco?- asomó su vista por entre la pared para verlo asentir._

_-Si señora, Draco Malfoy Black- _

_Su tía, sonrió y se acercó a él tomando su mano y girándola para leer su palma._

_-Veo… un futuro incierto… oscuro- Draco apartó la mano. La mujer echo una risotada. – No te asustes, Draco Malfoy, tú apellido es conocido aquí… tú padre Lucius era un hombre… -_

_-Mi padre fue un hombre que no merece ser mencionado-la mujer frunció el ceño. Giro suavemente su rostro, Samantha se estremeció y se oculto de nuevo, estaba segura que su tía la había visto._

_-¿Me harías una promesa Draco Malfoy?- el joven frunció el ceño._

_-Por supuesto señora-musitó con sus ojos grises._

_-Cuídala, promete que la cuidaras- Samantha cerró sus ojos y aspiro un poco de aire._

_-Lo prometo-_

_-¡Vamos Samy! Este muchacho apuesto espera por ti-la mujer le guiño un ojo a su sobrina cuando entró a la habitación._

-¿Ama?-Samantha giró sus ojos cafés en la elfina.

-¿Qué pasa Lin?-

-Mi ama, su tía… ella le dijo a Lin que cuando usted regresará viera su habitación- la joven le miro con sorpresa.

-¿Mi tía sabía que volvería¿Pero?-la elfina señalo las escaleras, Samantha siguió su mirada hacia el segundo piso, aún estaba oscuro, un frío recorrió su espalda erizando los pelos de su nuca.

-En su habitación ama –y la elfina desapareció, la joven asintió, cuando emprendió camino hacia las escaleras, la elfina chasqueó los dedos cerca de las puertas de roble cerrándolas.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, lo que estaba buscando siempre estuvo a unos metros de ella, las velas de las escaleras comenzaron a encenderse, vio hacia abajo había subido por lo menos ya unos 15 escalones y conforme avanzaba algo extraño comenzaba a removerse dentro de ella, una sensación de miedo y de vacío que no creyó sentir nunca, quería regresar sobre sus pasos y pedirle a Arianna que la acompañará pero sus pies se negaban a detenerse.

Afuera varios hombres rodeaban la casa, todos de ellos encapuchados.

-¿Están adentro?-preguntó una voz gruesa.

-Sí, el señor estará contento por ver los cuerpos y de la auror-

-15 minutos para el ataque-la voz gruesa alzó su mano, una lechuza negra se posó en ella, ató una pequeña nota que sacó de su bolsillo –Entrégaselo al señor- el ave ululó ferozmente y emprendió el vuelo.

Samantha terminó de subir las escaleras, sus ojos se cerraron de pronto sintiéndose mareada, cuando volvió a caminar la luz de la habitación se encontraba encendida, cerró y abrió los ojos comprobando que no era producto de su imaginación pera la luz seguía igual.

-¿Lin?-murmuró pero no consiguió respuesta. La luz le atraía y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación, conforme caminaba aquel vacío se hacia más fuerte, que comenzó a dolerle, dos lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y cayó de rodillas en la alfombra café del pasillo. -¿Qué hay ahí?- preguntó, su voz resonó por el pasillo, la luz brilló más fuerte, se incorporó llevando su mano hacia su estomago, la luz se apagó cuando se situó frente a la puerta, tocó la perilla y la giró pero no pasó nada.

-¡Maldición! –exclamó, el vacío había desaparecido.

_-Draco Malfoy… un futuro incierto… oscuro… lo prometes… te amo… deberías saber que no eras la única que sufre… ¿Por qué Samantha?… dime la verdad… ¡No me evites!... una sangre sucia como tú… lo siento… deberías saber Samy que tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti… tú madre te amaba… -_

Se tapó los oídos, las palabras parecían resonar en el pasillo, se aferró la cabeza con fuerza, la voz de Draco y de su tía parecían revivir los recuerdos que tenía guardados muy profundamente…

-¡Basta¡Ya basta! Solo quiero saber que es lo que está pasando- la luz que antes había sido apagada se encendió, giró la perilla y la puerta se abrió con un rechinido, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. -¿Tú?- dio unos pasos hacia el frente y la puerta se cerró.

-**Es hora de tu destino… **-

Cerró los ojos mientras la luz parecía envolverla.

-¿Estoy preocupada?-Albert quitó unos libros y vio a la chica.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó.

-¿No te parece demasiado callado esto? La elfina no ha traído lo que nos dijo que iba a traer y… -la joven se acercó a las puertas y las trato de abrir –Parece que nos encerraron.

El joven dejó el libro y se acercó a ella tirando de la puerta.

-¡SAMANTHA¡ABRE LA PUERTA!-gritó.

-Sí claro ¿Crees que ella nos encerraría?... –el chico negó –Esto no esta bien, yo sabia que no era bueno venir, llevamos solo 10 minutos y estoy empezando a dudar de esa elfina-

-¿Estas insinuando que la elfina ya lo tenía planeado?-

-Quiero apostar que sabe algo ¿Podemos usar magia?-preguntó sacando su varita -¡Lumos!-no salió nada de su varita, con un chasquido la elfina apareció en el lugar.

-La ama tiene solo 10 minutos para descubrir el secreto, sola, cuando termine Lin los sacará, hay hombres afuera –y desapareció, Arianna y Albert comenzaron a empujar la puerta.

Londres.

Cho se encontraba en el ministerio, había mejor decidido salir de esa casa, de su tormento, entró a la habitación y se sentó frente al escritorio, un sobre reposaba sobre unos papeles, los tomó con nerviosismo mientras abría el sobre, saco la carta y leyó con rapidez mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico de ojos verdes.

-¿Por fin regresaste?-se sobresaltó doblando la carta y metiéndola en un cajón.

-¡Harry¿A que se debe tu visita?-preguntó surcando una falsa sonrisa.

-No te molestes Cho, vengo hacerte unas preguntas-la joven frunció el ceño.

-¿Preguntas? Sobre que… ¿Oh esto es un arresto?-preguntó.

-No, pero puede serlo, quería información de la lista de invitados, la de la fiesta del ministerio –Cho le miró con sorpresa.

-¿Qué? Pe… pero, no se si la tenga, digo hace meses que fue, debí haberla tirado-inquirió con nerviosismo.

-No me vengas con tonterías Cho, debes de tenerla archivada y la necesito ahora, es más te doy 30 minutos para que la lleves a mi oficina-dicho esto el joven se puso en pie y se detuvo en la puerta –Y sino la tienes creo que entrarás a prisión- salió dejando a Cho.

"Estoy en problemas" se levanto del asiento y camino hacia un estante donde sacó un libro negro, lo hojeó y se detuvo por la mitad, en la hoja con una fina caligrafía aparecía una larga lista de invitados, en los que aparecía su nombre, cortó las hojas y rápido regresó a su lugar, agito su varita y la pluma se levantó.

-Lista de Invitados a la fiesta del ministerio- la pluma comenzó a escribir.

Cuando Harry dobló hacia la oficina, Remus le esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Pasó algo?-preguntó al licántropo mientras este negaba.

-Solo una reunión-

-Te ves cansado, como si la luna llena hubiese sido ayer- Remus esbozó una sonrisa.

-Si así me siento –ambos hombres entraron y cerraron la oficina, Harry se acercó a la cafetera y puso café –Y tengo algo importante que comentarte-

-Te escuchó- Remus miró su reloj, la tarde pronto acabaría y no había avisado a Belem que haría una parada en la oficina de Harry. Suspiró mientras la habitación se impregnada al aroma del café.

-Hoy Dumbledore nos citó… -

Belem miró por la ventana, el sol pronto se ocultaría. Sirius jugueteaba con la escoba que su padrino le había regalo, suspiró con cierto cansancio, no notó que su pequeño se había acercado y le miraba.

-¿Pasa algo pequeño?-se acercó a él para cargarlo. El niño negó –Sabes deberías de ir a hacer unas compras ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-y me vas a complar cocolate- Belem le esbozo una sonrisa mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

-Todo el que quieras –el niño sonrió mientras su madre lo bajaba, buscó su bolso y las llaves, se detuvo en la puerta. "Le dejaré una nota" pensó, regresó sobre sus pasos y tomó un pedazo de hoja y escribía a Remus.

"Fuimos a comprar, no tardamos" vio su reloj y luego al pequeño que le espera impaciente en la puerta, se acercó a él y juntos salieron, el centro comercial quedaba a unas 4 cuadras, Sirius jugueteaba corriendo por la acera, Belem le miraba con una sonrisa, desde que había pasado todo lo del secuestro unos meses atrás se había puesto a la defensiva, incluso había olvidado mencionarle a Remus lo del anillo, aquella extraña sortija que había recibido, no le había tomado importancia porque ella había preferido pasar más días con ellos dos, Remus entraría en unas semanas al colegio y no le vería. Aunque sabía que algo estaba por empezar, esa guerra de la que Remus le ha escuchado comentar.

Se detuvo y llamo al niño, tomó de su mano y cruzaron una avenida, las luces del centro hicieron que el pequeño se soltará de su madre y señalará.

-¡Dutes! –exclamó el pequeño sonriéndole a su madre.

-¡Sirius no corras!- Belem le tomó de la mano para que el pequeño no se cayera, cuando entraron por las puertas corredizas, tomó un carrito y cargo al pequeño –Bien le haremos una cena rica a papá-el niño sonrió.

Entre los largos pasillos Sirius tomaba lo que su madre le daba y lo dejaba en la parte trasera del carrito, había algunas latas de comida y unas bolsas, entre ella destacaban unos panecillos de chocolate que Sirius y Remus adoraban, una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios, amaba tanto a Remus que a no le importó esa condición.

Cuando se detuvo frente a las carnes frías, un recuerdo sumergió.

_-¿Por qué te niegas en decirme la verdad?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido._

_-¿Cuál verdad?- inquirió el hombre de ojos dorados._

_-¡Pues la verdad! No sé porque te niegas en abrirte a mí-_

_-No lo vas a entender- murmuró._

_-Lo que no entiendo es como puedes alejarte de mí… cuando ¡Te Necesitamos!- el hombre le miró._

_-¿A que te refieres?- las mejillas de Belem se sonrojaron._

_-Yo… es…estoy embarazada- los ojos de Remus se abrieron desmesuradamente. _

_-¿Qué?- Remus se acercó a ella, el semblante no era el que ella esperaba._

_-¿Por qué me ves así¡No trates de pedirme algo de lo que no quiero!- Remus suspiró._

_-Soy un licántropo- ella sabía que había escuchado aquella palabra –Es por eso que no quería decirte, no quería perderte… yo te amo y aceptaré la decisión de… -_

_-De tenerlo- le dibujo una sonrisa –Quiero tenerlo y quiero estar contigo –no le dio tiempo para responderle pues le había abrazado y unido sus labios._

-¿Mami?-preguntó el niño, Belem miró a Sirius, cuanto amaba a su hijo, desde que lo tuvo sabía que no necesitaba nada más ella estaba completa, tenía un hombre que amaba y de ese amor un retoño al que adoraba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué pasa?-el semblante del pequeño cambió.

-Tengo miedo- Belem lo cargó y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿A que le tienes miedo?- preguntó mirando a todos lados, una ráfaga de viento pareció pasar por ella, sus brazos se pusieron tensos, el sonido sordo de una explosión, gente gritando, apretó a su pequeño contra su pecho. Algo que alguna vez había sentido parecía nacer de su pecho, tenía miedo de perderlo, sus piernas se quedaron inmóviles, unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, una voz le erizó los cabellos de la nuca.

-¡Dame al niño!- giró lentamente su cabeza hacia la voz, frente a ella un hombre encapuchado con varita en alto.

-NO-dijo firmemente, el hombre soltó una carcajada.

-¡Estupida! Entonces muere- la varita se levantó hacia su pecho, Sirius se abrazó con fuerza de ella, sintió un agudo dolor por la espalda, haciéndola caer de rodillas, sus manos soltaron la fuerza con la que sujetaba al pequeño, en un brusco movimiento le arrebataron una parte de su vida, aquello de lo que ella vivía, los llantos del niño resonaban en su cabeza, apretó sus ojos al ver una haz de luz verde salir de su varita.

Su cuerpo cayó en el piso, el pequeño se quedo sin voz al ver el cuerpo de su madre caer, el hombre que le sujetaba apretaba sus pulmones, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, un débil "mamá" salió de sus labios.

-¡Idiota! Ahora tendremos que quemar el lugar, llévate al niño- el hombre caminó hacia la salida. El hombre se acercó al cuerpo de la mujer y negó con la cabeza, se alejó y agitó su varita, el lugar pronto comenzó a arder.

Cho entro a la oficina de Harry y le tendió el papel.

-Bien aquí esta lo que me pediste-dijo con desdén. Harry tomo el papel y lo colocó en el escritorio -¿Alguna otra cosa Harry?-preguntó, el muchacho negó, ella asintió y salió del lugar.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó, Harry le miró.

-La lista de invitados de la fiesta… ¿Remus te pasa algo?- el hombre sintió un dolor recorrerle, apretó los ojos y dejó caer la taza al suelo, el ruido al romperse sobresaltó a Harry que se acercó a él. -¡Remus!- pero el hombre cerró sus ojos.

Francia.

Cuando Samantha abrió los ojos se encontraba en la habitación de su tía y en sus manos un pequeño collar. Aspiró una bocanada de aire y salió del lugar con rumbo hacia la habitación donde sus amigos estaban encerrados, cuando la abrió, Arianna y Albert le miraron.

-¿Samantha?-preguntó Aris acercándose a ella.

-No hay tiempo, la guerra ha empezado- la elfina doméstica apareció a su lado.

-Por aquí ama- Samantha asintió.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí –

Continuara…

_Notas de autora_:

Siento mucho haber tardado una eternidad, pero las ideas no más no venían y cuando quería hacerlo simplemente me trababa en algunas escenas. A partir de aquí la guerra empieza, Voldemort y su resurgimiento, el capítulo que sigue no lo he escrito pero ahora comenzaré a escribirlo. Es un poco más sencillo por se llama Momentos 2 Con otro título.

-La canción es Credo de Tiziano y Pepe Aguilar.

-El segundo Fragmento es de Hero de Mariah Carey.

Las palabras en francés las traduje en Word y abajo están sus significados por el orden en que aparecieron. Solo espero que les guste. Me costo trabajo sacarlo.

Respondería a sus reviews, pero S ahorita no tengo tiempo y la ¬¬ regla de la página que dice que ya no pongamos contestación… bah!.

En fin. Como quiero muchas gracias a los que me dejaron Review.

**Gracias a Arissita, Ana María, David, Lara Chan, Mi Sis Bonita por leer todos los capítulos. **

1. Buenos días, bella durmiente.

2. Es broma

3. Lo siento madre

4. Es imposible

5. Buenos días, Señoritas pasen a esta humilde casa

6. Gracias

7. Disculpa, eso que tiene que ver aquí

8. Estoy en casa


	16. Palabras M II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la warner por los derechos reservados que esperemos... este mejor me cayó. Y no los uso con fines de lucro.**

Los pensamientos en entre comillas.

Recuerdos en cursiva.

Resumen cortito o sumary xD:

Hermione ha sido hechizada y ha olvidado a las personas que quiere, Harry se siente atraído hacia una joven francesa, un misterio ronda a esta chica y Draco Malfoy ahora es un prestigiado auror de la división francesa. Un secuestro pone a la Orden y Harry alerta, pero ¿Quién es el autor? Será que el que no debe ser nombrado ha vuelto, ¿Quién más está implicado en el acenso al poder? Incluso el mago más poderoso teme y comete errores, la joven francesa oculta un pasado extraño que uniría a Harry. Y un hechizo que ayudará a Harry a recuperar a Hermione y a descubrir la verdad de sus padres.

_**Últimos capítulos.**_

Capítulo XVI: Palabras. (Memorias II)

_I wanna know  
Who ever told you I was letting go  
of the only joy that I have ever known  
**Girl, they're lying**_

El viento azotaba a los árboles, mientras caminaban a lo largo de la mansión, Arianna, Albert y Samantha llevaban varitas en alto, la elfina iluminaba con los chasquidos de sus dedos un pasillo largo.

-¿Exactamente a donde nos lleva?-preguntó Arianna en un susurró, pero Samantha no contesto, todo el remolino de sensaciones acumulado en su interior le hacía seguir y el cansancio de su cuerpo le indicaba un estado más de alerta, en sus condiciones no podría rendir más que el 50 por ciento y Draco siempre le recordaba que no debía estar agotada para dar a diestra y siniestra hechizos, después de todo, muchos de esos hechizos requerían no solo la fuerza mental sino física.

Se detuvieron casi al final del pasillo, Samantha pudo reconocerlo, lo usaba de pequeña para escapar de las reprimendas de su tía o incluso para estar sola, ese pasillo conducía a un cobertizo que si bien podría darles unos 5 minutos o 10, contando que al menos 15 mortífagos esperaban afuera.

Cuando atravesaron el último panel del pasillo y llegaron a una trampilla, la elfina les cedió el paso.

-¿No vendrá?-preguntó Albert al dejar pasar a Samantha.

-No, Lin cuidará de la casa- chilló la elfina restregándose la ropa, los tres salieron, el cobertizo estaba camuflajeado por un corredor de ramas, pero Samantha había visto a dos mortífagos y sabía que no saldrían ilesos, Aris se detuvo abruptamente señalando con el dedo dos hombres aparte de los que Samantha había visto.

-Yo iré por delante, Aris atrás y tu Sam en medio-

-¿Por que en medio?-preguntó Samantha en un murmuró.

-Por que te ves demasiado cansada- refutó Aris mientras sonreía -Sino salimos de aquí al menos, tú sí- la chica negó con la cabeza.

-¡NO! Los necesito a ambos- los dos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar agazapados entre las ramas, evitando bruscos movimientos, sin embargo varios ases de luz pasaron por sus cabezas, Albert y Aris lanzaban hechizos protectores y ella necesitaba con urgencia descansar un poco, un haz de luz paso por su mejilla, sintió algo escurrirle por la mejilla.

-¡¡SAM!-gritó Aris.

La chica giró para ver como un haz golpeaba a su amiga. Albert pasó rápidamente y tomó a la chica en brazos. Samantha pudo ver la puerta del cobertizo, la abrió con un alohomora y entraron.

-¿Como esta?- Albert le miró.

-Esta desmayada, pero aún vive-sonrió -¿Que haremos aquí? no tardarán en echar esto abajo-

-Debe haber algo aquí... -giró hacia el lugar, sus ojos escudriñaron todos los rincones, se detuvo frente a un florero -Eso no estaba aquí - se acercó lentamente a él.

-¡Sam! Date prisa-chilló Albert quien acomodaba a la joven.

-¡Es un traslador! ¿Pero no se a donde nos llevará?- el chico se puso a su lado.

-Entonces será mejor irnos ya -Samantha asintió y estiró su mano a la par que Albert, sintió un tirón en su estomago y el ruido de una explosión.

Los ojos de Remus se encontraron cerrados por unas milésimas de segundo cuando el timbre de voz resonó en sus oídos. Los abrió viendo los ojos color esmeralda.

-¿Estas bien?- el semblante del joven le estremeció.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento… -el corazón parecía latirle con fuerza, como si el dolor que sintió se intensificaba, era algo que no podía explicar.

-¿Sobre que? ¿Estas enfermo? ¿Paso algo con tu condición?-preguntó el moreno alarmado, Remus le esbozo una sonrisa.

-No Harry, no soy yo... -

-¿A que te refieres?- Harry agitó su varita sobre la taza que había sido rota.

-Es _Sirius-_ Harry le miro frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, pero en él se reflejaba un poco la preocupación que comenzaba a sentir.

-¡Vamos para allá!- Remus asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación, en la puerta un joven se detuvo abruptamente, estaba pálido. -¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Harry, el joven asintió.

-Hubo un ataque a un centro muggle- las palabras parecían retumbar en su cerebro y Harry se quedo estático, viendo fijamente al chico, Remus por su parte solo sintió como parecía que el alma le abandonaba. Por que ese mal presentimiento se convirtió en su realidad.

-El estará bien -murmuró Harry, pero Remus sabía que no era cierto.

La losa del piso contrastó con la calidez de su cuerpo, no había visto nada en todo el camino, sus ojos impregnados de lágrimas le había nublado la visión, su cuerpo pequeño era manejado con facilidad y había sido dejado en un lugar que le helaba. En su mente podía ver a su madre rogando por su vida y el era tan pequeño que no sabía porque había gente que le trataba así.

-¡Te quedarás aquí mocoso!-chilló un hombre con voz ronca, Sirius solo se encogió haciéndose ovillo en el frío piso.

Las lágrimas y la voz parecían haberle abandonado. Necesitaba a su mamá y ¿Donde estaba su papá? ¿Su padrino, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y cerró sus ojos deseando que solo fuera una pesadilla.

_Just look around  
And all of the people that we used to know  
Have just given up, they wanna let it go  
But we're still trying_

Cuando Samantha sintió firme el suelo abrió sus ojos, estaba en una sala en un departamento, el olor a café impregnaba la estancia, Albert había llevado a Aris a una habitación y salía de ella.

-¿Sabes de quien es esta casa?- preguntó sentándose en el sofá. Sam lo vio fijamente, su rostro tenía algunas cortes y estaba manchado de tierra, su túnica estaba algo desgarrada y de su brazo pendía un hilillo de sangre.

-Deberías curarte esa herida-señalo hacia el brazo, el muchacho fijo la mirada y luego negó.

-Tú también deberías de curarte esa herida-dijo señalando su mejilla. Samantha llevó su mano a la sangre seca, sin sentir dolor alguno del corte que tenía.

-Es de Draco... -murmuró mientras caminaba hacia la estancia de la cocina.

-¿Perdón?-inquirió el joven siguiéndola.

_So you should know this love we share **was never  
Made to die  
**I'm glad we're on this one way street  
**Just you and I **  
Just you and I_

-La casa... es de Draco-sacó un botiquín de una de las estanterías y por un momento pudo respirar algo de tranquilidad, el lugar seguía siendo el mismo desde la última vez en la que había estado, el olor de su perfume y del café era lo que le llenaba sus pulmones, casi sintió marearse. Fijo su castaña mirada en el chico que le miraba atentó. -Siento haberte llevado a esto Albert -sacó del botiquín unas vendas.

-No tienes que disculparte, a veces estar solamente haciendo rondas sin nada de acción es aburrido-le sonrió mientras quitaba la camisa dejando ver un corte desde su codo hasta un poco antes de la muñeca. La chica tomo un trapo y lo mojó con agua limpiando la herida.

-No tenían porque estar ahí, no debí... -la chica limpiaba con suavidad la herida, abrió una de las vendas para enrollarla en su brazo.

-Escúchame Samantha -la joven detuvo su mirada en la de él -Yo elegí acompañarte al igual que Aris, ¿Tú crees que hubieras salido de la casa viva, tú sola? -la joven iba a replicar -No Sam, nosotros elegimos y no cambiaría de opinión nunca-Sam le esbozo una sonrisa -Y ve a descansar-

_I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you **my love **would remain_

-Gracias Albert - el chico asintió y se acerco a ella rodeándola con sus brazos, Sam recargo su cabeza en su pecho, el le acarició dulcemente la espalda.

-Ve a descansar, mañana hablaremos-la joven asintió y se alejó hacia una de las habitaciones, se detuvo y vio por un momento al chico, esbozo una sonrisa y se dirigió al cuarto, una maraña de sentimientos comenzó a reflejarse, esa era su habitación, casi pudo sentir que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas... _su primera vez._

"Por que no estas aquí" pensó mientras se abrazaba a si misma, sus ojos casi se cerraban. Camino hacia el closet y lo abrió, sus ojos se centraron en la chaqueta café que yacía ahí, casi pudo dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios.

_Ese invierno había azotado con más fiereza, ella había quedado en ir a la cafetería del lugar cerca de la academia, pero no había salido con nada más que un ligero suéter y ya llevaba más de 3 horas esperándolo, la taza de café frente a ella comenzaba a marearle, enojada se levanto y dejo las monedas correspondientes, saliendo del lugar el frío calo en sus huesos y talló sus brazos con sus manos._

_¡Le odiaba! como había atrevido a dejarla sola, camino a penas dos cuadras cuando escuchó pasos cercanos, no fue necesario voltear y encararlo, sabía que era él._

_-¡Lavat! ¡Espera!- pero su voz en lugar de calmarla le hizo apretar los puños -¡Oye!- Draco Malfoy se puso frente a ella con la respiración un poco agitada, le miro ceñuda._

_-¿Que querías? ¿Burlarte?- gruñó ferozmente mientras se hacía a un lado._

_-¿Que?-preguntó el joven poniéndose de nuevo frente a ella._

_-¡¡DEJAME TRANQUILA!- varios de los transeúntes le miraron como si estuviera loca, sus labios estaban ligeramente morados._

_-¡No seas tonta!-exclamó el chico tomándola del brazo. Pero fuera de que ella esperaba un cálido contacto pareció quemarle._

_-Eres un Idiota Malfoy, espero no verte... NUNCA-le empujó ligeramente para salir de ahí, pero para su mala suerte Draco la tomo por ambos brazos, pegándola a su cuerpo, incluso su respiración era cálida, apretó sus ojos deseando por que la dejara ir, pero sin embargo los brazos de Draco la rodearon más._

_-Seré lo que quieras Samantha pero no dejaré que te mueras de frío-la chica por primera vez cambió su estado de enfado por una mueca. _

_-¿Con esto crees que puedes pedir una disculpa?-preguntó mordazmente. Draco rodó sus ojos y se quito la chaqueta de color café que llevaba, la coloco sobre sus hombros y abrochó los primeros botones._

_-Al menos quiero intentarlo... -fue la forma en que sus ojos se conectaron que no hicieron necesarias las disculpas, en ese mar grisáceo sus ojos reflejaban su preocupación._

_-Gracias... -musitó con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas._

_-Lamento no haber llegado y no me mires así... realmente soy un idiota ¿Verdad?-inquirió posando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros._

Cuando cerró la puerta del closet se dejó caer sobre el colchón, sus cabellos castaños quedaron regados sobre la cama, sus mejillas sonrojadas pasaron a intensificarse, se sentó en la orilla del colchón y levantó la mirada hacia el balcón de la habitación el día estaba por terminar, todo había pasado tan rápido que parecía que no había vivido lo suficiente, su corazón le dolía y todo parecía tomar color en su vida.

_And I swear it all over again and I  
**I'm never gonna treat you bad**  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
**And I swear it all over again**_

Pero ¿Porque ella? porque de todos los magos y muggles ella tenía que cargar con eso...

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta de cristal saliendo al balcón, la luna parecía asomarse entre las nubes, el poco viento que llegaba a ella movía su cabellera castaña ahora enmarañada, se sentó en el piso del balcón, sus pupilas miraron con atención el cielo que comenzaba a mostrar algunas estrellas, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y lentamente recogió sus piernas para rodearlas con sus brazos, un sollozó ahogado salió de lo profundo de su ser, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente y dejó caer más lágrimas en la noche con la luna de testigo.

_**All over again **_

_-Quiero creer que seguirás conmigo- le había dicho Draco al entregarle el pase de salida hacia Londres._

_-¿Sabes que solo será estrictamente profesional?-preguntó tomando el papel entre sus manos._

_-Lo sé-le contestó firmemente antes de dejarla sola._

-Pensé que estarías durmiendo-dijo Albert sobresaltándola, negó con la cabeza y limpió las lágrimas.

-No puedo dormir sin sentirme _así-_

-Se que no nos hemos llevado mucho, pero entre tú y Aris veo más allá de la amistad, son como dos hermanas-sonrió el joven mientras se sentaba frente a ella -Deberías saber que si me necesitas cuantas conmigo- pasó una mano por su desordenado pelo.

Samantha suspiró al ver esos ojos color castaño, asintió y agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Te contaría todo... pero ni yo misma se lo que vi-Albert que miraba hacia la calle, regresó su mirada hacia ella.

-No te preocupes sea lo que sea, estoy seguro que sabrás entenderlo Sam, no eres solo una auror dotada, eres una persona muy fuerte, eres una persona grandiosa y estoy seguro que sabrás tomar tus decisiones adecuadamente- le sonrió y salió.

Asintió y giró su cabeza para perder la vista entre los muggles que caminaban despreocupados, sin nada que les molestará, sin saber que se desataría una guerra que les incluirá, pero antes incluso de que esas personas sufrieran, ella estaba segura de hacer lo posible por que la guerra terminará, a su mente vino la charla que había tenido minutos antes en la mansión.

Ahora sabía que todo lo que su tía hubiese querido de esa mansión ahora estaba hecha escombros, algo dentro de ella se removió, una punzada de dolor que se extendía a lo largo de sus costillas. Sin saber porque su mente regresó a los minutos en esa mansión, en esa habitación.

_-¡¿Tú!- sus ojos se desorbitaron tanto que pensó que en algún punto saldrían de sus orbes._

_-¿Aún me recuerdas?- preguntó la figura que se acercaba a ella._

_Sus ojos se cristalizaron cuando la figura por fin cobraba color, su cabello era color dorado, sus ojos dos grandes avellanas y la piel color blanca, era delgado y alto. Era como lo recordaba._

_-¿Pa...papá?- el hombre solo sonrió y abrió sus brazos para recibirla, no lo dudo ni un segundo se acercó a él y dejo que el hombre la estrechará entre sus brazos, su voz era la misma._

_-¿Recuerdas cuando eras pequeña?-preguntó el hombre, Sam levantó la mirada cubierta de lágrimas -Te dije que algún día nos volveríamos a ver ¿Lo recuerdas?- asintió enterrando de nuevo su cabeza entre el pecho de su padre -Tranquila pequeña... todo saldrá bien, se que tienes muchas preguntas, muchas dudas y quiero darte las respuestas._

_-¿Respuestas?-preguntó separándose un poco de él -¿A que te refieres? ¿Tú sabes que es lo que esta pasando? ¡Tu lo sabes!-exclamó, su padre solo asintió._

_-Deberías saber que no solo eres una bruja, tienes una tarea que te fue asignada, un "don" que esta despertando, que en tú sangre lleva... sí la sangre muggle, es curioso ¿cierto?-_

_-Pensé que solo los magos de sangre pura tendían más a ser dotados... ahora veo que no- inquirió con acidez, su padre soltó una carcajada._

_-El típico tono de tu madre... te pareces mucho a ella aunque debo admitir que tú eres más hermosa, pero no he dejado mi presencia solo para decirte eso Samantha, no, el hecho que esté aquí es un hechizo, una última decisión que tomé... lamento mucho que hayamos muerto, pero era necesario-_

_-¡¡NECESARIO! ¿Te pareció poco dejarme sola? ¡Yo estaba sola!- Samantha se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. Su padre colocó una mano sobre su hombro hincándose a su lado._

_-¿Realmente crees que has estado sola?- ella negó -Ves, me refiero a que tú madre y yo pudimos evitarlo, pero no queríamos... -la joven levantó la mirada._

_-¿No entiendo? -_

_-Te lo voy a explicar mejor, ven tengo que enseñarte algo- su padre le tendió la mano y ambos se levantaron -Tendrás que limpiar tu mente dejarla en blanco...cierra tus ojos -Ella obedeció, sintió que el calor de su cuerpo la abandonaba porque sintió mucho frío._

_-¿Donde estamos?-preguntó al abrir sus ojos._

_-Ahí nació mi tatarabuelo, un muggle cualquiera... sin embargo nuestra sangre había sido elegida... -_

_-¿Elegida? ¿Por quien? -_

_-Se dice que por el dueño del tiempo, según la leyenda el tiempo decidió escapar de su tormento y escogió a un muggle para que durante generaciones pudiera ayudarlo con su tarea-_

_-¿Que? Me estas diciendo que podían cambiar el tiempo ¿Como un giratiempo?- _

_-No exactamente, me refiero a que podemos adoptar o cambiar **algunas cosas del futuro**, si, como un giratiempo invertido, el giratiempo te lleva a algunas cosas del pasado, pero cuando interferimos con eso al final tenemos que pagar una cuota que nadie de nuestras generaciones ha sabido descifrarla... -_

_-¿Una cuota? ¿Como un sacrificio?-_

_-Sí-la chica comenzó a caminar junto a su padre hacia la casita que se veía a lo lejos._

_-¿Y esto es lo que me pasa? Soy una especie de reloj- su padre rió._

_-La verdad no espero que entiendas mucho acerca de esto, solo tengo permitido decirte lo que es tu trabajo, tu "don" pero si utilizas el tiempo tendrás que sacrificarte... deberás pagar con algo, a menos que descifres el acertijo o en su caso la profecía-_

_-¿Espera papá? Me estas diciendo que si llegará a cambiar algo del tiempo deberé pagar ¿Pero que tal si no quiero pagar? ¿Como se...?-_

_-Tú misma lo sabrás- se detuvieron en la entrada de la casa -¿Estas preparada?- Samantha asintió mientras su padre abría lentamente la puerta, un haz de luz más blanca y cegadora dio en sus pupilas, cuando comenzaba a distinguir colores lo que vio le dejó con la boca abierta y ahogó un grito de sorpresa mezclado con temor._

Era imposible lo que había visto ahí, pero todo cuadraba a la perfección, si cambiaba el tiempo tendría que sacrificarse y estaba segura que lo haría por el bienestar de las personas, por ver a Draco vivo y feliz, si tenía que morir lo haría. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y se levantó del balcón notando que el viento comenzaba a estar frío, cerró la puerta de cristal y corrió la cortina, la habitación quedo en penumbras y ella avanzó hacia la cama, tomo una cobija y entro en ella.

-Te extraño Draco, te extraño tanto que me gustaría estar contigo en este momento, ¿Estarás pensando en mí?-sus ojos se cerraron mientras se a cobijaba entre las sábanas.

Harry y Remus habían salido del lugar, apenas y dirigió unas palabras a Ron sobre que Luna fuera hacia la casa de campo, subió a su coche y salió a toda marcha, Remus llevaba la vista perdida y él podía verlo de reojo.

-Estoy seguro que estarán bien- pero Remus no respondió.

-Siempre he pensado Harry... que nunca debí... -

-¡¡No digas tonterías Lupin! Sirius es lo mejor que te pasó en la vida y en la mía-rugió con enfado que casi se estrella contra un vehículo.

-No me refiero a eso- hablo Remus con su tono amable, me refiero a que sino hubiese salido de casa, debí quedarme cuando Belem me lo pidió.

-Aún no comprendo que quería Dumbledore con esa junta... es extraño que sea el mago más poderoso y no sepa resolver un hechizo-Harry se detuvo al ver cambiar el semáforo.

-No creo que Dumbledore lo haga inconcientemente, el sabe lo que hace Harry, pero ¿El porque? el solo lo responderá- el muchacho solo asintió, aunque dentro de él algo con respecto a ese anciano comenzaba a cambiar. Por su culpa había muerto Sirius, lo de Hermione y no permitiría que pasara lo mismo con el pequeño ni con Belem.

Apenas avanzaron unas grandes avenidas y las sirenas de los coches se escuchaban, el corazón de ambos hombres parecía dejar de latir, pero cuando Harry estaciono el coche y ambos bajaron vieron el lugar quemado, caminaron lo más que sus pies les dieron y sorprendentemente una mujer con una cabello que no pasaba desapercibido llamó la atención de Harry.

-¿Tonks?- la mujer giró su cabeza.

-¡Harry! Llegamos tarde-musitó y miró a Remus que miraba hacia el lugar.

-¿Que paso?-preguntó el moreno regresando la vista al lugar.

-No lo sé, es extraño porque pensé que nos habías enviado y cuando llegamos solo pudimos controlar las llamas que comenzaban a devorar el lugar - la joven tomó un poco de aire -Solo pudimos rescatar a unos cuantos muggles, todos ellos decían lo mismo -Tonks cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro -Encapuchados y con extraños palitos de madera.

-¿Quién más esta contigo? -preguntó Harry subiendo un poco la voz.

-Algunos del cuartel de la Orden y Moody, está adentro tratando de buscar algo -la joven miró a Remus, parecía que estaba en un estado de shock -Remus... lo siento mucho... -las palabras trajeron al licántropo de vuelta.

-¿Qué paso?- titubeó con la voz entre cortada.

-La encontramos Remus, Moody la encontró y -la joven ahogo un sollozo -Lo lamento tanto -sus ojos color negro resplandecieron.

Remus parecía no pensar lo que acaba de escuchar, le costaba mucho procesar las palabras, no podía ser cierto, era mentira, el llegaría a casa y los encontraría riendo y esperándolo para cenar...

Harry al igual que Remus pareció no procesar las palabras de Tonks, ¿Era lo que el pensaba que era, se adelanto hacia el lugar, quemado, los escombros estaban aún calientes, pasó entre ellos para ver a Moody agitar su varita y moviendo cosas.

-¡Moody!-gruñó Harry al acercase.

-¡Potter! Ya era hora que llegaras, hemos encontrado solo eso -dijo señalando con el ojo mágico una mancha en el techo, Harry la recorrió y lentamente comenzó a darle forma, era una calavera.

-¿La Mos Morte?-

-No muchacho, esa es diferente - Harry volvió a girar su mirada esmeralda en la marca quemada, sin duda Moody tenía razón, esta calavera no era como la que había visto antes, era diferente.

-Es diferente en algunas cosas, pero puede que Voldemort lo haga para despistarnos -el joven escuchó el ronco gruñido del mago.

-Por cierto Potter, encontré a la esposa de Lupin justo aquí... no hay rastros de que haya traído al pequeño - los ojos de Harry repararon en el lugar.

-¿Ella... está?-preguntó perdiendo el tono de voz.

-Fue llevada a San Mungo, estoy seguro que algo la protegió... pero sin embargo si no tenía al pequeño ¿Donde está?-

-¿Que? ¿Belem está viva?-

-Eso parece muchacho, esa joven tiene mucha suerte -los labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, dejó a Moody en el lugar y salió para buscar a Remus lo vio aún con la vista perdida.

-¡Remus! ¡Belem esta en San Mungo!- los ojos dorados del licántropo parecieron tener de nuevo brillo.

-¿Es en serio Harry? ¿Esta Sirius con ella?-

-No, pero ella está en el hospital... Remus prometo encontrar a Sirius, no dejaré que nada le pase, lo prometo - Remus abrazo al joven y con un 'plin' desapareció.

Harry sintió algo extraño en su interior, el lugar y los aurores que trabajaban para borrar memorias le distraían un poco, ¿una calavera que no es la usada por Voldemort? Hombres encapuchados, el lugar donde estaba, el pequeño Sirius, Hermione, Samantha, todas esas palabras comenzaron a girar en torno a sus pensamientos, si ligaba lentamente cada una de ellas le llevaba a la otra.

Primero Hermione con ese hechizo, después la joven Francesa, la insistencia de Chang, Malfoy, el secuestro de Sirius... su mente se detuvo de pronto en aquel instante en que Hermione y él se habían besado descuidando al pequeño, el rescate de los aurores franceses.

¿Que tenía que ver todo eso? Necesitaba a Hermione más que nunca...

-¡Harry!-exclamó Ron al llegar a su lado.

-¿Que haces aquí Ronald?-cuestionó el moreno sobando sus sienes.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, me dijiste que llevará a Luna y a mi hija a la casa de campo con mi hermana y Hermione y ¿Me preguntas que hago aquí?-cuestionó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Lo siento Ron, pero... creo que no es el lugar indicado -

-Indicado para que, soy tú amigo después de todo y recuerdas la promesa que hicimos los tres... ¡Siempre juntos no importa lo que pase!- Harry sonrió.

-Gracias amigo, es solo que no se que hacer Ron, todo esto esta pasando por mi culpa -las cejas de Ron se unieron.

-Mira Harry, no te culpes por lo que pasa a tú alrededor, todos somos culpables de lo que nos pasa, no digo que debamos estar en un lugar para no provocar algo -Ron no había reparado en lugar hasta que entornó sus ojos azules -¡Por Merlín! ¿Que pasó aquí?-preguntó, Harry sonrió un poco y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Ron.

-Ve al ministerio y por favor busca una hoja que deje, secuestraron a Sirius... -Ron asintió sin comprender del todo y desapareció.

Era el tiempo para que pusiera a trabajar sus neuronas y el único lugar donde podía hacerlo era sin lugar a dudas aquel al que había estado huyendo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Grimmauld Place!- murmuró. Cuando llegó al lugar, era como abrir de nueva la puerta de los recuerdos, esa casa había visto a Sirius casi por un año, habían pasado las navidades ahí y el evitaba reunirse en esa casa, paso su mano por el desordenado cabello y entró por la puerta, el retrato de la madre de Sirius había sido tapado y puesto un hechizo silenciador para que no pudieran oír los gritos que hacía cuando la cortina se abría. Kreacher el elfo trabajaba limpiando a regañadientes la casa como mandato de Harry que era su dueño por heredar la casa de su padrino. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y espero a que Ron apareciera de la chimenea.

Su mente volvía a procesar la información, Hermione y la fiesta, haber hecho el amor con ella y después borrársele la memoria extrañamente, porque primero había olvidado ese noche y después todo ¿Que fin tenía eso? una voz dentro de su cabeza que ya reconocía como la voz de ella le respondió.

_"Distracción"_

-¿Distracción?- se preguntó mientras fijaba su verde mirar en la chimenea, claro que lo había sido pero ¿Con que finalidad? por que cuando más necesitaba de Hermione ella estaba... y comprendió después de todo ese tiempo, por fin, Harry Potter supo la respuesta, era Hermione la que le alentaba, la que pasaba horas sentada y practicando cualquier hechizo, porque ella y solo ella era la luz que el necesitaba en los caminos oscuros. Por que simplemente era la persona que más influencia tenía sobre él.

Ya había resuelto una parte de todo el gran enigma que tenía el hechizo de Hermione, querían distraerlo, porque para él aparte de su familia, Hermione ocupaba un peldaño más y era él motivo por el que había descuidado al pequeño, era por centrarse en Hermione que no había puesto atención a las pistas que lentamente se ponía frente a él, la chica francesa que tenía un parecido extraño con Hermione y Draco Malfoy un excelente auror que a pesar de todo aún le causaba desconfianza.

-Toma Harry- la voz del pelirrojo le distrajo por un momento cuando lo vio salir de la chimenea -Solo encontré esta lista de invitados -dijo extendiéndole el documento. Harry lo tomó y leyó con rapidez los nombres de los invitados.

-¿Podrías hacerme el favor de marcarme en tú opinión quién crees que este como espía?- le tendió el papel, los ojos de Ron se abrieron de sorpresa.

-¿Que cosa?-

-Dime Ron, quien de esa lista no calza con el ministerio -los ojos profundos de Ron leyeron los nombres y levantó la vista hacia Harry.

-Pues hay algunos pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver?-

-Todo y a la vez nada -Ron frunció el ceño -Te explico, alguien hechizo a Hermione, pero sabemos que el ministerio coloca medidas de seguridad como solo usar su varita en casos extremos y eso es a los aurores, Hermione esa noche llevaba su varita al menos eso recuerdo y ella se quedo con uno de las gemelas que anda con Neville... cuando me fui con Neville, Hermione debió ir al baño o algún lugar donde no la pudiera ver y por lo tanto... -

-Fue un hechizo sin varita, difíciles, solo alguien poderoso lo hizo -

-Exacto-

-¿Pero quien podría ser lo suficiente poderoso para hacer un hechizo así? -los ojos de Ron recorrieron la lista que tenía en sus manos -No pudo haber si él, ni tampoco ella, a menos que... -se detuvo un momento -Este nombre no me suena conocido -los ojos de Harry se detuvieron en los de Ron y se levantó del sofá.

-¿Cual nombre?- se acercó a el y vio el nombre señalado.

-¿Jonathan Strik?-

-No he oído hablar de él ¿Dice algo más?- el pelirrojo negó.

-No, es solo que nunca lo había escuchado. Pero esto no comprueba Harry que él hubiera sido, además de que sirve que investigues cuando lo importante es encontrar al pequeño... -Harry revolvió su cabellera.

-Lo sé, pero si tal vez diera con alguna pista- Harry volvió al sofá.

-Harry, ¿Y están seguros que secuestraron al pequeño? Tal vez la esposa de Remus lo dejó con alguien –Ron se sentó a su lado.

-No Ron, estoy seguro que la marca esa no es por simple diversión, ni mucho menos atacar a la esposa de Remus, no creo que sepan que están en la Orden y si lo saben ¿Con que fin lo harían?-

-Con la finalidad de demostrar que esos locos están de vueltas… no crees que… Vo… Voldemort este de regreso, digo no te ha dolido la cicatriz… -

Harry miró a Ron y se detuvo frente a la chimenea, estaba seguro de una cosa, fuera Voldemort o no el causante de lo de Sirius, lo haría pagar.

Continuará…

Notas:

Ok pueden empezar a disparar cualquier crítica y reclamo. Se que no es el tiempo que debí actualizar, pero realmente estaba a publicar lo poco que tenía o definitivamente borrar el fic. Así que opté por lo primero.

La historia no se si les revuelve, espero que no, en el siguiente capítulo explico más detalladamente lo de Samantha y espero hacer de ahora en adelante capítulos de al menos 10 hojas, para no hacerlo tan largo.

Así que criticas son recibidas, eso si, criticas constructivas. Sobre los reviews. Pues con eso de la regla de esta página no los pongo, ni tampoco se deben de poner las notas, pero en fin. XD o no sé, pero se los contestó en el próximo. Y por fis no desesperen, prometo publicar el capítulo siguiente el sábado.

Atte. Aiosami.


	17. Secretos

**Disclaimer: El mismo que los anteriores capítulos.**

Nota: Voy tratar de separar lo de Francia y lo que pasa en Londres. Así que espero de verdad que no se confundan, todo sucede alternativamente en el mismo dia.

Título: Secretos.

_Perdido sin ti..._

_Perdido sin ti..._

_Quédate en cada noche y suéñame en la luna_

_Ámame por las calles perdidas de mi vida_

_Bésame poco a poco no sea que me muera_

_Vive con este loco perdido que te quiere_

Harry había pasado la noche durmiendo en el sofá de la sala en Grimmauld Place, Ron no estaba, seguro había regresado a la cabaña a ver a Luna y a las chicas. Realmente extrañaba a su castaña amiga, no solo por el hecho de saber que siempre estaría para él, sino por todo lo que ella dedicaba, su tiempo, todo. Antes podía pensar que era una sobreprotección de Hermione, ahora sabía que detrás de todo, era el gran cariño y amor que ella tenía por él. Y aunque eso era una pauta para descubrir sus sentimientos, no estaba muy convencido de lograr curarla.

Miró por encima del sofá, las voces de algunos integrantes de la Orden parecían discutir, se talló ligeramente los ojos y salió de la sala, encontró a Moody discutir con el ex-jefe de aurores.

-Moody no hubo rastro de nada -bufó Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-¡Harry! Ya despertaste -exclamó Molly acercándose a él.

-Lo siento ¿Que pasa?- preguntó sentándose a un lado de los hombres.

-Le estaba explicando a Alastor, que no hemos encontrado nada que diga que el Señor Oscuro tiene que ver con este ataque -Harry vio como una taza humeante se posaba frente a él.

-Me pueden decir -carraspeó -Por que sigan llamando a Voldemort por el Señor Oscuro -varios de los integrantes miraron a Harry estupefactos, Tonks que estaba recargada en la pared sonrió -Estoy cansado de escucharlos decir el señor esto, y aquello, son adultos... -

-Harry tiene razón -el moreno se sobresaltó, en el umbral de la entrada, Albus Dumbledore le miraba.

-Bien- aceptó de mala gana Kingsley -Iré a ver algunas cosas cerca y por cierto Harry, Remus mandó a Hedwig, pero le pedimos que esperara, se puso un poco violenta -Harry agradeció con lo que parecía un amago de sonrisa. Miraba aún a Dumbledore.

-Molly ¿Donde esta Ron?-la mujer le miró.

-Ron fue con Luna -Harry asintió y tomó un sorbo de la taza, se puso en pie. Varios de los que estaban en la cocina se miraron extrañados por el comportamiento de Harry hacia el mago.

-Podemos hablar Harry-se detuvo en seco.

-¿Que quiere? Va a realizar otra reunión a mis espaldas, el que no haya querido venir a esta casa-

-Entiendo tu furia Harry, son cosas que pasan... -el moreno se contuvo de sacar su varita y hechizar al mago.

-¡¿Que pasan! No pasan Dumbledore, no se porque tengo la sospecha que sabe más de lo que me dice -Dumbledore le miro fijamente. Harry pudo notar que el mago, le miraba con algo de tristeza y eso le hizo dudar, se tranquilizó un poco.

-Harry... Voldemort necesita a ese pequeño para regresar por última vez -

-No entiendo... -

-Voldemort a perdido todas sus batallas contigo, yo mismo he dejado un poco de poder sobre ti y es hora que yo pelee contra él -la cara de Harry se contorsione visiblemente en sorpresa.

-¿Usted? ¿Por que?-el anciano se acercó a Harry y depositó su mano sobre su hombro.

-Lo entenderás, por el momento, no creo saber donde está el pequeño ni quien se lo llevó, pero todo indica que hace tiempo me revelaron esto - los ojos verdes de Harry miraron al anciano -Se que quieres recuperarlo y lo harás -

No le dio tiempo de replicar, pero aquellas palabras habían sonado más a otra cosa, revolvió sus cabellos y miró su reloj, iría a ver a Remus y después a _su_ Hermione.

Miraba fijamente y con los labios curvos en una sonrisa a la mujer frente a él. Todo había salido como quería, el señor le felicitaría y entonces podría comenzar a dar su ya empezaba venganza.

-Recibiste alguna noticia de esa sangre sucia - preguntó la mujer con los ojos chispeantes de satisfacción.

-No te desesperes Pansy, todo a su tiempo -prendió un cigarro y aspiro varias veces, soltó el humo y señalo hacia lo que parecía un hermoso búho negro internarse en la habitación. Se puso frente a él extendiendo así su pata, tomo el pergamino del animal y este voló hacia la pechera.

Soltó una carcajada que incluso hizo temblar al búho, Pansy miraba con satisfacción.

-Muerta y con amigos-rió extendiéndole a Pansy el pergamino, ella rió divertida.

-Pobre Malfoy y el que esperaba a su sangre sucia, para vivir felices y tener hijos- rió más fuertemente, él la miró, recordando así a Cho, ¿porque no había contestado sus llamados?

-Manda a decirle a Peter que prepare al Señor, esto tiene que elaborarse con anticipación -la mujer asintió saliendo de la habitación.

El apagó el cigarro y se puso en pie para dirigirse hacia la hermosa capa negra que colgaba a un lado de la puerta, salió con ella con la única finalidad de encontrarla, era ella solo para él y en ese momento necesitaba tenerla cerca.

Cuando el frío comenzó a calerle abrió los ojos, sus costillas dolían y estaba seguro que de su labio colgaba un hilillo de sangre, sus manos estaban adoloridas y no podía moverlas, estaba en una posición en la que su cuerpo reclamaba dolor, una brisa le hizo levantar la mirada y algo se movió entre las sombras.

-Por fin despertaste -susurró la voz.

-¿Vaya ahora secuestran aurores? Están mejorando- contestó mordazmente.

-¡Crucio!- su cuerpo se estremeció al punto de sentir que sus huesos se fundían -No seas Idiota- Draco curvó una sonrisa.

-No sabía Parkinson que eres una buena mortífaga -

-Vaya eres excelente Malfoy, demasiado diría yo -se descubrió el rostro.

-No me digas que esto es porque no quise respetar el trato de nuestros padres -un brillo peligroso asomó en los ojos de la joven.

-En realidad sí, tal vez es venganza ¿Como pudiste enamorarte de una Sangre Sucia? ¡Tú! El Odio a esos asquerosos... -

-Serpientes- terminó Draco y la joven levantó la varita.

-No te pases de listo Malfoy, podrías pedir piedad y reconsideraría la opción... -

-¡Nunca! Lo sabes bien Parkinson, prefiero que me mates a tener que vivir con alguien como tú -

-¿En serio?- se acercó a él rozando la punta de su varita en el cuello -Podría hacerlo sí... pero lo haré solo cuando el cuerpo de tu amada llegue y lo veas sin vida- los ojos de Draco se desorbitaron, sintiendo algo extraño en el pecho.

-¡¡Mientes! ¡Asquerosa!-

-¡¡Crucio! ¡¡Crucio!- El cuerpo de Draco convulsionó fuertemente, sintió que la vida estaba a punto de abandonarlo, era un dolor inimaginable ¿Acaso ella estaba...? negó mentalmente. -¿Qué pasa Draco?- musitó con desdén -Ni tú madre me sirvió para manipularte, ni aún bajo la maldición imperius -el rubio levanto la mirada hacia ella. Pansy sonrió con satisfacción -Y el pobrecito Draco que odiaba a su madre, yo la manipulé porque el _nuevo _señor se levantará más fuerte -se agachó para tomar su mentón -Eres tan patético que a pesar de todo... puedo darte una oportunidad -

-Prefiero morir antes de estar contigo- musitó con pocas fuerzas, el cuerpo le temblaba.

-Como quieras Malfoy -apuntó su varita y sonrió -¡Crucio!- Draco entrecerró los ojos ahogando un gritó de dolor. Pero lo que no iba a pensar es que ese dolor se transmitiera a través de sus pensamientos a alguien que sin duda ocupaba su último aliento de vida.

_-Perdóname Samantha... - _su cuerpo se estremeció cayendo de nuevo al piso.

-¡Vamos Malfoy! Suplica por tu vida, eres tan idiota cuando estabas en el colegio... -gruñó la joven -¡Pide por tu vida!-

-¡¡Nunca!- la joven soltó una risa macabra.

-Lastima que aún haya planes para ti, sino estarías muerto -dio media vuelta dejándolo adolorido y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, cerró lentamente los puños, el lugar era demasiado frío y se sentía extraño, ¿Estaría ella muerta? no podía ser cierto. Estaba seguro que ella estaba bien, no sabía porque presentía aquello, tal vez porque, un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

_Se encontraba estudiando algunos hechizos protectores, cuando una lechuza parda irrumpió en su apartamento, la conocía bien._

_-Hola Win ¿Traes algo para mí?-la lechuza le mordisqueo amigablemente el dedo, mientras desprendía la nota. No era de ella, pero sin duda tenía su nombre. Y le citaba a su casa._

_No tenía nada que hacer y por eso, dejó de estudiar para viajar por la ciudad hacia la casa, no le llevó más de 30 minutos estar frente a la mansión y entrar, la elfina le condujo directamente al patio, donde la tía de Samantha, enferma le saludaba._

_-Eres el único capaz de cuidarla, ella te necesita -Draco miró a la mujer -Has un traslador y ponlo en el cobertizo, algún día te lo agradecerá - y no supo porque pero lo hizo._

Abrió ligeramente los ojos y respiró fuertemente, el cuerpo le temblaba, lentamente tanteo la distancia de las cadenas y se puso un poco de pie, no reconocía el lugar, era frío y cubierto de roca, podía escuchar un sonido que no sabía si ya lo había escuchado, pero otro que provenía del pasillo. Lo poco que se acercó, pudo distinguir el sollozo de alguien, agudizo su oído, para deducir que no era más que de un pequeño. ¿En donde estoy, varias voces comenzaron a subir de tono y regresó de nuevo al piso, pretendiendo estar desmayado, la puerta se abrió ligeramente y el entreabrió sus ojos para ver el gran pasillo y algo que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

-¡Goyle!-chilló la voz de otro hombre. Draco levanto un poco la cabeza para ver a Goyle dirigirse al otro hombre.

-¿Que pasa?- gruñó ruidosamente a su compañero.

-Parece que el niño esta temblando ¿No deberías traerle una manta?-el robusto hombre rió.

-Si y también tráele una taza de chocolate ¡¡Es un prisionero y no creo que le quede mucho tiempo!- el otro hombre delgado y al parecer joven asintió. Vio el cuerpo de Goyle cerrar su puerta con fuerza y alejarse. El corazón de Draco se sobresalto ¿Un niño? ¿En ese sitio?

-¿Que quieren con un niño?-murmuró para sí, pero entonces un recuerdo cayó como una cubeta de agua fría. _El hijo de Lupin._

Remus había pasado la noche en la habitación de Belem, se veía pálida y parecía incluso que no respiraba, sentía ganas de llorar y buscar a esos hombres y matarlos uno a uno, sintió su cuerpo temblar. Decidió salir de la habitación y se sorprendió al ver a Harry llegar.

-¿Como estas?-pregunto el muchacho acercándose a él -¿Que han dicho?-

-Que esta como en trance, creen que el accidente la puso así -Remus se dejó caer pesadamente en el piso. Harry se hincó a su lado.

-Vamos Remus, estará bien... -los ojos dorados del hombre repararon en Harry.

-¿Supiste de Sirius? Dime Harry ¿Sabes donde esta mi hijo? ¿Verdad?- Harry tomó un poco de aire, la mirada de Remus estaba matizada de un tono diferente, por un momento creyó ver en él, el lobo que callaba la mayor parte del tiempo y que solo en luna llena salía a flote, aunque solo se quedará agazapado y en silencio en alguna habitación.

-Escúchame bien Remus -el hombre le vio -No encontramos nada que nos diera una pista, pero te prometí encontrarlo y... -Remus se levantó bruscamente.

-¡¡NO SIRVE DE NADA! QUIERO A MI HIJO -Harry tanteo su varita, varias personas que pasaban se detuvieron.

-Remus, tranquilízate por favor -suplicó el muchacho, el hombre se llevo las manos a la cara y sollozo, cayendo lentamente al piso, Harry le abrazó dulcemente -El también es mi familia Remus, pero Belem también te necesita- Levanto suavemente al hombre y lo sentó en una de las sillas del pasillo.

-Fue mi culpa... si hubiese ido con ellos, si... -Harry miró a Remus y saco su varita sin que este se diera cuenta.

-Perdóname Remus -el hombre levanto la mirada. Pero antes que dijera algo, Harry le hechizo.

Un medimago se acercó a él y lo vio.

-¿Es usted familiar?- Harry asintió -Ya veo ¿Y?- preguntó viendo el cuerpo inmóvil de Remus.

-Digamos que tuvo un colapso nervioso ¿Podría?- el hombre asintió. Y con su varita llevo a Remus a la habitación más cercana. El sin embargo entro a la habitación de Belem. Estaba ahí dormida, el color de su piel estaba claro y parecía estar tan tranquila como si estuviera... se acercó a ella, la apreciaba casi como una tía, recuerda el primer encuentro que tuvieron, Remus hablaba tanto de ella, que había pedido conocerla y el licántropo no se había negado.

Había sido el día más maravilloso de su vida, ella era tan perfecta para Remus, era sencilla, pero sobretodo veía las miradas furtivas que le dirigía a Remus cuando hablaba, la forma de hablar de él, era lo que Harry veía en Hermione. Se preocupa por él. Y el encuentro había sido tan extraño.

-Hola, ¿Como estas?-preguntó sentándose frente a ella y acarició ligeramente su mano, era extraño.

-Lo siento... señor, pero le trajimos la ropa y algunas pertenencias -inquirió una sanadora, depositando la bolsa en una mesita cercana a Harry.

-Gracias -contestó Harry. La mujer asintió y salió del lugar. Harry miró el contenido de la bolsa, eran algunos papeles, se separo de Belem para tomar algo que llamo su atención, era pequeño y brillaba, abrió la bolsa y sacó aquel metal brillante, que no era más que un anillo. Nunca lo había visto, al menos no recuerda que Remus le comentará sobre algún presente, hurgó en la bolsa y sacó una pequeña cajita que sin duda le parecía demasiado sospechosa, miró con detenimiento el anillo y lo vio. Fue extraño, ver a contraluz que algo se reflejaba en él, una especie de escudo, miró a Belem sin comprender muy bien, pero guardó el anillo en su pantalón. -Estarás bien... y Sirius también -susurró débilmente al tiempo que acariciaba su mano y se despedía de ella.

No necesitaba deducir que ese pequeño objeto, no había sido regalo de Remus, tal vez alguien más estaba al tanto de ellos. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que le entendiera, no Ron, alguien que no le conociera lo suficiente y que fuera bueno en lo que hacía, a pesar de sentir cierto retorcijón en el estomago por la incomodidad de saber que esa persona no era otra que Malfoy.

Además ¿Que no había quedado Malfoy en buscarlo? Nunca en toda su vida, pensó necesitar de la opinión de Malfoy y si se lo hubiesen dicho años atrás, seguro hechizaría a esa persona, pero no iba a negar que la platica que habían tenido le sonó parecida. Si bien Draco no perdía su forma de ser (que ya era mucho decir) en el fondo (y muy en el fondo) sabía que algo en él había cambiado.

Pero ¿Como buscar a alguien que no conoces? Como podría llegar a la casa de Malfoy sino estaba conciente de su dirección, pero era auror y podía alegar que necesitaba su dirección para alguna interrogación, frunció ligeramente el ceño, comenzaba a dudar realmente si el ser auror era su verdadera vocación.

No tardo en llegar al ministerio y pedir la dirección, todo su departamento estaba buscando pistas, algunos de sus compañeros tenían fotos del centro y de esa extraña marca que estaba puesta, un joven que conocía muy poco se acercó a él.

-Señor, hemos revisado el lugar y necesitamos la autorización para hacer preguntas - Harry miró con desgano al muchacho.

-Bien, hagan eso y denme el reporte en la oficina -el muchacho asintió.

Entro a su oficina y se dejo caer pesadamente en el asiento, no tardo ni varios segundos, cuando su secretaria entraba con una hoja en su mano.

-¿Se siente bien?-preguntó al dejarle el documento frente a él, Harry respiró con cierta dificultad y asintió. La joven salió del lugar. Cerró sus ojos en un acto de cansancio y tomó la hoja para abrirlos y leer la dirección. Que rapidez había cuando se trataba de ser él. Miró hacia la puerta con ese dejo de pensar que todo lo que pasaba no era más que un producto de su mente, que definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

_"Sabes que no es así" _le dijo la voz de su conciencia y sonrió con cierta nostalgia. Y de paso necesitaba a Hermione más que nunca. Se llevo la mano al bolsillo y saco la pequeña sortija, si necesitaba actuar, era tiempo de empezar a unir todo las partes del rompecabezas y de traer a Hermione de vuelta. Porque la necesitaba como el aire que respiraba y sin duda, no quería ver a su amiga como solo su amiga, no quería ser ese extraño y definitivamente no necesitaba enamorarse de _Jane_ porque eran exactamente la misma persona y porque Hermione era su vida.

Se levantó con energías renovadas, era tiempo de que Harry James Potter actuara como lo que era, un Gryffindor y un excelente auror, salió de la oficina, la joven le sonrió y el devolvió el gesto. Si, era hora de que dejará de dudar de lo que hacia, era hora de que pusiera en practica esos años en la academia.

**Francia **

Abrió ligeramente los ojos, notando el brillo de la mañana colarse por la habitación, se sentía muy bien, estaba descansada y tenía mucho por hacer, el día apenas comenzaba para lo que haría. Sus ojos se centraron en el techo del lugar, ahora le parecía más frío que nunca. Sintió el abrir de la puerta y levantó ligeramente la mirada para ver a Albert sonreírle.

-Lo siento... no quise -pero Samantha negó con la cabeza -¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó, la joven sonrió -Bien, te veo en la cocina -inquirió cerrando la puerta. Samantha se levantó y se cubrió con la sabana.

Olía bien, el aroma del café matutino era lo que ella más amaba y el olor a comida era realmente exquisito, sonrió divertida al oír el gruñido de su estomago, reclamándole por algo de comida, vio a Albert sirviendo en una taza el líquido negro y lo puso frente a él.

-¿Despertó Arianna?-preguntó sentándose en frente de la taza humeante.

-Anoche, esta cansada y la deje dormir más tiempo, esta mejor -Samantha sonrió por aquello y tomo la taza entre sus manos, era reconfortante sentir el calor colarse por sus manos.

-Tengo malas noticias -la joven le vio -Como tengo costumbre de leer el periódico por la mañana y además, me mandaron del departamento la siguiente nota - el saco un pequeño pergamino de su pantalón. Samantha dudo en tomarlo, estaba segura que no era algo bueno, sin embargo lo tomó. Sus orbes cafés se centraron en la impecable letra de su ex-superior. Era extraño.

_Auror Albert River:_

_Por motivos de desaparición por parte de los aurores: Draco Malfoy y Samantha Lavat, manifiesto que el departamento quedará a manos suyas y de su compañera Arianna Goodrem. También quiero tenerle al tanto de la posible razón por la desaparición de la Señorita Lavat, pido de antemano que investigue el suceso que pasó en la mansión Lavat. Ya que al parecer hubo tres muertes. Agradezco su inmediata respuesta._

_Ex-Jefe de la Academia y Departamento de Aurors._

Curvó una sonrisa y notó la mirada del chico.

-No le veo la gracia a esto -inquirió posando sus orbes en ella.

-¡Es grandioso! Aunque no entiendo... -el chico le miró mucho más confundido.

-¿Grandioso? A que te refieres exactamente con eso de que es grandioso, creen que estás desaparecida y Malfoy también -la castaña levantó la mirada y sonrió.

-¿No lo ves? Eso quiere decir que no sabían que tú y Aris estaban conmigo -

-En eso tienes razón... ¿Pero que haremos?- Samantha pareció meditarlo, tomó la azúcar, vertió dos cucharaditas y un poco de leche, revolvió y cuando sintió el líquido atravesar su garganta respondió.

-Bien, Albert contestarás y dirás que te harás personalmente cargo de esto, irás a reconocer mi cuerpo -el chico la iba a interrumpir pero ella le hizo callar con una ademán -Se que parece una locura, pero así podrás darme el tiempo suficiente hasta que se den cuenta.

-¡Un momento! Y que diré de los otros - la joven cerró un momento los ojos.

-Eso si no sé, no sé porque hay tres cuerpos... tengo la ligera sospecha que la elfina los puso -Sam tomó un panecillo y lo llevo a su boca. Albert miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien, entonces diré que son mortífagos -

-¡¡No! No puedes decir que lo son, déjalo como amigos y que aún no son reconocidos - dio otro mordisco y vio fijamente a Albert. Tenía que contarle al menos un poco de lo que pasaba. Tomó un poco de aire y le miró -¿Has escuchado algo sobre los oráculos?-

-Un poco si ¿Que tiene que ver eso?- la joven dio otro sorbo al contenido de su taza.

-Ayer en la mansión algo me fue revelado, algo que como te dije no supe interpretar hasta hoy o al menos tengo la ligera sospecha- Albert le mira atento y ella solo aspiro una bocanada de aire.

-Algo menciono la elfina... -

-Bien Albert, tengo la ligera sospecha que soy una especie de oráculo, puedo predecir el futuro en algunos aspectos y modificarlo -el joven abrió la boca ligeramente.

-¿Que tú que? Estas diciendo que... puedes ver el futuro ¿Como una adivinadora?- ella meneó su cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

-En realidad creo que tengo el don de detener el tiempo, es algo así como una tarea que me fue asignada... -

-Es-spera, espera... no te entiendo. ¿El tiempo? -Samantha frunció ligeramente el ceño ¿Como explicarle a su compañero?

-Alguna vez has leído sobre el tiempo, sobre que es -el chico meneo la cabeza.

-Pues se que es algo que existe, pero de que puedas controlarlo, me suena cómico. En serio Sam, no juegues con eso -

-¡¡Yo no juego con nada! -

-Mira Sam, tal vez anoche te afecto lo de la mansión, pero decir que tienes el don de modificar el tiempo, no es creíble -Albert giró para servirse un poco de desayuno y Sam, suspiró resignada, dio un sorbo más.

-Debes creerme, no estoy loca. Ni siquiera tengo las ganas de inventar algo así -el chico se giró para verla.

-Digamos que te creo. ¿En que te ayudará eso? Y ¿A que te refieres con tarea?-

-Pues me explicaron que el tiempo se encargaba de escoger un portador... -

-En realidad, eso es una leyenda -Albert y Sam se giraron para ver a Aris sonreírles.

-¡¿Qué!-preguntaron ambos.

-Una vez leí, acerca del tiempo y es curioso porque lo hice en esta casa -los ojos de Sam se detuvieron en ella acusadoramente -Si, cuando Draco y yo estuvimos juntos y me refiero a que fuera mi tutor, no ha otra cosa.

-¿Entonces? Quieres decir... -inquirió Albert. Aris miró a ambos y se colocó a un lado de ella. Tomó el suficiente aire para comenzar a contarle a ambos aquel recuerdo.

-Draco y yo habíamos terminado de entrenar y como todo caballero me invito a tomar un poco de agua, así que cuando entre y me senté en uno de los sillones vi un libro entreabierto, era un poco mediano y las hojas parecían estar tan dañadas, como si solo se hubiese encargado de leer.

-¿Entonces? ¿Es cierto?-Albert miró a Sam y luego a Aris.

-Exactamente que decía el libro Aris-

-Bueno el libro decía algo sobre una leyenda, ya sabes que los cuentos o leyendas se inician por amor o algo absurdo. Así que según recuerdo se decía que el tiempo un ser indescriptible pero que existe. Dueño de las horas, minutos terminó bajo los encantos de un mortal corriente… un muggle sin poderes mágicos y según recuerdo, decidió dejar la maldición a los hijos de este muggle como castigo, aunque muchos de ellos lo usaron para profetizar y otros para cambiar las cosas – Aris tomó un vaso de agua y dio un ligero sorbo, para mirar a los chicos – Y en tu caso un don.

-No puedo creerlo –susurró débilmente el chico, mientras miraba a Samantha –Siempre creía que eras algo extrañada- la castaña frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Pues gracias –inquirió sarcásticamente – Entonces ¿me creen?-su amiga colocó una mano en su hombro y sonrió.

-Yo siempre creó en ti – el muchacho miró dudoso para luego sonreírle.

-Y yo también _ex-jefa_ – Samantha sonrió y miro a ambos.

Era tiempo de que ella comenzará a resolver su destino. Era momento que decidiera entre lo correcto y lo que debería hacer, apretó con fuerza el pequeño collar que colgaba de su cuello. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver a sus dos compañeros y amigos. Y algo dentro de ella, algo que nacía de su pecho y viajaba por todo su cuerpo, le hacía sentir bien, completa. No hacia falta que Draco estuviera a su lado, abría el suficiente tiempo para enfrentarlo y para encontrarlo.

Continuará…

_Notas de autor_: WoW tan rápido actualicé, ni yo me lo creo. Bueno prometí no caps largos y no revueltos, además que ya no distanciare lo de Francia porque ya todo ocurre en Londres. Y los siguientes puntos importantes.

Primero: Si lo notan ahora no publique nada de canciones, quise terminar un capítulo no clave. Me refiero a que aquí trate de juntar las hebras de la historia que no tenían coherencia como el anillo de Belem.

Segundo: Cuando recién me leía de nuevo la historia, me di cuenta de varios fallos que yo misma cometí y que espero que nadie los haya notado, si fue así una gran disculpa. (En relación HHR, HS, HHR y DS)

Tercero: La historia a partir del capítulo siguiente viene más melosa. Me refiero parte Lemmon (No tan explicito) pero sip, viene también revelaciones de muchas cosas y como también se acerca el final ya viene por fin la batalla final.

El capítulo siguiente se llama: **Cicatrices** es un capítulo muy corto todo recurrente en Francia.

Luego viene el capítulo 19 que se llama Borrando el amor.

Ahora lo que más me gusta hacer jiji. Contestarles los reviews.

**Monik: **Niña. Gracias por seguirme y yo que pensé que nadie seguiría. Muchas gracias, espero este capítulo no sea tan oO fuera de lo que llevo. Pero ya estoy en la recta final.

**Amps14: **¿Ana? Sigues aquí. Me alegra de sobremanera que aún me leas, con historias como las tuyas, nunca pensé tenerte entre mis lectoras y agradezco de corazón que sigas leyéndome : Aio casi llora : al leer tu review, espero no confundir más la historia. El caso de Sam se explica en los siguientes capítulos, pero aquí doy más la idea. En grandes rasgos tiene la capacidad de cambiar el tiempo e interferir en el. Sam y Draco. Bueno no sé, hay muchas cosas que aún no termino.

**Sis Belem: **No se que decirte. Yo adoro lo que escribes y me alegra aún más que te siga gustando lo que escribo. Realmente eres un gran apoyo. Espero pronto puedas visitarme D ya sabes que mi casa te tiene las puertas abiertas.

**Holanda: **Bueno antes que nada. Muchas gracias. Y pues aún ¬¬ insisto que ese club no merece estar ahí jeje. Bueno eso del falló en actualizar siempre me pasa, mis bloqueos fueron más constantes y muchos me preguntaron si tardaba tanto ¿Entonces porque escribía song-fics? Lo único que respondí coherentemente es que cuando escucho una canción siempre surge una historia, cuando escribo Bea, se que existe una historia y es difícil volver a tomar las riendas, pero espero no ser más tediosa y tajar de una vez todo. Ya se acerca el final y espero seguir teniéndote de lectora.

**Nyssia:** Con tenerte de nuevo en la lectura me haces muy feliz. Pero una pregunta ¿Cuándo actualizas? Ya quiero leer más de tu fic. Ya quiero ver más Godric y Rowena. Espero te guste capítulo y pueda leer pronto de tu fic, porque muero por la actualización.

Muchas gracias a los que siguen soportándome xDD.

Spoiler: Cicatrices.

No parecía ser cierto, el viento golpeaba con suavidad sus cabellos castaños. Hacia apenas unos meses que había dejado Londres y ahora estaba en la estación londinense, sintiendo de pronto que alguien la miraba. No necesito sacar su varita para darse cuenta que era alguien conocido.

-Acompáñeme por favor-susurró la voz, mientras ella sonría.

_De nuevo en Londres _pensó y acomodo su cabello hacia atrás con elegancia.


End file.
